Le diaire d'Innogene histoire complète
by Persis63
Summary: Le diaire d'une élève de Serpentard durant l'année scolaire 1997-98


1.

Le 4 août 1997

Voilà que j'étrenne mon nouveau diaire. Je n'aurai jamais cru que je m'en servirais si vite. J'ai reçu ce cahier enchanté pour mon anniversaire, le 7 juin dernier. Je viens de décider de laisser l'autre cahier inachevé et d'en laisser vierges les dernières pages. Je vais essayer de l'ensorceler pour que son contenu reste secret s'il devait tomber dans de mauvaises mains. Ici, je pourrai m'épancher tout à mon aise en toute sécurité.

Les temps sont troubles. Le Ministère de la Magie est maintenant aux mains des partisans du Lord des Ténèbres. Je ne sais quoi penser.

D'abord, la supériorité des sorciers sur les autres êtres humains et à toutes les créatures magiques c'est un fait naturel qui a été gâché par l'histoire. Le monde irait mieux si on voulait accepter cette vérité et la mettre en pratique. Malheureusement, notre existence a dû demeurer cachée jusque maintenant. Seulement cette suprématie doit être mise en place pour le plus grand bien de tous, et là, j'ai des doutes sur les intentions de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Je pense à mon petit Slooby, notre elfe de maison. C'est un être inférieur qui nous est soumis et nous rend tous les services qu'on lui demande. Mais nous avons aussi le devoir de lui assurer la subsistance, le gite et de ne pas exiger de lui ce qui surpasse ses forces.

Vis-à-vis des Moldus, nous avons droit à leur respect, je ne vois pas pourquoi notre existence doit rester cachée, ils peuvent savoir que nous existons et que nous leur sommes supérieurs mais nous n'avons pas le droit de nous servir de nos pouvoirs pour leur nuire à moins que nous ne soyons obligés de nous défendre contre eux.

Et pourtant, on sait très bien que Je-sais-qui et ses Mangemorts les ont attaqués plusieurs fois cette année, sans raison valable quoiqu'en pense Tante Lorena.

Le 5 août 1997

Quelle journée ennuyeuse ! Je me suis levée tard et je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, j'ai pris mon breakfast sur la terrasse mais Père a dû jeter quelques sortilèges pour dissiper les nuages et empêcher la pluie de tomber. L'averse s'est quand même déclarée en fin de matinée et j'ai essayé de m'occuper tant bien que mal en révisant mes cours, histoire de me faire la main. Je ne sais pas si je vais recommencer cette dernière année. J'hésite un peu. Mais j'ai tellement été absente à cause de ma maladie que j'ai perdu beaucoup. Ni Père ni Mère ne veulent me donner de cours particulier. Ce qui m'ennuie c'est que je vais me retrouver avec des élèves plus jeunes et que je n'apprécie pas trop. Pansy Parkinson avec sa face de chien chinois. Maintenant que l'Innommable a mis ses pantins au ministère, on risque de revoir ce petit vantard de Malfoy. Mon père par ci, mon père par là. Enfin, l'an passé, il nous avait lâché les basques, lui et ses deux chiens de gardes puisque que Monsieur Malfoy senior avait pris ses appartements à Azkaban.

Franchement, ça n'est pas très rassurant de savoir qu'il est de leur bande, qu'il a participé au complot contre Dumbledore et de l'avoir vu décrépir tout au long de l'année scolaire. À croire qu'il était sous pression. Au fond, ce n'est qu'un gosse. Je n'ai qu'un an de plus que lui, mais je me sens beaucoup plus mûr. Peut-être à cause de tout ce que j'ai vécu depuis l'âge de cinq ans : la maladie de ma mère puis sa mort, le chagrin de mon père puis son remariage et ma propre maladie, ça forge le caractère. Le petit Malfoy a toujours été ultra gâté et puis tout d'un coup il est face à des responsabilités ...

Le 6 août 1997

Père m'a annoncé que je n'avais pas le choix. Le ministère veut que je finisse mes études à Poudlard ! Voilà la question tranchée mais je n'aime pas qu'on m'impose quoique ce soit depuis que je suis majeure.

On dit que les enfants de Moldus sont exclus des cours. Je devrais me réjouir en bonne fille de Serpentard et bien, c'est bizarre : je n'y arrive pas. Oui, les Sangs de bourbe sont cloches, nigauds et je me demande pourquoi on en trouve ailleurs qu'à Poufsouffle, le ramassis de ce qu'on ne veut pas ailleurs. J'éprouve une répulsion naturelle pour eux mais j'ai aussi l'esprit pratique et critique. Je suis loin de penser comme Tante Lorena et les partisans de Qui-je-sais qu'ils auraient volé de la magie à nos enfants en faisant des Cracmols. Une idée à la mode chez certains membres de nos vieilles familles mais à mon sens complètement absurde.

D'ailleurs sur ce point, je suis d'accord avec Père. Il faut bien que des sorciers moins regardants se marient à ce genre de personne pour donner des enfants de sorciers avec qui nous pourrons nous marier pour rafraîchir notre sang. A force de se vouloir pur et de se marier entre cousins on finit par concentrer des tas de tares !

Se marier ... je rêve debout, moi ! Qui voudrait d'une fille sèche et sans forme comme un manche à balai, au teint quasi cadavérique et aux cheveux ternes. ? Aucun garçon ne m'a jamais vraiment fait la cour à Poudlard. Le seul grand ami que j'ai eu avait une petite amie à mon retour de Sainte Mangouste.

Je me demande si le professeur Snape va reprendre son poste à l'école maintenant que les choses ont changé.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça, qu'il ait tué. Cela me trouble au plus au point. C'est bizarre mais j'ai envie d'en parler avec lui, comme si c'était possible. Notre ancien directeur n'est pas quelqu'un à qui on demande des comptes !

Ça fait longtemps que je me demande quel mystère se cache derrière cet homme.

Le 8 août 1997

J'ai eu une petite crise hier. Le médicomage dit que tout est en ordre et patati et patata. Difficile de croire à tous ces beaux discours. On m'a tellement menti, il faudra que je reprenne mes exercices de légilimancie dès que mes forces seront revenues, ça va bien m'être nécessaire. Je n'ai pas trop vomi, c'est déjà ça. Mère m'a préparé sa petite potion fortifiante et cet après-midi, j'ai pu aller me promener avec Slooby. On n'a pas été très loin, cet elfe est pire qu'un cerbère quand il s'agit de ma sécurité, mais il est si affectueux et un rien suffit à le contenter. Mère trouve que le gâte. Il m'est trop dévoué pour en profiter. Demain les Knight débarquent, Oncle Marlow, Tante Lorena et leurs deux affreux rejetons. Père m'a gentiment demandé de prendre du repos, parce que je ne suis « pas tout à fait rétablie ». Tu parles : il ne veut pas que mon franc-parler le mette en difficulté face à sa vieille taupe de belle-sœur. Ça m'arrange bien de rester dans mes appartements, parce que je n'ai pas envie de me la farcir elle et ses deux plaies. Moi, tant que je peux m'amuser seule dans le salon des Opales et aller prendre l'air au balcon, je ne demande pas mieux. Heureusement que Kendra et Elmer fréquentent Durmstrang, je ne dois pas supporter leur présence à Poudlard. Franchement ça me ficherait la honte, elle est idiote et parle pour ne rien dire et lui ne vaut pas mieux surtout que son imbécillité s'affiche sur sa figure.

Et voici Slooby qui se pointe et qui n'est pas contente parce que Maîtresse Innogene devrait déjà dormir. Qui peut se vanter de se faire border tous les soirs par un elfe de maison ?

Le 9 août 1997

Un samedi ennuyeux. J'étais réveillée à 7h, j'ai déjeuné et il m'a pris le caprice d'aller au service à St James. Mère s'est gentiment moquée de moi, je ne mets les pieds à l'église que tous les 36 du mois. Les longues prières du Rvd Johnson sont une distraction comme une autre. Il n'y avait pas grand monde mais tout ça chante très bien et puis j'ai toujours droit à un charmant sourire de ce célibataire à la chevelure de jais. Combien de vieilles filles doivent loucher sur notre pasteur ! Dommage qu'il soit Moldu et que sa « magie » soit si eu efficace. On a échangé quelques mots à la sortie de l'office et je lui ai dit que j'ai été souffrante. Il m'a dit qu'il allait prier pour moi. Ça ne fait d'effet qu'une fois sur trois ! Ça a été la seule distraction de la journée. Mon déguisement de Moldue ne devait pas être très réussi, je me suis encore fait regarder de pied en cap.

Je n'ai pas trop trainer car je voulais être dans l'aile est de notre manoir avant que les Knight n'arrivent. J'ai fait une petite sieste après le lunch. Mais les accents criards de mes « chers » cousins m'ont réveillée. J'en veux à Slooby de ne pas avoir isolé ma chambre. La créature s'est excusée et elle s'est punie. J'ai joué aux échecs avec le traité de Lee Chess l'Ancien et puis j'ai lu quelques chapitres du dernier roman de Célestine Plumagile. Après j'ai somnolé et je me suis exercée aux sortilèges appris ou pas l'an passé, question d'être en forme pour la rentrée. Enfin, j'ai entendu la voiture des Knight s'éloigner et j'ai guetté le départ derrière mon rideau enchanté qui me permet de voir sans être vue.

Mauvaise nouvelle : les enfants de Tante Lorena ne peuvent plus aller à Durmstrang, ils sont obligés à aller à Poudlard comme les autres.

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ces deux boulets ? Si le Choixpeau avait la bonne idée de les envoyer à Poufsouffle ... je rêve tout haut !

2.

Deuxième semaine d'août

Mère m'a prise à part et elle m'a dit qu'elle essaierait d'organiser quelques petites fêtes avant la rentrée pour me faire rencontrer des fils de famille.

Le 10 août 1997

Voilà en fin une belle journée, j'essaie d'oublier que je vais retrouver la poupée prétentieuse et le benêt boutonneux à la rentrée. On essaie de ne pas parler politique à table pour ne mettre personne mal à l'aise. Mais, mes parents ont beau faire, j'arrive parfois à capter l'une ou l'autre réflexion échangée entre eux. Mère dit que l'Innommable est un véritable danger, même pour nous, les vrais sorciers. Père dit que seul le temps pourra nous dire ce qu'il en est.

J'ai relancé Père au sujet d'un fiancé. Il temporise et je n'aime pas trop ça. Surtout avec la rechute que j'ai faite, il y a peu. Je dois absolument me marier avant ma vingtième année et c'est à lui de chercher le prétendant qui me conviendra. Ainsi en est-il chez les Blueraven depuis la nuit de la Sainte-Walpurgis 1666. Qu'on ne me dise pas que les temps ont changé, pas chez les sorciers, les vrais, ceux de souche. Et on ne trouve pour moi qu'un Sang-Mêlé, eh bien tant pis, je m'en contenterai.

Les promenades à dos de sombral dans le parc sous un ciel radieux ravivent en moi des élans romantiques. Je voudrais tant, je voudrais tant, je voudrais tant,... tant connaître celui qui m'épousera. Pourquoi père tarde-t-il tant ?

Mère et moi, nous avons fait un petit duel amical, à coup de rictumsempra. J'ai gagné ! Je crois qu'en fait elle m'a laissé gagner, c'est bien son style. Et puis on s'est amusée à jeter toute sorte de sorts amusants, heureusement que Slooby était là pour tout remettre en place après.

Le 11 août 1997

C'était trop beau pour durer, on s'est encore disputés ! Et toujours pour la même chose. J'ai relancé père, lui reprochant de ne pas penser à mon avenir. Il s'est énervé, il m'a répondu que les temps étaient graves et que je ne pensais qu'à m'amuser, qu'on ne savait plus de nos jours à qui se fier et que ce n'était pas le moment de courir la prétentaine. Il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas mal de Mangemorts qui ne demandaient pas mieux à épouser une fille comme moi et que je n'avais qu'à siffler pour en voir une dizaine agenouillés à mes pieds. Je me fâchée, je lui ai dit que s'il pensait vraiment à moi, j'aurais été mariée depuis deux ans. Mais c'est vrai à la fin, si je suis tombée malade six mois avant ma dix-huitième année, ce n'est quand même pas un hasard. Je n'ai pas envie de finir comme ma mère, fauchée à 25 ans, faute de s'être mariée à temps. Mère a essayé de calmer le jeu, elle m'a prise à part et quand je suis revenue un peu à moi, elle m'a dit qu'elle essaierait d'organiser quelques petites fêtes avant la rentrée pour me faire rencontrer des fils de famille.

C'est bien gentil de sa part, mais je n'y crois pas trop. Père est trop monté contre moi pour accepter sa proposition et puis, ça ne ve

Ça y est, j'ai du encore aller rendre. Slooby vient de m'apporter de l'eau de Mélisse, je ne veux pas qu'il aille réveiller Mère, je ne suis pas assez mal pour ça.

Le 12 août 1997

J'ai dû me relever de la nuit. Slooby est allé chercher Mère. Je n'étais pas contente mais elle m'a bien soignée. Je me suis levée à huit heures et demie. Père a boudé jusqu'au Tea time. Mère essaie de me réconforter. Ce matin, j'ai lu trois chapitres du roman sans être dérangée par mon estomac et j'ai avalé les cookies de 17h comme le souper sans problème. Pourtant, je me suis risquée à me balancer sur l'escarpolette cet après-midi, comme une gamine. J'ai relu un peu le « livre des sorts et enchantements », de M. Fauconnette. Je me suis fait un peu la main. Mais il y a des sorts que je n'arrive pas à maîtriser. Et je n'ai pas eu le courage d'ouvrir le « Manuel avancé de préparation des potions ». Après le souper, j'ai joué aux échecs avec Mère, pendant que Père grommelait en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier. Je l'ai entendu marmonner entre ses dents « ... m'étonnerais qu'ils retrouvent ce Potter ! » On s'est regardée toutes les deux. Je voyais bien que Mère avait envie de me poser des questions mais qu'elle se taisait pour ne pas énerver Père.

Le 13 août 1997

Voilà ! Mère a gagné et Père a l'air de meilleure humeur. On va organiser une Tea party pour ce samedi. Mère a dressé la liste des invités et a mis Père à contribution. Je vais me retrouver avec pas mal d'élèves ou d'anciens élèves de Poudlard. Il y a aussi ceux qui ont fini leurs études et qui les ont faites à Durmstrang. J'ai dû insister pour que Mère invite aussi les plus de vingt-cinq ans. J'ai passé la journée à envoyer rédiger les invitations, à envoyer des hiboux, à choisir des recettes de cookies, la couleur des nappes et du service. Slooby va avoir du pain sur la planche parce qu'il y en aura pour tous les goûts. On a choisi les tons noirs et mauves, avec des liserés dorés.

On prendra les services de Luanna Blueraven, de Phyllis Knight et de Rachel Fox. Ils sont exquis. J'adore les tons. Sur celui de mon arrière-grand-mère, il y a de jolies petites pipistrelles, elles sont mimi ! Pour les nappes et les serviettes, j'ai déjà commencé à lancer quelques sortilèges de métamorphose.

Ce n'est pas tout ça, il faudra que j'aille coucher tôt pour être en pleine forme ce jour-là.

Le 14 août 1997

Voilà, les premières réponses sont arrivées. Théodore Nott sera de la partie, Goyle et Crabbe aussi. Naturellement, les Malfoy, on ne leur a pas envoyé d'invitation, le père est un évadé d'Azkaban et le fils est impliqué dans un assassinat. Miles Bletchley ne viendra pas mais Marcus Flint bien. Terence Higgs a répondu présent. Bob Montague aussi. On invitera les anciens des autres maisons un autre jour, parce que vu les circonstances, ça pourrait faire des étincelles. Tout le monde ne voit pas l'avenir du pays de la même façon.

Tobie MacFarlan, Purdie Selwyn et Shelton Everard, des anciens de Durmstrang seront là aussi mais Chad Keddle et Darian Ollerton se sont excusés. Et je n'ai pas reçu toutes les réponses. Il y a aussi une petite douzaine de jeunes gens que je ne connais pas mais qui font partie des connaissances de Mère vont venir, les Fox et leur parenté.

Je suis toute excitée, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais mettre comme robe. La grande tenue de cérémonie ne convient pas pour une telle occasion. J'ai envie de m'habiller de clair. Le noir m'amincit et je suis assez mince comme ça. Je pense que je vais mettre du lilas et du gris clair, ça ira très bien avec le service et les nappes. Pour le chapeau, je ne suis pas décidée, je pense à quelque chose comme une coiffe à cornes. La question est avec ou sans organza ?

Le 15 août 1997

Interdiction de faire quoi que ce soit ! Mère a insisté pour que je reste au repos. Je n'ai pu toucher à rien si ce n'est à ma tenue et encore, on ne m'a accordé qu'une heure et demie pour tout arranger. Mais j'ai pu aller voir et tout est d'un goût parfait. Pour la robe, j'ai juste mis trois ou quatre sorts de métamorphose parce que Mère avait fait le gros œuvre et pour le chapeau j'ai une jolie paire de corne en résille garnie d'organza et d'un filet d'or, lilas et gris clair. Je suis vraiment contente.

J'ai écouté de la musique en lisant mon roman et puis, pour m'avoir hors des pieds, Mère m'a envoyé faire une partie d'échecs avec Père. Il était de bonne humeur mais il ne s'est pas retenu de me faire ses petites recommandations.

'Ma chère petite, je vous aime bien plus que vous ne le pouvez penser. Vous songer à vous trouver un mari, c'est bien naturel à votre âge, mais pour moi, tout ce qui importe, c'est votre bonheur et croyez-moi, je préfère de loin vous voir vivre heureuse quelques années plutôt que malheureuse pendant des décennies.'

Il avait les larmes aux yeux et je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'en verser quelques unes moi aussi.

'Songez à ce que vous faites. Nous ne savons pas en qui nous pouvons nous fier. Quand la peur s'installe quelque part, et, vous pouvez m'en croire, c'est ce qui est en train de se passer, on ne sait pas si les gens pensent ou non ce qu'ils disent. Vous savez que je suis attaché aux valeurs que j'ai tâché de vous transmettre mais rendez-vous bien compte que la supériorité des sorciers de souche ne veut pas dire : la supériorité d'UN sorcier au détriment des autres.'

'Alors, vous admettez, Père, ai-je répondu, que Celui-de-qui-nous-parlons est une menace ?'

'Innogene, Scrimgeour**,** n'était pas à la hauteur mais état-ce une raison pour l'assassiner ? Je ne veux pas vous inquiéter outre mesure mais soyons sur nos gardes. Je sais que demain est un jour important pour vous, mais soyez prudente. Évitez les sujets qui fâchent et ne dites rien qui pourrait vous compromettre.'

Je suis contente que nous ayons parlé ensemble, même si certaines de ses paroles m'ont donné le frisson. Oulala ! Il est temps que j'éteigne et que j'aille dormir !

Samedi, le 16 août 1997

Après-midi fantastique, je suis fatiguée, j'écrirai demain.

Le 17 août 1997

Par quoi est-ce que je commence ? Hier ou aujourd'hui ? Parce que ce matin, j'ai été au Service de communion, l'ambiance à l'église ça me repose l'esprit. J'étais réveillée à l'heure. C'est amusant, quand on y pense, si le révérend Johnson savait que je suis une sorcière! Je voudrais voir sa tête quand il s'en apercevra. Mais le plus comique, c'est que le brave homme a débarqué hier alors que je recevais mes invités. Il venait prendre des nouvelles de ma santé. Mère lui a fait comprendre que le moment était mal choisi alors il s'est rattrapé ce matin : et patati et patata. C'est qu'il a la langue bien pendue le révérend ! J'avais la main sur la baguette prête à lui lancer un sort de confusion quand il s'est décidé à me lâcher.

Hier, c'était fantastique. Cinquante-deux invités, des jeunes gens avec leurs parents mais aussi parfois ... leurs sœurs ! Pas moyen d'y échapper, n'est-ce pas ? Et les vilaines ne se sont pas privées de racoler. Enfin, j'ai quand même été butinée par de gentils garçons. J'ai fait la connaissance de Stanford Fox. C'est un lointain neveu de ma belle-mère. Ses parents ont déménagé aux États-Unis quand il avait cinq ans. Il a étudié à Salem. Il a de la conversation, il a vite retrouvé son accent oxfordien et, ce qui ne gâche rien, il n'est pas désagréable à regarder. Taille raisonnable, cheveux et yeux noirs, très vifs, une fine bouche et un nez légèrement busqué. On a causé d'un peu de tout, des sombrals, des sortilèges, de mes études, des siennes. Mais on n'a pas pu éviter les sujets qui fâchent. Il est très libéral, ne croit pas à la supériorité des sorciers et pense que la situation en Grande-Bretagne est catastrophique. J'ai dû l'emmener un peu à part pour ne pas qu'on l'entende, ça devenait gênant. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Il est content de vivre aux États-Unis et pas ici. J'ai essayé de défendre les couleurs nationales en gardant la mesure que Père m'avait recommandée mais j'étais un peu coincée parce que certains avaient leurs oreilles toutes pointées sur mes lèvres et d'un autre côté, je ne voulais pas blessé mon invité.

À part ça, j'ai été aussi courtisée par Marcus Flint et Tobie MacFarlan. Ils ne sont pas mal non plus mais ils n'ont pas le charme de Stanford. Ce n'est qu'une première rencontre et ça n'engage à rien. Ce qui m'ennuie c'est que Stanford m'a fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie de venir souvent en Grande-Bretagne et puis ses idées ... je ne sais pas si ça marcherait entre nous.

J'ai tout digéré en tout cas, j'avais des couleurs et je sens que le thé et les cookies m'ont bien profité. J'étais super heureuse. Et puis on a dansé vers la fin de la soirée : la valse de la sirène, le quadrille des dragons, la maclotte de Pittsburgh et je ne sais plus tout quoi. Père a dû me calmer un petit peu, il avait peur que je m'épuise. Il ne m'a pas encore parlé de mes cavaliers mais je sens qu'il en meure d'envie. Mère parle déjà de la prochaine soirée à organiser mais Père veut qu'on se donne le temps de « décanter » comme il dit.

Si ça peut m'aider à échapper à cette maudite malédiction, je veux bien prendre sur moi pour de qui est de la fatigue.

Note de l'auteure :

* Ne vous récriez pas devant les redondances, un journal intime n'est pas une rédaction ou un exercice de style !

3. Troisième semaine d'août.

Le 19 août 1997

Passage à vide. J'ai le blues. Lundi, mon humeur était comme le temps : maussade. Après l'euphorie de samedi et les souvenirs du dimanche, tout était retombé comme un soufflé. Ça sent la rentrée et je n'aime pas trop ça. Cette année, inutile d'aller au Chemin de Traverse puisque j'ai mes livres de l'an passé. La lettre de Poudlard m'est arrivée la semaine passée, mais je ne l'ai pas encore ouverte !

Le 20 août 1997

Je viens de finir le roman de Célestine Plumagile, le titre c'est :i _Escapade en Transylvanie_/i et le sous-titre :i _la dompteuse de chauve-souris_/i. Et l'impression générale c'est : bof ... ! Je n'ai pas trop accroché, même si mes copines ont trouvé ça super. Je suis sans doute devenue difficile. Ou est-ce que j'ai trop de soucis pour pouvoir me distraire convenablement. Je me suis remise à la Flûte enchantée. Ça donne bien, j'ai réussi à charmer quelques bestioles. J'ai dû endormir les rares doxys qui ont échappés au nettoyage de printemps. J'ai capturé pas mal d'araignées et je les ai fait danser la tarentelle avant de les relâcher au fond du parc. Mère parle d'aller faire des courses au Chemin de Traverse. Elle doit se faire faire une nouvelle robe chez Tissard et Brodette. Elle voudrait que je l'accompagne mais je n'en vois pas la nécessité. Elle dit que cela me ferait de la distraction. J'ai des doutes !

Le 21 août 1997

Je n'en reviens pas, plus que dix jours avant la rentrée ! Mère a réussi à m'entrainer au Chemin de Traverse, j'ai croisé Daphné Greengrass avec sa sœur, Astoria et d'autres figures connues. Bien que Mère ne fut pas trop d'accord, j'ai insisté pour visiter la boutique des frères Weasley. Ça aurait été plus amusant si Mère n'avait pas regardé l'heure toutes les cinq minutes, comme si on s'était trouvé dans un entrepôt de fluide explosif.

Une fois qu'on a été rentrée, elle s'est crue obligée de me faire la leçon. Les Weasley sont mal vus, le père s'intéresse trop aux Moldus, et les jumeaux ont attaqué Mrs Umbridge, haut placée au Ministère. Que va-t-on dire si on nous voit dans un endroit pareil, etc., etc. ! Qu'est-ce que je m'en fiche ! Ce n'est pas une raison pour se priver d'un quart d'heure de détente quand même ?

Le 22 août 1997

J'ai passé une délicieuse journée de farniente. Je viens de dévorer les quatre premiers chapitres de « Dialogues des hululements », un roman fantastique. J'adore ! Père et Mère sont occupés à préparer la seconde Tea Party, c'est assez étonnant, mais Père s'intéresse aux invités. On a pensé à des jeunes gens de vieilles familles sorcières qui sont ou ont été dans les autres maisons de Poudlard : George Bradley, Tom Chambers, Roger Davies, Arthur Fawcett, John Wood, Ted Spinnet, Cormac McLaggen, William Summerby, pour ce que je m'en souviens. On a aussi invité des connaissances de Père, les Prince, les Smith, ... Je me mettrai à toutes ces écritures demain. La prochaine Tea Party est pour mercredi prochain. On a le temps.

Le 24 août 1997

J'ai passé un excellent samedi, j'ai fait un peu de ménage dans mes effets, mais j'ai quand même lu une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Père, Mère et moi avons passé la soirée à des jeux de sociétés : échecs, dames, le tarot ...

Aujourd'hui aurait pu être un dimanche comme les autres si les Knight n'avaient pas débarqué à l'improviste cet après-midi. Histoire de voir la « petite » Innogene et de demander de ses nouvelles. Innogene se porte mieux quand elle ne vous voit pas ! Kendra est pénible au possible. Elle m'a scié pour que je lui dise tout ce que je sais sur les élèves de son année. Comme si je les connaissais tous ! Je ne connais déjà pas tous ceux de Serpentard, de vue, bien mais pas personnellement. C'est que Miss Kendra ne voudrait pas se mêler inopportunément à n'importe qui, comme si c'était possible ! Une vraie sorcière sait très bien qui elle peut fréquenter ou non. Ça se sent, tout de même ! Si elle croit que je vais la tenir par la main, elle se fourre le droit dans l'œil. J'ai réussi à abréger la conversation mais c'était pour me retrouver en compagnie de Tante Lorena qui chantait les louanges des changements au Ministère. 'AAaaaha ! cette charmante Mrs Umbridge, vous la connaissez, n'est-ce pas, ma chérie ? Vous l'avez eue comme professeur, ...'

Je lui ai répondu qu'elle était certainement plus à sa place au ministère que dans une école. Évidemment cette potiche n'a pas compris ce que je voulais dire et elle s'est pâmée en poussant une tirade théâtrale sur la vérité profonde de mes paroles succinctes mais riches de sens. Ensuite elle a continué sur les effets bénéfiques du passage d'Umbridge à Poudlard et de tout ce qui s'y était passé comme si elle y avait été, avec un aplomb formidable puisqu'elle sait tout par Mrs Flint dont le fils est à l'école là-bas! C'est à dire pas grand chose à voir avec la réalité! Je l'ai laissée à son soliloque en me gardant de lui apprendre qu'on n'avait absolument rien, mais rien appris quand Bonbon rose jouait au professeur et que si je n'avais pas eu la lecture de bons bouquins et les avis des élèves plus âgés, je serais restée totalement nulle en DCFM! Ah oui bien sûr, Tati qui sait tout n'a pas manqué de faire l'éloge de la bande de lèche-bottes qui ont encensé Hum-Hum pendant cette année-gâchis. Elle est vraiment bouchée ou quoi? Comme s'il y avait eu quelque chose à admirer chez Tricot d'art. Sa brigade inquisitoriale ne cherchait qu'à se mettre dans sa manche pour pouvoir régner à son tour. Un demeuré l'aurait compris depuis longtemps.

Et puis tout ça a pris congé, c'est-à-dire que la tribu a encore campé une demi-heure sur le perron en se perdant en considérations creuses sur l'avenir avant de se décider à vider les lieux. Je ne sais si c'est à rire ou à pleurer. Père m'a prise par l'épaule en me gratifiant d'une œillade complice lorsque nous avons pu enfin rentrer à l'intérieur.

Fichu ramassis de troncs évidés, prêts à faire résonner le moindre bruit insignifiant.

4. Dernière semaine avant la rentrée des classes.

Le 25 août 1997

Je suis vannée ! Sans doute la visite de la veille. Je me suis réveillée tard et fatiguée. Je n'ai pas beaucoup lu, j'ai surtout été me promener. Il faut encore fort chaud, parfois un petit vent se lève. J'ai pris des tas de photos de la nature mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de les développer. Par contre, j'ai ouvert ma lettre de Poudlard. C'est la vieille McGonagall qui l'a signée. On dit que Snape va devenir directeur, mais c'est encore officieux. Ça va lui faire bizarre de se retrouver dans le bureau d'un homme qu'il a assassiné, surtout que son portrait s'y trouve. À moins qu'il ne décide de l'enlever.

Je vois sur la liste qu'il y a des livres que je n'ai pas et qu'on n'a pas utilisés l'an dernier, alors que d'autres vont m'être inutiles et dire qu'on a été au Chemin de Traverse la semaine passée. Mère ne va pas être contente, tant pis, je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé. S'il le faut j'irai toute seule, je suis majeure après tout. Ou, je peux les commander, c'est selon.

Il faut croire qu'on tient à moi pour vouloir me faire absolument recommencer ma 7e et me pousser à me présenter aux ASPIC. Je me demande ce que j'ai bien à offrir ! Un nom, une famille ...

Je suis heureuse que ma mère m'ait légué son nom à elle, Blueraven et que je ne doive pas m'appeler Knight. J'aime Père, naturellement, mais ça aurait été dommage que notre branche s'éteigne. Il y a si peu de Blueraven.

Je repense à la journée d'hier, ce pauvre Oncle Marlow quasi inexistant derrière sa volubile épouse. Il a l'air d'être transparent quand elle est là. Quand elle n'est pas là, il n'est pas plus consistant, d'ailleurs. Et dire que c'est le frère de mon père. Rien que pour ça, je suis contente de m'appeler Blueraven comme ce manoir, hérité de ma famille maternelle. Un nom, une famille, une histoire, un passé ... parfois lourd à porter mais qui veut les roses veut les épines.

J'ai un obscur pressentiment. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe, mais je ne pense pas que cela puisse inaugurer quelque chose de positif. Il y a trop de choses qu'on nous cache. La Gazette du Sorcier n'est plus ce qu'elle était, on sent qu'il se passe quelque chose pas très net, pas très clair.

Demain au programme : développer les photos et peut-être en prendre d'autres.

Le 26 août 1997

Les photos sont développées et je suis très contente du résultat. Ça me console des réponses envoyées par ces messieurs et leur famille. Les deux-tiers ne viendront pas. Mère dit que c'est parce qu'on a organisé la Tea Party trop tard. Père ne répond rien mais il n'est pas difficile de deviner ce qu'il pense. Les gens se méfient les uns des autres, l'ère du soupçon a commencé. On s'efforce tous d'être gais, joyeux, légers, mais il y a comme une ombre qui plane sur nous. Et dire qu'on est une vieille famille de sorciers, avec son arbre généalogique, ses traditions, ses grimoires légués de mères en filles et on le sent quand même.

Je voudrais y croire : le bien de tous, l'ordre naturel des choses, chacun à sa place pour le meilleur des mondes. Mais au fond, je sens que ce n'est qu'un leurre. Je ne sais pas où tout ça va nous conduire, à la fin.

Ils recherchent toujours l'attrapeur de Gryffondor. Le petit gars n'est pas très fufu, mais il a toujours eu une chance scandaleuse, à part celle de s'être retrouvé orphelin à un an. Quand on y pense, les Potter aussi sont une vieille famille. Père m'a laissé sous entendre que si l'on fouillait leur arbre généalogique, on aurait bien des surprises. Ils ont eu de grands sorciers dans leurs ancêtres. Dommage que le père ait épousé une fille sans ascendance. Le rejeton est pas mal doué, mais il est seul contre tous quand on y pense. Je ne sais pas comment il va pouvoir en sortir. Surtout qu'il doit certainement trainer Granger avec lui. Elle réfléchit pour deux, ça compense. Un vrai rat de bibliothèque cette fille. Elle serait capable de réciter par cœur tous ses manuels. Quand on a des parents Moldus, il faut bien compenser.

Le 27 août 1997

Eh bien, en fin de compte, si on n'était pas très nombreux, la qualité a compensé la quantité. Certes, personne ne s'est empressé de me faire la cour, mais les jeunes gens avaient de la conversation. J'ignorais que certains étaient déjà fiancés avec une sœur ou une cousine d'un autre, dommage ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup apprécié les Smith. Ils sont un peu prétentieux. Je n'aime pas les petits genres supérieurs, ça sent le nouveau riche. Edouard Prince serait un lointain cousin du professeur Snape. Il portait une robe mauve très séante, garnie de musaraignes et de tarentules. Par contre, il ne ressemble pas du tout au professeur, il est brun, il a la mâchoire carrée et les cheveux coupés courts. Cormac McLaggen était particulièrement assommant mais William Summerby avait beaucoup de charme, nous avons parlé ensemble des créatures fantastiques, il en connaît un bout sur le sujet. Il a même visité la réserve de dragons en Roumanie où travaille Charlie Weasley.

J'ai porté ma robe de soie vert émeraude avec l'étole en organza et les souliers assortis. On a beaucoup dansé et je me suis amusée comme une petite folle. C'est peut-être parce que je me sens mieux, je ne pensais plus trop à me trouver un mari. Pendant quelques heures, le temps avait cessé d'exister et on n'était plus que dans le moment présent. C'est ça la vraie richesse.

Le 28 août 1997

J'ai annoncé à Mère que je devrais retourner au Chemin de Traverse. Elle n'a pas pris trop mal la chose mais m'a dit d'y aller seule. J'ai envoyé un hibou à Daphné et j'ai eu la réponse un quart d'heure plus tard. On s'est donc donné rendez-vous là-bas. J'ai acheté mes bouquins puis j'ai rejoint Daphné devant l'ancienne boutique de Fortescue*. Ses sundaes nous ont manqué. Tant de boutiques sont fermées, c'est tristounet. On est allé au Chaudron Baveur, heureuses que l'auberge soit encore ouverte. Mais Daphné parlait tellement bas que je devais me pencher pour l'écouter. C'est comme ça que la chantilly de mon café viennois s'est trouvée sur le bout de mon nez. On n'était pas les seules à chuchoter, la méfiance est palpable et c'est désagréable. Quand certains crient haut et fort, c'est pour débiter des fadaises, surtout à la gloire du gouvernement. Comme il faisait beau, on a fait un petit tour mais c'est une pitié de passer devant les magasins qui nous faisaient rêver quand on était enfants et de savoir que leurs propriétaires ont disparus. Alors pour se consoler on a été revoir la boutique des Weasley. J'ai cédé à la tentation. Les oreilles à rallonge sont le premier article sur lequel j'ai flashé. J'ai pris aussi un Chapeau-sans-Tête et une Plume à vérificateur d'orthographe des Pralines Longue Langue et une fausse baguette. Daphné a pris aussi des oreilles à rallonge et une Plume à vérificateur d'orthographe avec une boîte à flemme. Moi, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je suis tombé assez souvent malade sans ça. C'est amusant de penser que ces deux farceurs-nés ont un frère hyper-sérieux qui travaille au ministère. Il paraît même qu'il est en froid avec le reste de sa famille. En tout cas, l'escapade chez les jumeaux a apporté une bouffée d'air frais dans cette journée d'emplettes. On se pose des tas de questions sur les professeurs qu'on va avoir. Il paraît qu'on aura les deux Carrow, deux Mangemorts.

Il me reste une question : pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'a pas le choix ? Pourquoi est-ce que tous les enfants sorciers sont obligés d'aller à Poudlard ?

Le 29 août 1997

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil aux nouveaux livres. Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je les trouve trop axé sur la magie noire. Je n'ai rien contre l'étude de la magie noire, il faut pouvoir la connaître si l'on veut la combattre. C'est logique. Mais là, j'ai l'impression qu'on exagère. Je n'éprouve aucune joie à les lire et pourtant, je ne suis pas une fillette qui s'effraie de quelques sorts un peu osés. J'ai le blues, je n'ai vraiment pas le moral. Les autres années, j'étais tout émoustillée à l'idée de retrouver Poudlard, les professeurs, mes camarades même si je ne me lie pas facilement et que je suis plutôt une solitaire, mais là ...

C'est bizarre ! Même mes parents le sentent. Père essaie de me rassurer, de me réconforter, je sens que ça manque de conviction. D'ailleurs, c'est simple, j'ai demandé hier de reprendre quelques leçons de légilimancie avec Mère et il était d'accord. On s'y est mises aujourd'hui avec un peu d'occlumancie. Tant que je m'exerce, je ne pense plus à autre chose et ça vaut mieux comme ça. Entre temps, je lis et je dessine ou je me promène un peu. J'essaie de profiter du beau temps.

J'espère que je vais pouvoir bien m'entendre avec mes nouveaux camarades de classe. Je vais me retrouver avec des plus jeunes, ce ne sera pas évident.

Samedi Le 30 août 1997

J'ai commencé à faire ma malle pour ne pas devoir y penser demain. Mes vêtements et mes livres sont dedans, j'ai bien caché mes nouvelles acquisitions dans mon sac en patchwork auquel j'ai jeté un sort d'Extension indétectable. Les petits objets de la boutique Weasley y ont trouvé leur place. J'y mettrai ce diaire avant de partir. Je me suis faite une liste de bonnes résolutions, comme chaque année :

- Ne pas négliger ma santé.

- Écrire au moins une fois tous les quinze jours à ma famille.

- Pouvoir accomplir parfaitement tous les sortilèges appris après au maximum trois mois d'exercices.

- M'appliquer à une réalisation magique qui sort de l'ordinaire.

- Me faire au moins un nouvel ami ou une nouvelle amie par trimestre.

On va voir si la liste va se rallonger d'un point ou deux en cours d'année.

Je n'ai pas encore rangé mon roman. Je pense que je le finirai demain. Vu qu'Iniko mon hibou se fait bien trop vieux et que Belenos, mon chat, est mort, Père m'a fait une surprise, maintenant que j'ai fait mon deuil, un très beau corbeau qui répond au nom de Lug. Le corvus corax n'est pas repris sur la liste des animaux autorisés à Poudlard, mais j'espère qu'on ne fera pas d'histoire pour mon corvidé, en général on est assez souple.

Le 31 août 1997

J'ai passé une très mauvaise nuit. J'étais réveillée aux aurores. Mère n'était pas très contente quand elle m'a vue revenir de l'église à 9h00 pour le breakfast. J'ai été au premier service. J'ai pris congé du Révérend Johnson. On lui a raconté que je vais dans un pensionnat écossais. Il était étonné que j'y retourne cette année, vue mon âge, mais je lui ai dit que j'avais décidé de terminer quand même mon cursus scolaire. Père s'est cru obligé de me gourmander gentiment. Ça ne fait rien, Mère m'a préparé une potion bien tassée pour me faire dormir cette nuit. Moi, j'ai peur de rater le train, demain. On partira comme toujours à neuf heures par le réseau des cheminées pour se retrouver à Londres, chez Brandon & Parker, l'atelier de cordonnerie dragonne, de vieilles connaissances.

Et puis, et puis ... j'ai fait pour la première fois appel aux bons services de Lug. J'ai répondu à un hibou qui venait de loin. Un hibou en provenance de Philadelphie et qui était signé Stanford !

Il m'a écrit ceci :

i_Chère Innogene_

_Ce petit mot pour te dire que ma pensée t'accompagnera ce lundi à 11h00 heure locale. Je forme des vœux pour que cette année scolaire se passe pour le mieux et que tu réussisses tes Aspics. Mais je comprends mal qu'une fille indépendante comme toi s'incline devant la volonté arbitraire d'un gouvernement tel que le vôtre. Les États-Unis sont vastes et comprennent bien des étendues inhabitées, ils ne demanderaient pas mieux de t'accueillir ainsi que tous ceux qui sont épris de liberté. Réfléchis-y !_

_Bien à toi,_

_Stanford_ /i

Et j'ai répondu :

i_Cher Stanford,_

_Ta lettre m'a fort touchée. Je te remercie pour ta gentille attention. Pour le moment je suis dans l'expectative, je ne sais trop quoi penser. Peut-être que si ce que tu redoutes advient, je pourrai trouver refuge au-delà des mers, mais je crois qu'une telle décision serait prématurée aujourd'hui. Je ferai de mon mieux pour rester neutre et ne pas m'impliquer dans des entreprises hasardeuses ou nuisibles. J'espère pouvoir tirer mon épingle du jeu et réussir mes ASPIC en attendant des temps meilleurs._

_Encore une fois, merci et au plaisir de te lire prochainement._

_Avec toutes mes amitiés,_

_Innogene_/i

J'ai parlé de la lettre à mes parents. Père hoche la tête et dit que rien ne presse, qui vivra verra. Mère dit qu'il serait mieux d'y réfléchir dès à présent. Pour ma part, j'aurais du mal à laisser Blueraven derrière moi. Il faudrait que je sois vraiment en danger pour me résoudre à une telle alternative.

Allons, il est l'heure de prendre ma potion. Slooby me regarde depuis cinq minutes d'un air suppliant parce que je n'ai pas encore éteint le candélabre.

*Fortarôme

5. La rentrée des classes

Le 1er septembre 1997

Enfin au lit ! J'ai tiré les rideaux du baldaquin, jeté quelques petits sorts pour garantir que mon intimité ne soit pas dérangée et me voici la plume à la main. Il faudra que je pense à me fabriquer une plume à papote. Ajoutons cela à la liste de bonnes résolutions.

- Ne pas négliger ma santé.

- Écrire au moins une fois tous les quinze jours à ma famille.

- Pouvoir accomplir parfaitement tous les sortilèges appris après au maximum trois mois d'exercices.

- M'appliquer à une réalisation magique qui sort de l'ordinaire.

- Me fabriquer une plume à papote

- Me faire au moins un nouvel ami ou une nouvelle amie par trimestre.

Tout le monde était très nerveux ce matin, je me suis réveillée à huit heures, heureusement que ma malle était prête. On a pris la cheminée un peu plus tôt, vers neuf heures moins le quart et on a pris le breakfast à Londres chez Toast & Bacon, leur thé est délicieux. Une fois n'est pas coutume, on s'est rendu à la gare en Magicobus. J'ai trouvé ça très amusant. Ce qui était moins amusant c'était de retrouver Kendra et Elmer encadré par leurs parents sur le quai de la gare. Heureusement, j'avais repérer quelques têtes connues. Une fois sur la voie 9 ¾ on s'est dépêché d'embarquer. Gros adieux déchirants, émotion palpable, rien n'était comme d'habitude. Je ne sais pas si c'est la nervosité, mais moi qui suis d'habitude si taiseuse, je me suis trouvée très volubile. Je me suis débarrassé de mes cousins en les fourrant dans un compartiment où se trouvaient des élèves de leur âge. Ils ont protesté parce qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs de se retrouver avec des élèves de la maison dans laquelle ils seraient répartis. Je les ai plantés là et j'ai été retrouvé les sixièmes. Ça fait quand même bizarre de ne pas revoir certains à cause de leur manque de lignage et d'en voir d'autres, de parfaits inconnus qui avaient été jusque là éduqués par leurs parents ou envoyés à l'étranger. Mais le choc des chocs, ça été Draco Malfoy. C'est une pitié ! Il est revenu encore plus maigre et plus pâle qu'il n'était parti. Brrr... ça fait peur ! Bien sûr Monsieur donne le change, Monsieur a le verbe haut, Monsieur affiche un large sourire, qui n'a rien de naturel d'ailleurs. Même les calinous à son pékinois ont quelque chose de forcé.

On voit que ce garçon est sous pression. J'ai voulu m'essayer à légilimancie mais je me suis cognée à un excellent occlumens.

Je me suis installée dans le compartiment où étaient Daphné, Tracey et Millicent. Je les ai écoutées raconter leurs vacances et les potins. Je n'ai rien appris de neuf. C'est officiel, le professeur Snape est directeur. Comme Tracey est une Sang-mêlé, Millicent s'est retenue de faire des réflexions déplacées. Moi, je leur ai présenté Lug. C'est amusant, il commence à parler, il répète certains mots. Il a eu son petit succès.

Je me suis assoupie un moment, les autres m'ont laissée me reposer. On est arrivé à Poudlard, les premières années et les nouveaux ont suivi Hagrid. On les a réparti et ... OUF ! KENDRA ET ELMER SONT À POUFSOUFFLE. Je suis au sommet de la joie, doublement heureuse ! Parce qu'ils sont trop bêtes pour être à Serpentard et que j'en suis débarrassée. Il sont beaucoup pleurniché, les pauvres petits agneaux, mais je me suis gardée d'aller leur torcher le nez.

Ça m'a fait bizarre de voir le professeur Snape là où se trouvait Dumbledore. Son discours n'avait rien d'amusant, très austère même. Il a insisté sur le travail à fournir, le respect du règlement, la vigilance, et nous a présenté les professeurs Alecto et Amycus Carrow. De vraies tronches d'imbéciles. Je sens qu'on ne va pas apprendre grand-chose avec eux ! Alecto est chargée du cours obligatoire de l'étude des Moldus et Amycus doit nous enseigner la DCFM sauf que ça s'appelle maintenant l'art de la Magie Noire.

Obligatoire, obligatoire ! Pourquoi sommes-nous obligés d'étudier les Moldus, une pure perte de temps ! Je finis par me demander si Stanford n'avait pas raison.

Ces deux nigauds sont chargés d'épauler Filch* en ce qui concerne la discipline. Je sens qu'il va y avoir de l'ambiance. Et dire que je suis majeure depuis plus d'un an !

Après ça, on a mangé, le festin était aussi bon que d'habitude, mais mon appétit n'était pas à la mesure ou à la démesure des plats servis.

Il est temps que j'aille dormir. On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend demain.

Le 2 septembre 1997

Je sens que je vais passer une année à m'ennuyer ! Ce matin, potions avec Slughorn ! Je ne me débrouille pas mal en potions et à part celles qui ont été vues en fin d'année, je peux toutes les réussir sans problème. Il faudra que je lui parle pour voir si je ne peux pas faire un peu d'approfondissement. Ce matin, j'ai dû aller donner un coup de main à ceux qui ne s'en sortaient pas à commencer par cet empoté de Neville. Draco m'a regardé de travers, je m'en fiche. Après Sortilèges avec Flitwick. Là, c'est mon point faible, même si j'ai retravaillé la matière pendant l'été, j'y ai mis toute mon énergie. Au dîner j'ai eu du mal à faire comprendre aux Knight qu'ils devaient aller s'asseoir avec ceux de leur maison au lieu de me coller aux basques. J'ai patiemment écouté leurs jérémiades pendant cinq minutes puis je les ai poliment envoyés paître. J'ai été prendre l'air et puis l'après-midi, divination = sieste méritée. Apprenons l'art de dormir avec les yeux ouverts ! Ensuite un petit briefing au sujet de la Magie noire. Bof ! Je préférais le cours que j'ai eu avec le Pr. Snape l'an passé. Ce Carrow s'écoute parler, il fait des effets de voix. Il nous a refilé un devoir. Cette fois, je ne pourrai pas réutiliser ceux que j'ai faits l'an dernier, mais j'ai quand même trouvé de quoi le remplir à la bibliothèque.

Le 3 septembre 1997

Ce matin Métamorphose avec McGonagall, le courant n'a jamais passé entre nous et je n'ai jamais eu de très beaux points en la matière. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour faire donner des pattes à mon pupitre, il a fallu que je m'y reprenne à trois fois, mais j'y suis arrivée. Elle nous a refilé un devoir hyper ennuyeux, mais comme j'ai eu le même l'an passé et que j'ai gardé la copie, je vais m'en servir comme base et l'améliorer (j'avais eu un P !) L'Astronomie a été de tout repos. Et puis cet après-midi, j'ai remis mes cours en ordre, j'ai commencé à étudier et à m'exercer. Je suis allée en salle commune après le souper. Draco Malfoy nous a fait son petit numéro. Une différence de taille, avant, il se vautrait dans le fauteuil, maintenant il se tient ramassé sur lui-même avec la tête qui disparaît entre les épaules. Suis-je la seule à la remarquer ? Monsieur nous dit qu'il était heureux de pouvoir enfin aborder l'étude de la Magie Noire à l'école, que c'était bien dommage qu'il avait du attendre si longtemps et patati et patata. Sur quoi je lui ai demandé de mon air innocent, s'il avait encore des choses à apprendre en ce domaine.

Astoria, la sœur de Daphné m'a lancé un stupide : « Tu te crois spirituelle ? » que j'ai parfaitement ignoré. Son altesse Malfoy n'a pas daigné me répondre, il a laissé le gros Goyle beugler à qui voulait l'entendre que les cours allaient super intéressant cette année, qu'enfin on était débarrassé des Sang de bourbe, et que bientôt il en serait de même des Moldus tout court . J'ai vu Tracey devenir toute rouge. Est-ce qu'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était blessant ? Je lui ai fait signe de me suivre. On est allée un peu dehors prendre l'air, autant profiter des rares soirées lumineuses qu'il nous reste. Pauvre fille, elle ne savait quoi dire. Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre que de passer mon bras sur son épaule pour la réconforter.

Le 4 septembre 1997

Je peste et j'enrage ! À quoi nous fait-on perdre notre temps ? On a eu cours avec Alecto Carrow sur les Moldus ! D'abord cette imbécile n'est même pas fichue de prononcer mon nom convenablement.

'Miss Imogene Blueraven '

'Pardon , Madame, c'est : INNogene !

'Mais c'est ce que j'ai dit: Imogene!

' Excusez-moi : INNogene avec deux N , comme dans Nundu'

' Mais Nundu commence par un N ?'

'Oui, Madame, INNogene avec le N de Nundu'

J'ai eu beau lui expliquer, elle n'a pas été fichue de prononcer mon nom au moins une fois correctement.

Et puis son cours, quels ramassis de lieux communs ! Tout le monde sait que les Moldus sont inférieurs aux sorciers, c'est la première des évidences. Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment s'étendre là-dessus ? Est-il besoin d'en rajouter en leur attribuant plus de pouvoirs qu'ils n'en ont avec toutes ces légendes sur les persécutions ? Les sorciers ont toujours été assez malins pour leur échapper tout de même ! Et quelle délicatesse pour les Sang-Mêlés parmi nous ! Beaucoup d'entre nous bouillaient sur place, il faut dire qu'on avait cours avec Gryffondor.

Quelle perte de temps ! J'ai été trouvé Slughorn pour voir si je ne pouvais pas être dispensée du cours pour me concentrer sur mes points faibles et me perfectionner dans les branches où je suis moins forte. Eh bien, non, le cours est obligatoire pour tout le monde ! On ne veut pas faire d'exception pour moi, parce qu'alors il faudrait en faire pour d'autres.

Le 5 septembre 1997

Sieur Malfoy jubile, il vient d'avoir son cours de Magie Noire ! Il est vrai qu'Amycus Carrow maitrise son sujet. Il a le bon goût de m'appeler Blueraven et de ne pas écorcher mon prénom. On a commencé par le « plus facile » - selon lui- des sortilèges interdits : l'imperium. On a eu droit à s'exercer sur des crapauds des rats. Il parait qu'au cours prochain on pourra s'exercer sur d'autres élèves. Je ne pense pas que ce soit inutile mais je crains que certains en abusent.

Je suis en train de réfléchir sur la manière dont je vais organiser cette année académique. J'ai bien l'intention de combler mes lacunes et de réaliser l'un ou l'autre grand projet. Je suis allée tout à l'heure à la bibliothèque rafler tout ce que je pouvais sur l'enchantement des plumes, et si besoin, je demanderai des explications à Flitwick. En tout cas, j'ai bien l'intention de m'y mettre dès demain quand mes devoirs seront prêts.

Le 7 septembre 1997

Je n'ai pas eu le courage d'écrire hier, tant j'étais déçue. On a voulu aller à Pré-au-Lard hier après-midi mais on est rentrée bien vite : des Détraqueurs à tous les coins de rue. Encore une chose à ajouter sur la liste : s'exercer à former des patronus ! Ça va être difficile de me trouver un souvenir vraiment heureux. Il y a toujours eu un voile de tristesse sur ma vie.

Pourquoi des Détraqueurs à Pré-au-Lard ? On se croirait revenu à l'époque où Sirius Black s'était échappé de prison. Enfin on a eu quand même droit à une partie de plaisir. Luna Lovegood a laissé trainer le torchon qu'édite son foldingue de géniteur. On le lui a 'emprunté' et on s'est mis à quatre pour le lire. Il en a une imagination, ce cinglé ! Et puis il a la naïveté de soutenir Potter publiquement. Il ne comprend pas que ça peut lui amener des ennuis ! Débile ! Enfin, le rire fait digérer et j'aimerais reprendre un peu de poids, on pourrait compter mes côtes.

Cet après-midi, j'ai mis de la musique en salle commune et nous avons dansé. Tracey m'a demandé après ce qui m'avait pris, comment est-ce que je pouvais danser à l'époque que nous vivions. C'est simple : quand je danse, je ne pense à rien, ni à mes soucis, ni à mes cauchemars. J'ai l'impression d'entrer dans un état second.

Il y a quelques garçons qui ont essayé de me suivre, mais aucun n'a pu relever le défi avec honneur. Théodore est très raide, Vincent est un éléphant dépourvu d'élégance, Blaise ne s'en sort pas trop mal mais il a un sourire niais. Draco a préféré rester affalé dans son fauteuil.

Je me demande ce que je fiche ici.

* Rusard

6. Semaine du 8 septembre 1997

Lundi 8 septembre

La journée n'a pas été trop dure aujourd'hui, on a eu botanique avec Chourave, égale à elle-même. J'aime assez ce cours, ça me détend de travailler avec les plantes. Elle nous a donné un devoir pas trop compliqué. C'est simple, je viens d'en faire la moitié. Histoire de la magie : notre fantôme a l'air d'être en forme, c'est-à-dire toujours aussi soporifique. Pour le devoir, je recopierai celui de l'an passé qui m'avait valu un E en changeant certaines phrases. De toute façon j'avais réussi dans cette matière. J'ai quand même assisté au petit cours d'arithmancie, ça aussi c'est assez cool.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que je suis obligée de recommencer cette année ? Tous mes autres devoirs sont prêts et je les ai fait assez costaud. Maintenant, je m'attelle à ma plume à papote. Je vais peut-être utiliser celle des frères Weasley mais avant ça, je voudrais essayer sur une ordinaire. J'ai commencé cet après-midi. Juste éplucher la littérature. Demain j'ai rendez-vous avec Flitwick. J'ai été à la bibliothèque. Je compte bien dissimuler un livre ou l'autre pendant un cours soporifique.

Mardi 9 septembre

Je vais essayer de garder l'ordre chronologique, ça sera plus simple Au cours de potion, Slughorn me fait jouer les anges gardiens, ça ne me plait pas trop : je dois épauler les moins doués. Je lui ai demandé d'avoir de la matière à approfondir. Il a dit qu'il y réfléchirait. Flitwick m'a donné un sacré coup de main pour la plume à papote. Je pense que j'y arriverai avant la fin de la semaine. J'ai profité du cours de divination pour potasser en douce mon cours de sortilèges et commencer le devoir. Trelawney n'a rien vu, naturellement. Le moins amusant est venu après. Le frère Carrow a fait jeter l'imperium sur des élèves. Il a choisi des deuxièmes années qui n'avaient pas eu de bonnes notes ! C'est bien ce que je craignais qui s'est passé. Goyle et Crabbe en ont profité pour les ridiculiser et Carrow trouvait ça drôle. Moi, je trouve ça dégoûtant. Il a absolument voulu que je fasse marcher une gamine sur les mains, j'ai fait semblant de ne pas y arriver. Toutes les filles ont protesté, Carrow a beuglé en disant qu'on n'avait pas à contester son autorité. Après le cours, on a filé tout droit chez Slughorn, je veux parler des filles. Il a un peu temporisé, on sent qu'il n'est pas très à l'aise. Il a dit qu'il en parlerait à Snape. On va voir ça. Je crains que le pire ne soit à venir. Carrow nous a dit qu'on passerait au Crucio à partir du mois d'octobre. En attendant, son devoir est assez costaud.

Les garçons riaient gras, à la salle commune. Parkinson et Millicent aussi d'ailleurs. Tracey s'est vengée en lançant l'imperium sur Millicent, elle l'a fait marcher sur les mains. On a eu droit à un beau spectacle. Draco s'est levé, a fait cesser le sortilège et, en son nom de préfet en chef est allé cafter à Slughorn.

Mercredi 10 septembre

McGonagall nous a passé un savon ce matin. Et de quel droit, s'il vous plait ? Elle n'est pas directrice de notre maison ! Pourtant les allusions à ce qui s'est passé hier soir étaient claires. On est là pour apprendre, il faut utiliser la magie de façon constructive, et caetera et caetera ... Au fait j'ai eu un A cette fois pour mon devoir. Il faut absolument que je me rattrape en métamorphose. J'ai fait un peu moins mal que l'an passé au même cours. L'astronomie était une partie de plaisir à côté de ce qui a suivi. Je n'ai pas vu les heures passer. Par contre, en fin d'après-midi on a vu revenir Tracey dans un sale état. Slughorn l'avait mise en retenue mais savait-il la façon dont Amycus Carrow allait appliquer la sanction ? Il lui a appliqué le Crucio. On est tous estomaqués. Daphné et moi, nous avons conduit Tracey à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfrey était indignée. Elle l'a soigné. J'ai louché sur ses onguents et ses potions. Je vais en préparer, je crois que ce sera nécessaire.

J'ai envie d'écrire à mes parents mais je ne veux pas les effrayer. Je me demande vraiment si protester servirait à grand-chose.

J'ai essayé de faire comprendre à Tracey qu'on devra louvoyer toute l'année et que prendre certaines personnes de front n'allait servir à rien.

Jeudi 11 septembre

On est toujours sous le choc de ce qui s'est passé hier. Slughorn ne savait pas où se mettre ce matin. Je lui ai mis sous le nez le nom des potions et des onguents que je voudrais pouvoir préparer. Il a balbutié que ce n'était pas au programme et je lui ai rappelé que j'avais quand même eu un E aux ASPIC l'an dernier, malgré les mois où j'avais été malade. Enfin, en lui faisant beaucoup de charme, je suis parvenue à lui arracher un acquiescement.

Ouf !

Et puis après il a fallu se farcir l'étude des Moldus ! Franchement la sœur Carrow exagère. J'avais envie de décrocher mais il fallait que je surveille Tracey, j'avais peur qu'elle ne perde le contrôle d'elle-même. Si ses yeux avaient été une baguette, Carrow serait morte.

Mais franchement, quelle imbécillité ce cours ! Il faut être Goyle ou Crabbe pour trouver ça intéressant. J'ai même surpris Malfoy à bailler, c'est tout dire. En tout cas, la prochain fois, j'emporterai de la lecture intéressante ... il faudra juste que je trouve un sort pour dissimuler ça. Alecto n'est pas aussi bigleuse que Trelawney. Elle nous a fichu un devoir, je vais l'expédier comme le premier et tant pis si j'ai juste un A, du moment que j'ai mes points dans les vrais cours et que je réussisse tous mes ASPIC c'est le principal.

Elmer et Kendra sont venus pleurnicher tout près de moi après le souper. Ils ont appris pour Tracey, ils sont terrorisés. Il y a de quoi. Durmstrang est dur mais on n'y a jamais vu de pareils excès.

En plus, Snape nous as fait un sermon au repas : travail, discipline, règlement, et pas de rigolade !

Vendredi 12 septembre

Je déteste ce cours de Magie Noire ! Je suis en train de trouver toutes les ficelles possibles pour « faire semblant ». Le frère Carrow a suggéré à Crabbe de me soumettre à l'Imperium. J'y ai résisté ! Il n'est pas arrivé à me faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait, quelle chance! Daphné a été prise de vomissement à la pause. Heureusement que Flitwick est plus compréhensif que son confrère. Il l'a laissée reprendre son souffle. Pour ma part, je carbure ferme à son cours. Je veux non seulement récupérer ce que j'ai perdu mais obtenir un niveau supérieur. C'est bien nécessaire avec tout ce qui se passe ici. D'ailleurs c'est décidé, ma plume à papote est presque au point, maintenant, je dois maitriser les sorts de dissimulation. Personne ne doit s'apercevoir que je fais autre chose à certains cours. Et puis, j'ai un projet : je voudrais me faire une cape d'invisibilité. Ce sera long et difficile mais j'ai bien l'intention d'y arriver.

Je me suis vraiment donnée à fond en métamorphose, au point d'être épuisée, j'ai eu un petit étourdissement vers la fin du cours. McGonagall a fait une drôle de tête, elle m'a retenu cinq minutes près d'elle et m'a donné un fortifiant à sa sauce en me demandant ce qui avait pu me fatiguer à ce point. À part avoir résisté l'Imperium, je ne vois pas trop ce que ça pourrait être. McGonagall n'a rien dit mais elle paraissait très étonnée. Slughorn est venu me trouver après le souper et m'a demandé si j'allais bien. L'étourdissement était passé donc il n'avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Il m'a dit qu'une fois mes potions finies, je pourrai apprendre à confectionner des potions plus perfectionnées et des fortifiants.

Je suis allée à la bibliothèque et quand je me suis approché d'un groupe d'élèves en train de discuter à voix basse, ils ont soudain arrêté leur conversation et se sont plongés dans leur bouquin. Ça me rappelle le temps d'Umbridge. Je me demande ce qu'ils sont en train de comploter.

Je vais vite conclure le devoir de magie noire et y mettre un bon coup pour les sortilèges.

Samedi 13 septembre

Je me suis quand même décidée à tenir mes bonnes résolutions en écrivant à mes parents. Mais que leur dire ? C'est un peu fou mais j'ai peur que ma lettre ne tombe en mauvaises mains. J'ai pourtant toute confiance en Lug. J'ai quand même scellé ma lettre avec des sorts qui en modifient le contenu pour ceux auxquels elle n'est pas destinée. Je leur ai expliqué en gros qu'on a deux Mangemorts comme professeur et que leur cours et leurs méthodes sont de très mauvais goût. Inutile de les affoler davantage. Je me sentais très fatiguée aujourd'hui et pourtant j'avais beaucoup à faire pour me mettre à niveau. La plume à papote est prête, ça fonctionne très bien. Le devoir en Magie Noire se résume au minimum suffisant. Mais j'ai la longueur du parchemin demandée en sortilèges alors que je n'en ai encore écrit que la moitié. J'aurais voulu encore lire le Traité des Sortilèges pour sorciers avancés mais j'avais besoin de m'aérer. J'ai donné un coup de pouce à Tracey qui n'a pas le moral et on est partie ensuite toutes les deux à Pré-au-lard. Allez savoir pourquoi, on a boudé les Trois Balais et, un peu pour le fun, on est allée à la Tête de Sanglier, question de voir si toutes ses histoires sur la saleté repoussante de l'établissement sont véridiques. Elles le sont !

Ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'on pensait s'y retrouver seules de Poudlard. Eh bien non. On a croisé un petit comité d'élèves groupés autour de Neville Longbottom ! Ils avaient l'air très étonnés de nous voir débarquer. Il y avait Luna Lovegood , Seamus Finnigan, Ginny Weasley, Hannah Abbot, Lavande Brown, Michael Corner, Ernie Mc Millan et bien d'autres. Visiblement on les dérangeait. Alors Tracey et moi, on s'est mise dans un autre coin, on a parlé fort et on n'a pas fait attention à eux. J'ai fini par trainer Tracey jusqu'à Honeyduke , on a fait le plein de bonbons et puis on est retournée tôt, histoire de ne pas rencontrer les Détraqueurs.

Dimanche 14 septembre

Je me suis reposée ce dimanche, j'en avais besoin. L'après-midi j'ai été invitée à prendre le thé chez Slughorn avec ses petits chouchous. Quel bonhomme bavard ! Il a l'art de parler pour ne rien dire. Le vieux Slug est un opportuniste : Malfoy en était mais il a dû supporter la présence de Ginny Weasley. Son frère est malade, il n'a pas pu reprendre l'année scolaire. Je crois qu'il y en a beaucoup qui envie son sort, ici.

Mes parents viennent juste de me répondre. Ils sont inquiets, ils me demandent de me ménager, de ne pas me mêler des affaires des autres, d'éviter les situations dangereuses ... Eux aussi ont scellé leur lettre.

**7. Troisième semaine de septembre.**

Lundi 15 septembre

J'ai repris les cours avec des pieds de plomb. D'ailleurs personne n'a le cœur léger. Et dire qu'on n'en est qu'à la troisième semaine. J'ai eu de bonnes notes pour mes devoirs de botanique, d'histoire de la magie et d'arithmancie. Satisfaisante pour la divination, je m'en contente. Pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie j'ai lu les notes que j'avais recopiées du Traité des sorts et des enchantements. J'ai recopié tout le livre sur des feuilles miniatures. Je les agrandis avec une magiloupe, un cadeau d'anniversaire très précieux. Je peux glisser comme ça le contenu de deux chapitres dans le bouquin d'Histoire et lire à mon aise la main sur la plume à papote. Je pense que les trois quarts de la classe font à peu près tout sauf écouter Binns ! J'ai poursuivi ma lecture pendant que Trelawney débitait ses âneries. Millicent a cru intelligent de me dénoncer. Je me demande bien à quoi elle joue celle-là. Seulement j'ai pu rétrécir à temps mes copies et les dissimuler dans ma poche. Donc c'est elle qui s'est ramassé le savon pour dénonciation mensongère. On a eu droit à un beau sermon et cinq points en moins pour Serpentard. Malfoy était furieux, il ne s'est pas privé de le faire sentir à Bulstrode ! D'ailleurs, on l'a mise en quarantaine, bien fait pour elle. Trelawney nous a donné un devoir super long à faire dont je me suis débarrassée en un quart d'heure. Vive la plume à papote. Je lui ai dicté quelques passages de bouquins ténébreux en les paraphrasant et en étant le moins claire possible : plus c'est sibyllin, plus ça plaira !

Mardi 16 septembre

Le cours de potion s'est bien passé, j'ai fait la petite potion de tout le monde et puis Slughorn m'a laissée un peu à moi-même avec la recette d'une des potions que j'avais ratées l'an passé. Il m'a surveillé du coin de l'œil et ça a marché. Je suis contente de pouvoir rattraper mes retards. J'étais au mieux de ma forme pour les sortilèges. Flitwick a compris ce dont j'avais besoin et après la petite révision d'usage, il m'a permis de travailler mes points faibles. J'ai dû aller me reposer un peu après le lunch et au cours de divination, je n'ai eu aucun scrupule à dormir les yeux ouverts. La journée s'est conclue par le cours le plus redouté : la magie noire. Heureusement, Carrow n'a plus trop insisté sur l'Imperium, on s'est contenté de jeter quelques maléfices sur des sales bestioles. On a coupé vivant en petits morceaux des Pitiponks et des gnomes rien qu'avec des sortilèges. Ça faisait beaucoup de sang partout et pas mal de hurlements. Ça en a fait rigoler pas mal de chez nous. Moi aussi, j'ai ri, seulement dans le fond, ça me rend mal à l'aise. Je me demande si on ne commence pas par les créatures maléfiques pour en finir par des Moldus. Parce que pour Alecto C. les Moldus ne sont pas autre chose. Mon regard a croisé celui de quelques uns de Gryffondor, ils étaient assez dégoutés et celui de Draco Malfoy qui riait d'une façon vraiment forcée. Je crois qu'au fond, il avait peur.

Tout le monde en parlait en salle commune, même Tracey et Daphné avaient l'air de trouver ça drôle. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je n'avais pourtant rien d'urgent, mais j'ai eu besoin de m'isoler. Je me souviens que pendant l'année d'Umbridge, un groupe d'élèves rebelles s'étaient réfugiés dans un endroit secret. Je pense que ça s'appelait : la salle sur demande. Je vais commencer des recherches pour savoir comment on y accède parce que je voudrais un endroit tranquille pour m'exercer gentiment sans qu'on me voie et faire mes petites expériences. Le dortoir des filles, ce n'est pas ce qui est de plus indiqué.

Mercredi 17 septembre

Cette fois, ça commence à bien faire. Filch* a surpris quelques élèves à faire des sottises et il les a livrés aux Carrow. Ils ne se sont pas gênés pour leur faire subir quelques Crucio. J'ai été voir Slughorn qui visiblement était gêné par ma démarche. Il m'a répondu que la discipline s'était relâchée ces dernières années et qu'un petit tour de vis était nécessaire pour remédier à la chose et il m'a parlé des punitions qui étaient en usage lorsqu'il était élève. Je l'ai laissé causé et je lui ai fait gentiment parlé que dans tous les exemples qu'il venait de me donner, il n'avait fait mention de sortilèges impardonnables. Je lui ai suggéré que je pourrais aller voir personnellement le professeur Snape pour lui parler et là, le pauvre Slughorn a complètement paniqué. Il m'a enjoint de ne jamais faire ça, que c'était déplacé, que nous vivions des temps dangereux et qu'il fallait savoir ménager la chèvre et le chou.

Je dois dire que sa réaction m'a complètement désarçonnée. Je me rends compte qu'on ne peut plus faire confiance à personne et que je ne peux plus compter que sur moi-même.

À part ça j'ai eu de bonnes notes au devoir de métamorphose, un peu étonnant, vu que McGonagall ne me porte pas dans son cœur. Je n'ai pas eu de problèmes en astronomie.

J'avais pensé m'exercer aujourd'hui mais avec l'incident du comportement des Carrow, je n'avais pas le cœur à ça.

J'ai quand même emprunté pas mal de bouquins à la bibliothèque sur les capes d'invisibilité mais à vue de nez, il n'y a pas grand-chose. Mrs Pince n'est pas très coopérante, ça ne fait pas partie du programme scolaire. De toute façon si elle me fait encore des problèmes, un petit sortilège vite fait bien fait la rendra sans doute un peu plus aimable.

Jeudi 18 septembre

Je me suis déchainée en potions, Slughorn m'a regardée d'un drôle de petit air, vu la conversation de la veille mais moi, j'étais à ce que je faisais. Et je me suis essayée à une préparation d'onguent cicatrisant qui n'était pas mal réussi du tout. J'ai eu chaud au cours suivant. J'ai essayé de faire autre chose pendant l'Étude des Moldus et la vieille Carrow a eu des soupçons. Je n'ai pas pu continuer mon étude des sortilèges de dissimulation, j'ai même failli me faire coincer mais j'ai pu cacher tout mon petit matériel à temps. Je crois qu'il va falloir m'appliquer à des sorts un peu plus complexes. Un bon défi pour l'avenir. Mais si je pouvais savoir comment trouver cette Salle sur Demande. Je n'ai pas pu approcher Malfoy pour le cuisiner ce soir, d'ailleurs le moment serait mal choisi vu ce qui s'est passé ce matin au cours. Je pense qu'il doit savoir quelque chose sur le sujet. Je me perfectionne en runes, le professeur Babbling me pousse à aller de l'avant et à approfondir les différentes formes d'alphabets.

Vendredi 19 septembre

J'ai été malade. Je pensais qu'à l'approche de l'équinoxe, mes maux allaient disparaître. Mais le cours de magie noire a fini par m'écœurer. Pourtant c'était soft aujourd'hui par rapport à l'autre fois. Juste de la théorie mais le dégoût m'a pris à la gorge puis à l'estomac. Carrow n'a pas voulu que je sorte. J'ai rendu en classe. Il n'a pas eu le temps de faire ses commentaires que j'avais tout nettoyé par Tergeo. C'était bizarre de voir la tête des autres. Je me demandais bien ce qu'ils pensaient. Des moues dégoûtées, effrayées mais par quoi en fin de compte ?... Je n'ai pas eu la présence d'esprit de me tâter à la légilimancie. Carrow s'est fichu de moi. J'ai fait celle qui n'entendait rien. De toute façon, j'ai perdu connaissance un peu plus tard et je n'ai repris mes esprits qu'à l'infirmerie. J'ai pesté parce que j'ai raté le cours de sortilèges, par contre j'ai pu aller à celui de métamorphose. Quelque part, j'aurais préféré le contraire mais j'ai essayé de poser des questions après le cours pour voir si la métamorphose pouvait m'aider dans mes projets. L'invisibilité ne semble pas être du ressort de cette branche. Par contre McGonagall m'a demandé si je ne voulais pas trop en faire, elle m'a dit qu'elle appréciait mes efforts mais que je devais penser à me ménager.

J'ai quand même fait tous mes devoirs ce soir à peu de chose près. Mais je vais aller dormir tôt ce soir. J'ai été voir Slughorn pour me préparer une petite potion soporifique. Elle est là, prête à être bue sur ma table de chevet.

Samedi 20 septembre

Je me sens bien reposée aujourd'hui et j'ai pas mal avancé dans mon travail. Faute d'avoir trouvé cette fichue salle, je me suis isolée dans les toilettes des filles. L'ennui, c'est la compagnie de Moaning Myrtle**, mais je suis assez diplomate pour la manipuler. Je la laisse geindre, je la plains, lui laisse croire que je la comprends et j'ai à peu près la paix !

N'empêche que ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour s'exercer. J'ai réussi une ébauche de patronus assez flou. Ce n'est pas très convainquant et je doute que ce soit efficace en situation mais tout a un début. J'ai essayé de donner à un petit morceau de tissu la propriété de rendre invisible. Le résultat est médiocre. Ce que le chiffon recouvre devient flou, vaporeux mais pas totalement invisible. Je me demande comment on fait les Frères Weasley pour leur Chapeau-sans-Tête. On est presque du même âge donc je devrais y arriver. Ce n'est pas la peine que j'essaie de les contacter. Ils n'aiment pas les élèves de Serpentard et puis l'heure est à la suspicion, ça fonctionne dans tous les sens.

Je me demande si, en espionnant la petite Ginny, je n'arriverais pas à savoir comment on trouve cette Salle sur demande. Ce serait le comble quand même : arriver à espionner Ginny avec les oreilles à rallonge de ses frères !

Dimanche 21 septembre

Je crois que j'ai présumé de mes forces hier. Aujourd'hui, je me suis surtout reposée, j'ai même fait la sieste l'après-midi comme une mémé. Difficile de se détendre, j'ai été un peu promener, j'ai lu quelque chose de distrayant mais j'ai le blues.

*Rusard

** Mimi Geignarde

8. Semaine de l'Equinoxe d'Automne. 22 septembre

Lundi 22 septembre.

On a eu une journée de cours assez reposante. Je pense que Binns s'est aperçu que je lisais autre chose à son cours mais qu'il n'a pas voulu relever l'affaire. En tout cas j'ai pu pas mal bouquiner durant ces deux heures. Vu la dénonciation dont j'ai fait l'objet, Trelawney est particulièrement suspicieuse et m'interroge à tout bout de champ, mais comme mon dernier devoir l'a éblouie, elle va finir par se calmer. De toute façon, on n'a qu'une heure et en fin de journée, j'en profite pour du farniente organisé.

On s'est fait une petite fête en salle commune : gâteaux aux raisins, confiture de citrouille et jus de pomme. Une tradition pour l'équinoxe. On a pris un moment de détente bienvenu même si la tension a du mal à s'évanouir sur certains visages.

Je ne me frotte pas trop à Malfoy, Parkinson est assez jalouse ! D'ailleurs Draco m'a demandé sournoisement pourquoi je ne l'avais pas invité à la Tea Party d'août, j'ai éludé la question. Je lui ai dit que tout ne dépendait pas de moi,je ne sais plus trop comment j'ai tourné ça pour me dépatouiller de sa question.

Mardi 23 septembre.

J'aurais passé une journée parfaite s'il n'y avait pas eu ce cours de magie noire. J'ai quand même mis à profit ce que je viens d'apprendre en sortilèges. Le frère Carrow voulait qu'on s'amuse sur des créatures ordinaires. Désolée, mais je ne peux pas faire de mal à un fléreur, c'est hors de question. J'ai donc joué les idiotes, ce qui m'a valu une algarade mais j'ai métamorphosé « accidentellement » le fléreur en chauve-souris, la bestiole s'est défilée vite fait bien fait. Il va falloir jouer serrer pour retirer son épingle du jeu. Il y a des élèves de Gryffondor qui ont la naïveté de rouspéter tout haut, comme si ça allait changer grand-chose. Bande d'idiots, ils feraient mieux de concentrer leur énergie à trouver des entourloupes pour biaiser les Carrow. À part ça, j'ai réussi à rendre mes pages de sortilèges quasi invisibles si ce n'est pour moi-même ! Je peux donc les lire tranquillement sans me faire repérer pendant les divagations de Trelawlney.

Mercredi 24 septembre.

C'est fou ce qu'on peut trouver McGonagall sympathique quand on doit se farcir les Carrow. Mon devoir n'a eu qu'une bonne moyenne honorable, mais question pratique, j'ai fait des progrès. Je peux changer n'importe quelle créature en une autre et transformer des objets sans intérêt en de petits joujoux de luxe. Avec beaucoup de transpiration, naturellement.

À part ça, j'ai bien cru que j'étais condamnée à étudier, vu que tout le monde se méfie de tout le monde, entretenir des relations amicales avec les autres élèves relève de l'équilibrisme. Je me suis quand même décidée à quitter mes bouquins pour étrenner mes Oreilles à rallonge. Je n'ai pas trouvé le bon terrain de pèche mais avec un peu de persévérance, je finirai par savoir ce que se racontent les amis de Potter quand ils pensent qu'on ne les entend pas !

J'ai intercepté une conversation entre des troisièmes années atterrées par les Carrow, entre une quatrième amoureuse et sa confidente qui se racontaient des tas de nunucheries, rien d'intéressant.

Jeudi 25 septembre.

Une bonne nouvelle, je suis arrivée à leurrer la Carrow ! J'ai lu tout ce que j'ai voulu, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. J'avais gardé la main sur ma plume que j'ai bien disciplinée et j'ai pu avancer dans ma lecture. J'ai tout parcouru sur les sorts d'invisibilité. Enfin tout ce qui était disponible pour les élèves. Reste à savoir comment aller piquer le reste dans la réserve. C'est un peu le serpent qui se mord la queue : pour y arriver, il faudrait que je sois invisible et pour que je sois invisible, il me faut un livre de là-bas. Il faudrait que je subordonne Slughorn, si c'est possible sans lui faire comprendre ce que je cherche. Je me demande si Pince résisterait à un Imperium ou un sort de confusion. Le tout est de ne se pas faire pincer !

Question potion, j'ai réussi quelques unes qui vont nous être utile si les Carrow persistent à passer leurs nerfs sur les élèves.

Vendredi 26 septembre.

Pour une fois, le cours de magie noire a été moins pénible. Je ne vais pas dire pour autant que c'était agréable. On a fait du théorique. Des sorts qui vont peut-être me servir pour contourner Mrs Pince, on ne sait jamais ! Je me suis essayée un peu à la légilimancie sur les membres de la bande à Longbottom et ... j'ai une piste pour la Salle sur Demande, je sais où elle se trouve mais je n'ai pas très bien compris comment y entrer, dommage. Je vais continuer mes investigations. Les cours de sortilèges et de métamorphose se sont bien passés et je suis contente de voir le week-end arriver.

Daphné et Tracey ont envie d'aller faire un tour demain, je me demande bien où. Sans doute que Daphné veut se donner des émotions en allant voir à son tour la crasse qu'il y a à la Tête de Sanglier. Je n'en sais rien. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est majeure qu'il faut sortir tous les samedis là-bas.

Samedi 27 septembre

Aujourd'hui est un jour de chance ! D'abord j'ai terminé tous mes devoirs pour lundi et pendant que j'étais à la bibliothèque à farfouiller, un élève s'est fait semoncer par Mrs Prince, j'ai jeté discrètement un sort derrière son dos pour pouvoir consulter ses registres. Elle était en forme, Mrs Prince, son sermon a duré cinq bonnes minutes, j'ai eu tout le temps qu'il fallait pour consulter ses cahiers et je sais où je peux trouver ce que je cherche.

J'ai aussitôt emprunté le i_Compendium des Sortilèges de Dissimulation_/i. Un gros bouquin très lourd, perché tout en haut d'un rayonnage vermoulu. Mrs Pince avait un air réprobateur quand je le lui ai demandé, elle m'a dit qu'il n'était disponible qu'aux élèves de dernier cycle, que je ne devais pas le laisser à la portée de n'importe qui et que je devais le rendre la semaine prochaine. Je ne pense pas que Flitwick me refuserait la permission de le garder plus longtemps. Il va me falloir du temps et du parchemin pour le recopier, à moins que je ne m'en achète un exemplaire et me le fasse parvenir par la poste.

On a fait un tour à Honeydukes, comme ça Daphné a fait le plein de friandises. Je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse se gaver comme ça de sucreries. En revenant, on a croisé un groupe de chuchoteurs, ces élèves qui baissent brusquement la voix quand on les croise de peur qu'on puisse les entendre. J'ai laissé Daphné et Tracey et j'ai repéré quelques chuchoteurs, j'ai été cherché mes Oreilles à Rallonge et je me suis dissimulée derrière une armure en attendant le passage de mes deux oiseaux.

La petite qui est en deuxième expliquait au nouveau qui a été instruit par ses parents, que les grands se réunissent dans un endroit secret qui n'apparaît que pour celui qui le désire vraiment. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est déjà ça. Si je me souviens de ce qu'on a raconté en salle commune, ça doit se trouver au 7e étage. Il faut dire que je n'ai jamais fait vraiment attention de ce qu'on en disait parce que je n'en avais pas besoin.

J'ai eu de la chance Malfoy était de bonne humeur, j'ai pu lui tirer gentiment les vers du nez en lui suggérant de me raconter ses exploits du temps où il faisait pratique de la brigade inquisitoriale. Je sais maintenant où elle se trouve, cette salle : en face de la tapisserie avec les trolls qui apprennent à danser !

Dimanche 28 septembre

J'ai pris mon temps ce matin et cet après-midi et je me suis reposée, mais avant le souper, je suis allée voir cette salle. J'ai eu du mal à en trouver l'entrée. Il faut dire que je ne savais pas sur quoi me concentrer. J'étais sur le point d'abandonner quand j'ai entendu des pas se rapprocher, j'avais donc besoin d'un endroit pour me retirer et me retrouver seule. Après l'avoir répété plusieurs fois, j'ai vu apparaître une porte que j'ai franchie le plus vite possible, avant qu'on m'aperçoive. Je me suis retrouvée dans un endroit qui ressemblait très fort à ma chambre, j'y ai même retrouvé ma bibliothèque. Maintenant je sais comment formuler ma demande. Je me suis un peu exercée à quelques sorts et tout s'est très bien passé. J'ai juste failli être en retard pour le souper. Les autres se demandaient où j'étais passée, je leur ai dit que j'avais des céphalées et que j'étais sortie prendre l'air sur les créneaux.

9. Fin septembre, début octobre

Lundi 29 septembre

Question cours, ce n'est pas la gloire. J'avais tellement la tête ailleurs pendant les heures de Botanique que j'ai raté mes rempotages alors que d'habitude, je les réussis plutôt bien. Chourave n'était pas très contente. Pendant Histoire de la Magie, j'ai essayé de me concentrer parce qu'on est arrivé à un moment que j'ai du mal à assimiler. J'ai lu et relu et relu les mêmes passages. J'espère que je les retiendrai pour de bon. L'après-midi, j'ai eu un coup de pompe. J'avais du mal à tenir mes yeux ouverts, c'est simple je me suis endormie au cours de Trelawney, elle s'est moquée de moi en me demandant si j'avais vu quelque chose dans ma transe et je lui ai répondu le plus sérieusement du monde que je n'atteindrais pas ma vingtième année, ce qui a semblé la contenter.

Ça m'a réveillée pour de bon et quand j'en ai eu fini avec mes devoirs, j'ai été à la Salle sur Demande. Cette fois-ci j'ai demandé une salle pour pouvoir étudier les sortilèges de dissimulation. J'ai été comblée au-delà de mes espérances. J'avais tout le parchemin que je voulais pour pouvoir recopier le livre à mon aise et puis j'ai repris mes exercices de dissimulation de parchemin. Un bon début ! Je vais y mettre le temps, mais j'y arriverai.

Jeudi 2 octobre

Ce déchet de Carrow ! Je tiens à peine sur mes pieds. D'ailleurs je viens d'écrire à mes parents. Mardi, au cours de magie noire, Carrow a prolongé la leçon. Il nous a amené deux premières années qui avaient fait je ne sais quoi. Il venait de nous montrer le Crucio sur des créatures, il a voulu qu'on leur applique. Crabbe et Goyle était volontaire. Mais ça ne lui a pas suffi, il a voulu qu'on s'y essaie tous. Les autres se sont retirés derrière moi et Carrow m'a attiré devant. J'ai essayé un truc pas très facile : un sortilège informulé. J'ai dit Endoloris en pensant Imperium ! Les gamins se sont mis à hurler, mais c'était artificiel et Carrow a flairé l'embrouille. Ce chien crevé m'a lancé le Crucio. C'est indescriptible, intolérable, insupportable. Seulement, une chose que Carrow sur laquelle n'avait pas compté, c'est la faiblesse de ma constitution. Je me suis évanouie. Il paraît que ça a même fait des dégâts. Le bord de ma robe a roussi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Il faudra que mieux j'en parle à Slughorn. Je suis revenue à moi à l'infirmerie, Pomfrey et le vieux Slug étaient penché sur moi puis j'ai vu le professeur Snape s'approcher. Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il faisait là. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Il a regardé mes blessures, mes vêtements, il a dit quelques mots à Pomfrey puis à Slughorn en aparté puis il s'est retiré. Je ne suis sortie de l'infirmerie que cet après-midi. J'ai raté métamorphose et astronomie ! La seule bonne nouvelle c'est que je n'ai pas eu Etudes des Moldus ce matin.

Je veux quand même faire mes devoirs, tant pis !

Les deux enfants de première année sont à l'infirmerie jusqu'au moins samedi.

Vendredi 3 octobre

J'ai échappé au cours de magie noire, Le professeur Snape m'a convoquée dans son bureau. Mais ce n'était pas pour me dire qu'il avait interdit aux Carrow de lancer le Crucio sur les élèves ! C'est à cause de la lettre que j'ai écrite à mes parents. Il l'a interceptée. J'étais à la fois sidérée et outrée. De quel droit se permet-on de surveiller le courrier d'élèves majeures de surcroît ? Je me suis retenue de lui dire ce que je pensais tout haut. Je voudrais revenir en arrière dans le temps, avant la rentrée et partir aux Etats-Unis.

En fait, dans ma lettre, je demandais à Père de m'envoyer des farces et attrapes de Weasley et le professeur Snape m'a annoncé que ces produits étaient interdits et qu'à mon âge, on ne jouait plus à des pareilles sottises. Il m'a longuement sermonnée, sur mon travail, mes fréquentations, mes sorties à Pré-au–Lard qui sont franchement trop rapprochées et qui ne donnent pas le bon exemple, sur ma dernière note en arithmancie, mon endormissement en divination, et patati et patata.

Du fait qu'il n'était pas là à l'heure et qu'il a fait trainer l'entretien, j'ai pu sortir juste avant le début du cours de sortilège. C'est à se demander s'il ne l'a pas fait exprès pour que je ne me retrouve pas face à mon tortionnaire ! De toute façon je me vengerai, je l'aurai, ce pourceau !

J'ai profité de l'occasion pour demander au Professeur Snape pourquoi ma robe avait roussi. Il m'a dit que j'ai dû dégager de la magie pour me protéger mais que je n'ai pas pu la contrôler. Je trouve ça bizarre. Je ne suis pas arrivée à coincer Slughorn pour lui demander ce qu'il en pensait.

Le bureau du directeur a bien changé mais les portraits sont toujours là, j'avais fort envie de regarder si Dumbledore était dans son cadre mais vu les circonstances je suis restée discrète. Enfin, mine de rien, je me suis arrangée pour tourner la tête de ce côté quand j'ai remis de l'ordre dans ma chevelure qui n'en avait pas besoin. Le cadre est là mais il n'y a personne dedans. Je n'aimerais pas me retrouver en tête à tête avec quelqu'un que j'aurais tué.

Bien sûr la Gazette du Sorcier veut nous faire croire que le professeur Snape n'a rien à voir avec ça et que Potter est impliqué dans l'affaire. J'ai passé l'âge de croire à ce genre de contes. J'étais à l'école quand ça s'est passé.

D'un autre côté, j'ai dû mal à me faire à l'idée que le professeur Snape soit un assassin. On sait qu'il est Mangemort, ça ne fait aucun doute, mais tuer Dumbledore, malgré tous les défauts de ce vieux dérangé, ça va un peu loin.

Pourtant, il ne demande pas aux Carrow d'arrêter, pourquoi ? C'est bizarre. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas le choix et que pour Dumbledore aussi, il n'avait pas le choix.

Bon, j'arrête de délirer.

Quand je suis arrivée au cours de sortilèges, tout le monde m'a regardée, et je me suis conduite comme une vraie Blueraven : j'ai fait semblant de rien, j'ai souri et j'ai suivi le cours comme les autres. Pourtant, j'ai quelques traces de lutte sur le visage et je me demande ce que Père va dire quand il va voir ça.

J'ai été voir Lug, et je lui ai dit ma façon de penser. Il a failli à sa mission, un corbeau qui se respecte n'a pas à laisser intercepter les messages. Mais cette fois, j'ai pris mes précautions : j'ai codé la lettre et je l'ai enchantée. Seuls ses véritables destinataires pourront la lire.

J'exagère, il est tard et je suis toujours en train d'écrire, il faut que je m'arrête. Je suis en train d'oublier une de mes résolutions : ménager ma santé !

Samedi 4 octobre

Je me suis réveillée très en retard, encore un peu, je ratais le breakfast, je me suis habillée à la va vite et j'ai fait ma toilette après avoir mangé. J'ai réussi à voir Slughorn qui m'a demandée d'être prudente, de ne pas narguer les Carrow et de rester en dehors des embrouilles. Comme si c'est moi qui les avais cherchées ! Je lui ai demandé pour ma robe brûlée aux extrémités, il n'a pas de réponse claire, mais ça va dans le sens du professeur Snape, déperdition de magie incontrôlée.

Millicent qui ne sait pas se taire m'a décrit en force de détails ce qui s'est passé : éclair, bris de verres, flammes, mon visage était devenu vert comme si j'avais été en train de causer dans une cheminée. À mon avis, elle a dû en rajouter pas mal, c'est bien dans le style du personnage. En tout cas Tracey et Daphné me regardent bizarrement.

J'ai essayé de faire mes devoirs, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que je vais avoir de belles notes. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Mais j'ai été me délasser à la Salle sur Demande. Je suis en train de me demander comment m'exercer pour ne plus que l'incident de l'autre jour se répète. Il faudra que je donne un Imperium bien plus précis et un petit sort de confusion pour que la victime soit persuadée que je l'ai torturée.

Je vais devoir carburer pour y arriver et je sens que je vais me faire des tas 'd'amis' avec cette méthode. Autre question : sur qui m'exercer ? Pour maitriser un sortilège, je dois m'exercer longtemps. Est-ce que je ne dois pas laisser tomber la cape d'invisibilité pour l'instant ? De toute façon, je n'arrive à rien dans ce domaine.

Allez, il est temps pour bébé d'aller au dodo.

Dimanche 5 octobre

Père et Mère sont venus, ils sont inquiets. Le fait que j'aie scellé la lettre n'était pas un bon signe. Père m'a remis un sac avec un sort d'extension indétectable, il y a mis ce que je lui avais demandé et d'autres choses encore. Tout ça remis en mains propres.

Nous sommes allés promener aux abords de Poudlard, il faisait frais mais on s'est bien couvert. Je leur ai expliqué ce qui se passe ici et ce qui m'était arrivé. Ils sont scandalisés. Je leur ai proposé de partir ensemble mais ils m'ont dit que ça devait se préparer car tout le monde est sous surveillance. Tante Lorena joue un jeu dangereux, elle flirte avec les Mangemorts et elle voudrait entraîner l'oncle Marlow là dedans, ça le met mal à l'aise. Il n'a pas envie de s'engager dans cette voie.

Le professeur Snape a voulu rencontrer mes parents pour les saluer. Il a essayé de les rassurer mais Père a demandé de lui parler seul à seul. J'ai bien été obligée de sortir avec Mère, ce qui ne m'a pas plu. Je n'aime pas être traitée comme une petite fille.

Mère et moi, nous avons fait un petit tour dans le château. On a papoté avec les autres élèves comme si de rien n'était ou à peu près.

Quand Père nous a rejointes, après un long moment, il m'a assuré que le Professeur Snape veillerait sur ma santé mais que je devais faire tout mon possible pour ne pas contrarier les Carrow. Je lui ai alors demandé s'il voulait vraiment que je lance des Crucio à des enfants de onze ans. Père m'a répondu dans le creux de l'oreille que je ne manquerais pas de réussir mon sortilège d'Imperium la prochaine fois. Je suis moins confiante que lui. Je pense qu'il me parle comme ça pour me rassurer.

10. Semaine du 6 octobre

Lundi 6 octobre

J'ai un peu moins cafouillé pendant les cours. Je dois m'accrocher pour l'histoire de la magie, même si c'est assez dormitif, je n'ai pas encore la force d'écouter Binns d'une oreille et de lire mes extraits de Compendium de l'autre. J'ai eu une note acceptable pour l'arithmancie, par contre Trelawney ne m'a pas ratée en divination : je n'ai pas pu prédire que je séjournerais à l'infirmerie !

Ce sont des détails. J'ai été à la Salle sur Demande en formulant bien ma requête et j'ai trouvé là-bas assez de parchemin pour recopier tout le gros livre, j'ai déjà un tiers de fait, il faudra que je le rende dans une semaine, je dois me dépêcher. Père m'a dit qu'il m'enverrait des livres mais pas trop, parce qu'il a peur que je ne fasse un surmenage.

Je me demande toujours sur quoi je vais pouvoir m'entrainer pour un sortilège aussi complexe qu'un Imperium informulé additionné d'un sort de confusion. Ah ! Il me vient une idée, je pourrais demander à Lug de me rapporter des souris et des rats vivants, à moins que tout compte fait, la Salle sur Demande puisse s'en charger !

Le petit sac à sort d'extension indétectable que Père m'a offert, contenait des trésors. Il y avait l'assortiment de bonbons des Frères Weasley qui rendent malade, du parchemin passecensure qui rend anodins des messages importants, la baguette magique de mon arrière-grand-père — Père pense-t-il que je risque de perdre ou de casser la mienne ? Qu'on va me la casser ou me la voler ? — la copie de ses devoirs de 7e quand il était à Poudlard, des boules de gomme fortifiante, une liqueur tonifiante, i_Le Traité du Courrier Sorcier Sécurisé, L'Abrégé des Sorts de Défense pour Avancés, L'Abécédaire de la Dissimulation, L'Art de fermer son esprit- tout ce que vous devez savoir sur la légilimancie et l'occlumancie,/i_ trois plumes de cygnes prêtes à l'enchantement et de quoi contenter Slughorn : hydromel des Andes, pâtes de fruit des Inde et autres petites douceurs. Je comprends que ce sac était si lourd, j'ai dû lui jeter un petit sort pour l'emporter avec moi.

Mère m'a fait aussi un petit cadeau, deux petits livres _:_ i_ Métamorphosez vos vêtements/i_ et i_Ils ont survécu/i _Le premier parle de mode, le deuxième raconte l'histoire de sorciers qui ont vécu en période de guerre et comment ils s'en sont tirés.

Mardi 7 octobre

Le plus dur est passé, j'ai eu Magie Noire aujourd'hui et Carrow m'a superbement ignorée. Ouf ! On a vu quelques maléfices théoriques, un sort de dessèchement et un autre de folie. Je cogite pour savoir comment pouvoir les utiliser à bon escient. La note au devoir de potions était moins mauvaise que je ne m'y attendais. Le vieux Slug a sans doute été indulgent. J'ai réussi mes potions cette fois et j'ai pu apprendre des petits remèdes niveau première année de médicomagie. J'ai ramé en sortilèges malgré la bonne volonté de Flitwick. Le trio M-G-C * m'a toisé d'un air supérieur, l'air de dire que je ne faisais pas honneur à ma maison !

Pour la divination, je me suis déchainée, j'ai prédit la mort de deux de mes proches, des évanouissements et ma mort par consomption. Mais quand Trelawney m'a demandé comment j'arrivais à ces conclusions et que je lui ai répondu par zoomancie, elle a fait une drôle de tête. Je lui ai parlé de Lug et elle m'a répondu que les corbeaux n'étaient pas dans la liste des animaux autorisés. J'avais la dérogation orale de Slughorn, j'ai été le trouvé et il m'a fait un papier que j'ai mis sous le nez de Trelawney avant le souper. Je suis passée à la Salle sur Demande mais je n'ai pas bien formulé ma requête, j'ai dit 'pour m'exercer aux sortilèges' au lieu de 'sorts de dissimulation', j'ai quand même retrouvé mon Compendium, mais j'ai manqué de parchemin pour le recopier. Je n'en suis qu'à la moitié alors que j'aurais voulu atteindre les deux-tiers. En plus deux élèves de 4e ont débarqué, tout étonnés de me trouver là, Stewart Ackerley de Serdaigle et Owen Cauldwell de Poufsouffle. Je leur ai dit qu'ils ne me dérangeaient pas, qu'on était là pour la même chose : s'exercer et réviser mais ils n'étaient visiblement pas très à leur aise. On a fait quelques patronus ensemble et les miens n'étaient pas beaucoup plus réussis que les leurs, puis ils ont dit qu'ils avaient encore des devoirs à faire et ils sont partis, pas très rassurés. Je ne me suis pas non plus éternisée.

Mercredi 8 octobre

Je rame en métamorphose mais j'y mets du mien au point que McGonagall doit parfois me freiner. Elle dit que je dépense trop d'énergie alors que la concentration doit se faire sans crispation. Pour la théorie, ça peut aller, mes notes au devoir sont passables. J'ai eu un coup de pompe au cours d'astronomie, heureusement qu'on était debout, le nez en l'air, sinon je me serais endormie. Grâce aux copies des devoirs de Père, je peux m'avancer, je dois juste faire attention de convertir son style qui n'est pas le mien, je n'ai pas envie de me faire repérer.

J'ai eu une occasion inattendue de m'exercer en sortilèges. Je me rendais au 7e étage quand j'ai croisé Mrs Norris**, vu que Filch*** est de plus en plus soupçonneux, je n'avais pas envie qui vienne me demander ce que je faisais là même si je ne contrevenais à aucun règlement. J'ai lancé un petit sort de confusion à cette jolie bête et j'ai passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à recopier le reste du Compendium. Heureusement, je n'ai pas dû faire ça page par page comme l'autre fois, j'ai enfin réussi le sortilège de duplication en série !

La Salle sur Demande était telle que je la voulais avec en plus des rats en quantité. Je ne suis pas encore au point mais j'arrive à les faire se tortiller et à pousser des cris désespérés sous l'Imperium par contre, difficile de dire ce que donne la modification de mémoire. Les bestioles n'ont pas l'air de me craindre beaucoup après ce que je suis sensée leur avoir fait subir. Peut-être que je devrais par l'Imperium faire dire aux élèves qu'ils ont beaucoup souffert de mon sort, ce serait plus prudent.

Pour ce qui est de la cape d'invisibilité, je sens que ça va être laborieux. Jusqu'à présent, j'arrive à me donner un aspect de fantôme mais le tissu ne parvient pas à me faire disparaître complètement.

En plus au souper, sermon du directeur : Flich*** s'est bien douté qu'on avait jeté un sort à sa bestiole. Il ne devait pas être très réussi car Mrs Norris** était assez bizarre et avait comme perdu son sens de l'orientation. Le professeur Snape a menacé d'examiner toutes les baguettes si ça se reproduisait. Je comprends maintenant l'utilité d'en avoir une en réserve. Il faut juste que je me décide : lancer les sorts que je ne veux pas voir détecter avec celle de mon aïeul, mais est-ce qu'elle sera aussi efficace que la mienne ? - ou réserver celle de mon aïeul pour l'inspection. C'est vrai qu'elles se ressemblent mais on risque de s'apercevoir de la supercherie.

Jeudi 9 octobre

Je suis contente pour le cours de potions, tout va pour le mieux. Là où j'en suis, j'ai dépassé le niveau ASPIC et Slughorn me pousse à aller de l'avant.

Je rédige tout bas mon devoir pendant l'Etude des Moldus et je la dicte à ma plume que je tiens en main : il suffit de les dépeindre trois fois plus affreux qu'ils ne le sont pour que la Carrow soit contente. J'en remets plusieurs couches, quand elle m'interroge, et elle est contente. Il y a juste que Tracey n'a pas compris que c'était un jeu. Elle s'isole à cause de son père Moldu et ne parle plus à personne, y compris Daphné et moi, c'est dommage. Quand j'ai fini de scribouiller mon devoir, je continue à faire semblant de prendre des notes, et je lis mes extraits de Compendium. J'essaie de rester positive en me disant que les Weasley ont bien réussi avec leur Chapeau-Sans–Tête mais ça m'a l'air compliqué, ces sorts d'invisibilité.

Vendredi 10 octobre

Carrow nous a fait lancer des sorts sur des araignées, il avait sans doute épuisé sa réserve de créatures maléfiques ! On a donc déshydraté ces petites bêtes puis on a rendues folles quelques musaraignes. Toujours le même malaise, j'ai l'impression que ces expériences sur ces bestioles ne sont qu'une entrée en matière à des choses bien pire encore.

J'ai eu de beaux points à mon devoir de sortilèges mais pour la pratique ça manque de fluidité. J'ai demandé à McGonagall de pouvoir m'exercer d'avantage et elle était d'accord. J'ai atteint mon but même si ça a été laborieux. J'ai voulu faire tous mes devoirs aujourd'hui, mais je crois que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, j'étais à la bourre et il faudra en peaufiner quelques uns. Je suis bonne pour effacer du parchemin.

Je me suis rendue compte que notre charmant préfet en chef et ses dauphins m'ont trouvé un petit surnom : Miss Swoon**** ! Eh bien oui : je ma pâme pour un oui ou pour un non ! Et alors ? Il y en a qui trouve ça romantique, moi je trouve ça plutôt gênant ! Je préférerais de loin tenir un peu mieux sur mes pieds.

J'ai un petit problème : le Compendium fait référence à un vieux manuscrit qu'on ne doit pas trouver très facilement et qui se trouve probablement à la réserve. Je vois mal Slughorn et encore moins un autre professeur m'accorder la permission d'emprunter le Grimoire de Belphégor. À moins que les Carrow ? Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'ils me cuisinent pour savoir ce que je vais en faire.

Samedi 11 octobre

J'avais gentiment rapporté mon Compendium à la bibliothèque, je peaufinais tranquillement mes devoirs attendant l'instant propice où Mrs Pince serait seule pour lui lancer un petit sort de confusion quand mes deux sangsues ont débarqués ! Ils m'avaient déjà fait une mini-scène parce que je ne les avais pas prévenus qu'Oncle Edward et Tante Gladys étaient passés me dire bonjour. Père et Mère avaient autre chose à faire que de se coltiner ces deux morveux. Maintenant, ils sont venus pleurnicher près de moi en me racontant leurs malheurs.

Tante Lorena voudrait qu'Oncle Marlow devienne Mangemort et elle a proclamé bien haut à qui voulait l'entendre que ce serait bientôt chose faite. Mais Oncle Marlow n'est pas du tout d'accord et freine des deux pieds. Du coup les Carrow mettent la pression en se vengeant sur Elmer et Kendra, ils se moquent d'eux, leur mettent des mauvaises notes, les punissent pour des futilités, s'essaient parfois au Crucio sur eux. Les deux gosses ont vraiment triste mine et ils sont d'autant plus stressés que l'année scolaire ne fait que commencer. Ils voudraient s'enfuir de l'école.

Je leur ai répondu que pour des élèves de Durmstrang, ils n'étaient pas très débrouillards et qu'on ne peut pas s'enfuir de l'école, déjà que le courrier est surveillé. Ils ont fait des yeux ronds, ils ne s'en étaient pas aperçus et se demandaient pourquoi leurs parents ne répondaient pas à leurs appels au secours.

Je leur ai conseillé de se procurer une Boite à Flegme de chez Weasley mais de ne pas la commander par la poste puisque c'est interdit ! Je leur ai fait croire que je n'en avais pas, et je leur ai conseillé de passer plutôt par Ginny Weasley et de ne surtout pas dire que c'était moi qui les avais envoyés.

Seulement Ginny n'est pas idiote, elle a très bien compris de qui venait le tuyau quand ils sont venus lui passer commence. Elle est venue me trouver en me disant que je n'étais pas très maline de lui tendre des pièges aussi grossiers. Je ne suis pas arrivée à la convaincre que j'avais autre chose à faire qu'à lui tendre des pièges pour passer le temps.

Du coup avec tout ça, je ne suis pas parvenue à ensorceler Mrs Prince. Ce sera pour demain.

J'ai fini mes devoirs et j'ai révisé tous les sorts qu'on a vu depuis le début de l'année ensuite je suis passée à ceux que j'étudiais pour mon plaisir.

Je crois que les deux Knight sont quand même arrivé à se procurer un ou deux berlingots de fièvre en traficotant avec leurs camarades de classe.

Dimanche 12 octobre

Je suis allée à bibliothèque cet après-midi et j'ai présenté une fausse autorisation à Mrs Prince tout en lui jetant un sortilège informulé pour qu'elle ne fasse pas d'histoires. Je n'en reviens pas mais ça a marché ! Je me suis enfermée dans la Salle sur Demande et j'ai fait un duplicata. Ça n'a pas été tout seul, il m'a fallu toute ma science pour contrer les maléfices contenu dans ce livre. C'est vraiment un recueil de Magie noire ! Le challenge sera de le rapporter au plus vite à la réserve car on murmure déjà dans les couloirs que quelqu'un y est entré et y a dérobé un livre ... et qu'on a sans doute abusé la vigilance de Mrs Prince, comme si c'était possible !

Je le rapporterai demain à la bibliothèque. J'avais d'abord pensé à le cacher dans le Chapeau-Sans-Tête mais je ne sais pas si c'est une si bonne idée que ça. D'abord, ça ne fonctionne peut-être pas pour les livres et si ça fonctionne, on se posera des questions en me voyant sortir avec un Chapeau sous le bras que je n'avais pas en entrant. Je crois que je vais utiliser mon sac à extension, ou alors le foulard d'invisibilité sur lequel je m'exerce même s'il n'est pas encore au point.

* Malfoy-Goyle-Crabbe

** Miss Teigne

*** Rusard

**** Pamoison

Non, je parle très mal l'anglais, j'utilise fréquemment le dictionnaire !

11. Semaine du 13 octobre

Lundi 13 octobre

C'était trop beau, ça ne pouvait pas continuer longtemps ! Cet après-midi, je suis allée rapportée le livre à la bibliothèque en le dissimulant dans le sac à extension. J'ai fait s'écrouler une étagère bien loin de moi, de sorte que Mrs Prince quitte sa place et s'en aille rejoindre le groupe d'élèves qui se trouvaient par malheur dans les environs pour les tancer vertement. Alors que tout le monde s'affairait, j'ai sorti le livre de sa cachette et je l'ai déposé par magie sur le bureau de Mrs Prince. Très satisfaite de moi, j'ai remis ma baguette à sa place dans ma robe et j'ai fait demi-tour. Je me suis littéralement retrouvée nez à nez avec le directeur en personne. Sa figure n'était qu'à onze pouces de la mienne. Il s'est contenté de me dire sur son ton doucereux : 'Miss Blueraven ! Suivez-moi.', ce que j'ai bien été obligée de faire.

En chemin on a croisé Alecto Carrow qui s'est hâtée de demander :

'Des ennuis avec un élève, monsieur le directeur ?'

'Je m'en charge personnellement.' a-t-il répondu.

Je me sentais déjà mieux, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Arrivée dans le bureau j'ai été saisie de croiser le regard d'Albus Dumbledore dans son cadre. Il m'a fait un grand clin d'œil, puis a quitté le tableau. Ça m'a tellement surprise que j'en ai presque oublié ma peur.

'C'est vous qui avez « emprunté » le Grimoire de Belphégor ?' m'a demandé le professeur Snape sans élever la voix.

'Oui, Monsieur' ai-je répondu.

'Pourquoi ?'

' Parce que ...

— là, j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour lui fermer mon esprit, je sentais bien qu'il voulait lire dedans. Je ne voulais ne pas lui mentir tout en ne lui disant pas l'entière vérité —

... j'avais emprunté un livre où on en parlait et je ...'

'Quel livre ?'

'Le Compendium des Sorts de Dissimulation, Monsieur'

Là, c'était inutile de lui raconter des cracs, il pouvait aisément vérifier dans le registre.

'En quoi, est-ce que ça pouvait vous être utile ?'

'C'était pour me distraire, Monsieur.'

'Et c'est pour poursuivre votre délassement que vous avez voulu lire un ouvrage de Magie noire ? Mais alors pourquoi ne pas demander à Amycus Carrow de vous procurer une autorisation?' a-t-il ajouté d'un ton railleur.

'Je ... il m'intimide, Monsieur'

'Voyez-vous ça ! Miss Blueraven qui se délasse en lisant des œuvres de Magie Noire est intimidée par Amycus Carrow !'

'Il .. il s'est ... il s'est moqué de moi, Monsieur !'

'Et comment avez-vous fait pour obtenir ce livre, Miss ?'

Je me suis sentie devenir rouge pivoine, moi qui n'ai jamais de couleurs. Mais le pire c'est que j'avais envie de rire.

'Je vais vous le dire, a-t-il continué, sur un ton peu engageant, vous avez lancé un sort de confusion à Mrs Pince ! Vous avez lancé un sort à un membre éminent du personnel de cette école ! Vous rendez-vous compte de la gravité de vos actes ?'

J'avais envie de lui répondre 'non', mais j'ai préféré me taire. Il était vraiment fâché, il retroussait sa lèvre supérieure et montrait ses dents jaunes.

'Votre baguette !'

Je la lui ai donnée. Il a appliqué le Priori Incantatem, je n'ai plus su où me mettre ! Il a fait sortir tous les sorts que j'avais utilisés depuis plusieurs jours. Bien sûr je m'étais pas mal exercée pour les cours, mais à côté de ça, j'aurais préféré qu'il ne sache pas ce que j'avais fait à Mrs Norris, ni que je m'essayais à rendre quelque chose invisible. Il s'est passé quelque chose d'étonnant : à un certain moment, j'ai croisé son regard, ses yeux brillaient. Cela ne lui arrive jamais, il a toujours un regard terne et vide. C'est peut-être une illusion, ça n'a pas duré longtemps.

'Des sorts d'invisibilité ? a-t-il marmonné. Mais tout s'explique ! Puis-je vous savoir en quoi cela vous sera utile pour passer vos ASPIC ?

'En rien, Monsieur !'

'Alors ? ... Eh bien ?... Je vous écoute !'

' C'est parce que je voulais savoir comment les Frères Weasley avaient réussi à concevoir un Chapeau-Sans-Tête et ...'

' Les Frères Weasley ! Quelle référence ! Quel exemple ! Je pensais que vous étiez majeure et adulte, Miss Blueraven ! Ne vous avais-je pas déjà dit que vous aviez passé l'âge de ces enfantillages ? À moins que vous ne me cachiez autre chose ?

J'ai baissé le nez et j'ai fait signe que non, de la tête.

'Retenue demain à 19 h00 avec Le Professeur Hagrid !'

'Mais, je ... '

'Vous pouvez-vous retirer !'

Je me demande en fin de compte si je n'aurais pas préféré les Carrow. Vu que je m'évanouis facilement, ils n'auraient pas pu m'asticoter longtemps. Je vais devoir me retrouver en compagnie de ce balourd puant pour une bonne partie de la nuit !

En tous les cas, je suis revenue tête haute à la Salle commune, je les ai tous toisés et j'ai copieusement nargué du regard Draco Malfoy qui, de toute évidence, s'attendait à me voir revenir en pleurs. Heureusement que j'ai une baguette de rechange, il va falloir que je l'étrenne, je ne m'en servirai que pour mes coups secrets. Ça va compliquer les affaires, les baguettes empruntées, ça ne marche pas toujours si bien, mais tant pis. Après tout qui peut le plus, peut le moins !

Mercredi 15 octobre

Je ne suis pas rentrée trop tard hier de ma retenue, mais j'ai bêtement perdu mon temps. La nourrice de créatures dangereuses a essayé d'exhiber le peu de manières qu'il avait. Il a fallu se balader avec lui et son molosse baveux dans la Forêt Interdite, pour faire je ne sais pas trop quoi au juste. Je devais juste tenir un panier qui devait faire à peu près mon poids. D'ailleurs j'ai utilisé un sortilège pour me soulager. J'ai eu très froid, pourtant j'avais passé mes vêtements de laine. Et puis, sur le chemin du retour, ce qui devait arriver arriva ... Miss Swoon a perdu connaissance ! Du coup, le gros ours m'a ramené dans sa cabane et s'est cru obligé de me faire avaler une lavasse qu'il a le culot de nommer du thé et dont le seul mérite était d'être chaude. Il a eu la galanterie de me raccompagner jusqu'à la Salle Commune en me faisant un brin de leçon. Si je n'avais pas été tant fatiguée, j'aurais ri, mais là ça m'a cassé les pieds.

Snape n'a pas retiré des points à sa maison favorite mais tout le monde me regarde d'un air bizarre, même ceux de Serpentard. Zabini m'a glissé dans le creux de l'oreille que 'je cachais bien mon jeu', Nott m'a demandé s'il y avait longtemps que je m'intéressais à la Magie noire et Flitwick, hier au cours m'a dévisagé pendant cinq minutes avec un air ahuri. Tracey me fait toujours la tête. Daphné a l'air d'avoir peur de moi. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à la fin ? J'ai juste jeté un sort de confusion à Mrs Pince !

À la réflexion, je pense que du temps de Dumbledore, cela m'aurait valu un renvoi ! Peut-être qu'on me garde pour la même raison qu'on m'a fait revenir à l'école.

Ce matin, McGonagall n'était pas de bonne humeur, et il n'aurait pas fallu que je vienne avec le prétexte de la fatigue pour excuser mes airs empotés. Mais en fin de compte, je suis parvenue à un résultat honorable et je commence petit à petit à maîtriser les sorts. Je vais renoncer pour un temps à aller à la Salle sur Demande, histoire de me faire oublier. Et je ne peux plus aller seule à la bibliothèque. S'il y en a qui rient jaune c'est la garde rapprochée de Malfoy, ce sont eux qu'ils délèguent pour m'y accompagner. Grand bien leur fasse, je suis restée là à prolonger à plaisir mes devoirs alors qu'ils avaient fini les leurs depuis longtemps !

Slughorn m'a appelé cette après-midi pour me faire la leçon à son tour. Il m'a reproché de ne pas lui faire suffisamment confiance pour lui demander de l'aide quand j'avais besoin de quelque chose. Heureusement que j'avais des pâtes de fruits pour le faire taire. Il s'est vite calmé.

Jeudi 16 octobre

Slughorn a voulu me faire sentir que je n'étais qu'une élève, il m'a cantonné à un rôle d'objet de décoration. Une fois que j'ai eu fini ma potion, j'ai dû attendre que le cours soit fini. J'en avais assez de me tourner les pouces, j'ai voulu lire mais le vieux Slug s'est assuré que ce n'était pas autre chose que le manuel ! J'ai joué le jeu durant l'Etude des Moldus, j'ai jeté assez de poudre aux yeux à la Carrow pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille au bout d'un moment et j'ai pu approfondir mes notes sur les sortilèges. Le Professeur Babbling a fait comme si elle n'était au courant de rien et m'a traitée comme d'habitude, j'ai pu me parfaire en runes et j'en étais fort aise ! Je suis retournée ce soir aux toilettes des filles pour essayer la baguette que Père m'a laissée. Ça ne va pas trop mal mais il va falloir que je m'y fasse. J'ai essayé plusieurs sorts dont le patronus et, à ma grande surprise, il était un peu plus consistant que d'habitude.

En voulant sortir des toilettes, j'ai entendu du bruit, on parlait. Une chance que j'avais mes Oreilles à rallonge avec moi ! On parlait d'A.D. et de Harry Potter. Si j'ai bien compris, Longbottom demandait à Lovegood de le rejoindre au signal donné, lequel je ne sais pas !, à l'endroit convenu, à mon avis, dans la Salle sur Demande ! C'est assez étonnant mais le gros balourd donnerait des soirées de soutien à Harry Potter. Bizarre, non ? Ça fait longtemps que je voudrais lire le Chicaneur, histoire de rire un peu. On va essayer que Lug me rapporte ça discrètement !

Vendredi 17 octobre

Quand je rentre en classe le vendredi matin, je me dis toujours : courage, le week-end arrive. Et il m'en faut du courage pour entrer en classe de Magie noire. Je me demande si le frère Carrow a fait ça pour me narguer, en tout cas, je l'ai trouvé ridicule, mais il n'a pas arrêté tout au long de son charabia qui a duré une demi-heure de faire référence au Manuscrit de Belphégor. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'on a appris aujourd'hui, pas grand-chose, à part qu'il vaut mieux être l'ami du vampire que son ennemi. Quelle révélation, n'est-ce pas ! Amycus C. a voulu m'accrocher à la fin du cours, mais j'ai réussi à l'esquiver. Il a juste réussi à me dire : 'La prochaine fois, demandez-le moi !' S'il croit que je vais passer mon temps à provoquer des incendies ou des inondations ! Ça va mieux en Sortilèges, je sens que Flitwick me tient à l'œil mais il ne m'a pas tenue en laisse comme Slughorn. Par contre McGonagall est imbuvable, elle m'a cotée très sèchement. J'ai la moyenne, c'est déjà ça. J'ai pris un abonnement au Chicaneur, Luna sera certainement chargée de me le distribuer. J'ai envoyé Lug porter ma demande, mais je l'ai codée.

Je me demande comment je vais pouvoir faire mon devoir de Magie noire, vu que je n'ai pas compris grand-chose au cours. Je pourrais peut-être convaincre Malfoy de me laisser loucher sur lui ?

Samedi 18 octobre

J'ai terminé tous mes devoirs ce matin, puis j'ai pris mon courage en main et j'ai été à la Salle sur Demande. Il a fallu jouer serré : Goyle a essayé de me filer, mais j'ai réussi à le semer en allant aux toilettes des filles en en sortant pas. Je me suis cachée et comme J'avais réussi à mettre Moaning Myrtle* de mon côté, lorsque Greg a passé son gros nez par la porte, il s'est fait tancé par Mimi à qui j'avais fait croire qu'il me persécutait à cause de ma maigreur. J'ai passé le Chapeau-sans-Tête et j'ai regardé dans le couloir, il était parti. J'ai filé au septième et j'ai fait mes exercices, avec les deux baguettes. Sauf que j'ai essayé mes sortilèges d'invisibilité avec celle d'Ebenezer Knight. Bien m'en a pris. Slughorn m'a convoquée un peu avant le souper pour la vérifier. Il était assez méfiant, mais quand il a vu tous les exercices que j'avais effectués, il m'a félicitée pour mon travail.

Dimanche 19 octobre

Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose à part lire. J'ai commencé les livres que Mère m'a apportés. Ils sont assez minces, je vais pouvoir les lire plusieurs fois.

La bande à Longbottom est partie en catimini chez le balourd pour fêter la Saint-Potter, je l'ai entendu grâce aux Oreilles à rallonge. Grand bien leur fasse, mais je ne vois pas comment ce gamin pourra à lui tout seul améliorer la situation.

* Mimi Geignarde

12. Semaine du 20 octobre.

Lundi 20 octobre

Mon humeur est grise comme le temps. Il pleut et les jours raccourcissent, personne ne me parle, j'ai le cafard. D'ailleurs, personne ne parle plus à personne. Ou alors pour se dire des idioties. Je voudrais être loin d'ici, je n'ai plus rien à faire dans cette école, pourquoi cette huitième année ? J'aurais pu étudier par moi-même et passer mes ASPIC auprès d'une commission ! Botanique : je me suis défoulée, Chourave est venu me demander de me calmer et de me souvenir que je n'étais pas Hercule. Histoire de la magie : je crois que je suis arrivé à bien assimiler le résumé de la leçon et j'ai continué la lecture des Sorts de Dissimulation et je pense savoir où est mon point faible pour les sorts d'invisibilité. Arithmancie, tout va très bien. Divination, j'ai demandée à Daphné de me donner un coup de coude quand elle me verrait m'endormir. Elle en a profité pour me bourrer de coups alors que je ne faisais que lire mes notes dissimulées sur les sortilèges. Je suis bonne pour me préparer un baume contre les ecchymoses. Devoirs finis, ouf ! Crabbe a battu la semelle pendant tout le temps qu'il a dû m'attendre à la bibliothèque. Pour finir, Malfoy qui en avait marre de ne pas le voir revenir est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi pour me servir ses petits commentaires à deux noises. Au bout d'un moment, j'en ai eu assez et j'ai fait ma petite vierge offensée, m'exclamant bien haut qu'il ne devait pas en profiter de sa position de préfet en chef pour me faire des propositions indécentes. Il est parti, outré, plus vite qu'un Brossdur 11, avec Crabbe et c'est Hannah Abbot qui s'est dévouée pour me surveiller. Le monde à l'envers !

J'ai été m'exercer mais dans la classe de Flitwick, sinon on va se poser des questions. On n'était pas seul, des plus jeunes étaient là en rattrapage. Flitwick était content de me voir, il m'a dit de venir lui parler si j'avais des problèmes et de ne pas essayer de résoudre tout toute seule, surtout 'au temps où nous vivons'.

Mardi 21 octobre

Botanique : Slughorn a oublié qu'il était fâché, j'ai pu me remettre à mes petites potions contre la toux et les onguents cicatrisants. Sortilèges : je suis assez stupéfaite du résultat des exercices. Je n'avais jamais atteint un aussi bon résultat. Divination : je me suis assise à côté de Michael Corner qui n'avait pas l'air heureux de se retrouver dans ma compagnie, tant pis pour lui. Magie noire : pas la peine d'en parler, tellement c'est nul.

Mes devoirs sont faits. J'ai été m'exercer, un peu chez Flitwick et dans les toilettes des filles. Derrière les rideaux du lit, ce n'est pas mal non plus, j'ai rendu mon mouchoir capable de rendre un peu plus transparent ce qu'il couvrait.

Ambiance en classe : Longbottom a oublié qu'il était timide, j'ai l'impression que maintenant qu'il est débarrassé de l'ombre de Potter, il va pouvoir montrer ce qu'il est vraiment.

Ambiance en salle commune : infecte. Malefoy m'a fait une scène, très amusant ! J'avais jeté un sort informulé qui assourdissait ses paroles avant qu'elles n'atteignent mes tympans, je le voyais brayer la bouche ouverte et faire des mimiques agacées des plus comiques.

Mercredi 22 octobre

Je décompte les jours avant Halloween, j'ai reçu une lettre de mes parents qui m'ont qu'ils viendraient me voir à cette occasion. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça n'est pas dans leurs habitudes. J'espère qu'ils ont un plan pour me faire sortir d'ici, ne fut-ce qu'un jour, et qu'on en profite pour s'enfuir aux États-Unis.

Père m'a écrit qu'il m'apporterait des livres et un manuscrit. Il y avait aussi un paquet de friandises et d'alcools pour offrir à Slughorn.

McGonagall était de meilleure humeur, j'ai eu une bonne note au devoir et le cours d'astronomie est toujours une détente pour moi.

Cet après-midi, j'ai eu du mal avec la Salle sur Demande, pas moyen d'y avoir accès, sans doute que quelqu'un l'utilisait ! Je suis allé dans la classe de Slughorn pour m'exercer un peu. Il veut bien qu'on utilise ses cachots quand c'est pour la bonne cause. 'Mais attention de ne pas vous surmener, chère Miss Blueraven !' J'ai quitté la pièce après une heure et, heureusement, la Salle sur Demande était à nouveau disponible. J'ai essayé de jeter mes sorts d'invisibilité mais je me suis rendue compte que l'étoffe avait de l'importance, la soie réagit mieux que le coton. Il va falloir que je m'en procure à moins que je ne métamorphose une étoffe en une autre. Je vais me résoudre à en parler à McGonagall.

Jeudi 23 octobre

Quelle plaie la Carlow ! Elle a voulu examiner ma baguette. Elle a trouvé les sorts que j'avais jeté 'insignifiants' et a voulu que je m'exerce à l'Imperium sur Lisa Turpion. Je me suis permis de lui faire remarquer 'respectueusement' que ce n'était pas l'objet du cours, mais elle a trouvé que nous pouvions bien faire une petite digression. J'ai donc jeté l'Imperium sur Turpin et je l'ai fait danser comme une ballerine. Carrow m'a dit que c'était une bonne entrée en matière mais que maintenant je pouvais lui faire faire des choses plus amusantes. Anthony Goldstein a fait remarquer que Lisa n'avait rien fait de mal, mais Carrow a persisté. Elle m'a demandé de faire faire des sauts à Lisa, j'ai tout simplement ordonné mentalement à Lisa de résister, ce qu'elle a fait. Comme c'était ainsi voué à l'échec, j'ai fait perfidement remarquer que Lisa était une sorcière et qu'on ne pouvait pas la manipuler comme une Moldue. Ça a remis Carrow sur ses rails et elle a commencé sa leçon. Je ne sais pas si je dois aller trouver Slughorn pour lui en parler, parce que là, Carrow a franchement dépassé ses prérogatives. Je suppose que Goldstein en tant que préfet a dû prévenir Flitwick. J'irais bien trouver le professeur Snape lui-même, mais il va me dire que je suis mal placée pour aller faire ce genre de remarques.

Malfoy m'a demandé comment 'une aussi mauvaise sorcière' telle que moi pouvait faire partie de sa maison. Je n'étais pas fichue de réussir un Imperium correctement. Je lui ai tout simplement fait remarquer que sa main tremblait, ce qui était vrai, et d'autant plus assassin que je le lui ai dit aimablement.

Sur ce Tracey est arrivée et elle m'a demandé à voix basse ce que je pensais des Moldus. Question embarrassante ! Je lui ai répondu qu'elle savait très bien ce que j'en pensais.

'Oui, mais tu penses que tout ce que dit Carrow est vrai ?'

'Bien sûr !' ai-je dit sur un ton faussement convaincu pour lui faire comprendre le contraire. 'Tu es mieux placée que moi pour savoir ce qu'il faut penser des Moldus ai-je ajouté. Là-dessus Malfoy s'est mêlé de la conversation.

'Bien sûr que tout ce que dit Carrow est vrai. C'est l'exacte réalité. Je ne veux pas te vexer, tu n'y peux rien si ... mais comme disait Innogene, tu sais de quoi il en retourne. Et puis, il ne tient qu'à toi de purifier ton sang en n'admettant pas le premier venu comme époux.'

'Prends quelqu'un dans son genre' ai-je commenté ironiquement.

' Innogene dit ça parce qu'aucun garçon ne la courtise, a-t-il répondu. On se demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs, elle est si ...'

'Les Blueraven épouse le parti que leur père leur a choisi' ai-je répliqué.

' On dirait que Monsieur Blueraven a du mal à trouver un prétendant pour sa fille. '

'Je porte le nom de ma mère, monsieur Malfoy, ai-je dit toujours calme et souriante. C'est un privilège que les Blueraven possèdent de passer leur patronyme de la mère à la fille aînée.'

'La famille serait-elle en voie d'extinction ?' a poursuivi Malfoy.

'Elle compte encore cinquante-neuf membres et la plus ancienne mention de son existence remonte à l'an 847. Et ... qu'en est-il des Malfoy ?'

Il s'est bien gardé de me répondre et il est sorti en disant qu'il avait du travail.

Tracey m'a demandé si les patronymes existaient déjà au IXe siècle. La réponse est simple : Blueraven est le nom d'une terre et ceux qui la possédaient portaient son nom.

'Ils étaient tous sorciers ?' m'a demandé Tracey, inquiète.

'On n'a pas toujours pu éviter certains pas de côtés' ai-je répondu. 'J'ai quelques né de Moldus dans mon arbre généalogique. Ça ne m'empêche pas de dormir la nuit'.

Vendredi 24 octobre

Magie noire : les Carrow ne savent pas quoi inventer. Ils ont coincé Longbottom et Macmillan en train de se promener au 7e étage et ils ont demandé à des volontaires de s'exercer au Crucio sur eux. Ils m'ont laissée tranquille mais Daphné n'arrivait pas à s'y mettre. Alors pour lui éviter des problèmes, j'ai jeté un Imperium informulé avec la baguette de l'aïeul dissimulée dans ma robe et j'ai fait en sorte que Macmillan se trémousse en poussant des cris suraigus. Au point que Carrow lui-même a demandé à Daphné d'arrêter, parce que ça lui perçait les oreilles. Après j'ai carrément stupéfixié le pauvre Ernie. Les sorts de confusion, ça ne me réussit pas. Carrow a félicité Daphné qui était devenue pâle comme un linge. Au fait, Malfoy n'en menait pas large derrière son rictus de façade. Comme Zabini n'en finissait pas avec Longbottom, je lui ai jeté discrètement un petit sort sur le bras, histoire de lui donner une petite crampe. Il a regardé bêtement autour de lui, mais il n'a jamais pu deviner que ça venait de moi.

On était assez fatigués quand on est arrivés au cours de sortilèges. Quelques uns ont eu des petits malaises et on dû sortir. Zabini les a traités de poules mouillées et Flitwick a retiré des points à Serpentard !

Je ne sais pas ce que McGonagall avait mangé aujourd'hui, mais elle n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Je lui ai quand même tenu la jambe à la fin du cours pour qu'elle m'explique le sortilège qui change le coton en soie. Elle m'a répondu très sèchement que ça avait été vu les années précédentes, que je n'avais qu'à demander à un de 4e de me prêter son manuel et qu'elle avait du travail. Enfin, j'ai minaudé, insisté, je lui ai dit que je faisais tout ce que je pouvais et qu'elle me rendrait vraiment service si elle voulait bien soutenir mes efforts, alors de guerre lasse, elle m'a donné la formule. Je l'ai remercié poliment, trop poliment même, en emportant mon trophée. Je me suis dit après que la formule se trouvait peut-être dans le livre de mode que Mère m'avait donné et que j'aurais pu m'épargner la peine de séduire le professeur.

Vérification faite, ce sort et d'autres du même genre se trouvent bien dans le livre de Mère ! Enfin, tant pis ! Si McGonagall se convainc de mon zèle, ce sera toujours ça de gagné.

Samedi 25 octobre

Journée agitée aujourd'hui. Pour ne rien oublier, je vais commencer par le début. Luna et Ernie sont venus me voir après le breakfast avec une mine allongée. J'ai cru qu'Ernie parlait bas mais, en fin de compte, il était enroué d'avoir crié hier. Luna m'a donné un exemplaire du Chicaneur 'en espérant que ça pourra m'ouvrir les yeux sur certaines choses' et Ernie m'a dit le plus fort qu'il pouvait que je ne faisais peur à personne. Sur quoi j'ai répondu qu'on avait tort et qu'on ferait mieux de se méfier puisque j'avais lancé un sort à la bibliothécaire pour emprunter un livre de Magie noire. Ils sont repartis en me toisant dédaigneusement, ce dont je n'ai cure.

Je me suis installée à la salle commune pour lire l'exemplaire du mois d'octobre 'offert gracieusement par l'éditeur'. Au début, j'avais mon petit succès, les plus jeunes se sont agglutinés à moi pour lire par-dessus mon épaule et rire à leur aise. Puis Draco Malfoy est venu voir ce qui se passait. Et il a recommencé ses petits commentaires insidieux. D'abord, il a dit que ce n'était pas une lecture pour les plus jeunes. Je lui ai répondu qu'aucune personne sensée ne pouvait prendre le contenu de son torchon au sérieux, que c'était juste une occasion de se dilater la rate. Il a quand même obligé les autres à s'éloigner de moi et comme je poursuivais ma lecture, il s'est énervé.

'Comment est-ce qu'une fille de Serpentard peut gaspiller son temps à lire de telles inepties ?' a-t-il mugi.

'Tu n'es pas chargé de surveiller mon emploi du temps ni mes lectures, que je sache ?' ai-je répondu d'un ton détaché.

'Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte que cette poubelle soutient Potter et insinue des idées pernicieuses dans les jeunes esprits ?'

'Tu as l'air bien au courant du contenu ? Est-ce qu'il te serait arrivé de le lire ? Tu veux que je te dise ? Si c'était Pansy qui était en train de le lire, tu trouverais ça drôle !

'Traître à ton sang !'

'Mon sang ne s'acoquine pas avec des loups-garous.'

'Le mien sait en quelle compagnie se trouvent ses intérêts.'

Pour le coup, j'ai levé le nez de mon magazine et je l'ai dévisagé.

'A voir la mine que tu as, cette agréable compagnie n'a pas l'air de te profiter'

'Occupe-toi de la tienne, sac d'os !'

'Voici un homme qui sait parler aux dames ! Quelle éducation !'

'Tu dois le respect à un lignage qui lui n'est pas entaché de sang de bourbe'

Ça ne m'arrive pas souvent, mais je suis sortie de mes gonds.

'Je n'ai pas de leçon de recevoir d'un parvenu normand qui serait bien en peine de me réciter par cœur la liste de ses ancêtres depuis le jour où ils sont venus souiller ce sol avec leurs sales manières de Vikings ! Tu portes bien ton nom, Mauvaise Foi, Traitre à sa Parole ! Il ne faut pas gratter longtemps le vernis pour retrouver le barbare.

'Tu pourrais parler anglais quand tu m'insultes!' s'est-il exclamé, outré.

En effet, ça peut m'arriver quand je suis hors de moi de changer de langage. Ce qui ne m'a pas empêchée de lui répondre :

'Monsieur se mêle de généalogie mais Monsieur n'est pas capable de comprendre le saxon ! Il est vrai que le français siérait mieux à un Malfoy : *Monsieur, vous n'êtes qu'un maroufle, un paltoquet, un pantin, une marionnette, *'

Théodore qui a un peu plus de culture générale que Draco a joué les truchements et lui a traduit mes paroles dans le creux de l'oreille.

Malfoy a pointé sa baguette vers moi, mais il tremblait de tout son corps. J'ai déployé dédaigneusement devant moi Le Chicaneur en guise de bouclier. Et soudain j'ai entendu Slughorn crier :

'MALFOY ! Abaissez votre baguette ! Immédiatement !'

Harper avait pris peur et était allé le chercher. Le vieux Slug s'est fâché tout rouge, surtout quand il a su que Malfoy m'avait traité de 'sac d'os' et qu'il avait provoqué l'incident. Toutes les apparences étaient contre lui, il pointait sa baguette contre moi alors que je lisais un magazine. Draco a été obligée de me faire des excuses et j'ai été obligée de les accepter.

Le professeur m'a prise à part et m'a sermonnée paternellement en me demandant d'éviter de faire encore référence aux fréquentations lycanthropiques des Malfoy et d'insérer Le Chicaneur dans une couverture cartonnée quand je le lirais encore en public.

Malfoy a été obligé de m'accompagner à la bibliothèque, je devais finir mon devoir. Il a pris un livre pour passer le temps et est resté muet jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini. Quand on est sorti, il a bredouillé sur un ton hésitant : 'Tu lis le Chicaneur pour comprendre les partisans de Potter et mieux les combattre, c'est ça ?'

'Ben, Bien sûr, Malfoy !' ai-je répondu, fort aise de cette excuse.

'Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit, alors ?'

'Je croyais que tu comprendrais de toi-même.'

'C'est à cause de ... euh ... de ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure que je n'ai pas été invité à la Tea Party ?'

'Mais non ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu es déjà fiancé à Pansy et le but non avoué était de me faire rencontrer des jeunes gens.'

'Oh, tu sais, avec Pansy, il n'y a rien d'officiel.'

Je rêve ou quoi ? Il n'essaierait tout de même pas de me faire la cour après tout ce qu'il m'a fait endurer !

L'après-midi, je me suis exercée à la métamorphose. J'ai beaucoup transpiré mais ça y est, après m'être bien exercée sur des petits morceaux, j'ai réussi à changer un drap de lin en un drap de soie ! Maintenant, je vais dormir, mes yeux se ferment tous seuls !

Dimanche 26 octobre

Malfoy m'a demandé s'il pouvait lire mon exemplaire du chicaneur quand je l'aurais fini ! In croyable, quand on y pense. Je me demande s'il ne lui manque pas une case à ce pauvre gamin. De toute façon, je ne l'ai pas encore lu en entier. J'ai fait la sieste l'après-midi, j'étais très fatiguée. J'ai répondu à mes parents, mais je n'avais pas grand-chose à raconter. Je n'allais pas me vanter de mes exploits à la bibliothèque et de ma retenue. J'ai parlé du Chicaneur et de Malfoy en employant le passecensure. Je me rends compte maintenant que Lug est parti que je leur ai écrit en saxon. J'espère que Snape ne va pas attraper mal à la tête en déchiffrant ma lettre. À moins que ce ne soit les Carrow qui s'en chargent. Rien que d'y penser, je suis morte de rire.

* ... * en français dans le texte.

13. Dernière semaine d'octobre. Halloween.

Lundi 27 octobre

Rien d'intéressant aujourd'hui. Mon sort de métamorphose a raté. Le drap est redevenu du lin ! Malfoy m'a demandé si j'en avais fini avec Le Chicaneur, je lui ai répondu de s'abonner, s'il tenait tant que ça à le lire. Je me suis fait moflée en divination.

Mardi 28 octobre

Je suis très nerveuse aujourd'hui. Les cours se sont bien passés à part la magie noire où, en préparation d'Halloween Carrow nous a parlé des inferi et de la manière de les créer. Très drôle, n'est-ce pas ? Goyle en aurait mouillé son caleçon ! J'ai vite fini mes devoirs. Je suis allée m'exercer au patronus et à la métamorphose du lin en soie. Pour le patronus, je n'avance guère. Pour la métamorphose, je dois attendre pour voir si le résultat est durable. Je pense que j'ai besoin d'autres sortilèges pour ça. J'essaierai de parler de ça à McGonagall demain.

J'ai fini Le Chicaneur ce soir, c'est Malfoy qui va être content ! Mais qu'il me le rende quand il en aura terminé.

Mercredi 29 octobre

McGonagall pense que je devrais me calmer un petit peu. On a beaucoup à faire, à apprendre, pourquoi est-ce que je me donne du mal avec des sortilèges qui ne sont pas indispensables au cours ?

Je lui ai répondu que je m'ennuyais un peu, du fait que je recommençais mon année. C'est tout juste si je ne me suis pas fait traitée d'agitée. J'ai tout de même extorqué les renseignements que je voulais et j'ai même obtenu une permission pour un livre qui se trouvait à la réserve.

La tête de Mrs Pince ! Il m'aurait fallu mon appareil photo ! Je me suis exercée un peu dans l'après-midi au dortoir, parce qu'il y fait calme. Au fait, on n'a pas vu Malfoy de la journée, il paraît qu'il est malade. Il a dû sans doute puiser dans la boîte à flemme de Pritchard pour pouvoir lire Le Chicaneur à son aise !

Jeudi 30 octobre

Je me fais tout un roman de la visite de mes parents ce samedi. Je voudrais tant m'évader de cette prison. Et je ne suis pas la seule. J'ai surpris une conversation entre Mcmillan et Thomas avant le souper. Je me suis cachée derrière une armoire et j'ai sorti les Oreilles les plus sensationnelles qui soient. Thomas parlaient de s'en aller, il allait raconter comment quand cet idiot de Peeves s'est mis à hurler : 'Une espionne derrière l'armoire ! Une espionne derrière l'armoire'. J'ai vite rangé les Oreilles à rallonge et j'ai fait semblant de lacer mes souliers ! Les deux garçons n'ont même pas pris la peine de venir voir, ils ont filé vers la Grande Salle à la vitesse d'un attrapeur. La peste soit des esprits frappeurs. Jusque maintenant la soie reste soie mais je la trouve plus terne qu'hier et ce n'est pas très bon signe. Après tout, je pourrais m'en commander trois yards, ça me simplifierait la vie. Pour une fois, j'ai dur en runes, le texte que le professeur avait préparé n'était pas piqué des vers !

Vendredi 31 octobre

Halloween ! Halloween ! Happy Halloween ! Tout le monde s'est levé surexcité. On a dû se tenir à quia pour le premier cours où Carrow nous a amené quelques cadavres pour les 'animer'. Ça va s'en dire, ils étaient 'prêts-à-l'emploi', c'est le Mangemort qui avait lancé les premiers enchantements avant la leçon. Après il suffisait de nous passer les rennes. On a dû jouer à la marionnette avec les corps. Comme il n'y avait pas assez de cadavres pour tout le monde, les autres essayer d'animer les cadavres des araignées et des pitiponks qu'on avait tués l'autre jour. Carrow les avait précieusement gardés dans du formol. Longbottom, Finnigan, Thomas et Patil faisaient la grimace. Brown a rendu. Ce gros lard de Crabbe s'est proposé de lancer un Crucio sur Finnigan parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Longbottom a fait semblant qu'il n'y arrivait pas, les autres de Gryffondor aussi. Carrow s'est fâché et leur a dit de prendre exemple sur Serpentard. Je me suis contentée de faire faire quelques grimaces à mon cadavre, puis j'ai dit que j'avais une crampe dans le bras.

Ensuite, on est vite allés rejoindre Flitwick. Ça nous a permis de souffler. McGonagall, elle, a serré la vis et nous a tenus jusqu'à l'extrême dernière minute. Après la leçon, elle m'a demandé après le cours si j'avais réussi mon sortilège de métamorphose sur étoffe. J'ai bien dû lui avouer que le sortilège s'effaçait au bout d'un moment. Elle m'a dit de persévérer, que ça finirait bien par fonctionner et de ne pas oublier de rendre à temps et à heure le livre emprunté.

On a dû se coltiner la présence d'une demi-douzaine d'Inferi au souper. Ils se baladaient entre les tables sous l'œil réjoui des Carrow, mais c'était loin d'amuser tout le monde. D'ailleurs, même Snape ne souriait pas ! C'est que ça pue, ces machins-là. D'ailleurs, même Millicent et Pansy ont trouvé la plaisanterie saumâtre. Mais le festin était particulièrement bon cette année, sans doute pour compenser la puanteur des créatures. Pour une fois, je me suis resservie.

Demain, mes parents viennent, je ne pense plus qu'à ça. J'espère tant de cette visite. D'ailleurs tous mes effets sont prêts, il suffirait d'un Accio pour les emmener.

Samedi 1er novembre

Je suis triste à rendre l'âme. J'ai tiré les rideaux de mon lit, je ne veux plus rien entendre. Père et Mère sont venus cet après-midi. Ils m'ont apporté des livres et de la soie. Je ne savais que penser. On est allé dans le parc, malgré le temps. Père m'a raconté qu'il avait de gros ennuis, toujours à cause de Tante Lorena. Il a reçu la visite de deux Mangemorts qui lui demandaient pourquoi son frère faisaient volte-face et refusaient de rejoindre leurs rangs après s'être proposé. Père a fait son possible pour ménager la chèvre et le chou. Et il a essayé de leur faire comprendre qu'Oncle Marlow n'a pas l'étoffe nécessaire pour faire ce genre d'activités. Alors l'un des Mangemorts lui a fait comprendre qu'il pourrait bien remplacer son frère pour lui épargner des ennuis. Père temporise mais il ne sait pas combien de temps ça va durer avant qu'ils ne reviennent à la charge. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi nous n'allions pas à Pré-au-lard et, de là, transplaner jusqu'à un endroit sûr puis se rendre en Amérique. Père a répondu que c'était extrêmement dangereux. Qu'on ne pouvait rien faire à la légère et que tout devait être minutieusement préparé. Je ne le comprends pas : il dit que je suis en sécurité à Poudlard, que malgré toutes les vexations que les élèves peuvent y subir, cela reste l'endroit le plus sûr pour eux.

Je lui ai pourtant tout raconté : les Carrow, les Crucio, les Inferi. Comment peut-on être en sécurité, ici ? Il n'en démord pas. Le Professeur Snape lui aurait promis solennellement de prendre soin de moi. Mes parents m'ont quitté en m'embrassant très fort, avec une tendresse qu'ils ne m'avaient plus montrée depuis que j'ai atteint l'âge de raison. Ils m'ont redit qu'ils m'aimaient et ne pensaient qu'à mon bien.

Je n'ai même pas eu le cœur de regarder les présents qu'ils m'avaient apportés.

Dimanche 2 novembre

Comment peut-on appeler ce jour un dimanche? Toute la journée, on a entendu des cris et des hurlements. Nous sommes tenus en quarantaine avec l'interdiction de sortir du bâtiment. Les Détraqueurs errent dans le parc. Dean Thomas a disparu, il s'est enfui. Ils ont eu des soupçons hier soir mais c'est ce matin que c'est devenu flagrant. Tout était en dessus dessous. Ça courait dans tous les sens. Les Carrow ont commencé leurs interrogatoires, ils ont torturé la moitié des élèves de Gryffondor pour avoir des renseignements comme tous ceux qui étaient proches de Dean. Il n'y a que ceux de Serpentard qu'ils ont laissés tranquilles, ce qui fait de nous la maison la plus haïe de toute l'école.

On ne sait pas grand chose. Dean avait sans doute prévenu peu de monde, connaissant les mœurs des Carrow. Mais en tout cas, il y a bien moyen de s'enfuir d'ici. Où ira-t-il ? Ne va-t-on pas le rattraper ?

Je n'ai rien mangé aujourd'hui, impossible d'avaler quoique ce soit, si ce n'est du liquide. Le professeur Snape a été avare de déclarations au lunch, il nous a brièvement mis au courant de la situation. J'ai croisé McGonagall, tout à l'heure, elle était bouleversée. Les vrais professeurs sont scandalisés des méthodes des Carrow mais ils ne peuvent rien dire.

En Salle Commune, Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini se répandent en commentaires. Malfoy se contente de hocher la tête, tandis que Parkinson le suce des yeux. Tracey est atterrée, son regard se perd dans le vide. On dirait qu'on l'a envoûtée, je n'ai pas entendu le son de sa voix de la journée.

J'ai vite rejoint le dortoir, j'ai des hauts de cœur, j'ai peur de me mettre à rendre. Pour me changer les idées, j'ai ouvert les paquets que mes parents m'avaient apportés. Des livres anciens qui traitent des sorts et des enchantements complexes. Un manuel de couture magique. Six yards de soie en deux de largeur. Et encore des friandises et des alcools pour flatter Slughorn. Je crois que j'ai de quoi le contenter pour une année entière. J'aurais besoin d'une potion ce soir, mais je n'ose pas sortir de la Salle Commune. Je ne veux plus entendre ces cris.

14. Première semaine de novembre.

Lundi 3 novembre

Elmer et Kendra ! Encore eux ! Je les déteste de tout mon cœur, c'est à cause de leur mère que je mes parents sont dans le pétrin. Ils sont arrivés à avoir, Dieu sait comment, une boite à flemme. Il est vrai que Mère s'est entretenue avec eux un court instant, elle a pu le leur remettre à ce moment-là. Ils sont malades et à l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfrey doit bien se douter de quoi il en retourne ! Elle a pourtant du monde à soigner avec ce qui s'est passé hier.

Les professeurs sont sous le choc, les vrais, s'entend ! Il n'y a que Binns qui continue son petit bonhomme de cours comme si de rien n'était. Il y a des patrouilles dans les couloirs le soir, je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir rejoindre ma Salle préférée. Elle est certainement beaucoup demandée ces temps derniers. Il faudra absolument que je me trouve un endroit de secours. Je suis prête à ensorceler Trelawney s'il le faut pour lui emprunter ses locaux.

Tracy a l'air de reprendre le dessus, Nott reste taciturne, il ne se répand pas en verbillages, tous ses mots sont comptés. Comme ça les plus bavards ont tribune libre. Par contre, Malfoy m'étonne, on dirait que les cris de la veille lui ont porté sur l'estomac, il ne va pas bien du tout même s'il fait semblant d'être très satisfait.

Mardi 4 novembre

J'ai dû jouer les assistantes de cours. On dirait que Slughorn marche à côtés de ses godillots, il n'était vraiment pas à ce qu'il faisait. Je ne sais pas d'ailleurs qui était à ce qu'il faisait. Flitwick a failli s'écrouler en pleurs. On sait bien que le bonhomme est sensible, mais je ne me doutais pas que s'en était à ce point. Malfoy et ses deux bêtas comme Zabini en riaient sous cape. Nous nous sommes déchaînés en divination en prophétisant les pires malheurs qui soient, une façon d'évacuer la peur, sans doute. Quant au cours de magie noire. Il n'y avait que deux de Gryffondor pour y assister : Lavande et Parvati. Le reste est encore à l'infirmerie. Carrow n'a pas donné cours, il a explosé en invectives et marché de long en larges en vociférant pendant une heure contre la bande des petits rebelles qui se croient malins mais qui ne perdent rien pour attendre.

Ça fait trois jours que je n'ai plus mangé.

Mercredi 5 novembre

Je me suis forcée à avaler mon breakfast, j'avais besoin de forces pour affronter le cours de métamorphose. D'ailleurs, il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre : ma baguette a fait des étincelles quand j'ai voulu réaliser mon sort et il y a eu des éclairs. C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive. McGonagall a marmonné quelque chose comme : déperdition de magie incontrôlée. À ma grande surprise, j'ai pu réaliser mes sortilèges sans problème et réussir tous les exercices.

J'ai eu des difficultés à rejoindre la Salle sur Demande, cet après-midi. Je sens que quelque chose se prépare. Une évasion massive ? J'ai traité le pan de soie qu'on m'a apporté en appliquant les sortilèges d'invisibilité. Le résultat ne me satisfait pas, c'est un peu moins mauvais que le dernier essai mais ce n'est pas la perfection. Pour la pièce de lin, je continue mais sans conviction. Je m'investis plutôt dans le patronus. Si un jour, il faut s'évader, ce sera par Pré-au-Lard, et il faudra pouvoir éloigner les Détraqueurs.

Jeudi 6 novembre

Les élèves de Gryffondor étaient là au grand complet pour le cours de potion. Longbottom et Corner ont l'une ou l'autre cicatrice sur la figure, ce qui ne les empêche pas de marcher la tête haute. Pour ce qui est du premier, on dirait que Potter a trouvé un successeur. Plus méritant sans doute parce qu'au départ moins doué. D'abord, les cours de Slughorn ont l'air de mieux lui réussir, il n'a pas encore raté de potions depuis le début de l'année : un exploit. Ensuite, à peine sortie de l'infirmerie, il a eu le culot de demander à Carrow, quel pourcentage de sang Moldu elle avait ! Ça lui a fait une cicatrice de plus, l'imbécile. Mais maintenant tout Gryffondor bave devant lui comme un toutou devant son os. On est arrivé épuisé au cours de runes. Je commence à surnager dans les transcriptions. Je vais finir par être une spécialiste du cryptage en sortant de cette école.

Dans le lot des livres que Père m'a apporté il y en a un très mince intitulé i_Le Livre des Ombres_/i , il ne comporte que trente-neuf pages, 3X13, et elles sont toutes vierges ! Père a glissé un billet écrit de sa main à l'intérieur : i_Qui a la puissance nécessaire pour s'en servir, aura celle pour le lire_/i_._ J'adore les défis. Je n'ai pas trop cherché parce que j'ai dû donner pleine charge pour les devoirs et que je suis fatiguée. Maintenant que les Carrow sont sur cette question d'évasion, mon cas passe inaperçu, plus personne ne me surveille vraiment quand je vais à la bibliothèque. Nott s'assied parfois à côté de moi, pour la forme. C'est un bûcheur ce garçon, il ne doit pas m'attendre quand on travaille ensemble.

Pour en revenir au i_ Livre des Ombres_/i, une chose est sûre, les codages ordinaires de passecensure ne lui ont pas été appliqué.

Vendredi 7 novembre

Il y a vraiment des inconscients dans ce bas monde ! Le professeur Snape est hors de lui. Quelques petits demeurés ont été inscrire des graffitis sur les murs pendant la nuit : i_ 'L'armée de Dumbledore recrute encore.'_ /i, Les Carrow sont plus agités que jamais. Le frère était vraiment insupportable au cours du matin. Il est arrivé en retard parce qu'il cherche toujours les coupables puis il nous a fait sa petite algarade en éructant ses quolibets à deux noises. Ensuite il nous a fait travailler comme des dingues et est entré dans une colère noire vis-à-vis de ceux qui ne parvenait pas à faire des Inferi de Pitiponks. Le hic, c'est que certains Inferi ont échappés à leur créateur et ont semé la pagaille dans la salle de classe. Le créateur en question étant Goyle, je jubile, il s'est fait copieusement emmiellé.

Grand soulagement quand on a pu enfin rejoindre Flitwick, il semblait tout guilleret. Il a du mal à cacher qu'il est content que certains élèves se rebiffent. McGonagll avait l'air soucieuse mais comme cette fois-ci j'étais en forme et que j'ai réussi mes exercices, elle n'avait aucun prétexte pour me faire des remarques.

Tracey est bizarre, c'est la première fois que je l'entends parler en mal de ses parents. Elle regrette que sa mère ait choisi de se marier à un Moldu, parce que 'ces gens sont vraiment trop différents de nous'

J'ai pu m'exercer au patronus dans les toilettes des filles, je patauge encore mais je ne désespère pas. Moaning Myrtle* n'était pas de bonne humeur. Trop d'élèves se réfugient ici pour pleurnicher, cela lui fait de la concurrence. Je l'ai consolée comme j'ai pu.

Le sort ' Révèle tes secrets' n'est pas efficace pour i_ Livre des Ombres_/i Une réponse est apparue sur la première page et a disparu tout aussitôt : Non. Ce sont des caractères manuscrits. J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus. Je cogite encore un peu.

Samedi 8 novembre

Voilà, ce n'était pas très difficile : J'avais vaguement entendu parler de ça quand la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. J'ai pris ma plume de cygne et j'ai écrit : révèle tes secrets sur la première page du i_ Livre des Ombres_/i, J'ai vu apparaître le titre et le sommaire, il a disparu après une minute.

C'est simple, il suffit d'écrire ce qu'on veut lui demander et de lui demander de rester écrit le temps nécessaire. Pas plus difficile que ça !

Et puisqu'on parle de la Chambre des Secrets et de graffitis sur les murs, j'ai ma petite idée sur la main indélicate qui a dû les écrire. Naturellement, je ne m'en vante pas !

Tous les élèves de Serpentard prétendent qu'ils ont devinés les auteurs, j'entends tout et son contraire. Tracey nous a sorti pour la première fois que Dumbledore avait eu tort d'admettre des 'Sang de Bourbe' ici, que ça avait monté la tête aux 'vrais' sorciers. Crabbe a applaudi, Malfoy avait un sourire en coin et Nott a écarquillé les yeux. Davis change, je ne la comprends plus.

Il est vrai que puisque tout le monde en rajoute, je ne me suis pas privée de parler des exploits de Jézabel Blueraven qui, sous le nom d'Elisa Ravenfield fut la fournisseuse attitrée en poisons d'Edouard III, un roi Moldu qui dût se débarrasser de ses congénères ambitieux. J'ai provoqué pas mal de rires gras en racontant ses premiers faits et gestes. La suite au prochain épisode !

La Salle sur Demande était libre, mon lin persiste à rester soie mais je le surveille de près. J'ai découpé ma pièce de vraie soie en deux pour en faire une cape que je puisse draper autour de moi. Vive les traités de coutures magiques. La cape n'est vraiment pas parfaite, j'ai l'air d'un ectoplasme avec ça sur le dos. Enfin, c'est toujours mieux que rien. i _Le livre des Ombres_/i ne peut pas me donner d'autres conseils que i_Recommencez jusqu'à ce que vous y arriviez_ !/i Charmant !

Dimanche 9 novembre

On dirait que l'effervescence retombe un petit peu. Je ne sais pas quelle mouche a piqué Tracey. Elle parle de Mr Davis comme d'un Moldu borné et lui trouve subrepticement des tas de défauts qui étaient les thèses des Carrow. Il s'agit quand même de son père, je frise l'écœurement. Pour ne plus l'écouter, je monte à la tribune et raconte à qui veut l'entendre comment Jézabel Blueraven permit à Edouard III de monter sur le trône d'Angleterre et le manipula secrètement. Je l'avoue, je ne me gêne pas pour inventer certains détails et pour prêter à mon aïeule certains crimes qui ne lui étaient pas imputables. J'ai mon petit succès, mais j'ai l'impression que Théodore voit clair dans mon jeu.

J'ai demandé conseil au i_Livre des Ombres/i_ pour le patronus. Sa réponse est claire : je n'ai pas encore trouvé le bon souvenir. Il m'a conseillé la potion Kallononeiros et m'a même donné la recette. Par chance, j'ai trouvé Slughorn qui m'a donné l'autorisation de se servir du cachot pour la préparer. Je vais voir demain ce que ça donnera. Il faut parfois en prendre trois nuits de suite pour que ça fasse son effet.

* Mimi Geignarde

15. Semaine du 10 novembre

Lundi 10 novembre

J'ai fait des rêves agréables, mais rien qui ne me porte au somment de la joie ! J'ai rêvé de mon enfance, du temps où j'ai cessé de considérer ma belle-mère comme une étrangère et où il m'est devenu naturel de l'appeler 'Mère'.

J'ai demandé à Moaning Myrtle si elle connaissait un endroit qui n'est pas trop fréquenté. Mais elle m'a répondu qu'elle ne sortait que très rarement des toilettes, que c'était son quartier de résidence, qu'enfin elle se rendait bien de temps en temps à la salle de bain des préfets et que celle-ci était déserte durant les heures de cours. Je ne me vois pas très bien déserter les cours pour aller dans leur salle de bain !

En attendant, j'ai élu domicile dans le dernier cabinet du fond que j'ai élargi grâce à des sortilèges d'extension. La cuvette n'est pas très esthétique et il faut que je prenne garde à lancer l'Assurdiato avant de commencer à travailler et de faire cesser mes sortilèges quand je m'en vais.

Mon patronus est décevant.

Mardi 11 novembre

J'en ai marre de Carrow et de ses Pitiponks ! Heureusement que c'est le dernier cours qu'il nous saoule avec ses Inferi. Il parlera des Feudeymon la prochaine fois. Ça nous changera les idées. J'ai réussi la potion Poussoss et l'onguent contre les brûlures. Slughorn est content, moi aussi ! Questions sortilèges, je pense que je serai à niveau pour les ASPIC vu tout ce que je revois et ce que je mets en pratique vu les circonstances. C'est vrai, on s'exerce pour un sortilège et du coup, les autres deviennent plus simples.

Malfoy m'a rendu Le Chicaneur en regardant ailleurs et en me disant d'un ton absent qu'il s'était bien amusé.

Mercredi 12 novembre

Ça y est ! Les petits clowns ont remis ça. On dirait qu'ils se sont mis d'accord pour nous gâcher notre demi-jour de congé ! Toujours des graffitis, sur d'autres murs, et quelques écritures différentes. S'ils croient qu'on n'a pas remarqué qu'ils écrivaient de la main gauche (droite pour les gauchers) pour ne pas qu'on les reconnaisse ! Le professeur Snape nous a fait la leçon pendant un quart d'heure avant de nous laisser manger. Du coup, j'ai perdu l'appétit.

J'ai quand même passé utilement mon temps. Après mes devoirs, j'ai recommencé à m'exercer pour le patronus. Vu que j'ai rêvé de Belenos ces deux dernières nuits, j'ai repensé à tout le bonheur que ce chat m'avait apporté. Du coup j'ai réussi un patronus corporel qui a pris la forme d'un fléreur. Je suis au comble de la joie. La pièce de lin que j'avais changé en soie ne se flétrit pas, elle reste en soie. Je suis contente mais épuisée.

Jeudi 13 novembre

J'ai eu chaud après le souper ! Je suis montée au 7e pour m'exercer et j'ai vu un petit groupe d'élèves de dernier cycle qui sortaient de la Salle sur Demande, du coup je me suis cachée. Seulement, je n'avais pas remarqué que Waynes Hopkins et Susan Bones me suivait, du coup, je me suis faite coincée. Ils étaient cinq sur moi. Corner, Weasley, Finnigan et les deux autres. Les questions fusaient de tous les côtés : qu'est-ce que je faisais là, pourquoi j'étais là, s'il y avait longtemps que je les espionnais. Hopkins et Bones avaient eu mauvais goût de met tenir à bras le corps. Aucune manière ! Je leur ai répondu que j'avais aussi bien le droit qu'eux de me promener où j'avais envie, que je ne leur posais pas de question sur ce que, eux, faisaient là, et qu'ainsi, je n'avais pas à répondre à les leurs.

'Tu es de mèche avec les Carrow, tu es de Serpentard !' a dit Corner.

'Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce genre d'individus' ai-je répondu.

'Tu penses qu'on ne sait pas que tu fais de la Magie noire ?' a dit Bones

'Tu n'essaierais pas de nous faire croire que tu es contre les Carrow ?'a demandé Finnigan .

'Si tu crois que tu peux nous amadouer pour nous tirer les vers du nez, ...' a ajouté Weasley.

'Je n'ai pas besoin de te tirer les vers du nez pour savoir que c'est toi qui a gribouillé sur le mur du 3e étage, j'ai reconnu ton écriture, Weasley !'

'Tu vas aller cafter ? !' s'est écrié Hopkins

'Je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps si j'avais voulu !'

'Tu veux quoi, au juste ?' a répondu Corner.

'Rien ! Que vous me laissiez tranquille !

'C'est ça, et quand tu nous auras bien espionné, tu iras raconter que tu nous as vu par groupe de plus de deux au 7e, n'est-ce pas !' a rugi Corner.

'Et si on te lançait un petit sort de confusion, ou d'oubliette, pour t'aider à te taire ? a suggéré Finnigan.

Du coup, je me suis laissée tomber et j'en ai profité pour donner deux coups de coude mal placés à mes deux gardiens. J'en ai profité pour prendre ma baguette et jeter un Protego bien venu avant de me précipiter dans l'escalier.

Bande d'idiots !

Alors que je descendais quatre à quatre, j'ai entendu le pas de Filch*. J'ai ralenti l'allure. Il m'a regardé d'un air méfiant et m'a demandé ce que je faisais là. C'est qu'il ne m'aime guère depuis qu'il sait que je m'en suis pris à sa fiancée !

'J'ai été prendre l'air au grand balcon, j'avais une céphalée.'

'Une céphalée ?' m'a-t-il demandé comme s'il s'agissait d'un maléfice.

'Des maux de tête, si vous préférez !'

'Et c'est pour ça que vous êtes essoufflée ?' a-t-il grogné.

'Non ! Ça c'est le vertige, ce sont mes époques. Quelque chose que les hommes ne peuvent pas comprendre.'

Du coup ce pauvre benêt m'a regardée comme si je lui parlais chinois.

'Puis-je quelque chose pour vous, Mr Filch ?' ai-je demandé.

'Non !' a-t-il grommelé. Et il a poursuivi sa route.

Je me suis rabattue sur les toilettes des filles. Je réussis mon patronus corporel avec mes deux baguettes. D'ailleurs je ne vois presque plus de différence entre la mienne et celle d'E. Knight, à croire qu'elle m'a adoptée !

Vendredi 14 novembre

Nous avons commencé l'étude théorique du Feudeymon. Carrow a amené un certain Eneas Parker qui vient de Durmstrang pour lui appliquer le Crucio. Un enfant de quatorze ans. C'est tout simplement dégoûtant. Nott a dû s'en chargé. Le gosse s'est très vite évanoui. J'ai reçu une lettre de Mère. Elmer et Kendra ne se remettent pas de leurs bobos et vont retourner à la maison le temps qu'il faut pour les soigner. Tante Lorena viendra les rechercher demain. J'ai l'intention de faire ce qu'il faut pour l'éviter.

J'ai fait des progrès assez surprenants en métamorphose. McGonagall est 'satisfaite'

Ce midi, j'ai reçu un billet au lunch, de l'écriture de Longbottom. 'Quel jeu joues-tu Blueraven ?' J'ai répondu sur le billet même : 'Mon propre jeu, bande d'ânes bâtés. '. Très amusant d'avoir vu ceux de Gryffondor puis ceux de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, se passer le papier et l'examiner sous toutes ses coutures. Je ne leur ai pas facilité la lecture. J'ai écrit en saxon, en employant le futhark frison et de gauche à droite pour varier les plaisirs.

Samedi 15 novembre

Ouf ! Tante Lorena ne n'est pas attardée. Pour une fois, elle était économe de commentaires. Je ne vais pas m'en prendre. 'Portez-vous bien ma chérie et veillez sur votre santé'

C'est ça, ma Tante ! Au plaisir de ne plus jamais vous revoir, vous et vos deux innocents. Ce matin, j'étais tranquillement en train de faire mes devoirs à la bibliothèque quand Mcmillan et Bones se sont assis à ma droite et à ma gauche.

'Très malin, Blueraven ! a chuchoté Mcmillan. Mais tu vois que même sans arriver à la cheville de ton intelligence ...

'...i_quant_/i à ton intelligence! ai-je corrigé. Mon intelligence n'a pas de chevilles !'

' On est quand même parvenu a déchiffré ton message, tout âne bâté qu'on soit.'

' Et ... ?'

'Tu cherches quoi au juste ?'

'La même chose que beaucoup d'élèves ici, y compris ceux de Serpentard : faire mes valises. Monsieur est satisfait ?'

'Ça ne nous dit pas ce que tu faisais au 7e hier !' a murmuré Bones.

'Est-ce que je vous ai demandé ce que vous, vous y faisiez ?'

'Ça ne te regarde pas' a répondu Ernie.

'J'en ai autant à ton service. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas de quoi vous vous plaignez. Je n'en ai dénoncé aucun d'entre vous. Pourtant, je suis dans la manche de Slughorn jusqu'au coude !'

'On ne te fait pas confiance pour autant.'

'Peu me chaut la confiance des êtres sans manières.'

'Fais attention à ce que tu dis !'

'Apprends à parler aux dames avant de me faire la leçon'

'Non, mais pour qui elle se prend, celle-là !'

'Celle-là vous prie instamment de sortir de son orbe'

Je n'étais pas d'humeur, je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas faire un esclandre en pleine bibliothèque, il parlait déjà trop haut, au goût de Mrs Pince. Ils ont pourtant continué à m'imposer leur compagnie jusqu'à ce que j'en eusse fini avec mes devoirs. Ceux-ci terminés, j'ai rangé mes affaires et je suis allée au septième étage. J'y ai croisé Alecto Carrow et j'ai poursuivi mon chemin comme si je me rendais au balcon de la tour Nord. Je suis descendue un peu plus tard au second pour me rendre dans les toilettes. Il y avait deux gamines qui pleuraient. Elles se sont effrayées en me voyant et sont parties très vite.

J'ai fait pas mal d'exercices peut-être même trop. La tête me tourne.

Dimanche 16 novembre

Miss Swoon a eu une petite défaillance après le breakfast. Je n'ai pratiquement pas quitté le dortoir de toute la journée, si ce n'est pour les repas. J'ai lu un peu. Mère vient de m'annoncer que mes cousins ont la dragoncelle et qu'ils seront absents quinze jours. Où ont-ils pu attraper ça ?

*Rusard

16. Semaine du 17 novembre.

Lundi 17 novembre

J'ai un coup de pompe. Je ne suis pas encore remise d'hier. J'ai failli m'endormir pendant l'histoire de la magie alors qu'il faut absolument que je retienne pour de bon l'essentiel de ce cours. Le plus dur a été divination. Nott a eu la présence d'esprit de se mettre à côté de moi et m'a secouée discrètement quand je piquais du nez. Du coup, à part mes devoirs, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, je suis restée en Salle Commune. Malfoy était en forme aujourd'hui. Il a parlé des Moldus comme de vieilles chaussettes puantes et le plus étonnant est que Tracey acquiesce complaisamment.

Mardi 18 novembre

Je me suis préparée un petit cocktail pour ma pharmacie personnelle. Au moins, les cours de potions serviront à quelque chose. J'étais en forme pour les sortilèges, d'ailleurs j'ai de beaux points à mes devoirs. Pendant le cours de divination, j'ai lu dans i_Le livre des Ombres_/i, c'est très pratique. Trelawney croit que je prends des notes alors que j'écris mes questions et que le livre me répond. En magie noire, on a vu des sorts explosifs et des sorts qui font exploser les organes de l'intérieur. On aura la pratique vendredi.

J'ai repris mes exercices, la Salle sur Demande était accessible. La cape de soie commence à donner un résultat 'un peu moins pire'.

Mercredi 19 novembre

Ils ont coincé un petit de première en train de vouloir se faire la malle. Je ne sais pas où ils l'ont enfermé, mais on entend crier. J'ai été trouvé Slughorn. Il ne peut rien faire, il a les mains liées. J'ai essayé de le cuisiner pour savoir où et comment on pourrait mettre cet enfant en sécurité. Il ne sait pas où ne veut pas me le dire. On ne peut pas laisser un sorcier si jeune dans cet état. Je vais me reposer.

...

Voilà, c'est fait. Le cœur m'en bat encore. J'ai attendu qu'il soit une heure du matin et j'ai pris la cape, si imparfaite soit-elle. Mais pour plus de sécurité, je me suis enfoncée le chapeau des Weasley sur la tête. Je n'ai pas dû chercher longtemps pour trouver le petit. On l'a enfermé dans une pièce non loin des cuisines. Il était enchainé et terrorisé. Il a eu peur en me voyant ou plutôt en voyant cet ectoplasme décapité. Il m'a prise pour un fantôme et je ne l'ai pas détrompé. Il avait très soif. J'ai l'ai désaltéré, je lui ai donné à manger, je l'ai donné de quoi calmer ses douleurs. Je ne peux pas lui appliquer des cicatrisants, on se douterait quelque chose. Il aurait voulu que je le délivre, mais je lui ai expliqué que ce n'était pas possible. Il faudrait que je sache où le cacher pour cela et je l'ignore. Je ne peux pas envoyer Lug prévenir ses parents. Un corbeau, ça se repère trop facilement. Mais je pense que les autres Poufsouffle y auront pensé. En tout cas, je me renseignerai dès que l'aube sera revenue.

Jeudi 20 novembre

J'ai été bien inspirée de mettre ce chapeau ! Flich a rassemblé tous les fantômes dans la matinée. J'ai réussi à voir le Baron Sanglant cet après-midi, mais comme il n'est jamais causant, on a joué à oui ou non ! L'enfant était un peu trop somnolent quand ils l'ont retrouvé, ils lui ont appliqué le Veritaserum. Il a répondu qu'un fantôme lui avait donné une potion. Et il s'est rendormi ! Ils ont cru que le petit commençait à perdre la tête alors ils ont pensé que la leçon suffisait. Ils l'ont remonté à l'infirmerie. Slughorn n'a pas l'air de se douter de quelque chose ou alors il fait bien semblant. Je me demande si le Professeur Snape va se contenter de cette histoire de fantôme.

Vendredi 21 novembre

La légende du petit Arthur et de son fantôme est en train de connaître un franc succès. Les explications les plus folles sont en train de circuler. Potter serait revenu par un passage secret inconnu, les autres ayant été condamnés. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington aurait une femme ou une fiancée ou une compagne qui aurait été décapitée avant ou après lui. Plutôt avant, ce qui expliquerait que la hache ait été émoussée pour Sir Nicholas. Ce serait son fantôme qui serait venue secourir le petit. Certain opte pour le fantôme de Dumbledore, mais ce dernier n'a pas été décapité, et le fantôme aurait une voix de femme. Heureusement que j'ai parlé à voix basse, j'espère qu'il ne reconnaitra pas mon chuchotement. Quand on me demande ce que j'en pense, je réponds que le gosse a tellement a eu peur qu'il a déliré. Malfoy et ses deux molosses ont demandé son avis à Slughorn. Celui-ci a répondu que le délire était la meilleure explication. J'ai du mal parfois à garder mon sérieux quand j'entends tout ce qui se raconte. Et je me sens seule aussi. Personne à qui me confier, à qui raconter, personne à qui faire confiance.

Samedi 22 novembre

Il ne s'est rien passé de particulier aujourd'hui. Toujours le même train-train, les mêmes exercices, les mêmes résultats et pour les devoirs, j'ai fait un peu de recopiage pour gagner du temps. Tracy est en train de renier sa famille. À quoi ça l'avance, je me le demande. Au début, je croyais qu'elle faisait semblant, maintenant j'ai des doutes.

Dimanche 23 novembre

Je commence à étudier les moyens de sortir de Poudlard. En fait sortir n'est pas le problème, avec un sort de désillusion, on peut parfaitement s'en aller en balai. Je maîtrise le patronus, les Détraqueurs ne doivent pas faire obstacle. Non, le problème c'est de savoir où aller. Si Père et Mère connaissaient un lieu sûr, ce serait déjà fait depuis longtemps.

17. Semaine du 24 novembre.

Lundi 24 novembre

Il y a de nouveaux graffitis, au 3e étage cette fois, mais ça n'est encore rien ! Longbottom, Weasley et Lovegood se sont introduit dans le bureau du Directeur pour essayer de lui dérober l'épée de Gryffondor. Rien que ça ! Le Professeur Snape lui-même, se charge de leur cas. D'après ce qu'on dit, ils ne pourront plus aller à Pré-au-Lard de toute l'année. Et ils sont en retenue, avec Hagrid paraît-il. Mais ça j'ai du mal à le croire, vu la gravité de ce qu'ils ont fait.

Les Carrow sont enragés, ce sont des patrouilles à n'en plus finir. Les anciens de la Brigade Inquisitoriale sont mis à contribution et patrouillent avec eux. J'ai horreur de ces manières de lèche-botte et de cafard.

Mardi 25 novembre

Oui, les voleurs ont bel et bien condamné à accompagner Hagrid dans la Forêt Interdite. Une promenade de santé, si l'on veut ! Je me pose de plus en plus de question sur le Professeur Snape. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu les confier aux Carrow pour les faire torturer. Alors pourquoi a-t-il laissé punir ainsi le petit Arthur qui avait fait quelque chose, somme toute moins grave ? On dirait qu'il ne fait pas ce qu'il veut dans sa propre école. Flitwick m'a dit après les cours que je réussirais mes ASPIC si je devais les passer maintenant et il m'a demandé si je désirais voir de sorts qui ne sont pas au programme. J'ai répondu positivement mais je dois encore réfléchir sur ceux que j'aimerais aborder avec lui.

Carrow avait l'air frustré de n'avoir personne à qui lancer le Crucio. Alors on a vu en détails les organes du corps humain et l'emploi qu'on peut en faire en Magie noire. Je suis sorcière, pas garçon de boucher.

Avec Slughorn ça se passe toujours tout aussi bien, je me constitue ma petite panoplie médicale et autre, à force de potions. De temps en temps, il m'en refait voir une du programme, pour la forme, mais ce n'est pas fréquent.

Mercredi 26 novembre

Un hibou de Mère qui me rappelle que je n'ai pas donné beaucoup de nouvelles ces temps derniers. Je lui ai donc répondu cet après-midi même. Les nouvelles sont bonnes pour ma part puisque non seulement j'ai rattrapé mon retard dans la plupart des matières mais que je dépasse le niveau requis dans certaines. Quant à ma santé, inutile de l'inquiéter, j'ai passé sous silence mes petits évanouissements d'il y a quinze jours. Elle non plus n'est pas prolixe de nouvelles. Elle ne me parle plus de Tante Lorena et de ses Mangemorts. J'espère que l'affaire se tasse et qu'on va laisser Père en paix.

i_Le Livre des Ombres_/i a toujours la même et seule réponse quand je l'interroge sur mes sorts d'invisibilité : i_Recommencez_/iou i_Annulez les sorts précédents et recommencez_. /i

Je vois des progrès mais ils sont vraiment infimes.

Jeudi 27 novembre

Le petit Arthur aurait prétendu que le fantôme qui était venu le secourir ressemblait à la Dame aux rubans du tableau du couloir au troisième étage. J'ai été le voir et j'ai pouffé de rire. Daphné m'a accompagnée et m'a demandé ce qui me prenait. Je ne lui ai pas dit le pourquoi, naturellement. J'ai répondu que ce gosse avait dû recevoir un fameux coup sur le crâne pour voir comme ça des fantômes. Je ne me souviens pas de cas où un personnage de tableau soit devenu un fantôme. Je pense même que les fantômes soient impossibles à peindre. Daphné m'a demandé si je pensais qu'il était possible de s'en aller de Poudlard. Je lui ai dit que c'était certainement possible de s'en aller, mais impossible de ne pas se faire reprendre, à moins d'avoir de l'aide très puissante de l'extérieur. Et qu'après tout, ici, on n'était pas si mal, tant qu'on ne se mettait pas les Carrow à dos.

Vendredi 28 novembre

J'ai franchement envie de bâcler mon devoir de magie noire, mais c'est un luxe que je ne peux pas me permettre, je n'ai pas envie de me faire repérer. Il va falloir décrire une mise en situation où on utilisera plusieurs organes humains, dire comment et à quel (mauvais) dessein. Même en pensant à nuire à Tante Lorena, je n'y arrive pas. Par contre Alecto Carrow ... on va essayer de faire comme ça. Imaginons que je veuille qu'Alecto Carrow agonise à petit feu dans d'atroces souffrances ...

Samedi 29 novembre

La Salle sur Demande est introuvable. C'est qu'on l'utilise à des fins plus urgentes. J'ai mon petit paquet de sorts de prêt pour aménager le dernier cabinet des toilettes du deuxième étage. C'est dans cet endroit incongru que je suis arrivée à transformer mon ectoplasme en cape d'invisibilité. Certes, i_Le Livre des Ombres_/i m'a prévenue. Au début, ces sorts n'auront qu'une portée limitée, vu mon manque d'expérience et de savoir-faire. Il faudra que je les renouvelle régulièrement mais à la fin, je pourrai les rendre plus durables et je ne devrai les jeter à nouveau qu'une ou deux fois par an. D'ailleurs i_Le Livre des Ombres_/i m'a rappelé que mes efforts pour fabriquer ma cape à partir de la soie n'auraient que des résultats médiocres parce que les vrais capes durables sont fabriquées à partir de poil de Demiguise. Ce n'est pas que ce soit trop cher pour ma bourse mais ce qui est compliqué c'est d'en faire parvenir jusqu'à Poudlard, sans que tout le monde le sache. Surtout par les temps qui courent. Pourtant à y réfléchir, je me demande si ça ne vaudrait pas la peine d'essayer. Il va falloir que je me penche sérieusement sur la question.

J'ai demandé à Moaning Myrtle si elle ne se sentait pas trop seule, histoire de voir si ses toilettes ne sont pas trop fréquentées, elle m'a répondu que le gentil garçon de l'an passé lui rendait encore visite quelques fois. Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai un doute. L'an passé Draco Malfoy a failli se faire tuer par Potter à cet endroit. Qu'est-ce qu'il viendrait faire là ?

Dimanche 30 novembre

J'ai envoyé Lug chez mes parents pour leur demander s'ils pouvaient me procurer discrètement du poil de Demiguise pour des expériences. Père a répondu qu'il allait voir ce qu'il pourrait faire et qu'il 'embrassait très fort sa chère fille' qu'il 'aimait de tout son cœur' Ça m'a surpris de la part de Père, d'abord la lettre était très brève ensuite il ne s'épanche jamais autant.

18. Première semaine de décembre

Lundi 1er

C'est bizarre, je pensais que mes deux simplets de cousins allaient rentrer cette semaine. Il est vrai que ni Père, ni Mère ne m'ont parlé de cela dans leur lettre. Je m'attendais même à les voir débarquer hier. Mais je ne les ai aperçus nulle part, ils n'étaient pas là à table avec les Poufsouffle. Sans doute qu'ils prolongent la dragoncelle pour éviter de revenir dans ces lieux 'bénits' ! Je ne vais pas pleurer après eux. Je suis satisfaite du travail que j'ai pu accomplir pour histoire de la Magie et pendant le cours de Divination. J'ai commencé ma liste des petits sortilèges qui ne sont pas au programme et que Flitwick pourrait m'apprendre.

Je suis contente d'avoir toujours ma petite cape en poche, maintenant qu'elle est un peu mieux réussie et surtout à cause des patrouilles. On a toujours l'impression d'être en faute même quand on ne fait rien de mal. Il faut toujours être prêt à pouvoir justifier ses moindres faits et gestes. C'est tuant cette pression. Ce n'est plus de la pression, c'est de l'oppression.

Mardi 2 décembre

Il fait froid et grincheux mais il ne neige pas encore. J'espère qu'on aura un Noël blanc, j'aime tant ça. Et j'espère aussi que la fraterie Carrow ne se mêlera pas de jouer les décorateurs, on a vu ce que ça donnait à Halloween. En sortant de mon laboratoire magique des toilettes, j'ai eu une fameuse surprise. C'était bien Draco Malfoy qui se tenait au lavabo, la tête ballante entre les épaules. J'étais mal prise parce qu'il fallait annuler les sorts de transformation et de protection autour de mon petit retiro. Mais il ne m'avait pas entendue. Moaning Myrtle lui faisait la causette et j'ai pu discrètement faire ce que je devais faire. Et puis, je suis allée vers Draco et je lui ai demandé s'il allait bien. Il m'a répondu vaguement qu'il était un peu barbouillé et que toutes ces patrouilles, en plus des devoirs et des études, cela le fatiguait. Je sais que quelque chose le tracasse mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il le dira. On est rentré ensemble en Salle Commune sans échanger un seul mot.

Ce matin Lug m'a apporté Le Chicaneur, sous enveloppe ! De quoi se distraire en perspec

J'ai dû m'interrompre, Lug a frappé au carreau du dortoir, il ne fait jamais ça.

Voilà que je reviens de ma petite expédition nocturne. Lug m'a fait une vie de tous les diables, il voulait absolument que je le suive. J'ai eu dû mal à le contenir. Je ne pouvais pas quitter ainsi le dortoir sans me faire repérer. J'ai temporisé et je l'ai calmé puis j'ai pris ma cape d'invisibilité et je suis sortie sur la pointe des orteils quand il m'a semblé que tout le monde dormait. Je me demandais pourquoi mon corbeau m'entrainait si loin. On a dépassé la cabane du garde-chasse. Au fait, il y avait encore de la lumière malgré l'heure avancée et on aurait dit que monsieur recevait du monde. Je ne m'en suis pas préoccupée, j'ai suivi Lug qui m'a amenée à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Je n'en menais pas large. Enfin, je n'ai pas dû aller très loin. J'ai trouvé un paquet à mon nom, je l'ai pris et je suis vite rentrée. Dedans, il y avait de la toison de Demiguise et un petit mot.

'Voici ce que vous m'aviez demandé ma chère fille. Faites-en bon usage. Votre Père qui vous aime tendrement.'

On verra ça demain, je vais dormir maintenant.

Mercredi 3 décembre

Il a fallu que je lutte d'arrache-pied contre ma curiosité pour ne pas emmener avec moi i_Le Livre des Ombres_/i en cours. Il fallait absolument que je continue à donner le meilleur de moi-même en Métamorphose et en Astronomie, surtout que j'étais fatiguée à cause de mon escapade nocturne. Je me suis un peu reposée en début d'après-midi et je me suis remise à mes exercices dans un des cachots, laissé à notre disposition puisque je ne faisais rien de secret. Le Professeur Snape m'a appelée au dehors parce qu'il voulait me parler. J'étais assez étonnée. Il m'a demandé si j'avais des nouvelles de mes cousins. J'ai bien dû lui répondre que non. Il s'attendait à ce qu'ils rentrent aujourd'hui au plus tard, si demain ils ne sont pas là, il devra avertir le ministère.

Jeudi 4 décembre

Rien de particulier aujourd'hui, si ce n'est que je me suis permis de lire tout ce que j'ai pu trouver sur le Demiguise et les vraies capes d'invisibilité pendant l'Etude des Moldus. La Carrow ne se rend compte de rien. Ce que je n'arrive pas à trouver c'est comment changer la toison en tissu. Il doit y avoir des sorts de cardage ou de tissage. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil au ballot que Père m'a envoyé, c'est assez spécial comme matière : gris, très fluide et léger. J'ai peur de faire une sottise et d'en gaspiller en expérimentant à tort et à travers. Je dois d'abord me documenter. J'ai demandé après le souper à Slughorn pour pouvoir consulter la réserve mais il n'a pas voulu. Il dit que ce qui a trait aux propriétés des Demiguises concerne les Aurors et les brigands et que je ne suis ni l'un, ni l'autre. Il va falloir que je me serve de la cape de seconde catégorie pour aller chercher ce qu'il me faut la nuit.

Vendredi 5 décembre

Je suis bouleversée parce que je viens d'apprendre : mes parents ont disparus. Je ne peux pas écrire davantage, j'entends les pas et la voix de Mrs Pomfrey.

Samedi 6 décembre

J'essaie de ramasser mes idées, tout se bouscule dans ma tête. La nuit de jeudi à vendredi, je me suis aventurée dans la réserve et que j'ai recopié plusieurs manuscrits avant de les emporter. Ça ne m'a pas pris plus d'une heure et demie. J'avais été couché très tôt pour ne pas me sentir trop fatiguée en me levant.

Hier, alors que le cours de Magie noire venait de commencer, Filch est venu me chercher. Il s'est excusé poliment auprès de Carrow et m'a dit que le Professeur Snape voulait me voir. Je me remémorais mon escapade tout au long du chemin et je ne voyais pas où ni comment j'avais pu laisser des traces de mon exploit. Je me suis appliquée à soigneusement fermer mon esprit. Ce n'est pas à la bibliothèque que Snape m'attendait mais dans son bureau. Il s'est montré fort déférent contrairement à ses habitudes. Il m'a fait asseoir. Je me demandais ce qui se passait. Il m'a dit qu'il était fort ennuyé mais qu'il devait me faire part d'une nouvelle inquiétante.

Le ministère a envoyé deux de ses employés pour savoir pourquoi les jeunes Knight n'avaient pas repris les cours. Les Knight n'étaient pas chez eux. De plus, il semblerait qu'ils aient emmené avec eux leurs objets de valeurs et leurs effets personnels. Ils seraient partis depuis lundi. Les employés du ministère se sont rendus chez moi, mais le manoir était vide. Ils n'ont trouvé personne, ni mes parents, ni leurs bijoux, ni leurs vêtements. Le professeur Snape voulait savoir si j'étais au courant de quelque chose. Que pouvais-je répondre ?

'Mes parents ne seraient jamais partis sans moi', ai-je dit. 'Il doit s'agir d'une erreur'.

'Non, Miss Blueraven, vos parents ont bel et bien quitté le manoir et sans doute l'Angleterre. Je vous le redemande : avez-vous une idée de l'endroit où ils sont allés ? Réfléchissez !'

'Mais non ! Jamais Père ou Mère ne m'aurait abandonnée !'

'Abandonnée ? Mais vous n'êtes plus une enfant ! Vous êtes majeure, vous êtes adulte, vous êtes d'ailleurs la doyenne des étudiants de Poudlard. Et si je dois en croire vos professeurs, vous avez dépassé le niveau des ASPIC. Je pourrais même si la nécessité s'en présentait, proposer vos services à Mrs Pomfrey.'

'  
En fait, je me demande ce que je fais encore ici.' ai-je murmuré.

'Quoique vous en pensiez, vous êtes à votre place, là où vous êtes. Vous êtes certaine que vos parents ne vous ont pas parlé ou fait allusion devant vous à un lieu de villégiature ?'

'Je vous assure que non !

'Et vous n'avez aucune idée de l'endroit où ils auraient pu aller ? De la famille à l'étranger ?'

'Mère a de la famille aux États-Unis'

'Aux Etats-Unis !'

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Jamais, jamais, jamais, mes parents ne seraient partis sans moi. À moins de ne pouvoir faire autrement et d'être sous la menace d'un danger imminent. Je ne m'imagine pas Père ou Mère s'en aller et me laisser là.

Lorsque je suis revenue en classe, le cours touchait à sa fin. Heureusement car le sujet en devait être peu appétissant. Je n'ai rien pu faire de bon par la suite. On a frôlé l'accident en métamorphose. Des étincelles sortaient de ma baguette dès que je la touchais. J'ai failli changer trois élèves en cochon d'Inde. McGonagall m'a demandé de ne plus jeter de sorts et d'attendre la fin du cours. Elle m'a retenue quand les autres sont sortis. Elle m'a dit qu'elle savait que j'avais eu de mauvaises nouvelles mais que je devais prendre sur moi-même et faire un gros effort pour rester concentrée.

J'ai eu un malaise en Salle commune. Slughorn est arrivée en courant, tout essoufflé, le pauvre homme. Il a envoyé quelqu'un chercher le Professeur Snape, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi.

Le professeur Snape m'a tout simplement regardée comme si j'étais un objet curieux puis il m'a dit d'aller dormir et que Mrs Pomfrey allait m'apporter une potion.

Après le lunch j'ai fait une longue sieste et Slughorn m'a invitée pour le thé, je ne sais pas s'il voulait me changer les idées ou me tirer les vers du nez en me parlant de ma famille. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il était allé chercher le Professeur Snape hier, il n'a pas été fichu de me donner une explication qui tenait d bout. Je le trouve assez paternaliste à mon égard. Je finis par me demander si je ne suis pas atteinte à mon insu d'une maladie rare et dangereuse à voir comment ils sont là à me surprotéger.

Dimanche 7 décembre

J'ai pris mon courage en main et je suis allée trouver Snape. Il m'a demandé si je m'étais souvenue de quelque chose d'important. Je lui ai répondu que non, mais que mes parents courraient certainement un grave danger. Et je lui ai demandé ce que c'était la déperdition incontrôlée de Magie.

'Pourquoi posez-vous cette question Miss ?' a-t-il dit.

'Parce que j'ai entendu prononcer ces mots presqu'à chaque fois que j'ai eu un malaise.' ai-je répondu.

'Asseyez-vous' m'a-t-il dit.

Ça me fait toujours une impression bizarre, ce n'est vraiment pas dans ses habitudes de se soucier du confort de ses élèves. Il a eu l'air de réfléchir trente secondes et puis il m'a expliqué.

'Vous vous souvenez des manifestations magiques qui se produisaient quand vous étiez enfant ?

'Oui ! Je m'amusais parfois à sauter dans le vide, j'avais l'impression de voler.'

'Vous faisiez cela ?' Il avait l'air surpris.

'Surtout quand j'allais me balancer sur l'escarpolette. Je m'élançais hors du siège et je m'envolais comme si j'avais été une petite plume. Mère me rattrapait dans ses bras.'

Il est resté un instant pensif, puis il a repris.

'Lorsqu'un sorcier est encore enfant, il se sert de la magie sans s'en rendre compte, pour son plaisir ou pour se tirer d'embarras. Puis il atteint l'âge d'être formé, on lui apprend à se servir d'une baguette et toute la magie qu'il exercera par la suite va passer par cette baguette. Il peut arriver que chez des sujets malades ou perturbés, la forme primitive, primordiale de la magie se manifeste. Sous le coup d'une forte émotion et le manque de contrôle due à la faiblesse de la constitution, la magie œuvre sans que le sorcier ou la sorcière exerce un contrôle conscient sur cette manifestation.'

'C'est la première fois que j'entends parler de ça.' ai-je répondu, très étonnée.

'C'est assez ... inhabituel chez les adultes.'

'Et comment puis-je éviter de ...'

'Votre dernière maladie vous a fort affaiblie. Il est impératif que vous repreniez des forces. Mangez au-delà de votre appétit et dormez tout votre saoul. Je pense que les exercices intensifs auxquels vous vous livrez depuis le début de cette année scolaire vont vous aider à canaliser votre énergie.'

'Professeur, je ne comprends pas très bien. Les enfants ne font ça que pour leur plaisir ou comme vous l'avez dit pour se tirer d'embarras. Et j'ai l'impression que dans mon cas, ça pourrait être dangereux.'

'Les accidents sont rares. Mais soyez prudente. Une forte émotion pourrait obscurcir votre jugement. Maintenant que nous en avons parlé ouvertement, il serait bon que vous en discutiez avec le Professeur Flitwick.'

Cela me trouble énormément. D'autant plus qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une maladie ordinaire mais d'une malédiction.

19. Deuxième semaine de Décembre.

Lundi 8 décembre

Je suis habitée par une souffrance sourde et lancinante. Je ne peux toujours pas croire que mes parents se soient enfuis, je ne peux me faire à cette idée. Ils ne peuvent pas s'être s'enfuis sans moi. Mais parfois, je suis torturée par l'idée que toutes ces manifestations d'affection de la part de mon père aient été une forme d'adieu.

J'ai l'impression que tous les élèves de Serpentard m'évitent. Si mes parents ont fui, je suis une suspecte. Alors, oui, je peux comprendre dans ces conditions, Poudlard soit encore l'endroit où je suis le mieux protégée. Pour ne pas sombrer, je me suis mise à lire. Surtout pendant Histoire de la Magie et Divination. Il y a moyen de confectionner cette cape avec une toison non tissée, mais il faut procéder avec soin, exactitude et surtout, sans précipitation. Ce sera un labeur de longue haleine mais il en vaut la peine.

Je ne peux plus voir Trelawney en peinture, elle s'acharne à me prédire tribulations et malheurs comme s'ils ne s'en étaient pas assez abattus sur moi ces derniers temps.

Mardi 9 décembre

Slughorn me couve comme une mère poule. Il me glisse des 'Soyez courageuse, ma petite' à tout bout de champ. Il m'a aidée à préparer des fortifiants et des soporifiques. Le cours de Magie noir fait toujours dans la boucherie : 'Diluez le sang d'une vierge de douze ans dans du vin de crapaud ...' et autres joyeusetés de ce genre.

Après les cours, j'avais rendez-vous avec Flitwick, on a parlé des sortilèges à apprendre et de la déperdition incontrôlée de Magie. Il a essayé de me rassurer en me disant que dans mon cas, il ne s'agissait que de manifestations 'parasitaires' sans conséquences.

Mercredi 10 décembre

Bien que j'eusse passé une très mauvaise nuit, je n'ai pas eu de problèmes pour réaliser mes sortilèges de métamorphose. Quant à l'astronomie, c'est devenu une récréation pour moi. J'ai voulu me retirer dans les toilettes mais j'ai encore rencontré Malfoy dans cet endroit incongru.

'Alors ? les Blueraven quittent le navire ?' a-t-il demandé sur un ton empreint de cynisme. Dans ses yeux luisait une lueur d'amertume.

'Je suis toujours là !' ai-je répondu sans me démonter.

'Mais tes parents sont partis à ce qu'on dit'.

'Mes parents ne s'appellent pas Blueraven ! Qu'est-ce qu'un préfet en chef fait dans les toilettes des filles ?'

'Rien, je venais inspecter pour voir si tout était en ordre'

'À ta place, je laisserais ça aux préfètes. Ou bien veux-tu que j'en parle au professeur Snape ?

'Pourquoi ? Tu es dans sa manche à lui aussi ? Il t'a pourtant déjà mise en retenue !'

'Le Professeur Snape me traite comme une Dame.'

'Une Dame ! Alors que Madame souffre que je me retire !'

'Ton malaise est passé ?'

'Quel malaise ? s'est-il offusqué alors qu'il était pâle comme un linge. Ne prend pas ton cas pour une généralité, Miss Swoon, ou dois-je dire i_Lady_ /i Swoon? Je ne suis pas sur le point de m'évanouir !'

'J'y crois autant qu'aux grenouilles lunaires.'

'Ça t'apprendras à lire Le Chicaneur !'

'Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Draco ?'

'Rien ! Tout va très bien ! Et ça va encore mieux quand tu ne mets pas ton nez dans mes affaires. Madame, je suis votre serviteur,' a-t-il ajouté en me saluant d'une façon grotesque et en prenant la porte.

Je me suis alors retirée dans mon 'laboratoire'. Le premier stade de la confection est le cardage et le peignage de la toison. Il faut que ces opérations s'effectue avec patience et minutie et veiller à ne perdre aucune fibre traitée. Cela ne requiert pas moins de sept sortilèges. Je pense avoir traité une dixième de la laine traitée.

Jeudi 11 décembre

On m'a appelée à la fin du cours de Potions, Slughorn m'a dit d'y aller qu'il achèverait ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je me suis rendue dans le bureau du Directeur. Deux employés du Ministère était là pour m'interroger. Je ne pouvais rien dire de plus que ce que je ne savais, c'est-à-dire pratiquement rien. Ils m'ont vraiment houspillée, j'en étais lasse et la tête me tournait. Pour finir, l'un d'eux, un petit gros avec une barbichette a proposé de me soumettre au Veritaserum. J'étais prête à accepter mais le Professeur Snape a dit que cela n'était pas nécessaire et qu'il avait toutes les assurances que je ne mentais pas. C'est vrai que lorsqu'il avait commencé à parler des Knight l'autre jour, j'avais baissé la garde et oublié de garder fermé mon esprit.

Je leur ai demandé ce qu'ils reprochaient à mes parents. Ce ne sont tout de même pas des criminels. Ils ont répondu qu'ils n'avaient en soi rien à leur reprocher, qu'ils voulaient les interroger en tant que témoins mais qu'ils trouvaient anormal qu'ils se soient évanouis dans la nature au moment où les jeunes Knight avaient fui leurs obligations scolaires. Et au moment de prendre congé, le barbichu m'a lancé cette phrase assassine :

'Maintenant, c'est sur vous que repose l'honneur des Knight, nous osons espérer que vous vous montrerez digne du nom que vous portez, Miss'

'Miss s'appelle Blueraven, comme feu sa mère.' a répliqué le professeur Snape avant que j'eusse le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Je me suis dirigée vers la porte alors qu'ils sortaient mais le Directeur m'a fait signe de rester.

'Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissante, Monsieur' lui-ai-je dit quand les deux hommes furent partis.

'Nous allons mettre les choses au point, Miss, a-t-il répondu avec raideur. Tant que vous êtes à Poudlard, vous êtes placée sous ma garde et mon autorité. Alors, je vous en déconseille fort d'en sortir, dans votre propre intérêt et pour votre propre sécurité.

Vous avez parlé au Professeur Flitwick de notre précédente conversation, n'est-ce pas ?'

'Oui, Monsieur. Et je continue à m'exercer avec lui.'

'C'est une bonne chose. Mais veuillez à ne pas outrepasser vos forces.'

Ensuite il m'a envoyée porter un billet à Slughorn. Celui-ci l'a lu et m'a prié d'attendre. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'envoie porter la réponse mais au lieu de cela, il a embouteillé le résultat de mes potions en prenant tout son temps. Quand il en a eu fini, il m'a retenu pour l'aider à effectuer quelques broutilles jusqu'à l'heure du lunch. J'ai pu ainsi rater mon cher cours d'étude des Moldus !

À propos de Moldus, Tracey devient de plus en plus cynique et acide. On dirait que la bande de Malfoy a définitivement déteint sur elle. Elle est en train de renier petit à petit sa famille.

Vendredi 12 décembre

Je me suis surprise à me demander comment je pourrais utiliser les sorts qu'on est en train de voir en Magie noire. Je suis tellement sur mon qui-vive. Comme si mille dangers m'attendaient à chaque recoin, à chaque tournant de couloirs.

Samedi 13 décembre

Je suis prise d'angoisse. Parfois une peur panique m'étreint à ce point que j'ai peine à respirer et je tremble de tout mon corps. Je réalise que si Père ne réapparait pas ma vie court un grave danger. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un puisse le comprendre ici. Je me suis tout de même forcée à continuer à carder et à peigner la toison de Demiguise. J'ai un tiers de prêt.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil au Chicaneur. Je l'avais à peine ouvert. Ce Lovegood a complètement perdu la tête, il soutient ouvertement Potter. Il faut être inconscient. Quand on sait que tout le monde, Ministère en tête, recherche l'attrapeur de Gryffondor. J'ai passé le magazine à Malfoy, je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas trouvé ce numéro-ci aussi amusant que l'autre.

Dimanche 14 décembre

Trois élèves sont partis. Deux de Serdaigle et un de chez nous, Simon Walker de 4e année. Je ne crois pas qu'ils puissent aller loin. Toujours ce remue-ménage qui me donne envie de ne pas mettre le nez hors de la Salle Commune et du dortoir. J'ai fait une très longue sieste. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais vaseuse. J'ai lu puis je suis allée retrouver Moaning Myrtle au deuxième, en ayant soin de me draper dans ma cape pour arriver jusque là, et j'ai traité la toison, j'en suis presqu'à la moitié.

20. Troisième semaine de Décembre.

Lundi 15 décembre

Je ne me sens pas très bien, jusqu'à présent, je souffre juste de vertige, j'ai l'impression de marcher sur un petit nuage. J'ai pu suivre le cours d'histoire de la magie, mais j'ai demandé à sortir pour la Divination. Je ne pouvais plus supporter les mélismes langoureux de Trelawney. Théodore m'a accompagnée jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfrey m'a donné une potion et je suis restée allongée jusqu'à l'heure du souper. Je suis remontée au dortoir immédiatement après avoir mangé. Heureusement, je n'ai pas de devoirs aujourd'hui.

Mardi 16 décembre

Je me suis levée ce matin, mais Slughorn m'a donné congé pour l'après-midi. Il disait que j'avais fait assez d'effort comme ça en assistant au cours durant la matinée. Carrow lui a fait une scène en apprenant la chose après le lunch. Il lui a dit qu'il outrepassait ses droits que je n'avais rien et que mes malaises étaient feints mais Slughorn lui a répondu qu'il ne faisait que suivre les ordres du Professeur Snape et que c'était à lui qu'il fallait s'adresser s'il devait réclamer. Du coup Carrow a tourné les talons, furieux et s'est éloigné en grommelant.

Mrs Pomfrey a envoyé un élève m'apporter une potion. J'ai dormi l'après-midi. Slughorn m'a fait venir dans son cachot à l'heure du thé et m'a demandé comment je me sentais. Il m'a dit de ne pas trop en faire cette semaine, que de toute façon, la plupart des professeurs ne donneraient pas de devoirs vu que les vacances approchaient. D'ailleurs, il m'a dit qu'il m'aiderait à faire celui de Magie Noire. Le pauvre homme a été estomaqué quand il a vu la matière abordée, il est devenu écarlate et s'est mis à suffoquer. Heureusement, j'avais un petit flacon de liqueur de mélisse pour le réconforter. Nous avons d'abord papoté comme deux vieux amis. Et puis, au fil de la conversation, j'en suis venue à lui parler de ma grande inquiétude. Si Père avait disparu pour de bon, qui allait me choisir un mari ? Il est de la plus haute importance que je ne sois plus fille avant mes vingt ans. Bien sûr Slughorn a des manières, il m'a livré sa pensée avec diplomatie.

'Je comprends, Miss, que vous cherchiez à vous marier, a-t-il dit. À votre âge, c'est une préoccupation compréhensible, quoique vous soyez encore fort jeune. Mais de nos jours, il est de plus en plus courant, même dans les meilleures familles, que les jeunes gens suivent leurs affinités et choisissent eux-mêmes leur conjoint, voyez-vous ?

'Je ne pense pas que vous compreniez la situation, Professeur, ai-je répondu. Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen de contrer la malédiction de la Sainte-Walpurgis.'

'La malédiction ? Quelle malédiction ?'

Alors, je lui ai raconté l'histoire d'Ethelinda, la fille de sir Lester Blueraven.

Sir Lester Blueraven mourut très jeune ne laissant à sa veuve qu'une fille puinée, Ethelinda. Lester était l'aîné de ses frères mais sa branche allait s'éteindre faute de laisser un héritier mâle. La mère d'Ethelinda, Lady Mildred était une femme ambitieuse et la mort de son époux l'avait plongée dans un profond désarroi. Elle n'avait aucun fils pour transmettre le nom illustre de son mari. Elle éleva dès lors Ethelinda comme un garçon et la fit passer pour tel. Mais l'artifice se révéla de peu d'utilité car sa fille ne pouvait se marier à moins de mettre tout le monde au courant de la supercherie, et il lui était impossible dans de telles conditions de susciter une descendance. Par ailleurs, Ethelinda était très malheureuse : on l'obligeait à réprimer sa nature elle était secrètement amoureuse d'un sorcier qu'elle fréquentait. Elle alla s'épancher près de son aïeul et lui révéla son lourd secret. Celui-ci lui promit de mettre un terme à ses tourments.

Il convoqua alors ses fils et ses brus et leur proposa le privilège de transmettre à leur nom leur fille aînée au cas où il n'engendrerait pas de descendance masculine. Ce privilège serait héréditaire et les filles nées Blueraven transmettraient leur nom à leur fille ainée ou bien à leur fils cadet si elles n'avaient aucun frère. Les fils du vieux sorcier acquiescèrent à cette proposition, flattés dans leur orgueil puisqu'on les rendait capable de transmettre leur nom même en l'absence de descendance masculine. L'aïeul révéla alors le secret d'Ethelinda.

Il y eut grand remous dans l'assistance. Les fils cadets qui avaient signés le pacte qui scellaient le privilège se sentirent dupés. Le frère qui suivait en âge Lester était particulièrement furieux, mais rien n'égalait la colère de sa femme jalouse qui surpassait en ambition sa rivale, Lady Mildred.

Comme elle ne pouvait défaire le pacte scellé, elle lança dans la nuit de Sainte-Walpurgis 1666 une malédiction sur celles qui seraient l'objet de ce privilège. Si, à l'âge de vingt ans, elles étaient encore filles, elles mourraient de consomption.

Lorsque l'aïeul apprit ce qu'avait fait sa bru, il se dépêcha de marier Ethelinda à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et il est depuis lors l'usage que les pères ou les tuteurs des Miss Blueraven marient leur fille avant qu'elles n'aient atteint l'âge vingt ans.

Mon récit n'a pas eu l'air de convaincre le Professeur Slughorn. Il ne semble pas donner grand crédit aux histoires de malédiction. Il a objecté que ma mère s'était mariée à vingt-deux ans, qu'elle avait atteint sa vingt-septième année et qu'elle était morte suite à un accident. Il est vrai qu'un accident a provoqué sa dernière maladie mais Mère est belle et bien morte de consomption. Le sursis ne lui a été accordé que parce qu'elle avait mis au monde une fille et il ne s'est guère prolonger.

On connaît le cas de Sibylle Blueraven qui échappa à ceux qui l'avaient enlevée dans le but de l'empêcher de se marier avant sa vingtième année et d'éteindre la branche dont elle portait le nom. Elle rejoignit son fiancé et se donna à lui sans attendre de convoler. C'est ainsi qu'elle eut la vie sauve.

Quant à Miranda Blueraven, elle refusa d'accepter le fiancé que son père lui avait choisi et absorba de potions pour se rendre malade et empêcher ce mariage dont elle ne voulait pas. Son père s'aperçut de ses manigances et la força à prendre époux. Mais celui-ci ne consomma pas le mariage parce que sa femme était enlaidie et affaiblie par la maladie. Miranda s'enfuit le jour de son vingtième anniversaire, fit constater sa virginité par les matrones et casser son mariage blanc. Elle épousa l'homme qu'elle voulut, mit au monde une fille à laquelle elle transmit son nom puis mourut quelques années plus tard.

Tout cela laisse le Professeur Slughorn sceptique. Il a suggéré que la malédiction pourrait être levée, ce dont je doute très fort.

Mercredi 17 décembre

Sapientia

Les cours se sont bien déroulés. On n'a plus de devoir sauf pour Magie noire mais je l'ai presque fini. J'ai rattrapé mon retard : les deux tiers de la toison sont prêts.

Jeudi 18 décembre

Adonai

J'ai eu du mal à me tenir lors de l'Etude des Moldus. Vu que la fête de Noël approche, Carrow ne s'est pas gênée pour dresser un portrait peu flatteur des Clergymans Moldus. J'ai ressenti cela comme une insulte au Révérend Johnson. Il n'est peut-être pas très futé mais c'est un homme de cœur. J'avais envie de sauter à la figure de ce souillon et de lui arracher les yeux avec mes ongles. Je vais leur apprendre que nous enseigner la Magie noire a des effets pervers, rira bien qui rira le dernier et vive les sorts informulés.

Les trois quarts de la toison sont peignés et cardés.

Vendredi 19 décembre

Radix

J'ai rendu cette nuit, j'ai voulu quand même aller au cours ce matin, mais j'ai perdu connaissance en arrivant au breakfast. On m'a amenée à l'infirmerie. J'étais en train de prendre la potion que Mrs Pomfrey m'avait préparée quand Alecto Carrow est arrivée avec une infection purulente sur la langue qui s'est déclenchée au petit matin. Voyez-vous ça !

Notre infirmière a déclaré qu'elle ne connaissait pas ce genre de maléfice et elle a fait chercher notre Directeur. Il y a pourtant d'excellents ouvrages à la réserve qui décrivent ce sort. Le personnel n'y a pas accès ?

Mrs Pomfrey a tiré le rideau pour m'isoler et m'a sommée de me reposer, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire sous cape en entendant les bribes de conversation qui parvenaient jusqu'à moi. Le professeur Snape est arrivé et a examiné cette garce. La patiente a dû laisser sa pudeur de côté et exhiber son ventre graisseux et transpirant, car c'est à partir d'une minuscule petite tache sur son abdomen que le maléfice est remonté jusqu'à la langue.

Deux heures plus tard, son frère s'est pointé et a eu des échanges très vifs avec le Professeur Snape. Ce dernier soutenait haut et fort qu'il était impossible qu'un élève, même de septième eut pu jeter un tel sortilège surtout sans que ça se remarque alors qu'Amycus voulait examiner les baguettes des tous élèves. Le professeur Snape lui a répondu que c'était une perte de temps et qu'il n'examinerait les baguettes les plus probables d'avoir jeté ce sort. Au fait, il a oublié de regarder la mienne. De toute façon, même s'il avait découvert celle d'Ebenezer, il n'y aurait trouvé qu'un Prior Incantatem, celui qui a fait sortir et donc effacé le Prior Incantatem de ma baguette qui lui-même avait fait sortir et donc effacé les maléfices de la baguette d'Ebenezer. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça.

Grâce aux soins experts du Professeur Snape, cette truie de Carrow ne souffrira pas plus d'une semaine de son mal. Dommage, j'avais calculé qu'elle soit encore malade à la rentrée. Il faudra que je trouve autre chose. Je suis sortie de l'infirmerie pour le lunch. Mrs Pomfrey m'a demandé de me reposer cet après-midi et ne m'a accordé que du bout des lèvres l'autorisation d'aller à la petite soirée de Slughorn, à condition de n'y faire qu'une courte apparition. Je passe ma robe de soirée et je m'y rends de ce pas.

Samedi 20 décembre

Clavis

Je vais mieux, mais j'ai le cafard. La petite soirée de Slughorn avait quelque chose de tristounet. Il avait invité ses élèves les plus doués et aussi Malefoy qui paraissait à la fois honoré et sur son quant-à-soi. Le professeur Snape était là également. Il m'a abordée au bout d'un moment et a profité du brouhaha pour me demander si j'avais une idée de ce que Carrow avait pu faire pour s'attirer ce maléfice. La question n'avait rien d'innocente, je le sentais bien. J'ai eu besoin de tout mon art pour fermer mon esprit. Je lui ai répondu que les élèves de Sang-Mêlé étaient sans doute choqués par certains de ses propos.

'Mais vous, Miss Blueraven, a-t-il dit, vous êtes de Sang pur n'est-ce pas ? On dit que votre lignée est une des plus pure et des plus anciennes. Ce qu'a dit votre professeur n'a pas pu vous atteindre'.

'Il m'arrive de fréquenter l'église et j'ai de bons rapports avec le pasteur, me suis-je contentée de lui répondre. À propos, je vous suis reconnaissante de ne pas avoir autorisé les Carrow à garnir les sapins de Noël d'effigies de tête privée de leur corps.'

'Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington n'aurait pas apprécié. Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de vous retirer et d'aller vous reposer.'

J'ai donc pris congé de l'assemblée et je suis allée me coucher.

C'est la première fois que je ne retourne pas à la maison pour Noël. Nous sommes quatre en tout à rester, je suis la seule de septième année. Il y a deux élèves de deuxième année, l'un de Serdaigle et l'autre de Poufsouffle, et un de quatrième année à Gryffondor. Ils étaient tous les trois à Durmstrang l'an passé. Avant de partir à la maison, certains ont encore laissé des graffitis sur les murs. Je me demande à quoi ça peut bien les avancer. On m'a dit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Luna Lovegood à la gare, mais je n'ai pas très bien compris quoi au juste, quelqu'un serait venue la chercher, ce qui me paraît assez bizarre. Maintenant que l'école est quasiment déserte, je peux me consacrer à loisir à mes occupations. J'ai presque fini mon travail de préparation, j'achèverai demain.

Tout est prêt pour Noël, la neige, les sapins que seul Flitwick a été autorisé à décorer mais l'ambiance n'y est pas. Il faut prendre ses repas avec les professeurs, cela fait l'effet d'être sous surveillance car l'atmosphère n'est gère détendue. Nous sommes débarrassés de l'horrible Alecto qui mange sa soupe sans goût, seule dans un coin de ses appartements pour ne pas irriter d'avantage sa langue de truie. Par contre son escogriffe de frère ne se prive pas de se répandre en plaisanteries douteuses qui ne font rire personne.

Dimanche 21 décembre

Oriens

Je n'ai pas été autorisée à me rendre à Pré-au-lard. Le professeur Snape a objecté mon état de santé. Je pense à ce que je faisais les autres années à la Noël et cela me manque. J'ai revêtu ma parure de cérémonie, celle que je ne sors que pour les toute grandes occasions et je me suis isolée dans un des cachots avec l'accord tacite de Slughorn. J'ai ouvert ma boîte à musique et j'ai écouté quelques carols pour me remémorer mes Noëls d'antan. Et puis, j'ai eu envie de danser comme autrefois, j'avais l'impression d'être belle même si c'est loin d'être le cas, et de m'envoler. J'étais là comme si une demi-douzaine de jeunes gens me regardaient se disputant l'honneur que je leur accorde la prochaine danse.

_i__Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

_Remember me to one who lives there_

_For once she was a true love of mine_

_Have her make me a cambric shirt_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

_Without no seam nor fine needle work_

_And then she'll be a true love of mine_

_Tell her to weave it in a sycamore wood lane_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

_And gather it all with a basket of flowers_

_And then she'll be a true love of mine/i_

Le temps avait cessé d'exister. Je dansais sans me soucier du reste du monde. Une sorte de râle glauque m'a arrachée à mon bonheur. Je me suis brusquement rendue compte que le Professeur Snape était entré dans le cachot et qu'il me dévisageait de manière peu engageante.

'Que faites-vous dans cette tenue ?' m'a-t-il lancé.

'Mais Professeur, ce sont les vacances et nous ne sommes pas en cours' lui ai-je répondu.

'La prochaine fois, vous irez faire vos simagrées dans le dortoir'

J'ai pris ma boîte à musique et je me suis retirée, sans même prendre la peine de le saluer. Je me suis rendue au dortoir, j'y ai fait de la place mais le charme était brisé et j'étais bien en peine de retrouver ma griserie première. J'avais la tête pleine de questions et d'impressions. Qu'est-ce que le Directeur faisait là, dans les cachots ? Voulait-il y rencontrer Slughorn ou était-il là pour m'espionner ?

J'ai vite rangé ma robe et ma boîte à musique. Je me suis occupée de la part restante de la toison. J'ai terminé le peignage et le cardage. Je dois maintenant étudier les phases suivantes de la confection avant de m'y atteler.

Pars-tu pour la foire de Scarborough  
Persil sauge romarin et thym(1)  
Rappelle moi au bon souvenir de quelqu'un qui vit là  
Elle fut autrefois mon véritable amour

Dis-lui de me façonner une chemise en batiste  
Persil sauge romarin et thym  
Sans coutures ni (délicat) travail d'aiguille  
Alors elle sera mon véritable amour

Dis-lui de la tisser dans allée d'une forêt de sycomores

Persil sauge romarin et thym

Et de la cueillir dans un panier de fleurs.

Alors elle sera mon véritable amour

21. Semaine de Noël

Lundi 22 décembre

Rex

Ce matin, le professeur Snape a annoncé que le professeur McGonagall irait à Pré-au-Lard et que les élèves qui le désiraient pourraient l'accompagner. Je l'ai interrogé du regard et il a acquiescé. J'y suis allée ainsi que Winifred Scott, mais il m'était difficile d'y trouver un réel plaisir. J'ai eu la maigre consolation de pouvoir écouter une chorale d'enfants interpréter des carols. Pour le reste, Pré-au-Lard n'est plus ce qu'il était, comme mon école.

Nous sommes rentrées pour le lunch. Après le repas, j'ai un peu trainaillé avec les autres élèves puis je suis revenue à la Salle Commune. À ma grande surprise, j'ai trouvé le professeur Snape assis dans un fauteuil. Il semblait songeur. J'ai pensé qu'il se remémorait le temps où il était élève. Je lui ai demandé s'il restait à Poudlard pour les vacances lorsqu'il était élève.

'Oui, m'a-t-il répondu. C'était le plus économique pour mes parents. Mais je ne suis pas venu vous parler de ça. Asseyez-vous.'

Je me suis assise et il m'a dit que Slughorn l'avait mis au courant pour la malédiction. Il voulait savoir si je prenais ces histoires au sérieux. Comme j'ai répondu par l'affirmative, il m'a interrogée sur un ton sceptique qui frisait l'ironie.

'Qui vous a raconté cette histoire ?'

'C'est une chose connue dans la famille'

'Qui, Miss ?'

'Mes grands-parents maternels, monsieur'

'Quel âge aviez-vous ?

'J'étais une petite fille. Je ne sais pas ... cinq ou six ans.'

'Qu'est-ce qu'une enfant de cette âge peut entendre aux réalités du mariage ?'

'Je n'ai pas tout compris d'un seul coup.'

Il m'a demandé si mes grands-parents vivaient encore, l'âge que j'avais quand ils sont décédés et la cause de leur décès. Je lui ai expliqué que mon grand-père était mort en absorbant une potion mal préparée quand j'avais huit ans. Il avait confondu certains ingrédients même si certaines mauvaises langues ont prétendu qu'il s'était donné la mort intentionnellement parce qu'il ne s'était jamais remis du départ de ma mère. Quant à ma grand-mère, elle nous avait quittés quand j'avais quatorze ans, des suites de la morsure d'une plante carnivore vénéneuse.

'C'est donc elle qui vous a conté l'histoire de la malédiction' s'est–il enquis ?

'Elle n'en parlait pas beaucoup', ai-je répondu.

'Si vous aviez été en plus attentive au cours d'Histoire de la Magie, a-t-il poursuivi avec une pointe de cynisme, vous sauriez qu'un grand nombre d'histoires de malédiction de ce genre se sont mis à circuler vers la fin du XVIIIe siècle et ont connu leur apogée vers le milieu du XIXe siècle. Elles n'avaient d'autres buts que de renforcer l'autorité du père de famille et de contrer les velléités romantiques des jeunes personnes qui prétendaient choisir elles-mêmes leurs maris. Tout était bon pour les persuader d'épouser au plus vite le fiancé que leur père leur avait choisi.'

'Je vous assure, professeur, ai-je protesté, que cette histoire s'est transmise dans ma famille depuis des temps bien plus anciens.'

'En avez-vous la preuve, Miss ?'

'La parole de mes aïeuls me suffisaient' ai-je riposté.

'Je ne mets pas en doute leur bonne foi mais on peut parfois pécher par ignorance lorsqu'on a été soi-même abusé à son insu.'

En un mot comme en cent, le professeur Snape émet les plus grande réserve vis-à-vis de ce récit. Il prétend que mes malaises n'ont rien à voir avec le fait que je ne sois pas encore fiancée, il n'en veut pour preuve que je n'ai que dix-huit ans. La malédiction, si malédiction il y avait, ne m'aurait frappé qu'à l'âge de mes vingt ans.

Je sais, moi, que ma maladie vient du fait que mon père n'a jamais pris cette malédiction au sérieux et que si les premiers signes s'en sont manifestés si tôt c'était en guise d'avertissement.

Toutefois notre Directeur a proposé, par égard à mes scrupules, de toucher un mot de cette histoire au professeur Flitwick.

Mardi 23 décembre

Emmanuel

Je repense à ma conversation de la veille avec le professeur Snape. Je me demande s'il a voulu me rassurer ou si, méconnaissant le milieu dont je suis issue, il sous-estime le pouvoir de telles malédictions.

Mais aujourd'hui je ne veux penser qu'à Noël et à tout ce qu'il y a de plus beau et de plus enivrant. Surtout que le vieux Slug m'a fait la joie d'être mon cavalier pour quelques danses qui n'eurent pour seuls témoins que les parois de la Salle Commune. Pour le reste, j'ai terminé l'étude du filage de la toison de Demiguise. Je pense que demain sera un jour propice pour l'inaugurer.

Mercredi 24 décembre

Ero Cras

Il est dix-sept heures. La journée m'a paru interminable. J'ai consacré deux heures au filage de la toison, une heure au matin et une l'après-midi. Il m'est impossible de garder plus longtemps la qualité de concentration nécessaire à un résultat optimal. De plus c'est très fatiguant. Ce soir après le souper, il y aura une petite soirée entre quelques professeurs et les élèves. Carrow et sa sœur ne seront pas là. Ils ont quelques petits travaux urgents à faire. Quelques maléfices pour semer la désolation chez des innocents, à n'en pas douter.

Jeudi 25 décembre

C'est bien la première fois dans ma vie que je ne reçois pas de cadeaux pour la Noël. Slughorn m'a offert une boîte de chocolats pour m'aider à supporter les derniers événements. N'empêche que je me sens seule et abandonnée. C'est bien triste à dire, Noël est une fête de famille et quand on n'a plus de famille, comment faire la fête ? Les autres élèves ont reçu des lettres de leurs parents pour leur rendre plus douce la séparation temporaire d'avec les leurs.

Je me demande où est Slooby. Est-il parti avec eux ? Même Stanford m'a oubliée.

Nous avons pris notre repas en petit comité. Slughorn et Flitwick s'efforçaient d'être gais mais le professeur Snape comme madame McGonagall sont restés sombres et taciturnes.

L'après-midi j'ai été me promener seule dans le parc. Lug est venu me poser sur mon épaule et je lui ai parlé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fallu que j'aborde le sujet des offices de la petite église de mon village et du Rvd Johnson. Lug s'est agité. On aurait dit qu'il voulait que je lui écrive. C'est ridicule, c'est un Moldu, il ne communique pas par hibou ou par un autre oiseau. Je me suis tout de même décidée à rentrer car il faisait très froid. Lug est parti mais quand il est revenu ce soir, il portait un feuillet comme on en distribue les jours de fête à l'église avec des paroles des chants et quelques méditations. Ça m'a distrait. Nous avons joué aux échecs entre élèves et nous avons passé le temps à des jeux d'enfants.

_O come, O come, Emmanuel,  
And ransom captive Israel,  
That mourns in lonely exile here  
Until the Son of God appear._

_Refrain_

_Rejoice! Rejoice!  
Emmanuel shall come to thee, O Israel._

_O come, Thou Wisdom from on high,  
Who orderest all things mightily;  
To us the path of knowledge show,  
And teach us in her ways to go._

_Refrain_

_O come, Thou Rod of Jesse, free  
Thine own from Satan's tyranny;  
From depths of hell Thy people save,  
And give them victory over the grave._

_Refrain_

_O come, Thou Day-spring, come and cheer  
Our spirits by Thine advent here;  
Disperse the gloomy clouds of night,  
And death's dark shadows put to flight._

_Refrain_

_O come, Thou Key of David, come,  
And open wide our heavenly home;  
Make safe the way that leads on high,  
And close the path to misery._

_Refrain_

_O come, O come, great Lord of might,  
Who to Thy tribes on Sinai's height  
In ancient times once gave the law  
In cloud and majesty and awe._

_Refrain_

_O come, Thou Root of Jesse's tree,  
An ensign of Thy people be;  
Before Thee rulers silent fall;  
All peoples on Thy mercy call._

_Refrain_

_O come, Desire of nations, bind  
In one the hearts of all mankind;  
Bid Thou our sad divisions cease,  
And be Thyself our King of Peace._

_Refrain_

Vendredi 26 décembre

Flitwkick a voulu me parler. Il m'a d'abord écoutée et il m'a assuré qu'il prendrait le temps d'examiner si oui ou non, on trouvait une trace assez ancienne pour être probante de cette malédiction dans les archives qu'il pourrait compulser. Et dans l'affirmative, il essaierait de voir ce qu'on peut faire pour l'endiguer. Il m'a recommandé de ne plus penser à cela pendant les vacances et de faire un effort pour ne voir dans mes malaises que la manifestation d'une constitution un peu fragile. Je l'ai remercié mais je suis un peu vexée de ne pas être prise vraiment au sérieux.

Samedi 27 décembre

La sœur Carrow est plus ou moins rétablie et nous devons supporter deux exemplaires de son engeance à notre table. J'essaie d'avancer dans le filage. J'en ai pour plus de la moitié de prêt. Je me suis pas mal avancée.

Dimanche 28 décembre

Je me demande ce que la foire de Scarborough a bien pu faire au professeur Snape ! Je ne l'avais pas vu, sinon, me serais retenue, mais j'avais cette air en tête et je m'étais mise à le chatonner. Il est arrivé subrepticement derrière moi et m'a demandé d'un ton revêche d'arrêter de 'fredonner des fadaises'. Il m'a dit que je pouvais attendre la rentrée pour appâter les jeunes gens à moins que je ne veuille séduire un de professeurs, Amycus Carrow par exemple.

Je n'étais pas vraiment contente et, une fois n'est pas coutume, je le lui ai manifesté. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal à mon âge de fredonner des chansons d'amour qu'il y ait ou non du monde dans les couloirs et que, d'au lieu d'essayer de me faire passer pour une écervelée, certaines personnes feraient mieux de faire en sorte que je ne sois plus vierge avant mes vingt ans.

'Surveillez vos paroles, Miss ! a-t-il éructé, Vous rendez-vous compte que vous êtes en train de me faire une proposition indécente ? '

'Dans vos rêves, monsieur' ai-je répondu en tournant les talons et en m'éloignant à vive allure. J'ai erré à travers les couloirs et les cages d'escalier sans me trop être consciente de l'endroit où j'allais ni des lieux où je me trouvais. Mon chemin a fini par croisé celui du professeur McGonagall qui m'a fait entrer chez elle, a essayé de me calmer et m'a obligé à boire une tasse de chocolat.

Je lui ai raconté ce qui c'était passé. Elle était au courant pour la malédiction. J'ai bien l'impression que personne ici ne me prend au sérieux. Elle m'a expliqué que le professeur Snape était incapable de réaliser ce que pouvaient être les désirs sains et légitimes d'une adolescente et qu'il n'avait jamais été ce qu'on appelle un romantique.

Je me fiche du romantisme ! Je veux un mari, pas un roman.

22. Semaine du Nouvel An 1998- Lundi de la rentrée.

Lundi 29 décembre

Par où vais-je commencer ? Par la magie ! À mon grand étonnement, j'ai pu achever le filage de la toison de Demiguise beaucoup plus rapidement que je ne l'avais prévu. J'avais l'impression que les choses se faisaient de plus en plus aisément. Ça m'a même inquiétée à un certain moment. J'avais peur d'aller trop vite et de gâcher l'ouvrage, mais, j'ai examiné le résultat avec la plus grande attention et je ne vois aucun défaut. Le fil est soyeux, léger, fluide comme l'eau, résistant, de grosseur égale et régulière. J'ai lu que cela pouvait arriver pour le tissage : le début semble long et fastidieux puis on attrape la main et tout va de soi. Quoiqu'il en soit, la façon dont on commence est très importante. Mieux vaut prendre son temps et vérifier les gestes que l'on pose pour être sûr du résultat. Confectionner le métier à tisser ne va me poser de problème. Je n'ai besoin que de deux montants et de deux linteaux. Il suffit de prendre quatre branches mortes trouvées dans le parc et de leur appliquer un sort de métamorphose.

D'un autre côté, je suis parfois saisie de peur panique à l'idée que l'on découvre ce que je suis en train de faire. Je travaille surtout à la Salle sur Demande, il est plus facile de m'y rendre maintenant que la bande à Longbottom n'est plus là. Mais je ne peux me résoudre à y laisser mon ouvrage. Pourtant, c'est bien ce que je vais devoir faire une fois le tissage amorcé. Un métier à tisser, c'est plus difficile à dissimuler qu'un fuseau.

Pendant les repas, j'ai évité soigneusement de croiser le regard du professeure Snape. Quand je pense à ce qu'il a osé me dire hier ! Ce n'est pas que l'homme me déplait. Il n'est pas beau, soit, mais qu'est-ce que la beauté ? Je ne suis pas particulièrement belle non plus avec mon long nez et mes traits taillés à la serpe. Il n'est pas beau mais il a du charme malgré son caractère revêche. C'est un grand sorcier, et c'est ce qui compte avant tout. Là où le bât blesse, c'est qu'il a un meurtre, et peut-être plus d'un, au fait, sur la conscience. On dit qu'il est à tu et à toi avec Nous-Savons-Qui. J'ai beau le savoir, j'ai du mal à me convaincre de la chose, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Slughorn s'est montré très aimable et très attentionné à mon égard, un peu trop même. Je soupçonne McGonagall de lui avoir parlé de l'incident de la veille. J'ai pas mal lu aujourd'hui et pas seulement des ouvrages de magie. J'ai joué aux échecs avec les autres élèves.

Lug était parti ce matin, il est revenu ce soir me titiller. Je l'ai suivi, toujours comme à son habitude, au-delà de cabane de Hagrid. C'est là qu'il avait dissimulé une lettre, dans un creux d'arbre mort. Une lettre bien curieuse, de pur artisanat moldu. Elle était contenue dans une enveloppe en papier fermée par une sorte de gomme et couverte de deux petites images dentelées frappées d'un cachet. L'épitre datait d'il y a quinze jours, elle était signée par le Rvd Johnson. Il présentait ses vœux à ma famille pour la Noël. Je voudrais bien répondre mais quoi et comment ? D'ailleurs comment cette lettre a-t-elle pu échapper à la vigilance des employés du ministère ?

Mardi 30 décembre

Après avoir bien réfléchi, je ne pense pas que cette lettre soit un piège. Et puis Lug est si prudent depuis que je lui ai fait la leçon. Il faut dire que c'est la seule lettre de Noël que je recevrai cette année, tant pis si j'ai du retard pour y répondre. J'ai naturellement dû répondre des tas de mensonges. Que ce courrier s'était sans doute égaré et qu'il m'était parvenu par le biais d'une personne qui l'avait reçu par erreur et l'avait fait suivre. J'ai enfilé ma première cape d'invisibilité qui est toujours en bonne état et je me suis éloignée dans le parc par le biais des cachots et de l'entrée de service. J'ai fait du rase-motte en balais pour ne pas laisser des traces de pas sur le sol et j'ai lâché Lug à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite puis je suis rentrée aussi vite que j'ai pu. J'ai dit à mon corbeau de déposer mon petit mot à l'église dans la sacristie sans se faire remarquer. Lug est revenu ce soir. Il m'est malheureusement impossible par les temps qui courent d'entretenir une correspondance avec un Moldu. J'imagine que le révérend doit se poser des tas de questions au sujet de l'absence de mes parents.

J'avais besoin d'un endroit pour cacher un métier à tisser. La Salle sur Demande m'a fourni un endroit phénoménalement spacieux dans lequel s'entassait un formidable bric à brac.

J'ai inauguré le tissage de la cape de meilleure qualité ce matin. Le départ a été très laborieux mais après une heure et demie, le travail s'est poursuivi sans peine. Je ne dois même plus le surveiller, il se fait de lui-même. Je pense que le résultat sera prêt demain. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à tout ce fourbi. Un placard aux parois couvertes de cloques a éveillé ma curiosité. J'y ai trouvé un squelette d'un pentapode en cage et un vieux manuel de potions annoté. Ce i_Manuel avancé de préparation des potion s /i_ est en surtout en usage en sixième année. Mais pourquoi aller cacher ce livre dans cet endroit ? Je l'ai feuilleté et je l'ai emporté avec moi bien décidée à le rapporter demain à sa place après l'avoir dupliqué.

J'ai eu une petite surprise en l'examinant. Il était annoté et l'écriture m'était familière. D'ailleurs si j'avais des doutes i_Le livre des Ombres_/i était là pour m'indiquer les sorts qui allaient confirmer mon intuition première. Les gloses sont bel et bien de la main de Severus Snape ! Mais pourquoi a-t-il été caché son Manuel à cet endroit ? Je vais en faire une copie conforme et je le remettrai où je l'ai trouvé quand j'irai voir où en est mon métier à tisser.

Mercredi 31 décembre

Ma cape est terminée, mais je l'ai laissée à la Salle sur Demande. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours l'impression que le professeur Snape ou les Carrow vont un jour débarquer à l'improviste au dortoir, tout fouiller et trouver tout ce que je cache. C'est bête au fond. Depuis que j'ai appris que Luna aurait été enlevée, je suis sur le qui-vive, toujours en train de m'imaginer le pire.

Flitwick a demandé à me rencontrer et ce n'était pour me parler du nouvel An. Il a fait des recherches mais il n'a pu aucun document remontant au-delà de 1768 qui parle de la malédiction et, disait-il, il ne s'agissait qu'une très vague allusion à ce que je lui ai raconté. Un décret datant de 1542 octroie aux femmes nées au domaine de Blueraven le privilège de léguer leur patronyme à leurs fils cadets avec l'accord de leur mari et à la condition que leur fils ainé ait suscité descendance. Le privilège de l'ainée des Blueraven est attesté vers 1589 dans un contrat de mariage. On sait qu'à partir de 1623, ce privilège était un point mentionné dans chaque contrat de mariage des femmes nées Blueraven. Je ne vois pas très bien ce que ça change. L'aïeul d'Ethelinda a tout simplement généralisé et scellé un usage qui s'amorçait avant lui. D'ailleurs, il est normal que la trace d'une malédiction dont le récit se transmet de génération en génération n'ait été que tardivement mise par écrit. Seuls les décrets concernant la transmission du patronyme, point dont se mêlent abusivement les Moldus, ont été l'objet d'un document.

Ce qui n'empêche pas Flitwick d'être convaincu, et dµ'essayer de me convaincre, que l'historicité de la malédiction est plus que douteuse. Évidemment, il m'est impossible de me rendre à Blueraven, de fouiller les archives familiales et de lui montrer les documents qui prouveraient qu'il se trompe.

Déjà 17h00 ! Il est temps que je me pare pour la petite soirée de la Saint-Sylvestre. Tous les professeurs seront présents, les fantômes aussi. J'ai promis trois contredanses à Peeves s'il me laissait tranquille pendant un moment. J'ai hâte de voir comment danse un esprit frappeur.

Jeudi 1er janvier 1998

Peeves danse très bien mais le baron sanglant n'a pas son pareil pour le menuet. Le repas était excellent et j'ai pu à nouveau regarder le Directeur dans le blanc des yeux. Il n'a pas dansé. Je crois qu'il n'aime pas la musique. J'ai passé ma journée à somnoler pour me remettre de la veillée.

Vendredi 2 janvier 1998

Le garde chasse, qui occasionnellement donne des cours de soin aux créatures magiques, a eu l'impudence d'entamer la conversation avec moi. Il trouve que Lug est très agité en ce moment. Merci, je l'avais remarqué, j'ai les yeux en face des trous, tout de même. Je suis obligée à cause de lui d'aller souvent du côté de la forêt Interdite, sans y pénétrer, évidemment. Mais jusqu'à présent il ne m'a encore rien apporté. Je me demande ce que signifie ce charivari. Je me sens mal pour le moment. Je n'arrive pas à évacuer la fatigue du jour de l'an, pourtant je me suis reposée.

Samedi 3 janvier 1998

Rien d'intéressant aujourd'hui. Ça sent la rentrée et la fin des vacances. Je n'aime pas ça.

Dimanche 4 janvier 1998

J'ai remis de l'ordre dans mes affaires et j'ai trouvé une cachette pour mes objets précieux dans un recoin de la muraille du dortoir, juste derrière le chevet de mon lit. Le tout est scellé par des sortilèges. Je peux y avoir accès comme je veux, il me suffit de tirer les rideaux du baldaquin.

Lundi 5 janvier 1998

Les cours ont été sans cesse perturbés par les employés des ministères qui, encadrés des Carrow, venaient chercher l'un ou l'autre d'entre nous pour nous interroger aux sujets des absents. En effet, pas mal d'élèves ne sont pas revenus et beaucoup de familles de sorciers ont profité du retour de leur progéniture à la maison pour s'envoler sous des cieux plus cléments. Ça n'a pas empêché les professeurs de nous bombarder de devoirs.

23. Dimanche 11 janvier

Dimanche 11 janvier

Je suis encore à l'infirmerie, il est vingt et une heures. Mrs Pomfrey s'est retirée, j'espère que je ne serai pas dérangée. Quand je vois ce que j'ai écrit il y a près d'une semaine, j'étais loin de m'imaginer ce qui allait arriver.

Je suis encore assommée par ce qui s'est passé et comment pourrais-je m'épancher si ce n'est par ce biais ?

Mardi 6 janvier, on est venu interroger Tracey, à son tour, dans la matinée. Son père et sa mère n'étaient pas chez eux. Ils ont disparus eux aussi. Tracey nous l'a annoncé à voix base pendant le lunch. Elle était atterrée, comme je l'avais été avant elle. Je ne savais pas que le pire était à venir. Slughorn est venu me chercher pendant le cours de divination. Je voyais bien qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise mais il n'a rien voulu me dire à part que le Professeur Snape voulait me parler. Je me demandais si on avait fouillé les dortoirs avec tout ce remue-ménage, peut-être avait-on découvert ma cachette et tout ce qu'elle contenait. J'avais mis tant de temps et d'énergie à fabriquer mes capes, à en fixer les sortilèges, à recopier les grimoires et les traités. J'ai fermé mon esprit. Des aiguilles me transperçaient le ventre, j'avais le gosier desséché et mon cœur battait la chamade.

Lorsque je suis arrivée au bureau du Directeur, j'ai trouvé le Professeur Snape fort silencieux. Il a attendu un moment avant de m'adresser la parole, c'était pour me faire asseoir. Il a hésité encore un peu. Il marchait de long en large et regardait les murs. Les portraits des directeurs défunts avaient une mine assombrie et une lueur tragique luisait dans les yeux de Dumbledore.

' Lady Blueraven, a commencé le Pr. Snape. Je vous demanderai de vous montrez forte et courageuse. Je suis chargé de vous transmettre des nouvelles de vos parents et elles ne sont pas bonnes.'

Pourquoi m'appelait-il 'Lady' tout d'un coup ? Je me refusais à admettre ce qu'il venait de tenter de me faire comprendre.

'J'ai le triste devoir de vous annoncer la mort de vos parents, a-t-il repris. Veuillez accepter mes sincères condoléances.'

J'avais l'impression qu'on parlait de quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne parvenais pas à réaliser que cela pouvait être vrai.

'Ça ... ça n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas ! Vous devez vous tromper. Ils ne peuvent pas être morts !'

'Hélas, Madame, on a découvert leurs corps ce matin-même, dans les hauts plateaux, à vingt miles d'Altnabreac. 'Mais qu'est-ce que ...' Je n'ai plus su quoi dire. Je répétais comme un automate 'Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas possible !' Le professeur Snape m'a alors annoncé qu'Oncle Marlow était mort avec eux. Mais on n'a trouvé aucune trace de Tante Lorena et de ses enfants. J'entends Mrs Pomfrey. J'achèverai demain.

Lundi 12 janvier

Il n'est toujours pas question que je sorte d'ici avant une huitaine de jours. J'ai assez dormi pour pouvoir me permettre de reprendre mon journal.

Donc, mes parents et mon oncle sont morts, terrassés par l'Avada Kedavra. 'Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas refuser à certaines personnes' a commenté le Pr. Snape. Il a sous-entendu à demi-mots que Père avait fui avec Mère devant les exigences de Tromedlov N _ámánsumung ond áwierigung_N. Ce qui s'est vraiment passé, je l'ai appris de Slooby. Il m'a rejointe avant-hier soir quand j'ai repris connaissance.

Pour en revenir à ce mardi d'enfer, le Pr. Snape m'a fait comprendre que mes parents étaient morts pour avoir déplu à Tromedlov N _ámánsumung ond áwierigung_N . Il m'a dit qu'il avait promis à mon père de veiller sur ma santé et qu'il comptait bien tenir sa parole. Quand je lui ai demandé s'il n'avait rien pu faire pour éviter ce qui c'est passé, il m'a répondu que je surestimais ses pouvoirs. Ensuite il m'a laissé entendre que tous les yeux allaient être désormais braqués sur moi et que je devrais me montrer au-dessus de tout soupçon. Cela m'a mise hors de moi. Je ne sais plus trop ce que j'ai pu dire mais j'ai vu des objets volés à travers la pièce et j'ai été prise le vertige. Ce n'était plus les objets mais les murs qui s'étaient mis à danser. Il m'a même semblé entendre, mais je devais délirer, la voix de Dumbledore qui disait 'Retirez-vous Severus !'

Quand j'ai repris mes esprits, j'étais installée dans une chaise longue. Le Pr. Snape me tenait la mâchoire et il était en train de verser quelques gouttes d'une liqueur inconnue dans ma bouche. Il m'a demandé si mon malaise était passé. Je lui ai répondu que de toute façon, ma mort était scellée. Il m'a dispensé de cours pour le restant de la journée. Je n'ai rien pu avaler de la soirée. Vers onze heures du soir, j'ai dû rendre, de la bile teintée de sang. On m'a amenée à l'infirmerie, je suis resté de longs moments sans sentiment et avec de fortes fièvres. Je n'ai pu vraiment émergé que vendredi soir. J'ai réalisé alors que tout était vrai. Lorsque la nuit est tombée et que plus rien ne bougeait, Slooby est venu me rejoindre. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Il était venu déjà plusieurs fois me voir mais j'étais trop mal pour m'en rendre compte. Je suis trop fatiguée, il faut que je m'arrête ici.

Mardi 13 janvier

Je reprends donc mon récit. Tante Lorena s'est rendue compte trop tard de la sottise qu'elle avait faite. Les Mangemorts voulaient qu'Oncle Marlow rejoigne leur rang et pour le séduire, ils lui avaient fait part de choses qui auraient dû rester secrètes. Oncle Marlow a temporisé, alors les Mangemorts ont contacté mon père pour qu'il convainque son frère. Père a compris le danger. Il a préparé une retraite secrète dans une de nos propriétés au nord de l'Écosse. Les Knight ont rejoint Blueraven par la cheminée, au lieu d'attendre que Slooby viennent les chercher comme prévu. C'était une grave erreur. Les Mangemorts ont retrouvé la maison vide mais ils n'ont pas mis longtemps à découvrir où ses occupants s'étaient rendus. Slooby a eu juste le temps d'emmener ceux qui ne pouvaient pas transplaner dans la retraite écossaise. Mes parents attendaient le moment propice pour envoyer Slooby me chercher. Ils avaient tellement peur du danger qu'ils ne voulaient pas que je les rejoigne avant que tout ne soit au point. Ils préparaient soigneusement leur départ pour des cieux plus cléments et examinaient comment ils pouvaient transférer une partie des biens qui leur permettraient de survivre ailleurs. Malheureusement, la Fox cultivaient des ambitions disproportionnées et ne pouvaient pas se résoudre à laisser une partie de ses meubles derrière elle alors que mes parents eux, n'avaient pu sauver que leurs effets personnels à cause de sa sottise. Oncle Marlow était balloté entre l'avis de sa femme et celle de son frère. L'atmosphère devenait lourde alors que les deux familles restaient confinées. Oncle Marlow a eu la stupidité de vouloir se rendre à la banque en changeant son apparence. Il a pu reprendre son argent pourri mais il s'est fait pister, il s'en est rendu compte trop tard. Tout le monde a quitté le repaire mais en deux groupes. Les Knight se sont cachés dans une maison abandonnée et mes parents dans la lande sous une tente. Père avait envoyé Slooby mettre les enfants en sécurité, ils sont partis avec leur mère en Irlande. Oncle Marlow n'en a pas eu le temps. Les Mangemorts sont arrivés, il a voulu rejoindre mes parents par transplanage pour les avertir mais l'un d'eux s'est accroché à lui et a découvert leur cachette. Ils les ont tous tués. Slooby est arrivé trop tard.

Il s'en veut beaucoup de ce qui est arrivé. Moi, j'en veux à Lorena, tout est de sa faute. C'est elle qui aurait dû mourir.

Mercredi 14 janvier

Slooby a trouvé une cachette ici. Les elfes de Poudlard ne savent même pas qu'il est là. Le frère Carrow m'a demandé si je savais où il était passé. J'ai répondu que non. Celui-là et sa sœur, ils ne perdent rien pour attendre. Je prendrai le temps de préparer ma vengeance mais je leur rendrai leurs méfaits au centuple, eux et leur engeance. Quant au professeur Snape, j'ai ma petite idée, mais il faut d'abord que je me rétablisse pour sortir d'ici. Mrs Pomfrey me trouve meilleur mine.

Jeudi 15 janvier

J'ai reçu de la visite : Daphné, Tracey et Théodore. Ils ne sont guère bavards mais bon, c'est l'intention qui compte. Je me suis levée mais je me sens encore fort faible. Le professeur Snape est passé lui aussi. Il m'a dit simplement :

'Je sais qu'on vous a déjà osé cette question, mais il faut que je sache : savez-vous où se trouve votre elfe de maison ?'

J'ai eu une étrange façon de fermer mon esprit. J'ai fait non de la tête tout en le regardant dans les yeux et en me fixant sur une seule pensée : si je le savais, je ne vous le dirais pas.

Il a essayé de sonder mon esprit. En vain. J'étais fière de pouvoir mettre en pratique une chose que Mère m'avait apprise. Il n'a rien pu savoir mais quand il a voulu s'en aller, je lui ai dit qu'il partait bien vite. Il s'est contenté de hausser les épaules et de me dire 'à plus tard'. Je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire au fait qu'il m'appelle 'Lady'.

Vendredi 16 janvier

Je reprends peu à peu des forces, j'ai mangé de bon appétit, même si c'était trop peu au goût de Mrs Pomfrey. Je lui ai demandé quand je pourrai réintégrer le dortoir. Peut-être dimanche, on verra bien.

Samedi 17 janvier

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on est qu'à la mi-janvier. J'ai l'impression qu'un siècle s'est écoulé depuis la mort de mes parents. On les a enterrés dans la plus grande discrétion, sans moi. Je n'ai pas pu leur rendre un dernier hommage. J'ai reçu un hibou du ministère, nos biens sont sous séquestre. L'argent que nous avions à Gringott a été confisqué. Il ne me reste plus que les biens immeubles : le manoir, ses dépendances et d'autres propriétés. Mais je ne peux pas y pénétrer, du moins pour l'instant. Un importante somme d'argent avait été versée sur mon compte. Elle me permettra d'achever l'année scolaire à l'abri du besoin.

Dimanche 18 janvier

J'ai quitté l'infirmerie. Je me suis réinstallée au dortoir. Tout est en ordre. Mais les élèves de ma maison m'ont l'air de parfaits étrangers. Je suis maintenant la fille d'un couple assassiné par les Mangemorts. Ce n'est pas une référence. Je vois Goyle et Crabbe ricaner dans mon dos. Qui sait, si leurs pères étaient de l'expédition.

* Le nom de Voldemort étant tabou, Innogene l'a écrit à l'envers. _ámánsumung ond áwierigung_: malédiction et damnation. Le N barré voulait rendre la rune hagalaz, symbole de grêle et de dévastation

du 24 janvier 1998

Lundi 19 janvier

J'ai repris les cours. Heureusement, le lundi est une journée fort calme. Pour le moment, je ne fais pas autre chose qu'écouter et de prendre des notes. Je n'ai pas encore de devoirs à faire. J'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête complètement vide. Un vrai courant d'air dans le cerveau.

Je me demande ce qui se passe dans la tête de Tracey, je la trouve toujours aussi étrange. Elle est distante et ne parle que pour dire des banalités. Daphné essaie de me réconforter maladroitement. Parkinson ne se prive pas de faire ses commentaires à mi-voix, comme si ça m'empêchait de l'entendre.

J'ai des vertiges, il faut que je me repose.

Mardi 20 janvier

Je SENS que je vais faire de GRANDS progrès en Magie noire ce second semestre. C'est que je suis plus motivée comme jamais. J'ai un but : les faire payer et je mettrai tous les moyens en œuvre pour y arriver.

J'ai reçu Le Chicaneur. Plus une trace de soutien à Potter, évidemment, Luna a été enlevée. Le magazine a perdu de son charme. Je l'ai proposé à Malfoy qui m'a vaguement remerciée en me dévisageant comme si j'avais un chaporouge peint sur le front.

Je vais m'atteler à mes devoirs, j'ai du temps à rattraper avec ce séjour à l'infirmerie.

Mercredi 21 janvier

Je n'ai plus que deux amis : Slooby et Lug. C'est triste à dire. Il n'y a que sur eux que je puisse compter. Quant aux autres élèves, c'est le règne de la méfiance. Je regrette tant de ne pas avoir pu assister aux funérailles de mes parents. Ils me manquent tant. Et dire que je ne pourrai plus jamais les revoir. J'ai comme un gros trou dans le cœur. Il faudra absolument que j'aille jusque là, jusqu'à leur tombe. J'ai envoyé Slooby se renseigner. Il m'a dit qu'on les avait enterrés près de mes grands-parents. Le révérend Johnson a fait le service et comme il s'étonnait de ne pas me voir, les employés du ministère qui étaient là pour espionner lui ont dit que j'étais gravement malade. Il vaut mieux pour sa propre sécurité que je n'essaie pas de le joindre.

Jeudi 22 janvier

Ils ont remis ça : des graffitis sur les murs. Ils me font bien rire avec leur armée de Dumbledore. Si jamais j'allais me présenter ! On voit d'ici leur réaction. Je me ferais traiter d'espionne. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause des graffitis, mais en tout cas, Tracey est agitée, elle est en train de mettre du rangement, ce qui veut dire qu'elle dérange les autres en faisant un remue-ménage de troll. Malfoy a demandé 'élégamment' si elle s'apprêtait à partir en voyage, ce qui l'a calmée. Je cherche le moyen de faire avaler une praline longue langue à la Carrow, qu'on puisse être débarrassé un petit moment de son cours insipide. En attendant, j'étudie le Manuel du 'Prince de Sang-Mêlé' puisqu'il se donnait se nom ridicule quand il était étudiant. Prince ! Faut-il que je l'appelle 'Votre Altesse' ?

Vendredi 23 janvier

J'ai tout arrangé avec Slooby, c'est pour ce soir. J'ai préparé de la potion pour dormir. Je vais en prendre pour m'endormir maintenant et en reprendre quand je reviendrai.

Samedi 24 janvier

Quelle expédition ! Tout s'est bien déroulé pour l'aller mais le retour a été mouvementé. Slooby m'a réveillée à minuit et demie. J'ai passé ma cape d'invisibilité et j'ai pris mon balai en prenant soin de laisser les portes entrouvertes derrière moi. Slooby peut transplaner à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de Poudlard mais il ne peut pas me faire transplaner moi. Donc j'ai dû sortir comme ça, en balai par une fenêtre d'un des cachots. On a pris la direction Pré-au-Lard. C'était un peu risqué avec tous ces Détraqueurs mais on y est arrivé et puis on ne s'est pas attardé. Slooby m'a vite prise avec lui et on a transplané jusqu'à Crawsongham. On est allé jusqu'à leur tombe. Elle n'était même pas fleurie. Je suis restée un long moment, jusqu'à ce que je me mette à frissonner et que Slooby me force à rentrer. Et là, j'ai promis que ce crime ne resterait pas impuni. Nous sommes retournés à Pré-au-Lard. Il a fallu faire vite parce qu'un Détraqueur m'avait repérée. J'ai lancé mon patronus mais ça n'a fait que donner l'alerte. Et puis en voulant rentrer dans le cachot, j'ai trouvé la fenêtre close. Je l'ai forcée mais, ce faisant, j'ai brisé une vitre et j'ai renversé une étagère. J'ai voulu tout réparé mais j'entendais venir. Slooby m'a empêchée de m'attarder. J'ai filé, juchée sur mon balai et toujours sous ma cape d'invisibilité, jusqu'à la Salle Commune puis au dortoir. Slooby m'a aidé à me débarrasser. Il a tout rangé, il m'a même ôté les vêtements que je portais au-dessus de ma chemise de nuit. J'ai avalé la potion et je me suis tout aussitôt rendormie. Pas pour bien longtemps. Bien sûr Slooby a fait du bon travail mais le bruit avait alerté du monde. J'ai senti une main se poser sur mon bras puis me secouer pour me réveiller. Le professeur Snape, en personne et dans le dortoir des filles, s'il vous plait !

'Lady Blueraven ? a-t-il dit à voix basse. Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire, je vous prie ?

'Je dormais monsieur !'

'Mais avant ?'

'Je ne sais pas, moi ! Comme tous les soirs ! J'ai lu un peu et puis je ...'

'Cessez de mentir ! J e vous sommes de me dire ce que vous êtes allée faire dans les cachots ?'

'Quand ?'

'Ne jouez pas les idiotes, madame ! Cette nuit ! Vous avez fermé votre esprit, c'est bien la preuve que vous me mentez.'

'Mais j'ai le droit de protéger de mon intimité ! ai-je bredouillé. Surtout vis-à-vis d'une personne qui... qui, il y a quelques semaines a osé suggérer que je lui faisais des avances et que je retrouve en pleine nuit au pied de mon lit.'

'Voulez-vous bien ...'

'Vous comprenez, professeur, ce n'est pas que vous me déplaisez, mais les choses vont un peu vite, et puis avouez que l'endroit n'est guère discret !'

'Ça suffit ! Arrêtez cette comédie ! Demain, dans mon bureau après le breakfast.'

Eh bien le breakfast, j'avais décidé de le prendre le plus tard possible et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Le professeur Snape s'est retiré très mécontent du dortoir. Je me suis dit qu'après tout il n'avait aucune preuve de mon escapade nocturne. N'empêche que je me demandais ce qui l'avait poussé à me soupçonner. La réponse était simple, il avait retrouvé quelques uns de mes cheveux coincés dans entre le châssis et son encadrement. Le passage est étroit et j'avais dû retirer la cape pour y entrer. J'ai fait les innocentes. Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir les cheveux noirs. Seulement, le professeur Snape en sait assez en magie pour identifier le propriétaire d'un cheveu. Je lui ai fait remarquer que ces cheveux pouvaient se trouver là depuis longtemps. Il a soutenu qu'ils ne pouvaient être là que depuis la vitre de cette fenêtre avait été brisée et réparée. Je lui ai répondu que la seule possibilité que je voyais était une crise de somnambulisme.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce mot a produit cet effet mais il est sorti hors de ses gonds. Il m'a dit qu'il en avait assez des promenades nocturnes des élèves. Qu'il aurait pensé avoir la paix cette année vu que Potter n'était plus là, mais qu'au contraire ça n'avait fait qu'empirer.

J'étais vexée ! Je l'ai prié instamment de ne pas me comparer à cet attrapeur de Quidditch. Il m'a répondu qu'il était encore directeur et que je n'avais pas à lui dicter ce qu'il avait à dire ou non. Il m'a accusé de préparer l'évasion de plusieurs élèves.

'Moi ? me suis–je récriée. Préparer l'évasion d'un élève ? Mais personne ne me fait confiance, monsieur ! D'ailleurs personne ne fait confiance à personne ! Si un élève voulait partir d'ici, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il irait le raconter ! Pour les autres maisons, je suis une de Serpentard, donc une suspecte et au sein de ma maison, on me tient à l'écart.'

'Alors c'est la vôtre que vous préparez ! a-t-il dit en retrouvant la lèvre et en montrant sa denture d'une propreté douteuse.

'Et où irais-je ? Et pourquoi fuirais-je ?' ai-je répliqué.

'Que sais-je moi ! Peut-être vous contenterez-vous d'une escape jusqu'à la tombe de vos parents.'

'Mais bien sûr, monsieur ! ai-je ricané. Cela tombe sous le sens, n'est-ce pas ! Il me suffirait d'enfourcher mon balai, de me rendre jusqu'à Pré-au-lard, de me jeter un sort de désillusion pour passer inaperçue et d'emprunter la cheminée d'une taverne dont j'aurais forcé la porte sans éveiller l'attention de la patrouille pour rejoindre quelque maison du village.'

'Votre récit sent le vécu !'

'Vous savez pertinemment que mon niveau de magie est insuffisant pour réaliser mon désir'

'i_Votre_/i niveau, certainement, mais pas celui de l'elfe de maison qui vous est très attaché et qui demeure introuvable. Vous avez eu au moins l'honnêteté d'avouer que vous entreteniez ce désir !'

'Il y a des sorts qu'on ne peut jeter qu'en certains lieux !'

Nous nous sommes regardés dans le blanc des yeux, j'avais perdu mon sang-froid et parlé en saxon, mais ça ne semblait pas un problème pour lui. Il avait l'air de très bien comprendre ce que j'avais dit. Il s'est redressé, a inspiré et m'a dit d'un ton impérieux :

'Vous ne devez sous aucun prétexte quitter Poudlard ! Je vous avertis : tant que vous êtes dans cette enceinte, je suis tenue par la parole que j'ai donnée à votre Père de veiller sur vous. Si vous sortez d'ici, je ne pourrai plus rien pour vous.'

Il y a eu un silence gêné et puis il a repris froidement :

'Votre impertinence vous aurait en d'autre temps mérité un renvoi. Mais comme je suis forcé de vous garder, je vous mets en retenue pour quatre samedis après-midi avec le professeur Flitwick.'

Donc j'ai fait ma première retenue aujourd'hui. On peut remplacer le mot 'retenue' par 'cours particulier' ! Flitwick a reçu l'ordre de me former à une meilleure maitrise de moi-même, pour éviter les déperditions incontrôlées de magie dont j'ai déjà fait l'objet. Des retenues comme celles-là, j'en veux bien jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Dimanche 25 janvier

Tracey a disparu. Nous avons tous été interrogés et moi particulièrement car j'étais sensée être plus proche d'elle. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai abandonné ma barrière mentale pour dire au Directeur que je n'étais au courant de rien. Il a bien vu que j'étais sincère. On a évité l'affrontement de la veille. J'ai dû cravacher pour terminer mes devoirs. Je fuis la Salle Commune où tout le monde me regarde d'un air bizarre. Je vais coucher, je suis fatiguée.

25. Semaine du 26 janvier

Lundi 26 janvier

Je suis assez chamboulée par tous ces bouleversements. Au décès tragique de mes parents, s'ajoute la disparition de Tracey. Je comprends pourquoi elle faisait semblant de haïr ses parents, son père parce qu'il était Moldu et sa mère parce qu'elle l'avait épousé. Tout ça était feint. Elle a voulu rejoindre ses parents. Comment a-t-elle fait ? Partir de Pré-au-Lard en affrontant les Détraqueurs n'est pas une mince affaire. Elle était devenue bizarre et très sur son quant-à-soi et pourtant, elle me manque. J'espère pour elle qu'elle est en sécurité quelque part qu'elle a pu rejoindre ses parents et fuir avec eux. Je ne souhaite à personne de passer par où je suis passée. Il y a des moments où je me demande si je n'aurais pas du fuir et les retrouver avant qu'on ne les assassine.

Mardi 27 janvier

Aujourd'hui au cours de Magie noire, on a appris à ensorceler des objets pour empoisonner les gens. J'aimerais bien en préparer un pour l'offrir à Miss Carrow. Je ne suis pas satisfaite de mes notes de devoir même si je suis au dessus de la moyenne. Il faut absolument que je bûche pour faire mieux. J'ai examiné ma première cape. Il a fallu que je renouvelle mes sorts parce qu'elle commençait à changer d'aspect. Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre, elle a tenu le coup plusieurs semaines. La vraie cape, elle, reste intacte et je suis vraiment contente du résultat.

Mercredi 28 janvier

Je peine un peu en métamorphose, un comble quand je pense à ce que j'ai fait les derniers mois. McGonagall n'est pas d'humeur à être indulgente et moi je ne me pardonne pas cette faiblesse. Personne n'a pitié de personne, il faut être dur à commencer avec soi-même si l'on veut survivre. Tout le monde essaie de me cuisiner, chacun à son tour pour savoir si Tracey m'avait mise dans ses secrets. Un vrai défilé, les uns plus diplomates que les autres. Même Daphné s'y met. C'est dommage que Théodore ne m'approche que pour me poser ce genre de questions. Je n'ai pas pu rester plus longtemps en Salle Commune. J'ai quasiment fui. Je suis allé retrouver Flitwick. Le pauvre, si tous les élèves font comme moi, il va friser le surmenage. Je me suis exercée avec lui à des sortilèges courants et plus spéciaux. Je lui ai demandé s'il était possible de prendre des cours privés pour le duel. Il a refusé et je le comprends. Ça fait un petit temps que je n'ai plus visité mon petit laboratoire personnel dans les toilettes. Mais je ne me vois pas m'exercer toute seule au duel !

Jeudi 29 janvier

La fin du mois approche, si cette année est à son image, on va ramer. Les cours se passent bien. Je m'isole à l'étude des Moldus, je n'écoute plus. En runes, je fais des étincelles. J'ai eu de meilleurs points aux devoirs. Mais j'en ai beaucoup aujourd'hui.

Vendredi 30 janvier

J'ai été fait un tour cette nuit dans le château. Après tout, je n'ai pas quitté l'enceinte de Poudlard. Avec ma cape d'invisibilité j'ai pu me promener sans être inquiétée. J'ai croisé un petit commando de l'armée de Dumbledore et je les ai contemplés en train d'écrire leurs petits graffitis. Heureusement pour eux que j'étais là. Filch approchait et j'ai pu renverser une armure pour détourner son attention. Ce n'est pas que je les trouve sympathiques mais je n'ai pas envie qu'on nous apporte des exemplaires sur lesquels s'exercer au Doloris. Non, ce qu'ils font est idiot. Mettre le désordre pour mettre le désordre, ce n'est pas un but.

Samedi 31 janvier

J'ai eu un choc cette nuit. Il y a un tourbillon de questions dans ma tête. De quel bord est le professeur Snape ? À qui puis-je faire confiance ou non ? J'ai eu une idée. Je suis sortie à une heure du matin, j'ai rejoint les toilettes. J'ai demandé à Moaning Myrtle si elle pouvait m'appeler le Baron Sanglant. Elle n'était pas très contente parce que je l'avais laissée seule pendant longtemps. J'ai tout de même réussi à la calmer et elle est allée me le chercher. J'avais besoin de savoir en quel portrait je pouvais avoir confiance, à qui pouvais-je parler en toute sécurité et qui n'irait pas par après raconter à Filch que je me promenais la nuit. Le baron s'est incliné et m'a fait signe de le suivre. Il m'a amenée près du tableau des moines et s'est retiré. J'ai demandé à l'un de ses bons pères s'il était possible de parler au professeur Dumbledore. Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur était là. Ça m'ennuyait d'être là debout dans un couloir où le concierge ou encore les Carrow pouvaient me surprendre d'un moment à l'autre. Il fallait faire vite, je ne pouvais pas décrocher le tableau.

'Vous désiriez-me parler, Lady Blueraven ?' a-t-il dit aimablement. Sur le coup j'ai été très impressionnée

'Veuillez m'excuser pour le dérangement professeur'

'Venons-en au fait, madame. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps'

'Je ne sais plus à qui me fier, à qui faire confiance. Alors une question : Comment pouvez-vous sembler si serein, si placide alors que vous vous trouvez dans le bureau de votre assassin ?

'Mais je suis mort ! Au fait, connaissez-vous mon âge, madame ?'

'Une bonne centaine d'années ...'

'Cent seize ans, pour être exact. Il faut reconnaître que les personnes de mon âge meurent plus fréquemment que celles du vôtre.'

'Voudriez-vous dire que vous êtes mort de mort naturelle et que Severus Snape ne vous a pas tué?'

'Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit' a-t-il répondu avec une pointe de malice.

'Mais de quel bord est-il ? Puis-je me fier à lui'

'Vous n'ignorez pas que c'est un Mangemort, madame.'

'Et ça vous fait sourire, monsieur ? Vous ne partagez pas ce genre d'idéal!'

'Vous le dites vous-même.'

'Alors ?'

'Vous êtes assez intelligente pour comprendre ce qui à comprendre, madame. Et à votre place, je ne resterais pas ici. Voici Mrs Norris qui vient nous rendre visite.'

J'ai eu juste le temps de rabattre la cape sur mon visage. Je me suis accolée contre le mur et j'ai retenu ma respiration. Le bruit de mes pas aurait alerté Filch. Notre concierge n'était pas très loin. Il a soigneusement inspecté les lieux et, n'ayant pas réussi à découvrir ma présence, il a fait demi-tour. J'ai vite rejoint le dortoir et j'ai pris un peu de potion pour m'endormir. Je me trouve renvoyée à moi-même avec les mêmes questions.

Dimanche 1er février

Je voudrais pouvoir sortir mon cerveau de ma tête et de la poser à côté de moi. Pourquoi Dumbledore n'a-t-il pas répondu clairement ? Il n'a pas l'air de faire grand cas de sa mort. Je ne peux croire que son grand âge en soit la cause.

Pourquoi suis-je à même de comprendre ce qu'il y a comprendre. Comment peut-on placidement partager son ex-bureau avec son assassin ? Oui, je sais qu'il est un Mangemort alors pourquoi est-ce que je doute ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai été moi-même dérangé Dumbledore pour entendre le contraire ? Pourquoi Dumbledore ne m'a-t-il dit clairement que je ne pouvais pas me fier à lui ?

C'est étrange que ce soit la seule de mes questions à laquelle il n'a pas voulu répondre. Il y a comme un air de complicité dans le regard du vieux fou. Est-ce que je me trompe ou est-ce qu'ils sont de mèche tous les deux ?

26. Semaine du 2 février.

Lundi 2 février

Le temps est maussade, il fait gris et la neige commence à fondre. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris tout à l'heure, mais j'ai eu une grosse crise de larmes. Je suis sortie du cours de divination avec un accès de mélancolie incontrôlable. Je me suis réfugiée dans les toilettes et j'ai pleuré tout mon saoul. J'étais en train de me rafraîchir quand Draco Malfoy est entré. Il m'a dit qu'on me cherchait. J'ai demandé qui, il ne m'a pas répondu. Je suis allée à la bibliothèque pour faire mes devoirs. Nott m'a dit qu'il partait et que je pouvais prendre sa place, 'Madame'. Du coup Hannah Abbot m'a demandé pourquoi il m'appelait ainsi. Je lui ai répondu de lui poser la question. Elle a cru que je voulais me débarrasser d'elle. Dans le fond elle n'avait pas tort. Je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui et pourtant, je n'ai pas mes époques. Longbottom a trouvé tout seul la réponse.

'Comme ses parents sont morts et que la terre de Blueraven lui revient, elle en est maintenant la Dame, la maitresse. Lady ça veut dire 'maitresse du pain', 'maitresse de maison'.'

Qui aurait cru ça de notre empoté ? Il a l'air de se réveiller.

Mardi 3 février

Soumettre les créatures maléfiques était au programme aujourd'hui. On n'a eu que la théorie. Quel dommage ! J'aurais tant aimé envoyé quelques créatures à vos trousses, cher professeur. Pour ce qui est de la divination, j'ai un petit problème : je commence à voir certaines choses qui vont se réaliser. Le hic, c'est que Trelawney ne les voit pas et ne veut pas l'admettre quand je lui dis. La semaine passée, j'avais prédit que Mr Filch aurait un petit accident sans conséquence. Aujourd'hui, il boitait. Peeves a tendu un fil dans l'escalier alors qu'il poursuivait un élève. Il n'a pas pu le rattraper ! Mais Trelwaney ne veut pas admettre que j'avais vu juste. C'est tout juste si elle ne m'a pas accusée d'avoir tendu ce fil moi-même. Elle s'est contentée de suggérer qu' 'on' avait pu suggérer à Peeves de le faire. Un point fait l'unanimité chez tous les élèves : cette femme est ridicule et incompétente.

Mercredi 4 février

Je me suis concentrée sur mes travaux à rendre. Mais à force de rester le nez dans mes livres, j'ai commencé à avoir des vertiges. J'ai voulu sortir prendre l'air, mais on ne voulait pas me laisser sortir seule. Depuis l'évasion de quelques élèves, on n'aime pas qu'ils sortent sans être accompagnés ... comme si on allait traversé la Forêt Interdite à pied ! J'ai demandé à Daphné de venir avec moi mais elle m'a fait faux bond. Malfoy m'a proposé l'escorte de ses chiens de garde mais j'ai refusé. Nott s'est dévoué. On a fait un petit tour en causant de tout et de rien. Il a fini par me demander si je m'intéressais toujours autant à la Magie noire. Je lui ai répondu que c'était un point qu'on ne pouvait pas contourner. Je ne sais pas si cette réponse l'a contenté. J'ai été rejoindre Flitwick pour quelques exercices, je lui ai parlé de mes états d'âme et je lui ai demandé si ça pouvait provoquer des accidents. Il m'a dit que le danger était minime et il m'a encouragée à m'exercer. Il m'aide à me concentrer et à garder le contrôle sur moi-même.

Jeudi 5 février

Tout c'est bien passé au cours, j'ai pu étudier un peu, pendant l'Etude des Moldus. Mes devoirs avancent bien. Je suis un peu fatiguée. Je vais aller dormir tôt.

Vendredi 6 février

J'ai eu de beaux points en Magie noire. On a vu comment faire ami-ami avec les Détraqueurs. La prochaine fois on parlera des Vampires. J'étais contente de me retrouver avec Flitwick, on a fait un travail phénoménal. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de lui demander si on pouvait se servir de deux baguettes à la fois. Il a été fort étonné de ma question. J'ai réalisé que j'en avais trop dit. Il pourrait se douter de quelque chose alors j'ai détourné la conversation sur la magie sans baguette. Pour une fois, j'étais en forme au cours de métamorphose. Tout s'est très bien passé et j'ai eu une bonne note au devoir.

Samedi 7 février

Je me suis réveillée de la nuit. J'ai eu tout d'un coup brusquement la clé du mystère. Tout est devenu limpide d'un seul coup. J'ai compris pourquoi Dumbledore n'a pas répondu à ma question. Il ne pouvait pas me répondre non, évidemment. Il ne pouvait pas me répondre que je ne pouvais pas me fier au professeur Snape. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer entre ces deux-là mais, pour les rares fois que je suis allée dans le bureau, le visage de Dumbledore n'est pas d'un homme assassiné en face de son assassin. Il compte pour rien sa propre mort. Ils ont un secret en commun, quelque chose de convenu qui permet au professeur Snape de mener double jeu. La petite bande qui a cambriolé son bureau n'a eu qu'une petite punition. Il s'est arrangé pour que certains élèves et moi, ne tombions pas entre les mains des Carrow. Tout concorde. Oui, je peux me fier au professeur Snape, même si je ne dois pas oublier qu'il doit sauver les apparences.

La journée s'est bien passée, j'ai fait ma retenue avec Flitwick et je lui ai suggéré de continuer ces cours particuliers après la fin de la punition. Il a dit qu'il avait beaucoup de travail mais qu'il allait y penser, que de toute façon, je pouvais venir le trouver pour des exercices.

Je me rends compte que je n'ai plus de projets en cours. Fin de l'année passée, j'avais un but, la réalisation d'objets magiques. Maintenant qu'ils sont là, je reste assise sur mes lauriers. En fait, j'ai envie d'apprendre à me battre, mais avec qui ?

Dimanche 8 février

Toute la neige a fondu, mais il fait encore froid. Pansy Parkinson et d'autres greluches dans son genre ne pensent qu'à la Saint-Valentin qui approche. Bande d'idiotes ! Je m'abstiens de dire tout haut ce que j'en pense. Il y en aurait pour dire que je suis jalouse. Ce n'est pas tout ça, des demeurés ont été s'imaginer que je sortais avec Nott. C'est un garçon bien, son seul défaut est d'avoir un père Mangemort. À vrai dire, il est plutôt secret et on ne sait pas trop ce qu'il pense. Zabini nous a fait part de ses statistiques. D'après lui, la fréquence des graffitis est en régression. Il faut croire que cette armée de Dumbledore est arrivée à son quota de recrutement !

J'ai passé ma journée à lire, même si le cœur n'y est pas. Un peu de tout : i_Les petites astuces sorcières_,_ Comment séduire un loup-garou, Les aventures du petit sorcier Arthur._ /i Je me demande ce que devient Tracey. Est-ce qu'elle est quelque part en sécurité ? Est-ce qu'elle a quitté le pays avec ses parents ?

27. semaine du 9 février

Lundi 9 février

Je m'ennuyais, alors j'ai été chercher nuitamment un livre dans la réserve. J'ai eu chaud, il a fallu que je l'emporte avec moi parce que quand j'ai voulu l'ouvrir, il s'est mis à parler. Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir la patrouille de nuit à mes trousses. J'ai été à la Salle sur Demande, qui heureusement était libre, pour le recopier, mais je n'y suis pas arrivée. Un charme rend la duplication impossible. Je l'ai reporté là où je l'avais pris et j'ai regardé dans les rayonnages, côté accessible au public, ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant sur les duels. J'ai trouvé ce qu'il me fallait. J'en ai recopié un. J'aurais voulu commencer à le lire pendant le cours de Divination, mais j'ai pris par erreur i_Le Livre des Ombres_/i avec moi. Comme je m'ennuyais à mourir. J'ai demandé à mon grimoire comment s'exercer au duel quand on est seul.

'Confectionnez un mannequin et enchantez-le.'

'Quels sorts dois-je employer ?'

'Précisez votre question.'

'Quel sort dois-je employer pour enchanter un mannequin en vue d'un exercice de duel'

'Tout dépend si vous décidez de vous exercer à la défense ou à l'attaque ?'

'Serait-il important de déterminer d'abord les sorts que l'on voudrait exercer avant d'enchanter le mannequin en vue d'un exercice de duel'

'C'est par là qu'il faut commencer'.

Il a fallu que je me résolve à suivre le reste du cours de Trelawney. Lorsqu'elle nous a demandé une prédiction à faire, je lui ai prédit qu'un vol de corbeaux s'abattraient bientôt sur le parc, qu'ils croasseraient à en plonger l'école dans un bruit assourdissement.

'Ma pauvre fille ! je crains que vous n'ayez aucun don pour l'art divinatoire, a-t-elle minaudé d'un air suffisant.

'Nous en reparlerons demain, ai-je répondu, si les corbeaux ne gênent pas trop notre conversation.'

Cette pimbêche s'est drapée dans sa dignité et m'a superbement ignorée. Sa boule cristal ne lui a pas dit qu'une Blueraven pouvait séduire les corbeaux.

Mardi 10 février

Les cours des potions et de sortilèges font mes délices. Je suis contente de mes notes et de tout ce que je peux approfondir et exercer. L'après-midi a été très tranquille. Je parle de moi ce n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde. J'avais demandé à Lug de mettre un peu d'ambiance et il a bien voulu me rendre ce service. Un peu avant le début des cours, il a appelé ses camarades et le procès des grands corbeaux s'est tenu au-dessus de la tour où notre devineresse sévit lamentablement. Assourdissant ! Impossible de s'entendre. De plus, le nuage d'oiseaux noirs avait assombris le ciel. Les quelques élèves qui connaissaient l'un ou l'autre sort pour remédier à la situation se sont bien gardé de les suggérer. La pauvre marionnette qui nous assomme de ses délires n'est pas suffisamment douée en sortilège pour éloigner une volée de corbeaux. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à créer assez de silence autour de mes oreilles pour achever mes lectures. Durant ce temps, notre pythonisse s'égosillait à qui mieux mieux pensant que nous pourrions saisir un traitre mot de ses divagations. Il régnait un joyeux chambard dans la classe pour la plus grande joie de tous.

Carrow, lui ne s'est pas laissé impressionner par le grand conseil corvidés. Quelques sorts lui ont permis d'isoler la classe question bruit. On a parlé des vampires et de la façon de les « apprivoiser ». Une fois les devoirs finis, j'ai pu enfin compulser le i_Traité des sorts de défense et d'attaque à l'usage des duellistes /i_. J'ai établi la liste des premiers sorts à apprendre. Bien sûr j'en connais déjà pas mal mais je ne les possède pas suffisamment. J'espère pouvoir préparer le mannequin demain. La liste des enchantements à lancer à cette chose est établie.

Mercredi 11 février

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de demander à McGonagall comment l'on faisait pour devenir animagus. Elle m'a répondu très sèchement qu'elle ne me le dirait que lorsque je serais capable de changer une souris en éléphant. Ça a fait rire quelques petits innocents. J'ai gentiment attiré une souris. Mais j'ai pensé que le plancher de la salle de cours, aussi solide que soit Poudlard, ne pourrait pas supporter le poids d'un pachyderme adulte. Je me suis contentée d'un éléphanteau. J'ai dû me concentrer pendant dix bonnes minutes mais j'y suis arrivée. Malheureusement, le professeur McGonagall n'a pas beaucoup apprécié d'être prise au mot. Elle était furieuse, elle a immédiatement annulé le sortilège et m'a servi une bonne semonce. Je lui ai dit que je ne voyais pas ce que j'avais fait de mal, que j'avais juste suivi sa suggestion. Elle m'a sommé de me taire et elle a retiré des points à Serpentard. Et puis comme cela ne lui semblait pas suffisant, elle m'a donné deux devoirs supplémentaires. Ce n'est pas trop grave, j'en ai déjà un de prêt et l'autre en est à la moitié. Crabbe et Goyle m'ont fait la tête pour les points retirés. Par contre Malfoy n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier plus qu'un poisson d'une pomme.

Après cette petite récréation, j'ai pu enfin passé au travail sérieux. La Salle sur Demande a refusé de s'ouvrir, elle devait être occupée. Je me suis donc rabattu sur mon petit laboratoire du 2e étage. Le mannequin est prêt. Il suffisait de peu de chose pour le constituer. Les premiers charmes sont prêts eux aussi. Je me suis contentée des exercices de base, je n'avais pas assez de temps pour aller plus loin : Expelliarmus, Petrificus totalus. Bien sûr, un mannequin enchanté n'est pas un être vivant et un cabinet même élargi à la taille d'une chambre n'est peut-être pas l'endroit le mieux approprié, mais je dois bien m'en contenter.

Jeudi 12 février

Tout se passe pour le mieux ou le moins pire, pendant les cours. J'ai profité de l'Etude des Moldus pour continuer la lecture du i_Traité des sorts de défense et d'attaque à l'usage des duellistes_/i. La Carrow ne s'est toujours pas rendue compte que les fournitures que j'exhibe à son cours ont subi un charme de désillusion. Longbottom s'est encore fait remarqué, et s'est pris un petit Crucio pour apprendre les bonnes manières. Je pense que s'il se promenait avec un écriteau pendu au cou avec les mots 'Chef de l'armée de Dumbledore' ce ne serait pas plus discret. Une armée qui n'a pas besoin de moi, je n'en ai rien à faire. Au programme ce soir, révision des mêmes sortilèges et ajout du sort du saucisson.

Vendredi 13 février

C'est un vendredi 13 pour de bon ! Susan Bones a été surprise hier par le frère Carrow en train d'écrire sur les murs. On m'a confié l'insigne honneur de lui infligé une contredanse. Je n'étais pas trop rassurée, ce ne sont pas ces sorts auxquels je me suis exercées dernièrement. J'ai fait mon possible. Un vrai Crucio mais pas très convaincu et, en sort informulé, l'Imperius, qui a très bien marché, à ma grande surprise. Elle était très convaincante dans ses contorsions et ses hurlements. Ensuite un petit stupefix, toujours informulé, la patiente étant sensée s'évanouir de douleur, mais je n'ai pas osé le sort de confusion ni celui d'oubliette. J'espère qu'elle aura l'intelligence de tenir sa langue. Ce sur quoi Carrow n'avait pas compté c'est que je m'exerce aux sorts à effets retardés sur sa jambe. Je me demande combien de temps il va falloir au furunculus pour se déclencher. Quand j'ai baissé ma baguette, je l'ai tenue discrètement pointée dans la direction de ses membres inférieurs. Et j'ai essayé de doser le sort pour qu'il ne paraisse pas que la furonculose provient d'un charme. Nous verrons cela demain.

Samedi 14 février

C'est officiellement la dernière retenue que je faisais avec Flitwick, mais il est d'accord pour qu'on se revoie régulièrement. Certains attardés ont fêté la saint-Valentin. Pansy et Zabini ont pensé m'atteindre avec leur plaisanterie à deux noises, sur mes relations et ma maigreur. Tout ça, ça ne mérite même pas un haussement d'épaules. Je commence à comprendre l'utilité du mannequin. Il réagit mieux et de façon beaucoup plus agile que mercredi. J'en suis assez satisfaite. Les devoirs de McGonagall ne m'ont pas permis de m'exercer autant que je le voulais. On dit, mais est-ce vrai ? — que les Rafleurs ont repris des élèves en fuite, dont Simon Walker. Je ne comprends pas qu'à quatorze ans, il ait pu errer près de deux mois seul et sans soutien. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas rejoint ses parents ? Enfin, il faut voir si l'information est vraie.

Dimanche 15 février

Le professeur Snape m'attendait à la sortie des toilettes du 2e étage et m'a demandé ce que j'avais pu faire là si longtemps. Je lui ai répondit que c'était un des rares endroits où l'on pouvait trouver un peu d'intimité. Il a demandé à examiner ma baguette mais n'a pas dit pourquoi.

'Hum ! Elle a été nettoyée cette baguette !' a-t-il marmonné

'Je l'entretiens régulièrement, professeur.' ai-je répondu.

'On lui a appliqué un Priori Incantatem, il n'y a pas longtemps.'

Là, j'ai préféré ne pas répondre.

'A quoi vous exercez-vous en secret, madame ?' a-t-il repris.

'Rien de répréhensible.'

'Alors pourquoi nettoyer votre baguette ?'

'J'ai raté quelques sorts et je n'ai pas envie qu'on s'en aperçoive.'

'Pour nettoyer une baguette, il faut se servir d'une autre, n'est-ce pas ?

'Oui, monsieur !

'Et ... ?'

'J'ai emprunté l'objet à son propriétaire sans qu'il s'en rende compte et je l'ai remise à sa place une fois que ça a été fait'

'Félicitations ! a-t-il sifflé avec une grande ironie. Vous êtes passée maître dans l'art de ne pas dire la vérité sans pour autant mentir.'

Bien sûr, n'est-ce pas ! Ebenezer Knight n'est plus en mesure de se rendre compte que je me sers de ses objets personnels.

'Et pourquoi avez-vous gardé la trace d'un Crucio assez, ... peu convaincant sur votre baguette, madame ?

'C'est celui que le professeur Carrow m'a ordonné d'appliquer à Suzannes Bones, monsieur. Mais comme vous le dites, il était très peu convaincant, j'ai dû ... opter pour une autre solution.'

'L'Imperius !'

'Vais-je devoir aller en retenue ?'

'Non. Pas cette fois. Vous avez de la chance. Il y a très peu de personnes ici qui sont en mesure de se rendre compte qu'un Priori Incantatem a été appliqué à une baguette.'

'Merci, monsieur.'

'Ne me remerciez pas. Vous me décevez, Lady Blueraven. Quand on nettoie une baguette convenablement, on fait en sorte que personne ne puisse s'en apercevoir. Personne !'

Ouf ! Merci pour le tuyau, professeur ! Il ne me restait plus qu'à savoir comment m'y prendre. i_Le Livre des Ombres_/i n'avait pas la réponse à ma question. Je suis allée à la bibliothèque mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé ce qu'il me fallait. Ce sera pour cette nuit.

Ce n'était pas Simon Walker que les Rafleurs ont repris, mais un élève de Serdaigle. On l'a amené chez les Carrow qui lui ont donné 'une bonne leçon'. Il est à présent à l'infirmerie. On dit qu'il devra reprendre les cours demain, mais je me demande si c'est vrai.

28. Semaine du 16 février.

Lundi 16 février

Réponse trouvée. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'un faire un tour à la bibliothèque. C'était en dans le iCompendium des Sortilèges de Dissimulation/i. C'est magnifique. En fait il suffit de jeter un tout petit sort de rien du tout /i Incantadeleo/i. En plus, je peux même m'en servir sans le Priori Incantatem. J'ai eu des points fabuleux en histoire de la magie, j'ai même pris de l'avance sur le cours, et j'ai quelques devoirs de réserve. Je me suis exercée dans mon petit laboratoire secret. J'ai juste un peu peur de Moaning Myrtle. J'ai l'impression que les sortilèges que j'ai lancés pour la garder à distance ne suffisent plus. Elle a envie de venir voir ce que je fais et on ne peut pas dire qu'elle ait toujours le sens de la discrétion. Si elle va raconter à l'une ou l'autre petite qui viennent pleurnicher ici ce qui se passe dans mon laboratoire, je suis cuite. Il y a bien des moyens pour la tenir définitivement à l'écart, mais ça risque de la vexer et les risques qu'elle jase en seront accrus.

Mardi 17 février

Trelawney me regarde un peu moins de travers depuis que j'ai prédit que de grandes tribulations allaient s'abattre sur notre école. Mais je n'ai pas voulu lui donner de détails, ce qui l'a horrrrrriblement frustrée ! J'ai constaté avec délectation que j'ai eu bien garde de cacher, que notre cher professeur de magie noire boitillait. Tout a l'air de fonctionner comme prévu. L'effet retardé me semble avoir réussi. En tout cas Carrow ne semblait pas dans son assiette aujourd'hui.

J'ai l'impression que Nott me surveille, je me trompe peut-être. J'ai eu une bonne conversation avec Moaning Myrtle. J'ai essayé de la convaincre que depuis que mes parents avaient été assassinés, il fallait que je sois sur mes gardes et que j'apprenne à me défendre. Je ne sais pas si elle m'a entièrement crue mais du moins, j'ai l'impression de vivre en plus ou moins bonne intelligence avec elle dans 'ses' toilettes.

Mercredi 18 février

Par où commencer ? McGonagall n'a fait aucun commentaire sur mes devoirs supplémentaires, elle s'est contentée de les emporter avec elle. Théodore m'a suivi aussi discrètement qu'il l'a pu jusqu'au toilettes du deuxième et m'a demandé la permission d'y entrer avec moi. Je lui ai répondu que ce n'était pas à moi qu'il revenait d'accorder une telle permission.

'Je sais ce que tu fais ici, m'a-t-il dit. Je ne pense pas que tu y arriveras seule.'

'Tu plaides le faux pour savoir le vrai.'

'Il n'y a pas que toi qui profites des cours barbants pour faire autre chose, tu sais ! Je me suis rendu compte que tu lisais des extraits d'un traité de duel'

'Vu les sorts que je jette sur mes feuilles avant de les emporter, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup.'

'J'ai lu par-dessus ton épaule, hier.'

'Et qu'as-tu lu ?'

'Comment désarmer son adversaire, troisième section.'

'Tu as marqué un point. Et alors ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, je ne suis pas la seule à lire pendant les cours inutiles.'

'Moaning Myrtle est plus bavarde que tu ne le crois. Ça part d'un beau mouvement : elle pense que tu ne t'en tireras pas toute seule face à tes adversaires.'

'Alors, jeune damoiseau, vous êtes venu m'offrir vos services ?'

'Juste te dire que ce n'est pas en combattant un mannequin enchanté que tu pourras arriver à un niveau performant.'

'Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes alors ? D'ouvrir un club de duel en secret ? De me servir de moniteur ?'

'Madame, dans les temps que nous vivons, mieux vaut pour le roseau se plier avec le vent.'

'Faites mon ami ! Faites ! Et laissez-moi, je vous prie à mes délassements.' lui ai-je répondu avec dédain.

'Tes délassements ? Tu es en train de t'épuiser, Innogene !'

'Il ne se trouve qu'un moyen de me faire recouvrer ma santé.'

'Lequel ?'

'Que je prenne un amant.'

Théodore a soudain changé de couleur, il a marmonné une vague excuse et il a quitté précipitamment les toilettes. J'ai été prise d'un fou rire nerveux. Moaning Myrtle est venu voir ce qui se passait. Cette fois, j'ai oublié ce que voulait dire le mot 'diplomatie' et j'ai lancé des sorts qui incommodent les fantômes. J'ai entendu un 'plouf' furieux dans un des cabinets. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver la concentration nécessaire à mes exercices et je n'ai pas fait grand-chose de bon. Au moins Théodore a eu raison sur un point. Tout cela me demande beaucoup d'énergie. Lady Swoon a perdu connaissance à la Salle Commune. Millicent et Daphné ont dû me reconduire à mon lit.

Jeudi 19 février

Nous sortions du cours de runes, la journée était terminée, lorsque nous avons entendu des pas inhabituels dans le couloir. Des voix inconnues résonnaient dans le lointain. J'ai voulu me retourner mais Théodore qui me suivait de près m'en a empêchée.

'Ne vous retournez pas, madame, a-t-il chuchoté. On vous soupçonne d'y être pour quelque chose. Jouez les indifférentes.'

'Mais que se passe-t-il ?'

'Les Rafleurs ont trouvé Davis, ils viennent de la ramener. Pour votre propre sauvegarde, tâchez d'oublier un instant que c'était votre amie.'

Comment peut-on dire de telles horreurs ? Je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Montrer de la compassion en public pour Tracey pourrait entraver ce que je pourrais faire pour elle en secret.

Je viens d'envoyer Slooby aux nouvelles. Ils l'ont torturée, elle est à l'infirmerie et elle n'en sortira pas avant lundi. Ça me laisse une marge de manœuvre assez grande. Daphné a montré de la nervosité et je lui ai fait la même leçon que Théodore m'avait tenue. N'empêche que j'ai été retrouvé Flitwick pour passer mes nerfs après le souper. Je suis arrivée à lui faire aborder des sorts qu'on emploie en duel comme l'Expelliarmus et le Protego. Je ne suis pas mécontente de mon niveau.

Vendredi 20 février

J'ai été bien imprudente. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de prendre ma cape d'invisibilité et de me rendre vers les trois heures du matin à l'infirmerie. Tracey a le visage enflé et des marques de coupures sur le visage. Heureusement, elles ne sont pas trop importantes et j'ai toute confiance en Mrs Pomfrey. J'ai pu revenir sans encombre mais je me ressens physiquement du manque de sommeil. Je dois mettre mes exercices en peu en veilleuse pour le moment.

Je me demande bien ce qu'il a pris à Nott de vouloir jouer les anges gardiens alors qu'il n'a aucun attrait pour moi. C'est dommage d'ailleurs, c'est un beau parti. Je me demande si sa seule et unique ambition n'est pas de préserver les Sang-Pur, surtout de vieilles souches, des affres d'un destin funeste. Encore une chose avant de m'endormir : Carrow a bel et bien une furonculose mais personne ne pense à l'attribuer à un sortilège d'un élève. On pense qu'il a trop fait mumuse avec une plante maléfique !

Samedi 21 février

Je n'ai rien fait qui ait pu paraître suspect aujourd'hui. J'ai boudé mon laboratoire et je suis restée à la Salle Commune à compulser ostensiblement un i_Annuaire des familles au Sang-Pur_/i Et j'ai poussé la dissimulation à écourter la conversation d'un air ennuyé lorsque Daphné a voulu abordé le chapitre Tracey. J'ai feint un nouvel étourdissement et je suis allée couchée très tôt.

Dimanche 22 février

C'est fait. Là où elle est, ils ne la retrouveront jamais. Joyeux carnaval, les Carrow! Ragez et bavez, elle est hors de votre atteinte. La potion était calculée pour me plonger dans un sommeil profond de huit heures et demie à une heure. Ensuite, comme convenu, Slooby m'a rejoint. J'ai jeté un assurdiato par prudence, mais toutes les filles dormaient profondément. Nous avons rassemblé les affaires de Tracey dans un sac à extension indétectable. Slooby a fait un premier voyage jusqu'à la première escale. Ensuite je lui ai passé la cape d'invisibilité, la bonne. Il est allé à l'infirmerie, il a réveillé Tracey, lui a passé la cape, puis il l'a fait sortir du château en la lévitant pour éviter d'éveiller l'attention avec des bruits de pas. Là, un sombral les attendait, ils sont allés jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Slooby a d'abord emmené Tracey au cottage des Saules Ricaneurs. L'endroit avait été sécurisé auparavant par Slooby. Le petit être a marqué la pause pour reprendre des forces puis il a emporté Tracey avec toutes ses affaires à Upper Providence près de la résidence des Fox. Avec le décalage horaire, elle est arrivée à une heure décente là-bas. Il est ensuite revenu avec la cape. J'ai bien insisté pour qu'il ne lui dise ni son nom ni qui l'avait envoyé. Cela vaut mieux pour elle et pour moi. Slooby ne comprend pas que je ne suis pas partie avec elle. Moi, non plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi je reste. Pour le moment, je pense que ça vaut mieux comme ça.

29. Semaine du 23 février.

Lundi 23 février

On a eu droit au bacon ce matin, bien préparé comme il se doit. Personne n'a envie de fêter quoique ce soit, même si ceux de Durmstrang parlent parfois des carnavals continentaux.

S'il y a de l'agitation, c'est bien autour de la disparition de Tracey. J'ai peur qu'on ne fasse des ennuis à Mrs Pomfrey, ce serait dommage. Le plus dur c'est d'afficher une complète indifférence face à cette affaire. Les tentations ne manquent pas. Daphné n'ose plus rien me dire mais Théodore tourne autour de moi comme un Chaporouge autour d'un Moldu. Je l'ai fui, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai encore le faire longtemps. Moaning Myrtle est très fâchée contre moi, c'est réciproque. Je lui ai fait comprendre que je ne pouvais lui faire comprendre vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas tenir sa langue et qu'elle m'avait trahie à un garçon. Elle est très vexée et me fiche la paix. C'et ce que je voulais. De toute façon, ça n'aura qu'un temps. Il y aura un moment où la curiosité sera la plus forte et où je devrai ressortir certains sorts désagréables pour elle. Je suis passée à des sortilèges plus compliqués mais je vous déconseille de lancer un Avada Kedavra sur un mannequin. Cela a détruit tous mes sorts de métamorphose et j'ai dû tout recommencer depuis le début.

Mardi 24 février

Et ce qui devait se passer arriva ! Théodore est parvenu à me coincer dans un recoin pour me demander si j'avais ma petite idée sur la disparition de Tracey. Avec un peu de légilimancie, je me suis rendue compte qu'il travaillait pour le professeur Snape. Je lui ai répondu que j'étais au dortoir la nuit où elle s'était évaporée et que je n'avais aucune idée sur la façon dont elle avait pu s'y prendre.

'Et toi, comment ferais-tu, si tu voulais partir ?' m'a-t-il demandé 'innocemment'.

'C'est très simple, je ne t'en parlerais pas !'

'Mais encore ?'

'Allons Théodore ! je te croyais plus intelligent que ça ! Comment ferais-tu, toi ?

'Il y a les cheminées ...'

' ... qui sont sous surveillance'

'Partir en balai ...'

' ... et se retrouver nez à nez avec un Détraqueur.'

'... transplaner depuis Pré-au-lard.'

'Au dessus de mes moyens, je n'ai pas mon permis et je n'en ai pas la force non plus.'

'Faire appel à un elfe de maison.'

'Encore faut-il en avoir un !'

'Tu en as un.'

'J'en i_avais_/i un.'

'Il est mort?'

'Je ne sais pas où il est passé. De toute façon, c'est Tracey qui est partie, et elle n'en avait pas.'

'Peut-être que quelqu'un lui a envoyé le sien ?'

'Peut-être, ça se peut ! Si ses parents ont des amis qui en ont un, ils ont pu faire ça.'

'Tu as une idée de l'endroit où peuvent se trouver ses parents ?'

'Sur la lune, en train de prendre le thé avec Morgane. Où veux-tu en venir Théodore ? Je ne sais rien et je ne peux rien te dire. C'est plus clair comme ça ? '

'Si on ne peut plus causer, maintenant !' a-t-il ronchonné.

Puisqu'on parle des elfes de maison, leurs crêpes étaient très bonnes, je me suis régalée, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus mangé de si bon appétit.

Devoir de Magie noire, sujet : Imaginez que vous voulez donner une bonne leçon à des Moldus prétentieux, comment vous y prendriez-vous ? Décrivez les sortilèges en détails.

Imaginons que je veuille donner une bonne leçon à deux Mangemorts prétentieux ...

Mercredi 25 février

Je me suis surpassée en Métamorphose et tout ce que McGonagall a trouvé à dire est : 'on voit que vous faites de l'exercice.' Et c'est tout ! Dire que j'étais une bille l'an passé et que ce trimestre j'arrive à transformer deux cure-dents en lit à baldaquin ! À quoi ça sert de faire des efforts !

C'est vrai que je suis remontée dans ma propre estime et qu'après tout, c'est toujours bon à prendre.

Je me suis disputée avec Malfoy. Il a recommencé ses petites réflexions, comme quoi Tracey n'avait pas pu s'enfuit toute seule, qu'elle avait dû bénéficier de complicités, au fait qui était amie avec elle. Daphné s'est défilée et j'ai fait semblant de ne rien entendre. Mais il a fallu que Draco vienne polluer mon air en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi.

'Tu n'étais pas son amie ?' a-t-il commencer.

Je n'ai pas répondu.

'Voyons madame, ne me dites pas que vous avez renié votre belle amitié avec Tracey Davis, n'est-ce pas ?'

'En quoi cela vous concerne-t-il, monsieur ?'

'Que les femmes sont peu fidèles en amitié !'

'Auriez-vous l'extrême obligeance de répondre à ma question ? EN QUOI cela vous concerne-t-il, monsieur ?'

'Mais, ... Tracey Davis s'est échappée et elle n'a pas pu s'en aller seule.'

'Et ... ?'

'Elle a dû bénéficier de complicité.'

'Pour la troisième fois, monsieur : en quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ?'

'Mais je suis préfet en chef !'

'La belle affaire ! Je ne vois pas le rapport.'

'Malfoy, ça suffit ! est intervenu Théodore ennuyé.'

'Qui me dit que notre lady n'a pas aidé son ex-amie à s'évader.'

'Je l'avoue, ai-je répliqué, ironique. J'ai jeté un sort baladeur qui est sorti du dortoir puis de la salle commune, a traversé les cachots, est remonté par l'escalier, s'est dirigé vers l'infirmerie et a transformé Davis en souris ? Et c'est sous cette forme qu'elle a quitté Poudlard jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse dévorer par le chat du concierge du chapelain de la reine d'Angleterre.'

'Un sort de métamorphose ! Oui, tu as fait beaucoup de progrès, ces derniers temps en métamorphose !'

'Maintenant que tu as eu la réponse à ta question, laisse-moi lire.'

'Fini de rire maintenant, Blueraven ! Comment et en quoi l'as-tu transformée ?'

'Pas de familiarité, je vous prie !'

'Tu crois que je vais me gêner avec une traître à son sang qui ...'

Il n'a pas eu le temps d'achever sa phrase, j'avais juste pensé : Stupefix. Il faut croire que j'étais en forme, j'étais surtout furieuse. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de baguette, il s'est retrouvé assommé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les deux gorilles et le pékinois se sont précipités pour le relever. Théodore est sorti à la hâte, je lui ai emboité le pas mais sans me presser. J'avais surtout besoin de me calmer. Le jeune Nott est réapparu dans le couloir avec Slughorn. Le vieil homme m'a demandé d'aller l'attendre dans son cachot et a chargé Théodore de me tenir compagnie. Nott était ennuyé.

'Fais attention, Innogene ! a-t-il dit. Si Draco trouve le moyen de te nuire, il n'hésitera pas une seule seconde.'

'Je n'ai pas vraiment voulu ce qui vient de se passer.'

'C'est ça qui est inquiétant.'

'Nous sommes formés à ça, Théodore. Tout notre écolage est centré sur l'usage de la magie.'

'Tu ne comprends pas. Tu dis toi-même que tu ne contrôles pas ces choses.'

'Pas entièrement.'

'Quelqu'un qui peut lancer des sorts sans baguettes est un allié de choix.'

Slughorn est arrivé à ce moment-là. Mais j'ai très bien deviné ce que voulait dire Théodore. Il serait difficile de convaincre les Mangemorts que je ne contrôle pas complètement les sorts sans baguettes et si on y arrivait, ils pourraient me pousser à m'entrainer pour me faire atteindre ce but et me 'persuader' d'épouser leur cause. Slughorn a renvoyé Théodore et m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas permettre des choses pareilles. Très dure, la retenue : lui servir d'assistante pour la préparation de potions médicinales !

Jeudi 26 février

Convoquée chez le Directeur qui a pensé que je pouvais rater le cours de runes. J'aurais préféré l'Etude des Moldus !

'Résumons-nous, madame ! Un éléphant dans la salle de métamorphose, ...'

'Un éléphanteau, monsieur !'

'Ne m'interrompez pas ! Un vol de corbeau pour assourdir les heures de cours, la furonculose du professeur Carrow, l'évasion de Miss Davis et maintenant un Stupefix informulé et sans baguette. Quelle sera la prochaine surprise que vous nous réservez, madame ?'

'Je ne vois pas très bien le rapport entre deux de ses propositions et les autres, monsieur.'

'Vraiment ? Vous n'avez rien à voir avec l'évasion de Davis ?'

'Monsieur, en un mot comme en cent : je n'ai pas quitté le dortoir la nuit de samedi à dimanche.'

'Faites attention, madame ! L'occlumancie n'est pas un exercice ponctuel mais un état d'esprit. Relâchez vos défenses ne fussent que le temps d'un soupir, et n'importe quel légilimens exercé pourra entrer dans votre esprit.'

'Cela ne change rien au fait que je n'ai pas quitté le dortoir la nuit de samedi à dimanche', ai-je répété fermement.'

'Après ce qui c'est passé hier soir en Salle commune, je ne pense pas qu'il vous était nécessaire de quitter le dortoir pour aider Davis à s'en aller.'

'Je n'AI PAS fait sortir Davis de l'infirmerie ni de Poudlard. Professeur, vous savez très bien que je ne mens pas.'

'Et je SAIS pertinemment que vous me cachez quelque chose.'

Je n'ai pas répondu.

'Et si je versais subrepticement quelques gouttes de Veritaserum dans votre jus de citrouille du matin ?'a-t-il susurré.

'Je ne bois que du Darjeeling.'

'Il suffit !'

'Tant que c'est vous qui le faites, ça ne portera pas à conséquence.'

'C'est ce que vous croyez !'

'J'en suis intimement persuadée.'

'Et qu'est-ce qui vous rend si inconsciente ?'

'Lui !'

Je me suis tournée vers le portrait du professeur Dumbledore.

'Qu'est-ce que ce vieux fou a bien pu vous dire ?' a-t-il demandé sur un ton cynique.

'Pas ce qu'il m'a dit, monsieur. Mais ce qu'il m'a tu.'

Il m'a dévisagée, assez surpris, puis très vite, il a repris le contrôle sur l'expression de sa figure. Il est resté un moment pensif puis il a ajouté :

'Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne puis tolérer que vous vous amusiez à stupéfixier des élèves pour des plaisanteries sans importance. Retenue avec le professeur Slughorn tous les mercredi après-midi, jusqu'aux vacances. Vous pouvez vous retirer.'

'Merci, monsieur. Bonne soir, monsieur.'

'Bonsoir, madame.'

Le plus dur a été de ne pas embrasser le professeur Snape avec effusion pour cette bonne nouvelle.

Vendredi 27 février

Magie noire, on a abordé les maléfices à retardement, je me suis montrée particulièrement douée, on se demande bien pourquoi. Les cours de sortilèges et de métamorphose étaient une vraie récréation. Je ne dois pas me plaindre des devoirs, ils ne sont pas trop compliqués et je puise toujours dans mes anciennes compositions et dans celles de Père.

Samedi 28 février

J'ai achevé les devoirs, je me suis un peu exercée dans mon laboratoire mais pas trop longtemps car je suis fatiguée.

Dimanche 1er mars

Slooby est venu me voir cette nuit. Il ne comprend pas que je ne veuille pas fuir maintenant. Autant j'avais envie de m'en aller avant la nouvelle autant je n'en vois plus la nécessité aujourd'hui. J'ai envie d'amasser un maximum de connaissances, de capacité, de pouvoir pour venger un jour mes parents.

30. Semaine du 2 mars.

Lundi 2 mars

Il va falloir s'y faire, le printemps est à nos portes. S'il n'y avait pas cette chape de plomb sur nos épaules, ce serait une année scolaire comme une autre. J'ai été encore m'exercer aujourd'hui, mais je me concentre sur des sortilèges basiques, inutile de vouloir trop en faire et de tout gâcher. Pour les devoirs, rien de nouveau, tout se passe très bien.

Mardi 3 mars

Malfoy jubile comme un gamin qui a reçu son premier balai. On vient de renvoyer Hagrid, le garde-chasse. Pour être plus exact, il s'est enfui. On savait très bien que notre demi-géant organisait des petites soirées de soutien à Saint-Potter. Cette fois le ministère a décidé d'y mettre fin et d'arrêter le contrevenant. Tout demeuré qu'il soit, il n'a pas poussé l'idiotie à rester là à attendre qu'on l'emmène à Azkaban. Il s'est évanoui dans la nature. Étant donné la tendresse naturelle qu'il porte aux créatures les plus repoussantes, survivre dans la Forêt Interdite ne va pas lui poser trop de problèmes. La bande à Longbottom se retrouve sans l'un de ses soutiens. D'ailleurs ils jouent de plus en plus serrés. Les graffitis font désormais partie du passé. Longbottom a fameusement changé, il a pris de la carrure. La petite Weasley aussi, est en train de se durcir. Théodore m'a demandé si je voulais m'exercer à lui aux sortilèges de défense. J'ai accepté, bien sûr. Je soupçonne le professeur Snape d'être en dessous de tout ça.

Mercredi 4 mars

On va faire une croix au calendrier, j'ai des notes excellentes au devoir de métamorphose. En astronomie aussi. L'après-midi, j'avais presque oublié que j'avais une retenue avec Slughorn. Il m'a fait faire du travail de rangement, magie autorisée ! Puis on s'est préparé quelques petites potions. Je lui ai demandé s'il m'apprendrait à préparer la Felix Fleicis. Il m'a grondé en disant qu'on ne vient pas en retenue pour apprendre de tels secrets. Mais je le connais bien le vieux Slug, il ne va pas me résister longtemps. Je lui apporterai une petite bouteille de Triple sec la prochaine fois. Tout ça ne m'a pas empêchée de faire mes devoirs et d'aller taquiner la baguette en compagnie de Théodore.

Jeudi 5 mars

Je me suis fait ramasser par la Carrow qui trouve que mes devoirs sont désastreux. Je lui ai répondu que les Moldus me répugnaient tellement que j'avais du mal à m'étendre sur ce sujet plus d'un demi-parchemin. Alors, elle a incliné la tête et a pris un air désolé qui accentuait sa mine habituelle d'abrutie pour me dire qu'elle me comprenait mais que je devais quand même faire un effort. J'ai donc fait un effort pour paraître appliquée et j'ai dévoré quatre chapitres du i_Traité des sorts de défense et d'attaque à l'usage des duellistes /i_. Je n'ai pas eu de problèmes pour me rattraper en runes. Même si je n'ai pas assisté au cours précédent, mon devoir était excellent. Nous ne sommes plus seuls à nous exercer aux sortilèges d'attaque et de défense, plusieurs de notre maison nous ont rejoints, sous l'œil affligé de Flitwick commis d'office à notre surveillance. J'ai l'impression qu'il craint que je ne fasse encore des étincelles sans le vouloir.

Vendredi 6 mars

Carrow nous a encore trouvé un élève à torturer mais là, je n'ai rien pu faire. Ce n'était pas à moi à lui jeter des sorts. Crabbe et Goyle se sont déchainés sur Mcmillan. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à trainer dans les couloirs ? J'irai voir demain, cette nuit, je suis un peu fatiguée. Je n'aime plus trop notre petit comité d'exercices, ça prend des allures peu fameuses. Des gens comme Zabini, Malfoy, ses deux molosses, Bulstrode, sont habitués aux coups bas. Ils ne savent pas se battre à la loyale. Flitwick en est malade mais j'essaie de l'accaparer comme je suis la plus faible du groupe. Je suis assez dégoûtée des devoirs qu'on a eus en magie noire. Cette fois-ci, je ne vois pas comment je vais m'en sortir. J'essaierai de copier sur l'un ou l'autre et de compiler plusieurs versions. Je me demande si Théodore me laisserait loucher ? Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Personne ne doit savoir que cette matière me répugne. Tout le monde doit croire que j'aime lancer des maléfices.

Samedi 7 mars

Il y avait du monde à la Salle sur Demande cette nuit ! J'ai failli me glisser parmi les élèves qui la rejoignaient mais je n'avais pas envie de rester coincée là sans pouvoir en sortir. Je ne peux pas comprendre qu'ils prennent de tels risques alors que les Carrow et Filch passent leur temps à patrouiller. Ils ont un système de guet. L'un d'eux part en reconnaissance et donne le signal quand le passage est libre mais s'il se fait coincer, il encaisse pour tout le groupe. Slooby m'a apporté une lettre très touchante du Rvd Johnson. Il a voulu m'écrire à plusieurs adresses de maison de repos pour Moldus mais toutes ses lettres lui sont revenues. Alors il a posté la lettre directement à la maison, pensant que quelqu'un relèverait bien le courrier. Je suis inquiète pour lui. Si les Mangemorts surveillent la maison, il risque de se faire assassiner. Je lui ai tout de même répondu, une tonne de mensonges. Que le choc avait été grand et que je devais beaucoup me reposer, que j'étais dans une maison à la côte dans un centre thermal. Je lui ai donné une adresse factice, Slooby est chargé de créer une fausse boîte aux lettres moldues et de ramasser ce qu'il pourra m'écrire. Mais pour la réponse, on fera comme l'autre fois. La lettre sera déposée chez lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Dimanche 8 mars

Slooby est venu me voir pour me demander si je voulais qu'il aille aux Etats-Unis prendre des nouvelles de Tracey. J'ai refusé. Il suffirait que mon elfe tombe dans de mauvaises mains pour que sa sécurité se trouve menacée. Slooby a quand même insisté pour que je me rende aux cuisines pour aller chercher des en-cas. Il dit que les elfes seraient très heureux de m'engraisser un peu. Je lui ai répondu que je n'étais pas une dinde de Noël !

Je suis lasse aujourd'hui. Mais y a-t-il des jours où je ne le suis pas ? C'est vrai que des exercices trop prolongés ou des escapades nocturnes ne me valent rien. J'ai laissé mes livres sérieux et je me suis plongée sur quelques petits romans sans prétention. Daphné m'a lancé une remarque bougonne : 'Comment peux-tu lire de telles inepties, dans les temps où nous vivons ?' je lui ai répondu que la migraine ne me laissait guère le choix. Elle s'exerce aussi avec nous mais elle est plutôt du genre de la jouer à la sournoise. De toute façon, si je dois un jour me battre avec des Mangemorts, on m'épargnera les politesses.

31. Semaine du 9 mars.

Lundi 9 mars

Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas trop le cœur à mes exercices.

Mercredi 11 mars

S'il y a bien une chose qui m'étonne c'est de ne pas encore vu le professeur Snape. J'ai fait une lamentable erreur, hier. Je voulais pimenter mon devoir en Magie noire et paraître en savoir plus que je ne savais. Je me suis donc rendu à la réserve pour trouver le livre ad hoc. Je n'ai pas dû chercher longtemps pour obtenir ce que je voulais, mais copier les passages intéressants m'ont pris plus de temps que je ne le pensais. J'ai quitté la bibliothèque et, en voulant m'engager dans l'escalier je me suis trouvée prise littéralement, mais tout ce qui a de plus littéralement, entre deux feux ! Les tirs croisés des Carrow et d'élèves en fuite. Je me suis collée au mur et j'ai retenu ma respiration. Il ne m'est pas venu à l'idée qu'une cape d'invisibilité n'est pas un protego et qu'il aurait été préférable d'en jeter un en pareille circonstance, tant pis pour la discrétion. J'ai pris un sort dévié de sa trajectoire en plein dans la jambe et, pour mon malheur, c'était Alecto qui l'avait jeté. Je me suis laissée glisser sur le sol en tâchant de ne pas trop faire de bruit et j'ai attendu que les combattants s'éloignent. J'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à me relever et le mieux que j'aie trouvé à faire a été de revenir sur mes pas. J'ai attrapé un manuel de secourisme détaillé pour y chercher ce que je devais faire. Le temps de trouver le procédé, le sortilège avait eu le temps de me faire pas mal souffrir. Ensuite il a fallu que je l'identifie, ce qui n'allais pas de soi non plus et enfin j'ai pu appliquer le remède mais avec combien de retard ! Je sentais mon membre inférieur s'engourdir et devenir lourd et cette sensation tendait se propageait lentement à tout mon corps. Le point d'impact avec le sort me faisait horriblement souffrir et la douleur aussi se mettait à irradier. N'y tenant plus, j'ai appelé Slooby. C'est lui qui m'a appliqué les contresorts et qui est allé dérober les remèdes à l'infirmerie. Ceux que j'avais lancés moi-même étaient peu efficaces. On y a passé presque toute la nuit. Mon elfe m'a reconduite prudemment au dortoir, je commençais à ressentir du soulagement mais je me savais incapable de suivre les cours. J'ai donc pris de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant et j'ai laissé ostensiblement le flacon trôner sur ma table de chevet. Quand je me suis réveillée, Il était près de 17h00 et Millicent faisait ses devoirs à côté de mon lit ! Elle a aussitôt fait prévenir Mrs Pomfrey en disant qu'elle n'était pas contente que j'aie pu expérimenter un dosage aussi fort sur moi. Mais notre infirmière une fois sur place, s'est contentée de froncer les sourcils et de marmonner que j'avais été tout de même un peu imprudente. Le flacon n'était plus là, mais ça ne fait rien. Je n'ai pas été assez idiote pour laisser tout mon stock dedans. J'ai demandé ce qui avait comme devoirs à faire et je les ai faits. J'ai été à la Grande Salle pour le souper. Je me ressens encore de ma blessure mais ce n'est pas à comparer avec cette nuit. J'essaie que ça ne se voie pas et je m'efforce de ne pas boiter, je limite mes allées et venues et j'évite de rester longtemps debout. J'ai bien senti le regard du Directeur se poser sur moi, mais il s'est contenté de me surveiller du coin de l'œil. J'ai mangé de bon appétit à en avoir l'estomac un peu lourd, ça me rend somnolente. De toute façon, je vais éteindre les lumières, somnoler jusqu'à la visite de Slooby puis reprendre un tout petit peu de potion après pour dormir jusqu'à demain.

Jeudi 12 mars

Je ne me ressens plus du maléfice. C'est à peine si Slooby m'a réveillée quand il est venu regarder ma jambe. Je me suis rendormie toute de suite sans avoir besoin de potion. À propos de potion, Slughorn m'a fait les grands yeux pendant la leçon. Je suis venue le voir après le cours et je lui ai proposé de rattraper la retenue à l'heure de son choix. Il s'est raclé la gorge et m'a dit qu'il me verrait samedi, et que pour m'apprendre la prudence, j'en aurais cette fois pour quatre heures de colle ! Ce n'est pas trop grave, connaissant mon vieux Slug, il ne boudera pas plus d'une heure et de toute façon, il vaut mieux que je ralentisse le rythme, ce n'est pas maintenant que je peux reprendre mon entrainement.

Vendredi 13 mars

J'ai dormi dix heures d'affilée, un record ! Et puis j'ai de l'appétit ce qui ne m'arrive pas souvent. Mon devoir de magie noire a eu de bonnes notes et les autres aussi. De toute façon, j'ai repris de l'avance. Théodore m'a demandé si je voulais reprendre les exercices, j'ai accepté cette fois-ci mais pas pour plus d'une demi-heure. Ça a été, je ne me ressens pas de mon accident. Par contre, les Carrow ont coincé Michael Corner. Il essayait de délivrer un élève de première année qu'ils avaient enchainé. Corner a passé un sale quart d'heure, il est à l'infirmerie. Crabbe et Goyle font des gorges chaudes des cris que la torture lui a arrachés et qui ont résonné dans une bonne partie du château. Malefoy ricane, mais j'ai l'impression qu'au fond, il est mal à l'aise, ça doit l'effrayer, j'en suis certaine.

Samedi 14 mars

Originale cette retenue ! C'est bien la première fois qu'on met une élève en retenue pour quatre heures et qu'on ne la surveille que la première et la dernière demi-heure ! J'ai eu tout le temps nécessaire pour faire ce que j'avais envie. Slughorn m'avait demandé de préparer plusieurs potions, ce que j'ai fait. Mais il a été appelé, je ne sais trop pourquoi et il m'a dit qu'il revenait dans la minutes. J'ai avancé dans mon travail. Un élève de sixième aurait peut-être mis trois heures et demie pour tout achever mais comme je recommence ma septième et que les potions sont mon domaine, j'ai eu terminé en deux bonnes heures. Je me suis donc lancée dans l'étude de la Felix Felicis, mais pour ne pas encourir les foudres de notre bon vieux Slug, je me suis contentée d'une étude théorique. J'ai été étonnée de le revoir revenir si tard. Il a bredouillé de vagues excuses, un peu gêné, qu'il avait été retenu plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait et que je n'étais plus une gamine. Je ne suis pas fâchée qu'on s'en souvienne de temps en temps ! Il soutient toujours que le Felix Felicis n'est pas de mon niveau mais il n'a pas désapprouvé que je fasse mes petites recherches ... dans des livres !

Dimanche 15 mars

Slooby a osé me faire la leçon ! Je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir, sur le fond il a raison. Je suis allée me balader cette nuit. J'ai inspecté tous les cachots et les endroits où on enferme les élèves récalcitrants. Le petit de première n'y était plus, tout est vide pour le moment. Je ne me suis pas risquée dans les cuisines. Je n'avais pas envie de me faire repérer par les elfes de maison, enfin : pas de nuit ! Je me suis encore un peu exercée avec Théodore, il essaie de me ménager. Je le comprends, si je veux en faire trop ou aller trop vite, je vais m'épuiser. Mais d'un autre côté, le moment de se battre pour de vrai viendra peut-être plus tôt que prévu que je sois prête ou non.

Quand je pense que cette année aurait pu se passer en classe touristes si l'école n'avait pas été aux mains de cette sale engeance.

32. Semaine du 16 mars.

Lundi 16 mars

On est en train de parler permis de transplanage, ils ont retardé les cours cette année, trop d'élèves en auraient profité pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Je l'ai raté en sixième, je l'ai raté l'an passé, est-ce que je vais tenter ma chance cette année ? Allons bon, je vais m'inscrire, tant pis si je fais la risée de ma maison. Je me suis un peu exercée pendant les vacances mais je n'ai jamais été capable d'aller très loin. Pauvre Théodore, j'éprouve sa patience, je suis une piètre duelliste. Le professeur Flitwick est souvent réduit à un rôle de figuration. Il n'est là que parce qu'il faut bien. Je me suis, à sa grande horreur, exercée à de vilains Sectumsempra sur des Pitiponks et des Chaporouges. Je n'allais tout de même pas prendre un de mes camarades pour cible. Il s'est quand même cru en devoir de m'apprendre le contresort, et ce n'est pas plus mal. Crabbe et Goyle ne comprennent pas ce qui m'a pris de m'exercer à 'réparer' ces vilaines créatures après les avoir lacérées. Mais Malefoy a préféré se tenir loin de moi et s'est créé une bonne barrière protectrice.

Mardi 17 mars

À quelque chose, malheur est bon ! Grâce à mes imprudences de la semaine passée, j'ai eu de beaux points en Magie noire, avec les félicitations de l'échalas demeuré. Je m'ennuie un petit peu en potions mais j'ai quand même pu fabriquer de l'essence de dictame. En sortilèges, Flitwick me surveille du coin de l'œil mais il n'est pas dans mes intentions de me trouver indigne d'une confiance qu'il hésite à m'accorder entièrement. Trelawney a dû mal à excepter que mon troisième œil à moi se développe et ne voit pas nécessairement la même chose qu'elle. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose se débloque pendant que mes exercices de combat. Je me suis sentie tout à coup plus à l'aise. Théodore avait l'air d'être soulagé par mes petits progrès.

Mercredi 18 mars

Il m'est arrivé une chose assez insolite durant ma retenue. Je crois que ça ennuie Slughorn de me surveiller, il m'a laissée seule encore une fois et cette fois-ci, il m'avait donné trop peu de travail. Je m'étais replongée dans la lecture de la recette du Felix Felicis quand j'ai entendu le professeur rentrer. Je suis restée penchée sur mon livre et je lui ai demandé quelles étaient les compétences qu'il fallait pour pouvoir pour la réaliser.

'Il me semble que vous pourriez y arriver, Madame.'

Je me suis retournée. Ce n'était pas Slughorn, c'était le Directeur, je suis restée bouche bée.

'Vous voulez essayer ?' a-t-il repris.

'J'aimerais bien, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai trouver tous les ingrédients.'

'Ce n'est pas un problème. Au fait, où est le professeur Slughorn ?'

'Il vient de s'absenter, je ne pense pas qu'il sera très long à revenir.

Voilà ce qu'on appelle un pieux mensonge ! Le professeur Snape n'a pas fait de commentaires et il a rassemblé les ingrédients.

'Nous allons la préparer en attendant le professeur Slughorn' s'est-il contenté de me dire.

Je me suis demandé combien de temps il nous faudrait pour la réaliser et quelle serait la tête de Slughorn en voyant le professeur Snape passer ses heures comptées à me donner des cours particuliers. En fait, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Tout s'est très bien déroulé, j'étais heureuse d'avoir à nouveau le Pr. Snape comme professeur de potions. Cela m'a rappelé le temps où il nous enseignait, le temps de l'insouciance. Quand nous avons eu terminé, j'ai vu comme une ébauche de sourire s'amorcer sur son visage lorsqu'il m'a tendu la petite fiole du précieux liquide.

'Défense de vous en servir pour les examens, m'a-t-il dit. Mais cette remarque est sans doute superflue, vous pourriez-vous y présenter maintenant et les réussir sans aucune difficulté.'

'Merci, professeur. Vous n'en voulez pas un peu ?'

'C'est très aimable de votre part de m'en proposer, Madame. Mais je peux m'en procurer plus facilement que vous.'

'Pardonnez mon étourderie.'

'Je vous en prie, il n'y a pas de quoi. Le professeur Slughorn vous aurait-il dit où il allait ?'

'Non, monsieur.'

'C'est étrange ! Vous pouvez disposer, c'est bon ainsi pour cette fois.'

'Merci, monsieur'

'Et modérez votre zèle aux exercices de duel. Vous pourriez-vous fatiguer outre mesure. Ce qu'il faut avant tout, c'est de la concentration !'

Nous avons pris congé. Je me demande ce que Slughorn a pu trouver comme excuse pour m'avoir laissée seule si longtemps.

Jeudi 19 mars

Je me suis endormie au cours d'Étude des Moldus. Je ne sais pas ce qui a bien pu motiver Malfoy, mais en tous les cas, s'il ne m'avait pas réveillée discrètement, j'étais bonne pour la retenue et celles des Carrow n'ont rien à voir avec les cours particuliers auxquels j'ai eu droit jusqu'à présent. Draco semblait avoir peur, mais peur de quoi, je me le demande bien. Ce serait moi et non lui, qui aurait dû subir quelques sortilèges déplaisant. Sans doute s'est-il dit qu'avec mes petits accidents magiques, j'aurais pu créer un séisme désagréable une fois soumise au Crucio. Slughorn a cru bon de s'étendre longuement en privé sur les raisons pour lesquelles il m'avait laissée seule – façon de parler !- comme s'il devait me rendre des comptes. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que cela ne me regardait pas mais il a fallu qu'il me raconte qu'il s'était juste éloigné pour prendre un livre et qu'il avait fait une petite pause parce qu'il était fatigué et qu'il s'était endormi pour de bon et que ce n'était plus à faire, enseigner à son âge et qu'on était venu le chercher pour donner ce cours alors qu'il était à la retraite et qu'il pensait bien donner sa démission à la fin de l'année et patati et patata ! Je comprends, professeur. Mais oui, professeur. C'est tout à fait normal professeur! Pff ! Il est pénible quand il s'y met.

Vendredi 20 mars

Notre grand escogriffe me regarde avec des yeux de strangulot éberlué parce qu'on lui a rapporté mes petites expériences en salle d'exercices. J'ai eu peur qu'il ne se mette à me flatter l'encolure comme si j'étais un brave chienchien à sa mémère et qu'il ne me donne un susucre ! Non, je ne fais pas le beau, monsieur le demeuré ! Voilà ma réputation bien assise les élèves des autres maisons me regardent comme la lie des étudiants de cet établissement et me placent sur le même pied que Pansy et Millicent.

Samedi 21 mars

On a fêté l'équinoxe en Salle Commune, pour la forme, parce qu'il faut bien se trouver des petites occasions de fêter. On sent que le trimestre touche à sa fin, plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances.

Il m'est arrivé quelque chose de bizarre cette nuit, j'ai eu un rêve désagréable. J'ai rêvé que les Mangemorts, Carrow en tête, perquisitionnaient le dortoir et qu'ils retrouvaient toutes les petites affaires que j'ai si bien dissimulées. Je me suis réveillée en sursaut, mon cœur battait la chamade. J'ai essayé de retrouver mon calme et je suis sortie de mon lit pour faire quelques pas. Pansy m'a vue, je ne sais pas si elle ne dormait pas ou si c'est moi qui l'ai réveillée, en tous les cas, elle m'a demandé où j'allais. Je lui ai répondu que je n'allais nulle part.

'Ben, r'couche-toi, alors !' m'a-t-elle lancée d'un ton maussade tout en continuant à m'épier.

Depuis quand cette péronnelle est-elle chargée de me surveiller ? Je lui ai dit d'en faire autant et de cesser de m'espionner. Elle s'est installée sur le ventre, comme un sphinx égyptien, les pieds au chevet, pour me tenir à l'œil. Du coup j'ai passé une robe de chambre, j'ai lancé un sort aux rideaux de son baldaquin et je suis allée en Salle Commune en prenant soin de bien fermer la porte derrière moi. Puis je me suis isolée derrière quelques fauteuils. À peine une minute plus tard, Miss Pékinois a déboulé dans la salle et, ne m'apercevant pas au premier coup d'œil, est sortie malgré le couvre-feu. Pour ma part, j'ai regagné mon lit, espérant de tout mon cœur que l'espionne se fasse pincer par Rusard. Malheureusement, mes vœux ne se sont pas réalisés. Elle est revenue quelques minutes plus tard. Cette pimbêche s'est permis d'entrouvrir les rideaux de mon lit, sans aucune discrétion. J'ai eu ma revanche, je me suis mise à hurler tout haut : 'Si ça te manque tant que ça, va retrouver Malfoy, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour calmer tes ardeurs !'

Tout le dortoir a été réveillé et lui a passé un savon. J'ai réussi à me rendormir, malgré tout. Mais cet après-midi, je me suis rendue aux toilettes des filles. Pour une fois Moaning Myrtle n'était pas là, il faut dire que c'était l'heure du bain des préfets. J'ai pu appeler Slooby dans mon laboratoire et lui expliquer ce qui m'inquiétait. Je réalise que j'ai à la fois besoin d'une bonne cachette pour mes affaires et de ce que ça soit à portée de la main. Slooby m'a donné une idée : faire un cache d'invisibilité et le mettre à un endroit où on ne risque pas de trébucher dessus. Je vais étudier la question.

Dimanche 22 mars

Il me reste un peu de fil de toison de Demiguise, je n'avais pas tout utilisé. Pas assez pour une grande cape, mais je pense qu'il y a moyen d'en faire une belle pièce d'étoffe. Maintenant, j'ai l'expérience, ça va beaucoup plus vite. Le tissage a commencé dans la Salle sur Demande. J'ai demandé à Slooby de me surveiller ça du coin de l'œil. Demain, première leçons de transplanage.

33. Semaine du 23 mars.

Lundi 23 mars

Quelle idiotie, quand on y pense, aller mettre des leçons de transplanage juste avant les vacances. Le professeur qu'ils ont fait venir pour cela n'est pas content parce qu'on commence tard et qu'il doit donner des cours tous les jours. Le seul avantage c'est qu'on pourra rater le cours de son choix pour suivre ses leçons ! J'ai choisi le package intensif. J'ai raté divination aujourd'hui, je brosserai aussi demain mercredi, cours après-midi jeudi, j'aimerais rater l'Etude des Moldus et vendredi, la métamorphose.

Ma demi-cape d'invisibilité est terminée. Elle est plus grande que je ne l'aurais pensé et de plus, elle est légèrement extensible. Pourtant, je ne l'ai pas faite trop fine pour ne pas qu'elle se déchire. Toutes mes affaires très personnelles sont dedans et le paquet est coincé dans mon matelas par une ouverture invisible. Le paquet est aussi gardé par des sortilèges pare-feu.

Au fait, la leçon s'est mieux passée que je ne le pensais.

Mardi 24 mars

Je respire, je pense que je l'aurai mon permis cette année ! Et j'ai raté Magie noire du même coup mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. L'échalas n'a rien trouvé à redire à mon absence ! Question cours, tout va bien mais l'ambiance, s'il vous plait ! On essaie de s'y faire, mais ça ne va pas de soi. Je ne reconnais plus mon école, je ne reconnais même plus ma maison. Avant on était un groupe plus ou moins soudé. Maintenant, on ne peut même plus parler de clans, c'est le chacun pour soi. Tout à l'heure, Parkinson me fixait dans œil torve tout en glissant ses commentaires dans l'oreille de Malfoy. Il semblait étrangement absent et absolument pas intéressé par ce qu'elle pouvait raconter. Et tout le monde est sur son quant à soi. Au début de l'année Daphné était mon amie, aujourd'hui nous nous comportons comme des connaissances qui entretiennent de vagues relations. Théodore est urbain à mon endroit mais il ne fait aucun doute qu'il a pour tâche de me tenir à l'œil.

Mercredi 25 mars

Je m'étonne moi-même pour ce qui concerne le transplanage. Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'allais progresser à ce point. Tant mieux ! Pour ce qui est de la retenue, j'ai confortablement installé mon petit professeur dans un fauteuil : une chaise que j'ai métamorphosée. Voilà, j'ai pu m'occuper de toutes mes petites mixtures, tranquillement. Le Directeur est quand même passé en coup de vent pour une question anodine. Il a fallu que je me retienne de lui faire un clin d'œil. J'ai réussi des potions plus complexes comme la potion de régénération sanguine et même, dans le dos de mon Slughorn somnolent, un peu de Veritaserum. Très précieux, tout ça.

Jeudi 26 mars

Je n'ai raté qu'une partie de l'Etude des Moldus, c'est déjà ça ! Mais j'ai réussi mes exercices de transplanage ! Je pense que je pourrai avoir mon permis cette année. Au fond, avec tout ce qui se passe, cela paraît très dérisoire. Je ne lis plus la Gazette du Sorcier depuis longtemps, tant le discours qu'ils tiennent est écœurant, mais de temps en temps je vois des gros titres et puis j'entends des commentaires. On ne se cache plus de tuer des Moldus maintenant. Tous les prétextes sont bons pour éliminer ceux qui sont censé gêner les sorciers. Quand est-ce que ces malades vont comprendre que l'ordre naturel n'est pas établi pour que l'espèce supérieure se comporte n'importe comment vis-à-vis de ses inférieurs ? J'ai eu le temps de préparer deux potions à la fois et de donner un coup de mains aux autres élèves.

Vendredi 27 mars

Parfois, il me prend des obsessions bizarres. J'ai l'impression d'être suivie, épiée. Dans un monde où tout le monde se méfie de tout le monde, ça doit être normal ou plutôt non, ça ne devrait pas l'être. L'anormal devient la norme, la peur et l'angoisse deviennent la norme, la suspicion devient la norme. Peut-être que je devrais suivre les conseils de Slooby et m'en aller. Pour le moment, je tiens encore le coup. J'ai quand même un objectif : mon permis, mes ASPICS, encore un petit quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Allons, essayons de raisonner : qui m'épie ? Parkinson, c'est évident. Nott, mais là, c'est plutôt de la surveillance. Il me fait plus l'impression d'un garde du corps que d'un espion. Daphnée m'observe aussi, mais elle a peur pour elle-même. Slughorn me tient à l'œil, ordre lui a été donné de ménager mes nerfs. Flitwick est effrayé que je me sois adonnée à la Magie noire sans y être invitée. Le Directeur, lui aussi m'observe pour veiller sur moi, dit-on, ou parce que je développe mes dons à l'abri des regards. Et puis, il y a les élèves des autres maisons. Oui, eux aussi m'épie : la Lady qui emprunte des livres de Magie noire en jetant des sorts à Mrs Pince.

J'arrête ici, ça suffit comme ça.

Samedi 28 mars

Je suis sonnée avec toutes mes divagations d'hier. J'ai essayé de me distraire, j'ai lu et j'ai été dire bonjour à Lug qui s'ennuie. Il n'y a personne à qui je puisse écrire. Surtout pas Stanford. J'ai été promené avec mon corbeau sur l'épaule, on s'est fait la causette. Enfin 'quelqu'un' avec qui je peux parler en toute confiance ! On ne le dirait pas, mais ça a de la conversation un corbeau. Lug sait pas mal de chose sur ce qui se passe dans les alentours, dans la Forêt Interdite. Il m'a appris qu'un géant s'y cache. C'est dommage que les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne aient délaissé le corbeau au profit du hibou.

Dimanche 29 mars

Je me suis reposée et j'ai lu. Ce sera bientôt les vacances, j'espère qu'on va passer une semaine pas trop chargée. Parfois, certains professeurs cavalent parce qu'il leur semble qu'ils ne viendront jamais au bout de la matière. Stupide ! Je ronge mon frein, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose est en train de se préparer, que la situation est devenue tellement oppressante qu'elle va bientôt exploser. Une sombre impression.

34. Semaine du 30 mars

Lundi 30 mars

Le professeur Chourave était très énervée aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle avait, mais elle n'a pas arrêté de faire des remarques à tout bout de champ, même à son petit chouchou de Longbottom. Nous avons dû nous occuper de Tentacula vénéneuse et malgré la dangerosité de la plante, il n'y a pas eu d'accident. Je me suis avancée de trois devoirs pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie, le professeur Binns donne les mêmes chaque année, donc, variation autour d'un même thème, et une petite avance pour la rentrée. En arithmancie, je me suis cantonnée à faire du monitorat. J'ai vu toute la matière et le professeur Vector ne veut pas commencer avec moi quelque chose de nouveau si près des vacances. Pour le transplanage, tous mes essais étaient réussis. J'ai dû beaucoup me concentrer, mais je ne me suis pas désartibulée ! On a encore donné des émotions au pauvre professeur Flitwick en torturant quelques vilaines créatures, mais comme j'étudie à la fois le maléfice et son contresort, ça le console un peu. Pour ce qui est des combats réguliers, j'atteins un bon niveau en Stupefix, Expelliarmus, Enervate, etc. C'est dommage que Théodore ne me montre pas d'autre intérêt que de me servir d'entraineur. Je le trouve de plus en plus sympathique, mais je sens bien que ce n'est pas réciproque.

Mardi 31 mars

Je suis arrivée en retard au cours de Magie noire, mais le frère Carrow n'a pas trop tiqué. Je lui ai demandé bien devant tout le monde la permission d'emprunter le i_Memento des Clés de l'Hadès_/i et il me la accordée sur le champ, sans même me demander ce que j'allais en faire. Quel demeuré ! Rien à faire, il faut que j'en sache plus que tous les autres, élèves et Mangemorts compris. Je ne pourrai les combattre que si je comprends leur tactique. Le professeur Slughorn m'a dit que je pourrai passer mon permis de transplanage pendant les vacances, l'instructeur est très content de moi. Ils vont arranger ça à Pré-au-Lard, mais il ne veut pas que cela se sache à cause de ceux qui n'ont pas encore l'âge ou qui ne sont pas encore prêts.

Mercredi 1 avril

Dernière retenue du trimestre avec Slughorn. J'ai préparé des tas de petites potions pour renflouer le stock de Mrs Pomfrey. Il faut dire qu'avec tous les élèves qui sont 'punis' par les Carrow, elle a besoin d'une grande quantité de remèdes. C'est la Saint-Poisson d'avril aujourd'hui. Notre maison ne s'est pas gênée pour la fêter. Les deux molosses de Malfoy se sont retrouvés avec une mèche de cheveux jaune fluo tirebouchonnée entre les deux omoplates. Je revendique cette facétie. Théodore m'a gratifiée d'une traine de trois yards en arrêtes de poissons, très à la page, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'aurais préférée en toile d'araignées. Mélanie Hubson a piqué une petite crise parce qu'on avait mis des pattes de crapaud à son sac de fournitures scolaires et qu'il sautillait dans tous les sens. Al Fisher a eu l'idée de génie d'écrire en lettres de couleurs changeantes dans le dos de Parkinson l'inscription : 'J'aboie souvent, je mords rarement, venimeuses sont mes dents'. Mais, je suis la seule à connaître l'auteur de sort bien trouvé. Malfoy n'a pas apprécié, il s'est retiré au dortoir en maugréant et a laissé sa belle (façon de parler !) se débrouiller toute seule pour effacer ça de son uniforme.

Jeudi 2 avril

Tout le monde est hypernerveux ! La plupart décompte les jours avant de rentrer chez eux. Malfoy est pâle comme un linge. D'ailleurs je pense qu'il a une indigestion, il a dû sortir pendant le cours de potion et on ne l'a pas vu au lunch. Au soir, il s'est contenté d'un peu de thé et de toasts. Je n'ai raté qu'une partie de l'Etude des Moldus, c'est déjà ça ! McGonagall n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. D'ailleurs on pourrait compter sur les doigts d'une main, les jours où elle est de bonne humeur. On dirait qu'aujourd'hui, elle a fait un effort particulier pour se montrer désagréable. Il n'y a pourtant rien à redire ni à mes devoirs, ni à mes exercices, ça ne l'empêche pas de me parler très sèchement. Peut-être est-ce à cause du i_Memento des Clés de l'Hadès_/i ? Je n'ai fait que le feuilleter hier. Ce soir, j'ai découvert des méchants vilains maléfices pour faire pourrir les gens de l'intérieur. Je me promets bien de l'essayer sur l'un des Carrow ou autre Mangemort à défaut, à l'occasion !

Vendredi 3 avril

Slooby vient de m'apporter une lettre, une lettre du Révérend. Heureusement, le dortoir est vide, presque tout le monde est retourné chez soi, en tout cas, tous ceux de Serpentard. En fait on n'est que deux à rester : Winifred Scott et moi. Pour en revenir à cette lettre, elle était pleine de bons vœux pour mon rétablissement et me souhaitait une joyeuse fête de Pâques. Je viens de jeter des sortilèges pour isoler la pièce et rédiger la réponse à mon aise.

J'ai le temps de m'étendre, je ne devrai pas trop colorer ma réponse : j'ai repris des forces et mes cours. Il faut que la vie reprenne le dessus. Le reste, ce sont des détails. Au fait, j'ai eu ma dernière leçon de transplanage cette semaine et tout s'est bien passé. Slooby est allé porter la lettre. Je lui ai recommandé la discrétion. Les elfes peuvent l'impossible pour leur maître, il suffit de leur demander.

Samedi 4 avril

Nous nous retrouvons à deux malheureux élèves jetés en pâture à une bande de professeurs. Ce matin, on nous a demandé si nous voulions nous rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Question subsidiaire : pour quoi faire ? Se changer les idées ? Aller saluer les Détraqueurs ? Tiens, si on jetait quelques patronus, histoire de se faire la main et de jeter la pagaille ? Ça grouille de Mangemorts là-bas. Nous y sommes quand même allés, rien que pour Zonko et Honeydukes.

J'ai interrogé i_Le Livre des Ombres_/i au sujet d'une question qui me préoccupe : est-ce que je suis tracée et comment le savoir. Il y a une série de tests à faire et ils sont assez complexes, les plus simples révèlent à ceux qui ont posé le traçage qu'on est en train de le déceler et c'est ce que je veux éviter. Il va me falloir une herbe assez spéciale que je dois cueillir de préférence à la pleine lune. Mais on y sera seulement le douze de ce mois. Je peux la cueillir un peu avant mais pas trop, parce qu'elle n'est pas aussi efficace, quoique le premier quartier (c'était hier) soit passé. Je suis dans la phase positive. Pour des choses pareilles, je pense qu'il vaut mieux se fier à Lug, il n'a pas son pareil.

Dimanche 5 avril

J'ai été promené dans le parc avec Lug, on a fait la causette. Il n'a pas l'air d'accord que j'aille cueillir ma i_Viola Lucida_/i pour le moment. Je préfère me ranger à son avis. J'ai quand même commencé l'un des autres tests par l'arithmancie et l'astrologie. C'est positif : il y a de grandes chances que je sois tracée, par contre tous les élèves ne le seraient pas. LE i_Memento des Clés de l'Hadès_/i comporte des sorts des plus sournois, certains provoquent la folie, d'autre la stérilité, certains des maux réputés incurables. Il ne comporte pas toujours les contre-sorts, il va falloir que je me penche là-dessus sérieusement.

35. Semaine Sainte et Imprécations.

_i__Therefore they shalbe as the morning cloud, _

_and as the early dew it passeth away, _

_as the chaffe that is driuen with a whirlewinde out of the floore, _

_and as the smoke out of the chimney/i_, Hosea 13,3.

i. There was a darkenesse ouer all the earth/i,Luke 23, 44

i. As a snaile which melteth, let euery one of them passe away: like the vntimely birth of a woman, that they may not see the sunne. Before your pots can feele the thornes, he shall take them away as with a whirlewind, both liuing, and in his wrath /i, Psalm 58,8-9

_Let them be as chaffe before the wind: and let the Angel of the Lord chase them. __ Let their way be darke and slippery, and let the Angel of the Lord persecute them._ /i, Psalm 35, 5-7

_i His mischiefe shall returne vpon his owne head, and his violent dealing shall come downe vpon his owne pate_._ /i _Psalm 7, 16

_i __I went downe to the bottomes of the mountaines: the earth with her barres was about me for euer/i, _Jonah 2, 6

Ces textes extraits de la bible King James 1611, censés être cités par Innogene, sont transposés dans la traduction de la bible de David Martin, 1744.

Lundi 6 avril

Ce jour a été propice à l'étude de la Magie noire, mais il faut que je me hâte parce qu'après Pâques, ce sera plus difficile. J'ai donc fait des copies que j'ai placées dans ma cachette, la semaine prochaine, je chercherai les contre-sorts. Slughorn m'a annoncé une bonne nouvelle : je passerai mon examen jeudi. C'est un bon jour d'après mes prévisions. Par contre, je prévois que samedi sera un jour néfaste, nous verrons bien.

La Salle sur Demande n'est plus occupée, je m'y suis rendue pour de nouvelles expériences. J'ai essayé de me battre à deux baguettes contre mon mannequin. C'est le mannequin qui a perdu : j'ai dû le réparer et l'enchanter à nouveau ! Se battre à deux baguettes est possible mais difficile. Cela demande pas mal d'entrainement.

Mardi 7 avril

J'ai été m'exercer au transplanage avec le professeur Bibine à Pré-au-Lard et la permission écrite du Directeur. Tout s'est très bien passé, je me sens à l'aise. On sent de l'orage dans l'air, tout le monde est sur le qui vive à Pré-au-Lard. Même Mrs Rosmerta est devenue sombre et soucieuse. On ne peut pas entendre un craquement sans sursauter et regarder aussitôt tout autour de soi. C'est tuant. Je me suis essayée à des sortilèges de Magie noire assez complexes sur des Pitiponks que Slooby a réussi à me dénicher. Ça marche d'autant mieux que je pense aux Carrow, chaque fois que je les lance. Je commence à me faire gentiment la main avec mes deux baguettes, je me demande ce que dirais le professeur Flitwick s'il me voyait agiter mes deux instruments l'un après l'autre ou l'un en même temps que l'autre. Le parc reste un endroit calme et à peu près sûr. En tout cas, je m'y sens à l'aise, surtout quand Lug vient me rejoindre. Cet après-midi, j'ai battu les cartes et tiré le tarot, tranquillement, loin du nez aviné de Trelawney. Il me semble voir la visite d'une personne indésirable, un acte de profanation, mais je ne sais pas qui et quand. De toute façon, celui qui pense porter un acte signifiant ne connaîtrait pas le succès escompté.

Mercredi 8 avril

Mercredi de l'Espion

_iC'est pourquoi ils seront comme la nuée du matin, et comme la rosée du matin, laquelle s'en va; comme la balle qui est emportée hors de l'aire par le tourbillon; et comme la fumée sortant de la cheminée./i.*_

Il ne s'est rien passé de particulier, pourtant, je sens l'atmosphère s'alourdir. Je me suis tenue à mon petit programme d'exercices et j'ai lu quelques chapitres des_i Mémoires de __Hesper Starkey__/i. _Tout le monde a l'air assommé, on ne parle pas beaucoup. J'ai essayé de me détendre en prenant mon contentement. Avant je pensais à Stanford en le faisant. Mais, loin des yeux, loin du corps. Il n'est plus qu'un lointain et vague souvenir. Je ne peux pas non plus trouver la plénitude en fixant ma pensée sur Théodore. Même s'il se montre attentionné, il reste le fils d'un Mangemort. Je dois être un peu dérangée, mais je ne parviens au summum qu'en pensant au Directeur. Pourquoi lui ? Allez savoir ! Il est laid, il a les cheveux gras, il a un teint affreux ... mais on ne peut pas contrôler ses hormones. Ce qui est plus cocasse, c'est que je n'éprouve rien pour lui, à part une étrange attraction qui n'a rien de physique parce qu'il est un sorcier puissant et qu'il plane une sorte de mystère autour de sa personne. Mais dans la vie ordinaire, même si je l'ai taquiné là-dessus pour m'en débarrasser, je me vois mal partager mes jours avec lui.

Jeudi 9 avril

Jeudi du Mandement

_i. Et il se fit des ténèbres par tout le pays_ _/i._

Ouf ! Je l'ai ! Je l'ai réussi : j'ai mon permis! On est allé à Pré-au-Lard pour le passer, mon épreuve consistait à transplaner de la gare jusqu'à Madame Piedodu. Rien de très compliqué. J'ai trouvé assez désagréable d'avoir cette espèce d'escorte au départ comme à destination. On dirait qu'on est sur le pied de guerre, il y a des sorciers, baguettes tendues, à tous les coins de rues. J'ai l'impression d'être en liberté surveillée. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis 'j'ai l'impression'. Je SUIS en liberté surveillée. Ridicule, quand on y pense, je n'ai nulle part où fuir. Et puis je sais que je suis tracée, inutile d'essayer de se balader où que ce soit en dehors d'un périmètre très limité. Je ne pense pas d'ailleurs que je sois déjà en mesure de faire de longs trajets.

Vendredi 10 avril

Le Bon Vendredi

Jamais il n'aura plus mal porté son nom ! N _/i __ámánsumung ond áwierigung__/i _N

Comment cet être abject a-t-il osé se rendre ici pour profaner une tombe?

_i.__Qu'il s'en aille comme un limaçon qui se fond! qu'ils ne voient point le soleil non plus que l'avorton d'une femme! _

_Avant que vos chaudières aient senti le feu des épines, l'ardeur de la colère, semblable à un tourbillon, enlèvera chacun d'eux comme de la chair crue./i_

Ça s'est passé cet après-midi. J'allais me rendre au septième étage quand j'ai croisé McGonagall dans l'escalier, elle était très nerveuse, presque hors d'elle-même. Elle m'a demandé très vivement de me retirer où bon me semblait mais en tout cas très loin d'un endroit où l'on pourrait me voir. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qui se passait, elle m'a dit : '_iIl/i_ est ici, vous tenez vraiment à le rencontrer ?' Il m'a fallut cinq secondes pour réaliser qui était ce 'il' :Tromedlov N _/i __ámánsumung ond áwierigung__/i _N .J'ai serré les mâchoires et je me suis rendue directement à la Salle sur Demande. J'avais besoin d'un endroit pour voir sans être vue. J'ai donc pénétré dans une pièce plongée dans la pénombre, seule une meurtrière dans la muraille laissait pénétrer le jour. Une lunette était engoncée dans l'interstice. Je l'ai vu, lui, cet être immonde et repoussant. Je l'ai vu s'avancer vers la tombe de Dumbledore. Le professeur Snape lui montrait le chemin. Et cette espèce de limace visqueuse l'a profanée. Il a profané une tombe un vendredi saint. /i _Qu'ils soient comme de la balle exposée au vent, et que l'Ange de l'Eternel les chasse çà et là._ _Que leur chemin soit ténébreux et glissant; que l'Ange de l'Eternel les poursuive._ /i

Il est repartit en volant, sans balai, emportant je ne sais quel trophée je sais qu'il y a pris quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas vu ce que c'était. i _Il a fait une fosse, il l'a creusée : mais il est tombé dans la fosse qu'il a faite. Son travail retournera sur sa tête, et sa violence lui descendra sur le sommet._ /i

Oui, son crime lui retombera sur le crâne, ça, je peux vous l'assurer !

Je n'ai rien pu avaler ce soir. Juste un peu de thé et une bouchée de pain. Mon regard a croisé celui du Directeur, à table. Je ne me suis pas gênée pour le laisser apercevoir dans mes yeux la rage qui me brûle le cœur. Il est resté impassible. Je me suis rendue à la tour d'astronomie après le coucher du soleil et j'ai lancé sept malédictions solennelles sur Tromedlov N _/i __ámánsumung ond áwierigung__/i _N et ses partisans.

Samedi 11 avril

Veille de Pâques

_iJe suis descendu jusqu'aux racines des montagnes, la terre avec ses barres était autour de moi pour jamais. /i_

Pas moyen de retrouver mon calme. J'ai très mal dormi la nuit passée et aujourd'hui, j'ai erré dans le château, sans but, comme un somnambule. Je ne suis pas parvenue à me concentrer sur une tâche. J'ai pourtant essayé de lire, de faire de la musique, de m'exercer au duel, je n'arrive pas à me fixer à quoique ce soit. Lug est venue me prévenir que l'heure était venue, la cueillette, c'est pour ce soir.

Dimanche 12 avril

La nuit dernière, Slooby est venu me chercher un peu avant la minuit. Je n'ai pas eu de problèmes pour sortir, même si j'avais un peu peur. Je me suis arrangée avec Lug et mon elfe. Je me suis éloignée jusqu'à atteindre la sphère où le transplanage est permis. Mais dans un lieu comme la Forêt Interdite, j'ai préféré laisser faire Slooby. Le temps de cueillir la i_Viola Lucida_/i et j'étais repartie. Je suis rentrée en balai. Seulement, en pénétrant dans les cachots, j'ai eu un contretemps. Les Carrow se tenaient de front dans un passage étroit et passé au-dessus d'eux aurait été risqué, même avec la cape. J'ai atterri et je me suis dissimulé dans un recoin. Pour ne pas éveiller leur attention, j'ai dû faire un détour, mais c'était pour faire une autre rencontre. Le professeur Snape marchait devant moi, ou pour mieux dire, il titubait. J'ai retenu mon souffle. À un certain moment, le Directeur s'est appuyé au mur et il s'est écroulé. Il ne s'est pas étalé de tout son long. Son dos reposait encore sur la muraille. Je suis restée à distance et j'ai jeté un Levicorpus pour le soulever et le mouvoir. Je l'ai ramené ainsi près de la gargouille de son bureau, je l'ai déposé sur le sol et j'ai attendu sa réaction. Il ne bougeait plus, alors, j'ai appelé Slooby, je lui ai confié le produit de ma cueillette et ma cape puis je me suis approché de lui. Je lui ai soulevé la tête, il a eu la force de murmurer la formule et j'ai pu le ramener dans son bureau. Là, j'ai métamorphosé un fauteuil en divan et je l'y ai installé. Je lui ai servi un verre d'eau, mais il avait l'air fort mal en point. J'ai jeté un regard autour de moi machinalement et je me suis entendue appelée par mon nom. 'Lady Blueraven ?' C'était la voix de Dumbledore.

'Professeur, le professeur Snape a une défaillance.' Ai-je répondu.

'Dans le tiroir supérieur de droite, il y a une fiole avec un liquide ambré.'

J'ai été la chercher et je l'ai présentée au portrait qui a acquiescé et précisé : ' Pas plus de cinq gouttes, dans de l'eau.' Une fois le remède pris, le Directeur a fini par reprendre ses esprits. Ses premières paroles ont été : 'Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?' Je lui ai répondu qu'on parlerait de ça plus tard, mais il n'était pas content. Il a voulu se relever. J'ai tenté de l'en empêcher bien qu'il ne prétendît pas m'écouter. Je lui ai répliqué fermement que je ne répondrais à aucune de ses questions avant qu'il ne soit rétabli. Il n'a pas voulu que j'appelle Mrs Pomfrey. Le portrait de Dumbledore lui a dit qu'il dormait beaucoup trop peu et qu'il devait absolument se reposer. Il a fini par se redresser et m'a dit très sèchement de partir, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de moi pour regagner sa chambre. Il m'a semblé en état de marcher seul, alors, je me suis retirée.

Il n'était pas là ce matin au breakfast, Slughorn a expliqué que le Directeur avait pris son repas dans ses appartements et qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Mais il était là au lunch et il m'a convoquée dans son bureau parce qu'il voulait me parler. Le terme 'interroger' aurait été plus approprié. J'avais eu le temps pendant la matinée de préparer mon petit mensonge. Je lui ai raconté que j'avais une expérience en cours pour savoir si j'étais tracée et que j'avais laissé mon matériel dans un des cachots.

'Et vous vous attendiez que je croie une telle énormité ? a-t-il répondu. Si vous vouliez savoir si vous êtes tracée, il suffisait de me le demander. La réponse est oui. Vu les circonstances dans lesquelles vos parents sont décédés, vous êtes suspecte. Et ce n'est pas parce que ce sont les vacances que vous êtes dispensée de suivre le règlement, vous n'aviez rien à faire dans les couloirs à une heure si tardive.' Je ne lui ai pas demandé s'il aurait préféré que Rusard ou les Carrow le retrouvent dans cet état. J'ai deux heures de colle tous les jours chez lui, jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Rien de bien grave en soi, je commençais à m'ennuyer.

36. Semaine de Pâques

Lundi 13 avril

Je me suis rendue à 14h00 au bureau du Directeur. Il avait préparé du travail : des registres à recopier, à la main bien sûr, sans magie. J'aime écrire, ça ne m'a pas trop dérangée au début. Au but d'un moment, j'ai attrapé des crampes dans la main. J'ai perdu l'habitude avec ma plume à papote. Et puis le professeur Snape s'est arrangé pour me trouver des rapports particulièrement insipides et insignifiants à retranscrire. Pendant la première demi-heure, il est resté plongé dans ses propres lectures et travaux, mais au bout d'un moment, il s'est mis à me poser des questions.

'C'est étrange que vous osiez vous promener ainsi la nuit, Madame. Vous auriez pu faire une mauvaise rencontre. Êtes-vous inconsciente ou téméraire ?' m'a-t-il dit.

'Je prends mes précautions, monsieur.'

'Quelle sorte de précautions ?

'Eh bien, ... ne pas faire de bruit, être sur ses gardes ...'

'Et cela est-il suffisant ?'

'Apparemment non, puisque je suis ici.'

'Voudriez-vous me faire croire que vous vous aventuriez ainsi dans les couloirs sans précautions d'aucune sorte ?'

'C'était les vacances, monsieur. Je ne me doutais pas que ... '

'Arrêtez ! Pas avec moi ! Je suis sûr que vous ne vous seriez pas aventurée seule dans les couloirs sans protection.'

'J'ai ma baguette.'

'Ce n'est pas suffisant et vous le savez très bien.'

Je n'ai pas répondu. Il a marqué une pause puis il a reprit :

'En général, les élèves qui se promènent la nuit le font en groupe, il n'y a guère qu'un certain petit monsieur arrogant qui pouvait se permettre des escapades en solitaire parce qu'il possédait ... une cape d'invisibilité.'

J'ai fait semblant de rien et j'ai continué à écrire.

'En posséderiez-vous une, Lady Blueraven ?' a-t-il insisté.

'Comment aurais-je pu en obtenir une ? Tout notre courrier est filtré.'

'Votre elfe de maison.'

'Je ne sais pas où il se trouve.'

'Les elfes sont fidèles. Si vous ne savez pas où il se trouve, c'est que vous lui avez demandé de se cacher.

Vous ne répondez pas ?'

'Vous donnez la réponse avec la question. De toute façon, un tel bien n'était pas en possession de notre famille.'

'Vous auriez pu en fabriquer une.'

'Il faut de la toison de Demiguise pour cela. Comment m'en serais-je procurée ?'

Il a esquissé un sourire narquois.

'Mais par le même moyen que je vous ai suggéré tout à l'heure : votre elfe.'

'Ce produit coûte cher, monsieur, et les biens de mes parents ont été confisqués.'

'Soit ! Admettons ! Mais ... un sort d'invisibilité est à votre portée.'

'Oui, en effet, monsieur, ai-je répondu. Je peux rendre certaines étoffes invisibles, mais pas pour longtemps, les effets du sort finissent par s'estomper.'

'Pour combien de temps ?'

'Tout dépend du tissu.'

'Je veux la voir.'

'Pardon ?'

'Vous viendrez me rejoindre après le souper et vous me la montrerez.'

Voilà, j'étais coincée. Quand ma retenue a pris fin, j'ai été retirer la première cape de soie de l'endroit où je l'avais placée. Le sort d'invisibilité est encore intact, je le renouvelle de temps en temps, parce qu'on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Je l'ai apportée au Professeur Snape après le souper. Il l'a examinée et a déclaré qu'il l'a confisquait. J'ai tiré une longue tête, c'était mon premier essai et j'y tenais quand même. Mais d'un autre côté, maintenant qu'il a ce qu'il veut, je ne risque plus qu'on vienne fouiller mes affaires.

Mardi 14 avril

Je ne sais pas si ce sont les émotions d'hier ou si le fait de devoir écrire si longtemps d'affilée m'a fait. Probablement les deux. J'ai perdu connaissance pendant la retenue. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé avant de m'évanouir. Quand je suis revenue à moi, j'étais à même le sol avec une blessure à la tête, je devais être debout quand s'est arrivé et j'ai dû heurter un coin de meuble. Je saignais et j'étais toute étourdie. Le professeur Snape n'a pas voulu que je me redresse, il m'a jeté un sortilège pour me placer sur un divan, il m'a appliqué une compresse sur la tempe et il m'a fait boire à la même fiole qui m'a servi dimanche, étrange retour de situation. Il n'a fait aucun commentaire mais m'a raccompagnée jusqu'à la porte du dortoir. Je me suis reposée toute l'après-midi. Mme Pomfrey est venue me voir. Elle dit que je suis trop sensible et que les émotions ne me valent rien. Elle faisait allusion à ce qui s'est passé le vendredi saint, sans doute. Mais ça fait quand même cinq jours de cela. Je pense que la malédiction est l'œuvre. Je n'ai personne pour me marier, personne pour prendre cela au sérieux et me présenter des partis valables.

Mercredi 15 avril

Je me suis rendue à la retenue cet après-midi. Le professeur Snape a essayé de faire celui que rien n'étonnait, pourtant, je l'ai vu réprimer un haussement de sourcil. Il m'a quand même fait asseoir dans une chaise à bras pour que j'y fasse mes écritures et il m'a renvoyée avant la fin des deux heures. Pour le reste du temps, j'ai essayé de faire un peu d'exercices mais avec le petit incident d'hier, je n'ai pas trop forcé. Pour le reste du temps, promenade au parc et lecture. Lug m'a fait savoir que Pré-au-Lard voit affluer des Détraqueurs en grand nombre. Il a dû se passer quelque chose d'important. D'après ce qui se dit au conseil des corbeaux, Tromedlov N _/i __ámánsumung ond áwierigung__/i _N a été à deux doigts de mettre la main sur son adversaire mais il lui a échappé. Le jeune Potter et ses partisans seraient en mesure de narguer le Maudit. Est-ce parce qu'il est a figure de proue de l'opposition ou parce qu'il constituerait vraiment une menace pour ce démon ?

Jeudi 16 avril

J'ai un peu le cafard. Je ne me sens pas très bien pour le moment. Le professeur Snape m'a dit après le lunch, de ne pas venir chez lui et d'aller à la place chez Mrs Pomfrey pour l'aider. Elle était contente de me voir venir lui donner un coup de main. On a préparé pas mal de potions ensemble, mais une fois le travail terminé, j'étais vidée. J'ai essayé de reparler de la malédiction de Blueraven à Slughorn, mais il ne me prend pas au sérieux. Et pourtant je sens mes forces s'amenuiser par vagues.

Vendredi 17 avril

J'avais envie de parler au Professeur Snape de la malédiction. Seulement comme il est très occupé, j'avais peur de l'ennuyer avec tout ça. Je me suis contentée de lui écrire un mot avec mes préoccupations et je lui ai laissé au lunch. Il y a jeté un coup d'œil et m'a adressé un regard peu engageant, j'ai bien vu que je l'ennuyais. Je suis allée aider Mrs Pomfrey, comme hier. J'ai eu une petite faiblesse, je n'ai pas perdu connaissance mais je me sentais sans force. Mrs Pomfrey m'a fait prendre une potion revigorante et m'a obligé à me reposer. Je suis ennuyée du tour que cela a pris : j'étais là pour l'aider et je lui ai fait perdre du temps, même si elle prétend le contraire.

Après, j'ai regagné la Salle Commune et j'ai essayé de lire un peu, sans arriver à me plonger dans ma lecture. J'écoutais de la musique quand le professeur Snape est venu me rejoindre. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Je lui avais demandé dans mon billet comment on pourrait parer la malédiction. Il m'a jeté un sort à ma boîte à musique pour la faire taire. Comble de malchance pour lui, j'écoutais Scarbourough Fair ! Il s'est assis, a poussé un soupir d'ennui et m'a déclaré dédaigneusement qu'il avait lu mon message en diagonal. Il m'a brièvement expliqué que les remèdes aux malédictions se trouvaient dans les termes, les rites et les circonstances dans lesquelles elles avaient été prononcées, qu'il se trouvait beaucoup de livres à la bibliothèque qui traitait de ce sujet et qu' en attendant, je ferais mieux d'aller voir Mrs Pomfrey dès que je me sentais moins bien et de suivre ses instructions. Il a pris congé en s'enquérant de mon âge et en me rappelant que la malédiction n'était censée me frapper qu'après mon vingtième anniversaire. Je suis doublement ennuyée, d'abord qu'il se soit cru obligé de venir me répondre personnellement et puis qu'il ne me donne aucune réponse digne de ce nom.

Samedi 18 avril

On dirait que le professeur Flitwick s'est dévoué pour la bonne cause. Il est venu me chercher alors que j'étais chez Mrs Pomfrey pour la retenue et il a convenu avec elle que je lui emboîte le pas. Nous nous sommes rendus dans sa classe. Il m'a dit que le professeur Snape lui avait parlé de mes inquiétudes et qu'il pouvait m'aider dans mes recherches. Mais je sais qu'au fond, il ne croit pas que la malédiction soit authentique, il l'insinue régulièrement de façon assez évidente. Quoiqu'il en soit, il m'aide tout de même et c'est le principal. Il avait amené une grosse pile de livres que nous avons parcourus ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'il juge que nous en avions fait assez pour aujourd'hui. Ce soir j'ai tiré les cartes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je vois des morts, beaucoup de morts, des personnes de tous âges, des jeunes aussi. Cela aura lieu avant le premier quartier de la prochaine lune. Tous mes soucis me semblent dérisoires à présent et je m'en veux d'avoir dérangé le Directeur pour des choses qui ne concernait que ma petite personne.

Dimanche 19 avril

Les Carrow ont l'air d'avoir fait le plein d'idiotie, de férocité et d'ironie pour la rentrée. J'ai été ce matin à l'infirmerie pour prendre une potion fortifiante. Mrs Pomfrey m'a fait asseoir. J'étais en train de la boire quand le Directeur est entré. Il a pris de mes nouvelles et je l'ai remercié de l'attention qu'il m'avait accordée vendredi. C'est à peine s'il avait l'air de faire attention à ce que je lui disais. Il s'est retiré à part, avec Mrs Pomfrey. Ils parlaient bas et je n'ai rien entendu. Mrs Pomfrey semblait véhémente et le Directeur soucieux, contrarié. À certains moments, il avait même l'air abattu. Mrs Pomfrey lui a remis quelques petites fioles qu'il a placées dans la poche du revers de sa robe, puis il m'a rejoint et m'a dit à voix basse de façon à ce que personne d'autre que moi ne l'entende : 'J'aimerais que l'incident dont vous avez été témoin l'autre nuit et ma visite d'aujourd'hui à Mrs Pomfrey restent entre nous.'

Je l'ai assuré de ma discrétion, mais la dernière réflexion a éveillé mon inquiétude : le Directeur venait-il consulter l'infirmière pour sa propre santé ? Serait-il malade ?

S'il se sent comme la plupart des élèves à la veille de rentrer à Poudlard, ses entrailles doivent se tordre.

37. Semaine du 20 avril

Lundi 20 avril

Les élèves sont rentrés pour le souper hier soir. La plupart, en tout cas. Certains ne sont pas revenus. La fille Weasley par exemple. Pansy m'a regardé avec des yeux ronds parce que je n'étais pas au courant. On dit que Potter, Granger et R. Weasley auraient attaqué le manoir Malfoy avec des élèves en fuite. Ils ont échoué et pris la fuite et depuis la famille Weasley a disparu. Tout ça m'a l'air un peu gros. Ce que je sais avec certitude c'est que Draco a le regard fuyant. Il boitille légèrement, une blessure au combat selon son petit toutou. Il se tient toujours voûté, la tête entre les épaules, comme si je ne sais quoi allait lui tomber sur la tête d'un moment à l'autre. On est moins nombreux en cours, ça fait une impression bizarre. J'ai demandé à Nott si on pouvait reprendre l'entrainement, il a éludé ma question en disant qu'on verrait ça plus tard. On se retrouve déjà avec un monceau de travail. Pour ma part, j'ai pas mal de devoirs d'avance pour l'histoire de la magie. Celui de botanique est quasi prêt. Je me sens très mal à l'aise aux cours d'arithmancie et de divination. Tous les signes avant-coureurs d'un événement important et tragique sont là. Trelawney nous sert ses habituels trilles et mélismes. Le professeur Vector est très agitée.

Mardi 21 avril

Il n'y a pas que dans les branches divinatoires qu'on se montre nerveux. On aurait dit que Slughorn était poursuivi par une chimère, il ne tenait pas en place. Longbottom est très mal à l'aise, son cercle d'amis se rétrécit. Carrow s'est montré très insidieux envers lui durant le cours de magie noire. Il y a eu un échange de mots hauts en couleurs et tout cela s'est terminé par une punition à la mode Crucio. L'atmosphère se détériore, elle n'était déjà pas terrible avant les vacances, les congés n'ont rien arrangé. Pendant le cours de divination, je me suis concentrée sur ma façon à moi de l'exercer. Le contact avec les corbeaux ont toujours développé les dons de voyance chez les Blueraven, je me ressens des conversations que j'ai eues avec Lug. J'ai tiré les cartes, alors que le sujet de la leçon était la boule de cristal. Trelawney n'était pas très heureuse de me voir faire ma propre popote, mais quand elle lu le tirage, elle a poussé de hauts cris. Tous les élèves se sont agglutinés autour de moi, je leur ai dit ce que je lisais, mais, on ne se fait pas faire, c'est sorti en saxon. Nott a traduit. Après la nouvelle lune, avant même le premier quartier, celui qui a été marqué mourra et régénéré par la mort il poussera l'aspic à mordre sa propre chair. Malfoy a fait trois pas en arrière, il était livide. Zabini regardait tout autour de lui. Millicent a demandé à Daphné si je n'avais pas 'des petits problèmes'. Nott m'a regardée droit dans les yeux, il est resté songeur. Je ne comprends même pas moi-même les sens des paroles que j'ai proférées.

Mercredi 22 avril

Nott n'a pas l'air de se décider à reprendre les exercices. J'ai été retrouvé Moaning Myrtle qui était de moins mauvaise humeur que d'habitude, puisqu'avec la reprise des cours, elle a de nouveaux la visite de quelques élèves qui viennent pleurer tout leur saoul loin des regards indiscrets. D'ailleurs quand je suis sortie de mon laboratoire, j'ai aperçu Malfoy en personne. Moaning Myrtle essayait de lui remonter le moral en lui parlant de ses propres malheurs. Je me suis approchée et je lui ai demandé s'il allait bien. Il avait l'air complètement effondré.

'Que faites-vous ici, Madame ? a-t-il répondu, Vous ne pouvez pas vous mêler de vos affaires ?'

'Nous sommes dans les toilettes pour dames, monsieur ! ai-je répondu. Allons, ne le prend pas comme ça, Draco. Je ne suis pas ici pour te tirer les vers du nez. Si tu n'as pas envie de causer, ça te regarde. Je voulais simplement savoir si tu avais besoin de quelque chose.'

'De rien, merci !'

'Une potion ? J'en ai un peu de réserve, si ça peut te dépanner ...'

' Non, ça ira comme ça !'

'C'est comme tu veux.'

'Innogene ? ... Qu'est ce que tu fais dans les toilettes ? Tu t'exerces au duel ?'

'Oui ! C'est un secret de polichinelle. Je pense que même le Directeur s'en doute.'

'Rien ne lui échappe à celui-là ! a-t-il soupiré. Ça ne te servira à rien. Je ne pense qu'un élève soit capable de se mesurer à ...'

'... À qui ?'

'Rien ! À personne ! Oublie ce que je viens de dire.'

J'ai essayé de me montrer aimable mais il n'y a rien eu à en tirer. Il est parti en baissant le nez comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. J'ai bien envie de tester le Veritaserum sur lui. S'il y avait moyen de le faire sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, rien ne m'arrêterait.

Jeudi 23 avril

Quelle journée ! Je ne me serais jamais douté du cours qu'elle allait prendre quand je me suis levée. D'abord, il y a eu du grabuge entre Longbottom et l'autre Carrow pendant l'Etude des Moldus. Monsieur Neville a fait de son nez et ça a fait des étincelles. Il s'est retrouvé fameusement blessé. Les autres idiots ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils sont en train d'en faire un martyr, un héros. Il dit tout haut ce que les autres pensent tout bas. Il est devenu la coqueluche des trois quarts des élèves de l'école. Il joue un jeu dangereux, il risque gros si on s'aperçoit qu'on ne peut pas l'apprivoiser.

Après les cours, Nott et moi, nous sommes allés nous exercer dans un des cachots. Il n'était pas très heureux mais je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix. Je lui ai jeté un sort dans le dos. Ce n'est pas fair-play, mais je ne voyais pas comment faire autrement. Il était furieux et a bien été obligé de se battre. On a vite quitté le couloir dans lequel je l'avais 'apostrophé' pour rejoindre un des cachots. Bien sûr j'ai perdu, mais ce n'est pas ça qui compte. Nott s'est battu comme un beau diable et c'est ça que je voulais. Je me suis ramassé une de ses raclées ! Ça ne fait rien, je m'accroche. Théodore a mis brusquement fin aux exercices, il a tout d'un coup déclaré que j'étais trop fatiguée et que je devais arrêter sur le champ. C'est vrai que je me sentais assez étourdie quand je suis sortie de la salle d'exercices. Heureusement, j'ai toujours de la potion revigorante avec moi. La tête me tournait, je suis sortie prendre l'air et Lug m'a rejoint. Ça me fait toujours bizarre de voir la cabane du garde-chasse abandonnée et son jardin en proie aux mauvaises herbes. Et puis, tout d'un coup, une volée de corbeaux a survolé le parc en croassant à qui mieux mieux. Lug les a rejoint un moment puis est revenu vers moi et m'a enjoint de rentrer. Mrs Hooch* venait de sortir pour rassembler les élèves qui étaient dehors, elle m'a demandé de me presser. Assez curieusement, Lug m'a suivie jusqu'à la porte, il est rentré avec moi et s'est juché sur mon épaule. Alecto Carrow était dans le couloir avec Flitwick, il s'époumonait hurlant qu'on devait rejoindre les salles communes au plus vite. Malfoy, pâle comme un linge, faisait son office de préfet en reconduisant tout son monde vers la Salle Commune. Une fois qu'on a tous été rassemblés, il nous a comptés et recomptés comme un troupeau de mouton. Lug était très énervé, il s'ébrouait, il croassait et ça agaçait Malfoy. Mais le préfet ne pouvait pas me demander de le faire sortir puisqu'il devait nous garder là pour nous parler.

Quand le calme est revenu, il nous a annoncé que Longbottom était porté disparu, il s'est probablement enfui. Nous devions restés là parce qu'on était en train de fouiller le château de fond en comble. Draco parlait sur un ton hargneux mais il se tenait encore la tête enfoncée dans les épaules et il s'était dépêché d'enfouir ses mains dans ses poches pour ne pas qu'on remarque qu'elles tremblaient. Il nous a dit que nous serions tous interrogés. Au fond, il avait beau aboyer, il aurait aimé être à la place de l'évadé. Il aurait fallu qu'on reste tous là en attendant, mais j'ai demandé à pouvoir rejoindre le dortoir entre temps et Nott a appuyé ma demande. Malfoy n'a pas osé refuser. Je me suis allongée et Lug s'est calmé. J'aurais voulu le relâcher par la fenêtre mais il n'a pas voulu me quitter. On est venu me chercher le moment venu et je suis allé au devant des Carrow avec mon corbeau sur l'épaule. Le Directeur se tenait dans un coin et observait sans intervenir. Ce que je disais allait dans le sens de Nott, on m'a laissée partir après quelques minutes. Lug ne veut pas me quitter, ça embête les autres filles mais comme il ne fait pas de bruit, il ne dérange pas.

Vendredi 24 avril

Ce n'est pas très difficile de deviner où se cache Longbottom : la Salle sur Demande est indisponible ! Les Carrow sont furieux, j'aime quand ils sont contrariés ! Évidemment, les séances d'exercices avec Théodore sont reportées à une date ultérieure. Lug est revenu me dire bonjour. Il dit que l'endroit devient dangereux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il dit 'devient' ! j'ai bâclé mes devoirs, tant pis. Personne n'a le cœur à étudier, ni même à donner cours. Il paraît qu'on a essayé d'arrêter la grand-mère de Longbottom hier, sans doute pour faire pression sur lui. Elle avait du ressort, l'aïeule : elle a montré aux gens du ministère de quel bois elle se chauffait. Je suppose qu'elle a eu le temps d'avertir son petit-fils, ce qui explique sa fuite. Naturellement, la Gazette du Sorcier nous a donné une version bien partiale de l'événement.

Samedi 25 avril

Nous avons pu nous entrainer mais sous l'égide de Flitwick. Il m'a dit que j'avais fait des progrès. Il faut dire que Théodore est un fameux adversaire, je suis toujours lessivée quand j'en ai fini avec lui. J'ai un peu somnolé cet après-midi. Je n'ai pas vu Malfoy en Salle commune quand j'y ai été, je ne pense qu'il se terre au Dortoir, il doit aller rendre visite à Moaning Myrtle. J'ai pu sortir un peu au dehors, mais à la condition d'être accompagnée d'un professeur, c'est Vector qui s'est proposée. Elle a de la conversation, c'est à dire l'art de dire des choses sans importance en leur donnant du relief.

Dimanche 26 avril

De nouveaux élèves manquent à l'appel, à mon avis, ça ne fait que commencer. Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose pour mes devoirs, ils vont être très médiocres mais personne n'a le cœur de s'y mettre. Nott a interrompu notre séance d'exercices, il a dit que je perdais mes couleurs et qu'il avait peur que je perde connaissance. Je ne me sens pourtant pas trop mal pour le moment. Il faut dire que je pense plus à l'occasion de la vengeance qui se profile qu'à mon propre sort. Tant pis si je meure en combattant, tant que je combats du bon côté.

Parkinson m'a fait une crise de jalousie. Ce n'est pas ma faute si son chéri rend visite à Moaning Myrtle sans l'emmener avec lui. Je l'ai croisé à la sortie des toilettes, je passais par là. On a fait quelques pas ensemble. Il a essayé de combler les blancs en se demandant bien haut sur un ton un peu forcé où pouvaient bien se cacher les élèves manquants. Je lui ai dit de ne pas s'en faire, qu'ils finiraient bien par sortir de leur trou. Il m'a demandé ensuite si je tirais encore les cartes alors je lui ai proposé de faire un tirage pour lui. J'ai fait ça dans un des cachots. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui donner l'interprétation. Parkinson a débarqué en poussant des cris suraigus parce que nous étions seuls tous les deux dans la même pièce. Elle a même essayé de me lancer un sort. Mais vu l'entrainement que je suis, c'est elle qui s'est retrouvé avec une langue d'un pied de long pendant un petit moment. La mort rode autour de Malfoy, il va courir un grave danger, il en réchappera mais cela va le marquer pour la vie.

* Mme Bibine

38. Semaine du 27 avril

Lundi 27 avril

Pathétique. Je n'ai pas d'autre mot. J'avais oublié mon lainage dans la classe du professeur Binns, j'ai été le rechercher et en me retournant vers la sortie, j'ai aperçu Malfoy plié en deux en se tenant le ventre. Je me suis approchée de lui, mais il m'a repoussée. De grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Je lui ai servi un verre d'eau, il m'a regardé d'un air farouche et m'a demandé en suffocant de m'en aller. J'ai jeté un sort à la porte pour la fermer et pour assourdir la pièce, puis je me suis assise à côté de lui sans rien dire, j'ai juste passé la main sur son échine. Il a voulu me repousser encore une fois mais il s'est effondré et il s'est mis à sangloter. J'ai posé mon bras sur son épaule et j'ai attendu que ça passe de soi-même. Il était très honteux de ne pas être parvenu à se retenir devant moi, mais je lui ai dit que ça ne faisait rien, que je comprenais, que ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde. Il m'a répondu que justement non, je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Je lui ai promis de ne rien dire à personne et je lui ai conseillé d'aller se reposer. Il s'est levé et il a voulu sortir mais il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'il était à nouveau plié en deux. Je n'ai pas eu d'autres ressources que de le soumettre à l'Imperius. Je l'ai fait sortir et je l'ai suivi à distance. Il a pu rejoindre dignement le dortoir, je lui avais ordonné d'aller se coucher, de tirer les rideaux et de somnoler. Quelle pitié quand on y pense, de voir un fils de famille réduit à cette extrémité.

Mardi 28 avril

J'ai brossé les cours aujourd'hui. Quand je suis arrivé en classe de potion, la tête me tournait alors j'ai demandé de pouvoir aller à l'infirmerie. C'était un bon prétexte pour rejoindre Mrs Pomfrey. J'ai pris un peu de repos, mais je n'ai pas pu me retenir de mettre la main à la pâte, je l'ai aidée dans la préparation de ses potions et de ses onguents. Chaque fois qu'elle voulait me renvoyer en cours, je trouvais un prétexte ou une excuse pour rester. Elle n'a pas été très difficile à convaincre. Elle doit se rendre compte que la situation pèse sur les élèves. Je n'ai pas été au cours de sortilèges. J'ai fait un effort pour divination mais j'ai dû sortir après dix minutes. Trelawney m'a demandé si mon troisième œil avait perçu quelque chose et je lui ai répondu que la vue de tous ces morts me faisait tourner de l'œil. Le pire, c'est que cette bécasse m'a crue. J'ai vite rejoint l'infirmerie et quand j'ai raconté à Mrs Pomfrey que le cours de divination me donnait le vertige, elle n'a pas eu le cœur de me remballer. J'ai même brossé Magie noire, aujourd'hui. Mrs Pomfrey a dit que c'était bon pour une fois mais que je ne devais pas recommencer demain. Sinon, on ne me croirait plus quand je serais vraiment malade. Mais je suis vraiment malade. J'ai vraiment des vertiges et préparer des potions me détend et m'oblige à ne plus penser à ce qui m'inquiète. Malfoy m'a prise à part tout à l'heure, j'ai dû lui rappeler que je n'avais qu'une parole et que je n'avais rien dit à personne de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il m'a demandé ce que j'avais vu quand je lui ai tiré les cartes, avant-hier. Je lui ai dit qu'il ne devait pas craindre pour sa vie, mais ça ne lui suffisait pas, il voulait savoir si quelqu'un de sa famille allait mourir. J'ai éludé la question, je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter, je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas eu le temps de me rendre compte. Mais je sais pertinemment que cette possibilité n'est pas à écarter.

Mercredi 29 avril

Nous sommes de moins en moins au cours, c'est inquiétant, on dirait que les élèves s'évaporent. Au fond, le Directeur et la plupart des professeurs, je parle des anciens, savent très bien qu'il existe une Salle sur Demande et que c'est là qu'ils s'y cachent. Si le professeur Snape y tenait vraiment, il pourrait facilement les retrouver, j'en suis certaine. S'il ne le fait pas c'est qu'il a tout de même une sorte de commisération pour eux, si ce n'est de la sympathie, qui sait. McGonagall nous a fait remarquer que nos devoirs étaient très médiocres cette semaine. Je crois que personne n'y mets du sien. Cet après-midi, j'ai fait un tout petit tour au parc avec la sœur de Daphné, Astoria. Lug nous a vite rejointes et quel caquet, s'il vous plait ! Lug voudrait que je parte, que je m'en aille de Poudlard, mais plus il me presse, plus j'ai envie de rester et pourtant, ses avertissements me font peur. C'est à cause de lui que je n'ai pas pu rester longtemps dehors, il faisait trop de bruit, on ne s'entendait plus. J'ai été me reposer et je me suis carrément assoupie. Il a fallu qu'on me réveille pour le souper. Je ne me suis pas encore entrainée cette semaine. Nott n'a pas le cœur à ça et moi, je ne pourrais pas me concentrer. Je ne sais pas ce qui se prépare, je sais juste que je vais avoir besoin de toutes mes forces.

Jeudi 30 avril

Hier soir, je suis allée couchée trop tôt, du coup, je me suis réveillée vers onze heures. Je me sentais et je me sens toujours très mal à l'aise, je suis sur le qui-vive à cause de tout ce qui se passe et des avertissements de Lug. J'avais envie de parler à Slooby mais comme certaines élèves ne dorment pas encore à cette heure-là, j'ai passé la cape d'invisibilité derrière les rideaux du baldaquin et je me suis rendue dans un des cachots, en catimini. Slooby m'a suppliée pour que je parte. Je lui ai dit que le mieux était d'attendre samedi pour qu'on en reparle à notre aise. Il dit que les Mangemorts sont tous sur leur pied de guerre, que Potter va certainement tenter quelque chose et qu'ils n'attendent que ça pour le coincer. J'ai encore tiré les cartes, il faudrait que j'arrête, à chaque fois, ça me glace le sang. Des morts, toujours des morts ... parmi eux, une personne importante à qui je suis attachée. Je ne vois guère que le professeur Snape, pour répondre à cette description. Je ne pouvais plus rester en place. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il patrouille cette nuit alors je suis allée faire un tour et je suis même allée jusqu'au septième étage. Stewart Ackerley, de Serdaigle n'avait pas attendu la minuit pour aller se promener. Il était près de se faire pincer par Amycus Carrow quand je l'ai aperçu. Il a eu de la chance que je sois dans les parages. J'ai fait bouger une des armures et j'ai profité de la diversion pour le prendre avec moi. Le plus dur a été de le convaincre de se taire sous peine de se faire repérer. Une fois le danger écarté, il s'est mis à discuter : qu'est-ce que je lui voulais, pourquoi j'étais là, etc. Je lui ai demandé d'abréger, et de se presser d'aller rejoindre Longbottom s'il ne voulait pas se faire attraper. Comme les autres se méfient de moi, il avait peur que je trahisse leur cachette, il a presque fallu que je le pousse à l'intérieur.

'Je ne t'ai pas vu et toi non plus.' lui ai-je dit.

'Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un plan pour savoir où se cache l'AD ?' a-t-il protesté

'Je sais très bien où elle se trouve, ton AD, crème d'anchois. Dépêche-toi de disparaître que j'en fasse autant.'

Je l'ai laissé ainsi, et je me suis éloignée sous la cape. Il a bien dû se décider à rejoindre la

Salle sur Demande. Moi, je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais été y faire. J'étais tellement troublée que j'ai rejoint le bureau du Directeur. Je me suis assise devant la gargouille. J'ai ôté ma cape et j'ai attendu, pas très longtemps d'ailleurs. À peine deux minutes plus tard, le professeur Snape est sorti de ses appartements pour venir me chercher.

'Madame ? Que faites-vous là à une heure pareille ? m'a-t-il dit, tout en marchant de long en large dans son bureau.'

'Je ne trouve pas le sommeil, ai-je répondu, j'ai lu dans les cartes que vous pourriez courir un grave danger.'

'Il n'était pas utile de jouer les Sybille Trelawney. Je pense être mieux placé que vous pour savoir ce qu'il en est. Et vous auriez pu attendre le matin pour m'avertir'

'Mais professeur, vous ne comprenez pas, le danger est imminent, il se rapproche à grand pas. Je suis inquiète pour vous !

'Vous vous inquiétez pour moi ?' s'est-il exclamé en me faisant face.

Nous nous sommes regardé dans le blanc des yeux durant une éternité.

'N'inversez pas les rôles, Madame, a-t-il repris. C'est à moi à veillez sur vous et pas le contraire.'

'Celui qui a été marqué mourra et, régénéré par la mort, il poussera l'aspic à mordre sa propre chair. Les monstres qu'il a rassemblés en son antre seront anéantis avec lui. Grand nombre de ceux qui se sont envolés à l'appel du phénix trouveront la mort, ainsi celui à qui l'on remet les clés et qui hante ses murs depuis vingt-sept années. Ceci se passera après la nouvelle lune, avant même le premier quartier. Professeur, je vous en conjure, le premier quartier, c'est dimanche et je ne vois que vous pour correspondre à cette description.'

'Le concierge, ici, c'est Filch, a-t-il répondu. Mais si vous voyez jamais le cours des événements se précipiter, fuyez. Vous en avez les moyens, ne les dédaignez pas. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas que vous ne l'ayez pas encore fait.'

'Non professeur, me suis-je récriée, si l'occasion m'est donnée de faire justice, je ne lui tournerai pas le dos !'

'Faire justice ? Vous voulez dire : venger la mort de mes parents ?'

'Vous savez très bien ce que j'ai voulu dire.'

'Tuer des Mangemorts, n'est-ce pas ? Alors qu'est-ce vous venue faire ici ? m'a-t-il demandé avec cynisme. Vous avez oublié que je suis un ? Ou est-ce que vous avez prévu de commencer par moi ?'

'Non ! Vous n'êtes pas comme eux. Vous faites tout pour que les élèves n'aient pas à subir les excès des Carrow. Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas s'en apercevoir'

'Vous délirez ! j'ai juste promis à votre père de veiller sur votre santé, c'est tout.'

'S'il en était autrement, tous ces portraits seraient vides à présent et il n'en est rien.'

'Il y a du vrai dans ce que dit Madame' a approuvé le professeur Dippet.

'Ça suffit ! s'est écrié le Directeur. Taisez-vous ! Ne dites pas n'importe quoi.'

'Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Mais je ne le dirais pas à n'importe qui !'

'ASSEZ ! Vous croyez que je ne suis pas au courant de vos petites manigances dans les toilettes des filles ? Vous pensez que je ne sais pas à quoi vous vous amusez avec un mannequin, quand Nott n'est pas là ? Vous vous bercez d'illusions! Vous ne ferez pas le poids face aux adversaires que vous voulez combattre.'

'Ça n'a pas aucune importance, je ne suis pas venue vous parlez de moi mais de vous ! J'ai encore la Felix Felicis, je vous en apporterai si vous n'en avez plus en réserve, vous allez en avoir bes...'

Il ne m'a pas laissé achever ma phrase, il m'a fait signe de me taire et m'a prise par les bras.

'Madame, c'est très aimable de votre part, croyez que cela me touche beaucoup mais le jour où j'en aurai besoin, j'en prendrai dans ma réserve. De toute façon, cette potion n'est pas un remède universel et cette affaire vous dépasse. Ne vous en mêlez pas, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quoi vous vous frottez. Vous n'avez pas toutes les cartes en main'

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de lui parler ainsi, mais il avait l'air sincère, troublé même.

'Je n'ai pas besoin de tout savoir, ai-je répondu.'

'Vous devriez la renvoyer dans son dortoir, Severus.' a lancé le professeur Dumbledore de son cadre.

'Excellente idée, a renchérit le professeur Snape. Je suppose qu'il ne sert à rien de vous confisquer votre nouvelle cape d'invisibilité, vous en fabriqueriez une autre avant que je n'ai pu dire i_Merlin_/i ! Allez vous reposer, vous en avez besoin.'

'D'accord, mais faites de même.'

'J'ai l'âge d'être de votre père et je n'ai pas besoin de nourrice. Allez vous coucher.'

Voilà pour cette nuit. Ce matin, j'ai carrément demandé une dispense au professeur Slughorn pour ne pas assister à son cours et pour aller aider Mrs Pomfrey. Il m'a répondu de ne pas en faire une habitude mais il m'a donné la permission écrite. L'infirmière m'a demandé pourquoi je m'agitais comme ça. Je lui ai répondu que mon corbeau me donnait des nouvelles inquiétantes et que de préparer des potions médicinales était le seul moyen que j'eusse trouvé pour me rendre utile. La Carrow était déchainée durant sa leçon sur les sales vilains Moldus, elle nous a vertement tancé, Serpentard y compris parce que nos devoirs étaient franchement insuffisants. Elle rage en fait à cause de la défection de plus en plus flagrante des élèves. Elle avait bien abimé Seamus Finnigan, l'autre jour et bien il a disparu, lui aussi. La petite Astoria a été malade, elle a dû rendre en fin d'après-midi. On lui a donné une potion, elle se repose, je vais aller en faire autant.

Vendredi 1er mai

Voici les dernières nouvelles qui viennent de nous parvenir: Potter et ses acolytes auraient cambriolé la banque de Gringotts et se seraient enfuis sur le dos d'un dragon. Et moi, je suis la grand-mère de Merlin. Terry Boot a lancé ça dans la Grande Salle tout à l'heure durant le lunch. Il a ramassé une tripotée à la sauce Carrow. Je me demande bien à quoi cela lui sert de faire un tel foin pour une nouvelle aussi invraisemblable. Je suis encore sous l'impression de la conversation que j'ai eue l'autre soir avec le professeur Snape. Je n'ose plus sortir mon jeu de tarot de son étui. Lug est en train de faire un tintouin épouvantable devant la fenêtre je vais le laisser rentrer.

Malfoy semble un peu calmé de ses émotions de début de semaine. Parkinson le dorlote, mais ses deux chiens de garde ont la réplique facile envers lui, ces derniers temps. Lug veut que je m'en aille, il n'en est pas question, pas avant d'avoir fait au moins deux morts, sang pour sang.

39. Lune ascendante de mai

Jeudi 7 mai

Il est mort et on l'a enterré sans moi. Quand pourrais-je me tenir debout et aller jusque là ?

Vendredi 8 mai

Si je n'avais pas Slooby à mes côtés, je pense que je me laisserais mourir. Ce fut terrible. Je suis à Sainte Mangouste. Longbottom est passé me dire bonjour. Il m'a dit que je les avais tous étonné et qu'il ne serait pas attendu à cela de moi.

Samedi 9 mai

Je suis sortie cette nuit vers une heure du matin. Pas seule, je n'aurais pas pu, Slooby m'a fait sortir et m'a ramenée. J'ai pris un bain de lune dans le cimetière, heureusement qu'elle dans sa phase ascendante, cela m'a fait énormément de bien, même si les souvenirs sont douloureux. J'ai rassemblé treize ellébores noirs, treize mauves et treize blancs pour en faire une couronne pour sa tombe. C'est une très belle sépulture de marbre noire. Je suis repartie apaisée. Les infirmières n'étaient pas très contentes de mon éclipse nocturne, j'ai dormi toute la matinée. J'aimerais qu'on me laisse repartir sur mes terres. Bill Weasley est passé, il ne me reste plus que deux cents gallions sur mon compte. Il m'a fait remplir des papiers pour que je puisse rentrer en possession de l'héritage qui a été confisqué par le précédent gouvernement. Il m'a dit que cela allait prendre du temps.

J'ai été faire un tour à l'étage où sont les parents de Neville. Je comprends maintenant ce qui l'habitait.

Dimanche 10 mai

Je me sens régénérée par ce nouveau bain de lune tant pis si les médicomages pestent contre Slooby, de toute façon, je serai bientôt sortante. L'elfe est en train de préparer ma chambre et de nettoyer la maison. Heureusement que j'ai ma plume à papote pour écrire ce diaire, sans cela, je ne pourrais pas tant écrire. Je n'ai pas eu de visite aujourd'hui. Les ellébores sont toujours en bon état. J'étais seule près de la sépulture, seule avec l'escorte des sept corbeaux que Lug avait rassemblés pour m'accompagner là-bas. Il était seul, lui aussi, seuls avec les portraits de ses prédécesseurs, les seuls à savoir la vérité, qui il était vraiment.

Vendredi, je m'étais couchée tôt, mais Lug n'avait pas prétendu me quitter, il restait juché sur le chevet du lit. On a frappé violemment à la porte du dortoir, Parkinson est allé ouvrir, c'était Nott. Il nous a dit que nous devions venir le plus vite possible dans la Grande Salle, qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave et que le professeur Slughorn nous demandait de nous dépêcher. J'ai refermé les rideaux du baldaquin, je me suis changée d'un coup de baguette magique. Millicent a ouvert les rideaux brusquement et m'a demandé de me dépêcher, je l'ai remballée très sèchement. Lug s'est perché sur mon épaule et je me suis rendue avec les autres au lieu de rassemblement. Il était près de onze heures et demie. Les professeurs n'étaient pas seuls, d'autres personnes étaient venus les rejoindre, les Weasley au grand complet, Lupin, le loup-garou, une grande partie des élèves disparus étaient là et parmi eux, des nés de Moldus qui n'avaient pas pu rentrer à l'école en septembre. Potter et son escorte nous honoraient de leur présence. McGonagall a annoncé que le château allait être attaqué, qu'il fallait évacuer l'école, que les préfets allait organiser le rassemblement par maison. Un élève a demandé s'il pouvait se battre, McGonagall a répondu que seuls les élèves majeurs le pouvaient. Une fille de Serdaigle s'est inquiétée de ses valises et effets personnels, mais on lui a répondu qu'on n'avait pas le temps de les prendre. Mon regard balayait l'estrade, il manquait quelqu'un à l'appel.

'Où est le professeur Snape ?' ai-je demandé.

'Quelqu'un parlait de valises, eh bien, lui, pour employer une expression familière, il s'est fait la malle.' a-t-elle répondu.

Tout se bousculait dans ma tête, j'étais déchirée entre la peur qui me tenait au ventre et le devoir de faire justice. McGonagall parlait encore quand une voix suraigüe l'a interrompue, il y a eu des cris et des mouvements de panique chez les plus jeunes. J'ai serré les dents et je me suis mise à proférer mes incantations N _/i __ámánsumung ond áwierigung__/i _N J'ai senti la main de Nott me broyer le bras. Je me suis dégagée brusquement et je lui ai adressé un regard noir. Le Maudit voulait qu'on lui livre Potter avant minuit, Parkinson s'est stupidement écriée qu'on n'avait qu'à le lui livrer. Les élèves des autres maisons ont pointé leurs baguettes vers nous. McGonagall a demandé aux élèves de Serpentard de sortir, Nott s'est pressé contre moi et m'a glissé à voix basse : 'Je sais ce que tu veux faire mais tu n'y arriveras pas, ils ne feront qu'une bouchée de toi, Innogene. Sortons, c'est ce que nous avons de mieux à faire. Je n'ai pas répondu. J'ai suivi le mouvement, mais j'ai profité de la cohue pour prendre un couloir latéral et je me suis cachée dans un recoin. J'ai changé l'aspect de mes vêtements et j'ai rejoint les cachots. J'ai pris ma cape et mon balai et j'ai confié le reste à Slooby en me disant que j'avais complètement perdu la raison. Mon elfe aurait voulu que je le suive, il voulait me mettre en sécurité, j'ai refusé. En revenant sur mes pas, cachée par la cape, je me suis rendue compte que je n'étais pas la seule de Serpentard à être restée : Malfoy et ses acolytes avaient pris l'escalier et filaient vers les étages. Je ne les ai pas suivis, j'ai rejoint la Grande Salle. Là, un sorcier noir que je ne connaissais pas encore était en train d'organiser la défense du château. J'ai enfourché le balai, et j'ai volé dans la Salle tout en l'écoutant. J'ai vite fait mon choix. J'ai suivi les jumeaux Weasley tout en restant à distance. Il y a eu un temps d'attente très angoissant, puis les premières explosions. J'ai alors compris pourquoi Nott disait que je n'étais pas de taille, ça surpassait tout ce que je pouvais imaginer et j'ai réalisé que j'avais beau être invisible, je n'en étais pas invulnérable pour autant.

Les Mangemorts ont fait de brèches dans les murs et ils se sont engouffrés par les trous. J'ai jeté mes sorts comme j'ai pu, mais, mon action révélait ma présence. Je n'ai pas lancé d'Avada Kedavra, je trouve la mort trop douce pour de pareilles monstres, par contre je me suis acharnée sur l'un ou l'autre avec des Crucio pour parer au plus pressé et avec des sorts à retardements pour ceux à qui je pouvais laisser un sursis. J'ai continué à les bombarder depuis mon balai jusqu'à ce qu'un éboulis me désarçonne, me précipite sur le sol et brise le manche de ma monture. Je n'avais pas le loisir de le réparer. Et puis j'ai vu surgir une armée d'acromantules, horrible ! Je ne m'en serais pas sortie si les corbeaux ne m'avaient pas donné un coup de main. J'avais la jambe abimée et j'avais perdu de ma mobilité, de plus, le fait d'être invisible ne me rend pas inodore, ce n'est pas de grand secours face à ces monstres. Une volée de corbeaux ont fait diversion, j'en ai tué plus d'une, puis je me suis réfugiée dans une niche et j'ai bouché le passage comme j'ai pu avec des débris. J'ai eu tout juste le temps alors de réparer mon balai et je me suis échappée de justesse. Les corbeaux ont volé devant moi, il m'a suffi de suivre leurs courses pour parvenir à éviter les sorts qu'on lançait ça et là. J'ai alors aperçu deux Mangemorts dans un passage trop étroit, j'ai dû descendre du balai. Je n'ai eu aucun scrupule à les attaquer de dos, en traître, parce que ce sont des traîtres et qu'ils ne méritent que cela. J'en ai terrassé un, j'ai dosé mon Crucio pour qu'il se prolonge au-delà de l'imposition de la baguette, l'autre a réussi à me déstabiliser en lançant ses sorts à l'aveugle, de sorte que je me suis prise les pieds dans ma cape et que je me suis étalée tout en perdant mon invisibilité. Il m'a désarmée et il m'a lancé un maléfice paralysant que je n'ai pas pu éviter et qui m'a atteinte au bras droit. Les corbeaux se sont jeté sur lui et lui ont crevé les yeux avant qu'il n'ait pu se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. J'ai pris la baguette d'Ebenezer de la main gauche et je lui ai fait payer royalement, les maux qu'ils nous ont valus. Un groupe de combattants est arrivé et Charlie Weasley m'a obligée à m'arrêter, sinon le pourceau serait encore en train de se tordre de douleur. La voix du Maudit venait de retentir, proclamant une trêve. Il déclarait qu'il y avait eu assez de morts comme ça et qu'il voulait donner une chance à Potter de se livrer lui-même.

Lundi 11 mai

Je viens de prendre mon troisième bain de lune. La tombe était très fleurie cette fois. Je ne peux pas me faire à l'idée qu'il soit mort et pourtant des morts, j'en ai vu, à satiété.

On m'a conduite à la Grande Salle, les corps défunts étaient allongés sur le sol. Il y avait beaucoup d'élèves, l'un des jumeaux Weasley et l'ancien professeur loup garou. Certains des élèves n'étaient pas majeurs mais étaient revenus se battre malgré la défense des adultes. La petite Weasley avait trouvé refuge dans les bras de Granger, Colin Crevey n'avait pas survécu. J'ai rejoint Mrs Pomfrey qui soignait les blessés. McGonagall a été estomaquée quand elle m'a vue.

'Vous ?' s'est-elle exclamée.

'Oui ! Moi !' ai-je répondu d'un ton ferme.

'Qui est cette personne ? ' a demandé le sorcier africain.

'Une élève de Serpentard' a-t-elle murmuré.

'Innogene Blueraven, Dame de Blueraven et de Blackfield, ai-je répondu. J'ai des raisons très personnelles d'en vouloir aux Mangemorts. Ils ont assassinés mes parents.'

'Oui, je m'en souviens, a répondu le sorcier. Kingsley Shacklebolt, membre de l'ordre du phénix.'

Le phénix ! Je me souvenais de ce symbole surgi du tirage des cartes, j'ai su alors que je me trouvais au bon endroit, au bon moment. J'ai aperçu Malfoy sur l'estrade, complètement hagard, les cheveux et les vêtements roussis. Goyle, inconscient gisait à côté de lui. J'aurais voulu donner un coup de main à Ms Pomfrey, mais elle m'a fait remarquer que j'étais moi-même blessée. J'ai appelé Slooby et je l'ai envoyé chercher mes potions et je me suis soignée avec l'aide de l'elfe. La paralysie s'est vite estompée mais pour la jambe s'était autre chose. J'ai pris une goutte de Felix Felicis, j'en ai fait prendre à Slooby et aux corbeaux puis j'en ai proposé autour de moi, en commençant par les plus jeunes, le flacon a été vite vidé. Une fois que j'ai eu retrouvé un peu de dextérité, j'ai donné un coup de main à l'infirmière. On s'est activé jusqu'au petit matin et puis la voix d'acier s'est à nouveau faite entendre. Il nous annonçait que Potter était mort et que nous n'avions plus qu'à nous rendre. Je n'ai pas réalisé sur le coup qu'une partie de ce que j'avais lu dans les cartes s'était réalisé. Entre temps nous avions été rejoints par les parents des élèves, les habitants de Pré-au-Lard, et tout ce que la société sorcière compte d'honorable.

Le Maudit avait fait ramener son corps. Il nous a nargués. Neville s'est avancé vers lui, il a tué le serpent qui lui servait d'écharpe et malgré tous les efforts et les paroles assassines de la limace, il a échappé aux sortilèges que ce déchet lui lançait. J'avais la rage au ventre et, n'en déplaise à monsieur Shacklebolt, j'ai remis ma cape et j'ai repris mon balai. Les Mangemorts ont pénétré dans l'enceinte par les brèches. Nous nous sommes battus comme des diables, les centaures et les elfes nous ont donné un fameux coup de main. J'ai stupéfixié Selwyn et Rowle alors qu'ils s'en prenaient aux Parvati et à d'autres de Serdaigle. J'en ai profité pour leur infliger une démence gâteuse dont ils ne se remettront pas de si tôt. Puis je me suis acharnée sur Avery. Je l'ai d'abord stupéfixié puis je lui envoyer un petit cocktail je venais de lui lancer un Sectumsempra quand une sorte de déflagration m'a fait dévier de ma trajectoire. Ça n'a pas empêché le sort de l'atteindre. Le Maudit était en colère, et tout à coup, celui que l'on croyait mort est réapparu. Harry Potter était là, il s'est isolé avec son adversaire dans une bulle de Protego. Alors, j'ai su que ce n'était plus qu'une question de minute. Le jeune homme a harangué son ennemi et c'est ainsi que j'ai appris l'horrible vérité : Snape était mort. Au moins, le survivant a eu la décence de réhabiliter sa mémoire. J'avais vu juste, Severus Snape servait une noble cause et il est mort fidèle à la femme qu'il avait aimée dans sa jeunesse, Lily Evans, la mère de Potter. L'aspic a dévoré sa propre chair, il n'a pas voulu croire Potter, son Avada Kedavra s'est retourné contre lui.

Le plus terrible, c'est quand on a ramené le corps du professeur Snape. C'était affreux, cette blessure sanglante, il n'a même pas été touché par un sort, il a été tué par un animal. Je ne me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Je me suis réveillée trois jours plus tard à Sainte Mangouste. On m'a dit que j'avais eu une crise de nerf très violente, qu'ils se sont mis à trois pour me maîtriser et qu'ils ont fini par me stupéfixier. Je suis restée plusieurs jours sans connaissance, j'ai beaucoup déliré. Quand je suis revenue à moi j'étais très faible et incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Heureusement Slooby est resté à mes côtés, il m'apporte ce dont j'ai besoin et me rend de grands services.

40. Semaine de la pleine lune de mai

Mardi 12 mai

Je pourrai rentrer chez moi demain. Slooby est très affairé. J'ai fait mon petit tour dans l'hôpital. Je ne comprends pas qu'on y soigne les Mangemorts, on devrait les laisser souffrir et les achever s'ils n'en finissent pas d'en finir.

J'ai vu les Malfoy dans la Salle Commune à Poudlard. On aurait dit que les parents réalisaient leurs erreurs. Ils ne se sont pas battus, la seule chose qui les intéressait c'était de récupérer leur progéniture. Ils avaient l'air de trois cheveux dans la soupe quand on s'est rassemblé après la victoire. Je ne sais pas si j'avais l'air plus intégrée au groupe ce jour-là.

Ce qui a de bien c'est que je vais pouvoir écrire au Rvd Johnson maintenant, sans le mettre en danger. Je ne sais pas encore quel mensonge je vais pouvoir lui raconter. Ce serait quand même plus simple si je pouvais lui dire la vérité.

Il disait que j'avais l'art de ne pas dire la vérité sans mentir. Je suis en panne d'imagination pour le moment.

Mercredi 13 mai

J'ai réintégré mes pénates. C'est un peu poussiéreux même si Slooby a fait de son mieux. C'est vide surtout. Une trentaine de pièces pour moi toute seule, ça fiche le cafard. J'aurais voulu aller au service du soir, ça m'aurait fait du bien mais je ne sais toujours pas quoi inventer comme histoire. On verra ça demain. Je pense que je vais devoir condamner certaines pièces pour un moment. Cela me permettra de voir plus clair. Je n'ai pas trop le courage de faire le ménage, le voyage a été tout de même fatiguant malgré tout. J'ai rassemblé des plantes pour préparer des potions, je vais devoir en préparer quelques unes pour le traitement que je dois suivre. J'ai rangé ma chambre. J'ai remis les livres à leur place dans ma bibliothèque, y compris les copies des nombreux livres que j'avais empruntés à Poudlard. J'ai retrouvé aussi les objets achetés aux frères Weasley : le Chapeau sans Tête, les Oreilles à rallonge, et même un reste de boîte à flemme. Je n'en aurai plus besoin. Quand je pense à ce pauvre garçon privé de son jumeau ... Est-ce qu'il aura le cœur de continuer son commerce ? Il faudra bien, ils sont tellement désargentés, à moins qu'on ne leur donne une récompense pour service rendu. Je me demande combien de temps il me faudra pour rentrer en possession de mon héritage.

Jeudi 14 mai

J'ai rencontré le révérend Johnson aujourd'hui. Je ne m'y étais pas préparée mais je n'ai pas dû me creuser la cervelle très longtemps, les mots sont venus tout seul. Je lui ai dit que j'avais arrêté les cours parce qu'un incendie s'était produit dans le pensionnat où j'étais et que quelques personnes dont le Directeur y avaient laissé la vie. J'ai ajouté que j'avais passé un petit moment à l'hôpital, en état de choc et que j'avais du mal à m'en remettre. Il a eu la délicatesse de ne pas poser trop de questions. Ça m'a facilité les choses. Alors on a causé de tout et de rien, il m'a donné la version des évènements récents modus Moldus ! Ça me faisait sourire. Les Moldus ont toujours une explication idiote pour tout. Sans doute qu'ils épargnent leurs nerfs comme ça. C'est quand même moins stressant de se dire qu'il y a eu une regrettable explosion de gaz plutôt que de savoir qu'une bande de mages noirs a assassiné des gens qui ne leur avait rien fait et qui ne demandait qu'à vivre tranquillement sans déranger personne. Qu'auraient-ils fait s'ils avaient su la vérité ? Tant de courage et de vies données sans qu'une masse de gens n'en sachent rien. Ce qui est assez cocasse, c'est que Lug est venu se poser sur mon épaule durant notre conversation. Le pasteur a été assez surpris mais je lui ai expliqué que c'était mon animal de compagnie et que j'avais de longues conversations avec lui. Il m'a dit que c'était une bonne chose que je ne veuille pas rester seule mais qu'il fallait aussi que je songe à rencontrer d'autres personnes, que c'était plus facile à mon âge parce que je pouvais aller et venir. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas une petite vieille que j'ai le cœur à me promener un peu partout. J'ai commencé le grand ménage. Inutile de laisser s'empoussiérer les grandes pièces qui ne servent qu'aux grandes occasions. Le hall d'honneur, la salle à manger des roses et le salon aux chouettes sont fermés, les meubles sont recouverts et des doses préventives anti-vermines ont été déposées un peu partout. J'ai ressorti mon chaudron et je me suis préparée quelques potions revigorantes, mais en petite quantité. Les ingrédients coûtent chers, je ne peux pas les trouver tous dans mon jardin et je ne sais pas combien longtemps je vais devoir tenir avec le peu d'argent qu'il me reste.

Vendredi 15 mai

J'avais raison de ne pas tout dépenser à la fois : je viens de recevoir la note de mon séjour à Ste Mangouste. J'en ai pour quatre-vingt-deux gallions et quatorze mornilles. En soi, c'est peu, le ministère prend une grande part à sa charge vu les circonstances mais il ne me reste plus grand-chose pour tenir bon en attendant que mes affaires s'arrangent. J'ai versé la somme tout de suite, je ne voudrais pas avoir des dettes et devoir payer des intérêts. Je vais voir si j'ai des nouvelles lundi de la banque, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. Bien sûr, j'ai de quoi manger, Slooby a bien cultivé nos jardins pendant un bout de temps, quoiqu'on ne puisse pas vivre uniquement de légumes. Je ne veux pas le mettre sous pression pour le moment, une chose à la fois. Nous avons poursuivi le grand ménage. J'ai été dans la chambre de mes parents. C'est assez pénible. Les Mangemorts sont passé par là, ils ont tout fouillé, tout retourné. Ils avaient mis leur nez aussi dans d'autres pièces mais là, même si Slooby avait essayé de ranger avant que je ne revienne, les traces de leur visite étaient plus que flagrante. Les choses ne sont pas à leur place. Je vois que mes parents sont partis précipitamment, sans prendre leurs affaires. Leurs vêtements sont encore là. J'ai retrouvé les bijoux là où ils les cachaient. Un sort protégeait le coffre, j'étais seule à le connaître. Après ça, j'étais vidée, remettre tout en ordre, et remuer tous ses souvenirs. J'avais mal au cœur et les larmes me venaient souvent aux yeux. J'ai été me reposer un peu avant de prendre le thé. Je n'ai plus rien fait de la soirée.

Samedi 16 mai

J'ai eu le cafard toute la journée et j'ai beaucoup pleuré. J'étais incapable de mettre à travailler, je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé. Les potions n'ont pas l'air de me faire grand effet, enfin, pas pour le moment. J'aurai dix-huit ans dans trois semaines et je me retrouve seule. Quand je pense aux personnes que nous fréquentions, il y a un an. Personne ne s'est encore manifesté. Ils ont tous quelque chose à se reprocher, au mieux la lâcheté. Mes lointains cousins ont l'air d'ignorer que j'existe. Je n'arrive pas non plus à me distraire. La lecture ne me dit rien, aucun livre n'arrive à m'accrocher.

Dimanche 17 mai

Je me suis rendue à l'église, ce matin, histoire de voir du monde. Tant pis si ce sont des Moldus. J'avoue que je ne me suis pas sentie trop bien, pendant le service. On parlait de pardon. Moi, je pense que la vengeance a du bon. Si on laisse faire les fauteurs de trouble où ira-t-on ? Le Révérend et moi, nous en avons parlé après l'office. Il est très délicat, dans ce sens qu'il me laisse exprimer mon opinion, même s'il ne la partage pas, et il ne m'assène pas de vérités toutes faites. Il pense qu'il faut laisser faire la justice, que le pardon n'empêche pas qu'une société se protège contre les criminels. Mais quand il n'y a plus de justice, quand les autorités ne remplissent pas leur rôle, faut-il tout laissé faire ? Nous avons discuté près d'une heure. J'ai été invitée à prendre le thé chez lui, chose que je n'ai pas refusée. Il me trouve mauvaise mine et parle de son 'médecin', c'est ainsi que les Moldus appellent ceux qui les soignent. Je lui ai répondu que j'avais tout ce qu'il fallait, tout en le remerciant de se soucier de moi.

J'ai été faire un petit tour, le temps était clément. Lug dit qu'il y a beaucoup de changement depuis que Jedusor a péri. Les créatures magiques retrouvent leur apaisement, peu à peu.

41. Semaine du 17 mai

Lundi 18 mai

J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains pour continuer mon grand ménage. Bien m'en a pris. J'ai retrouvé une petite cassette, celle où nous tenions un peu d'argent à portée de main. Il y avait cinquante-trois gallions et quinze mornilles. Elle était là où Mère la plaçait d'habitude, scellée avec un vieux sort familial. Je ne pense pas que je retrouverai encore de la monnaie à la maison. Les quatre chambres d'amis sont nettoyées et fermées. Je suis en train de ramasser quelques bibelots qui ont la valeur mais qui dénotent un peu dans notre intérieur. En cas de nécessité, je pourrai toujours m'en défaire. Je me suis reposée l'après-midi, j'ai fait la sieste puis j'ai préparé un peu de potion revigorante. Quand j'irai mieux, je pourrai toujours me faire un peu d'argent avec des préparations, si l'héritage se fait attendre.

Mardi 19 mai

J'ai reçu un hibou du Ministère. Je dois rencontrer le Ministre demain pour parler de mon affaire. Je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé aujourd'hui, je n'ai fait que deux petits salons. Je les ai un peu soulagé des décorations d'un autre âge qui surchargeaient l'ensemble. Je les ai mises au grenier de l'aile ouest, avec les autres affaires d'hier. Le grenier aussi aurait besoin d'un bon dépoussiérage. J'ai été me promener cet après-midi. Lug m' donné des nouvelles. Certains émigrés reviennent au pays. La Knight et ses rejetons aussi. Elle était planquée en Eire. Il parait qu'elle aussi a été dépouillée de son compte en banque par les Mangemorts. Il faudrait que je pense à faire semer des champs de plantes magiques pour la préparation des potions, ça pourrait être une bonne source de revenus. Il faut juste que je me procure des semences. Sinon, je peux toujours demander à Slooby d'aller en récolter dans la nature. Ce n'est pas un problème si Lug lui sert d'éclaireur.

Mercredi 20 mai

Ce que j'ai entendu aujourd'hui me rend malade. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de chance que je rentre en possession de mon héritage. On ne sait pas où il a disparu. Les Mangemorts ont mis la main dessus et puis ... mystère ! On perd la trace de cet argent et il va être difficile de le retrouver, on ne sait pas à qui exactement on l'a remis. Comme beaucoup de Mangemorts ont été tués, certains sont devenus fous, difficile de mener les interrogatoires. De plus le Ministère a beaucoup à faire et mon dossier n'est pas prioritaire. Je n'ai pas été par quatre chemins pour dire au Ministre ma façon de penser : on n'a qu'à rendre la pareille aux Mangemorts, qu'on leur confisque leurs biens et qu'on rembourse ceux qui ont été spolié. Mais le Ministre est un homme de 'principes' ! 'On ne va pas s'abaisser à employer leurs méthodes.' Et voilà ! Je n'ai qu'à me débrouiller ! Le Ministre m'a 'fortement conseillé' de chercher un emploi et de réduire mon train de vie. Réduire mon train de vie ! Comme si je donnais des réceptions tous les jours ! Je pense bien me tirer d'affaire avec des préparations de potions, mais de là à en vivre, ce sera difficile.

Jeudi 21 mai

J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un et la seule personne que j'aie pu trouver a été un Moldu. J'ai été voir le pasteur. J'ai donné une version 'moldue' de mon histoire. Il se montre très attentionné à mon égard. Je lui ai raconté que les personnes qui avaient tués mes parents les avaient aussi dépouillés de leurs biens et que la police ne retrouvait pas le butin. Il me conseille de mettre les terre en fermage. C'est gentil de sa part mais la culture de plantes me rapportera davantage. Je vais aller acheter des semences demain au Chemin de Traverse. Même si j'en trouve peu, avec une bonne préparation du terrain et des sortilèges de fécondité, il y moyen de s'en sortir. Seulement, il faudra tenir jusqu'à la récolte. Pour en revenir au révérend, il a la bouche pleine de la bible mais comme il l'a cite avec onction, cela met un baume sur mes plaies. Il m'a demandé si j'avais encore de la famille, je lui ai répondu que je n'avais plus beaucoup de contacts avec une parenté qui ne s'était guère manifestée depuis la mort de mes parents, que je venais d'un milieu où l'on peut être d'un jour à l'autre mis à l'écart sur des motifs qui échappent au commun des mortels. Le révérend me verrait bien m'occuper d'œuvres dans la paroisse, ne fusse que pour rencontrer du monde. Comment lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas la solution, que ce monde et moi-monde sont si mal accordés que nous serions tous les deux mal à l'aise.

Vendredi 22 mai

Je suis allée au Chemin de Traverse, j'ai acheté des graines et des ingrédients pour quarante-cinq gallions, ainsi que de la poudre de cheminette. J'ai quelques commandes pour l'officine Bonne Mine. Je suis payée à la pièce, ils prennent 10% du prix de vente, à moi de faire au mieux. Je vais interroger pour voir le moment propice pour un meilleur résultat. J'ai envoyé Slooby préparé une de nos terres pour la culture des plantes magiques. Je suis passée en fin d'après-midi pour jeter les sorts qui conviennent. Je n'ai pas de grandes illusions : la terre est ingrate, elle n'a plus été entretenue depuis une vingtaine d'années. J'ai peur qu'elle n'ait pas qu'un rapport médiocre pour les premières récoltes. Slooby m'a ramené un niffleur. On a réussi comme ça à grapiller quelques pièces ça et là dans le jardin, pas grand-chose, mais il n'y a pas de petits profits.

Samedi 23 mai

J'ai peu dormi. J'ai été dormir vers huit heures * et je me suis réveillée à onze. J'ai transplané jusqu'à Pré-au-lard, et j'ai pris le balai jusqu'au cimetière. La nouvelle lune est pour bientôt, c'est propice à certains genres de plantes, surtout à cette époque de l'année. J'ai pu cueillir de l'armoise et des orties, une bonne récolte d'ailleurs, très abondante. J'avais un peu froid, alors j'ai métamorphosé mes vêtements pour les épaissir. Vers trois heures du matin, j'ai eu un coup de barre. Il n'était pas question pour moi de revenir à la maison. Je devais entamer le processus de préservation. Une fois que ce fut terminé, j'ai assisté au lever du soleil. Et Lug est venu me rejoindre, il n'était pas seul d'ailleurs, il avait amené de la compagnie. Je me suis retirée au village même et j'ai poussé la porte de Mrs Rosmerta. Il y a toujours un accueil pour les sorciers comme moi qui se promène la nuit pour leurs petites courses. Je me suis assoupie sur un banc jusqu'à l'heure du breakfast. J'étais groggy quand je me suis réveillée. Je suis retournée au cimetière après le repas, pour voir la tombe, cette fois. Devinez qui m'y a rejoint ? Mrs McGonagall en personne. Elle avait devinée que j'étais là en voyant les amis de Lug se promener dans les parages. Elle m'a invitée à passer par son bureau. Ça fait mal au cœur de voir Poudlard dans cet état, les murs éventrés, les débris qui trainent encore dans certains couloirs. Pourtant, on a déjà bien déblayé et certaines parties sont en cours de reconstruction. On espère que tout sera fin près pour la rentrée. Nous avons un peu papoté et je ne lui ai pas caché mes difficultés présentes. Elle m'a assurée que je pourrais toujours trouver un soutien dans mon ancienne école. Il a d'ailleurs été décidé que certains élèves obtiendraient leurs ASPIC sur base de leur travail de l'année et ne seront pas obligé de passer des examens. Je sais d'ores et déjà que je suis reçue pour la botanique, l'astronomie, les sortilèges, la métamorphose, l'histoire de la magie, l'arithmancie, les runes, les potions et même la défense contre les forces du mal, à cause de ma participation à la bataille de Poudlard. Pour la divination, il faudrait que je passe l'examen parce que Ms Trelawney ne m'a pas jugée suffisamment apte ! Un comble ! J'ai pris un rendez-vous pour l'examen, mais j'ai poussé l'élégance à examiner le tarot avant de me décider sur la date. McGonagall ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Ce sera pour le 27 de ce mois, un mercredi. J'ai pris le lunch avec les professeurs. Slughorn a remis sa démission et il y a deux autres postes à pourvoir. On a ouvert les candidatures. Je suis rentrée par le réseau de cheminée. J'ai dormi une bonne partie de l'après-midi et je me suis mise aux commandes de potions ce soir. J'en ai déjà trois de prêtes. Je ferai les autres lundi.

Dimanche 24 mai

J'ai été au culte ce matin, mais je suis très fatiguée, à cause de ma petite escapade de l'autre nuit. J'ai encore un peu papoté avec le révérend, mais pas très longtemps, j'ai fait une longue sieste et puis je me suis installée dehors pour lire un peu. Slooby se plaint de mon manque d'appétit, je ne fais guère honneur à sa cuisine qui est pourtant délicieuse.

*Innogene vit à l'heure solaire, il ne faut s'étonner si le soleil se lève pour elle à 4h00 du matin en mai.

42. Semaine du 25 mai

Lundi 25 mai

J'ai été préparé la terre de Modwene l'Ancienne. Cela m'a épuisée quand je suis rentrée, je n'étais plus capable de rien. J'ai dû me reposer l'après-midi. Slobby s'est chargé de l'ensemencement. Je dois ménager le petit être si je ne veux pas qu'il se tue à la tâche, il m'est beaucoup trop utile et puis, je m'y suis attachée. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui. L'elfe aussi est très fatigué, je le sens bien. Comme il fait beau, je me suis installée dehors dans le jardin. Il faudra bien le dégnomer un jour ou l'autre, les petites pommes de terre sur pattes font régulièrement leur apparition.

Mardi 26 mai

Je me suis délassée en préparant quelques potions. J'ai envoyé Slooby les porter jusqu'à l'officine mais ils n'avaient pas commande à me transmettre. Dix malheureux gallions ont été rejoindre ma cassette. C'est vrai que tant que j'ai Slooby, je ne risque pas de mourir de faim. Je me demande si je ne vais pas tenir un petit poulailler, il y en avait un du temps quand j'étais enfant, ça m'amusait beaucoup d'aller voir la basse cour et de la nourrir, surtout que grand-mère avait l'art de tirer un maximum de profit de ses volailles. On peut en tirer un maximum. Avec ce que j'ai appris en métamorphose, je peux facilement me procurer ce qu'il me faut. Sauf que ça ne plaira pas trop à Lug. Les animaux n'aiment pas voir qu'on s'amuse à changer leurs congénères en une autre espèce. Si le charme marche le temps qu'il faut pour que les poules pondent et qu'elles couvent, ce sera gagné. Enfin nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Demain, je vais à Poudlard, du moins ce qu'il en reste pour l'examen.

Mercredi 27 mai

Ce matin, très tôt, j'ai reçu un hibou, pour m'annoncer que l'examen aurait lieu à 10h00. J'ai pris le réseau de cheminée pour arriver à l'heure. L'examen n'était pas difficile. La partie théorique était assez lourde, c'est-à-dire longue, pour le reste je la connaissais sur le bout de doigts. Pour la pratique, faire des prédictions aussi vagues, ça n'avait rien de compliquer. Je suis restée sur place en attendant les résultats. Mrs McGonagall m'a trouvé 'une toute petite mine'. Elle m'a conseillé de prendre des potions fortifiantes. Je lui ai fait comprendre que d'en préparer me coûterait plus d'énergie qu'elle m'en procurerait. Je le sens bien avec la commande que j'ai dû fournir. C'est comme si j'avais dû transporter un monceau de pierres à mains nues. Mrs McGonagall m'a alors demandé si je n'avais personne idans ma famille/i pour me rendre ce service. Ma famille ! Je lui ai vite fait comprendre que je ne veux plus rien à voir avec Lorena Knight, qu'elle était pour moi plus qu'une étrangère. Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de contacts avec les Fox. Et ceux qui sont aux Etats-Unis, je préfère ne plus y penser. Ils ne se sont pas inquiétés de moi, pendant les heures les plus difficiles, alors, leur demander une potion, maintenant ! Tout ça me paraît dérisoire. Naturellement, j'ai eu mon Aspic sans problème. J'ai eu un Optimal comme je m'y attendais. Je suis revenue à la maison, mais je n'ai pas été faire un tour au cimetière avant. Je n'ai plus rien fait de la journée. J'avais envie de fêter mon dernier ASPIC mais avec qui ? Et comment ? J'aurais pu passer au Trois-Balais ou aller faire une tour au Chaudron Baveur, mais ... je me sens trop lasse. C'est comme si le seul fait de vivre était un poids.

Jeudi 28 mai

Je me sens tellement peu d'énergie que je ne peux que repenser à la malédiction. Je sais, je n'ai même pas dix-neuf ans. Mais les faits sont là : je suis lasse alors que je ne fais rien de mes journées, à part tourner en rond et lancer quelques sorts au potager. Je guette l'arrivée du hibou, espérant que l'officine va m'envoyer quelques commandes, j'ai le spleen parce que je ne vois rien venir, mais s'il m'en venait une, je serais déjà lasse avant de commencer ... Allez comprendre ! J'ai été prendre le thé avec le révérend Johnson. Lui aussi est seul. Son seul tort est d'être un Moldu. À part ça, c'est un homme charmant, je ne comprends pas qu'il soit encore célibataire. Slooby avait préparé une tarte et quelques gâteaux pour que je puisse les lui offrir. Je me demande bien où il trouve la farine, d'ailleurs. On a papoté gentiment mais mes yeux se fermaient tous seul. Nous avons passé un charmant tea time ensemble, même si une fatigue récurrente a posé sa lourde main sur mon échine. Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose ce soir, à part lire un peu et écouter de la musique.

Vendredi 29 mai

Ce matin, je me suis levée, j'ai été prendre un peu l'air après le breakfast et ... rien ! Plus rien ! Un grand trou noir : je suis revenue très péniblement à moi, sur mon lit vers 14h00. Je ne me souviens plus de rien. Slooby était à côté de moi. Il m'a dit que j'avais perdu connaissance, et il m'a soigné comme il a pu. Mon elfe trouve que je ne mange pas assez et Lug est du même avis. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la cause de mes malaises. J'ai été fouillé la bibliothèque familiale après le thé. J'essaie de rassembler les traces écrites de la malédiction, mais jusqu'à présent, je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose : de vagues allusions et qui ne date pas plus avant que le milieu du XIXe siècle. En plus, cela se contredit partiellement. L'une des mentions précise que la fille doit épouser l'homme que son père lui choisi sans faire mention de l'âge. Une autre dit que la fille doit faite être femme avant l'âge de vingt ans sans préciser quel homme doit s'occuper de lui rendre ce service ! Je voudrais retrouver le texte tel que ma grand-mère me l'a transmis.

Samedi 30 mai

J'ai la visite de deux personnes du ministère, très désagréable ! Ils voulaient voir où était Slooby. Je n'ai pas voulu l'appeler tant que je ne connaissais pas la raison de leur visite. Il parait que mon elfe vole de la nourriture. Ça m'a très fort étonnée, je ne voyais pas pourquoi Slooby aurait été dérobé le bien d'autrui. J'ai bien été obligée de le faire venir. Slooby a avoué avoir dérobé quelques fois de la viande parce qu'il me trouvait fort pâle et qu'il n'avait pas de quoi préparé des repas plus substantiels. J'ai proposé de régler les frais et j'ai assuré que je n'étais au courant de rien que je ferais la leçon à mon elfe mais qu'il m'était indispensable. J'en ai été pour quinze gallions : le prix de la marchandise et les frais administratifs. Slooby m'a fait une grosse scène de désespoir et j'ai eu tout le mal du monde à le calmer. Il pleurait et hurlait en me demandant pardon. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, le petit être ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il me rendait un mauvais service en allant se servir chez le boucher du village. J'attendrai demain pour lui parler, il ne pourrait pas supporter d'en entendre davantage. J'ai dû lui ordonner de ne pas se blesser en voulant se punir. D'ailleurs, il passera la nuit au pied de mon lit, je peux avoir besoin de lui et je veux le surveiller.

Dimanche 31 mai

J'ai pratiquement passé la journée au lit. Je me suis juste levée pour le service du matin, histoire de prendre l'air et de voir du monde. Je ne me suis pas attardée sur le parvis de l'église, je suis vite rentrée à la maison. J'ai appelé Slooby et je lui ai fait promettre de ne plus aller se servir chez les autres sans m'avertir. Et s'il lui prend l'envie de chasser qu'il aille le faire dans un endroit où il ne se fera pas pincer ! Lug peut d'ailleurs lui servir d'éclaireur. C'est vrai que mes petits gallions fondent gentiment et je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de mon héritage fantôme.

43. Semaine du 1er juin

Lundi 1er juin

J'ai pris mon courage en main et je suis allée au Chemin de Traverse. J'ai une petite commande pour des potions. Certaines ne sont pas très faciles. Je viens d'en préparer trois et je les ai fait porter tout de suite. Un travail de trois heures qui me rapporte ... trois gallions ! Une misère, mais avec ça je peux toujours manger. Je m'occuperai des autres demain. Je n'avais plus la force de me concentrer pour continuer. Surtout que la nuit, je dors mal. Je fais d'horribles cauchemars : je rêve que je me bats avec des Mangemorts qui se transforment en dragon ou en araignée géante. Ou bien je revois le professeur Snape, livide se relever de son cercueil et ouvrir les yeux pour me fixer. J'ai continué à fouiller la bibliothèque. J'ai trouvé une autre mention de la malédiction, mais elle ne s'accorde pas tellement avec ce que me disait grand-mère. 'Toute fille qui ne sera pas conduite à l'autel par son père avant ses vingt-ans révolus sera sa vie durant frappée de maux sans nombre et sa santé se flétrira.'

On ne parle pas de mort. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois croire.

Mardi 2 juin

Les potions avancent, mais j'ai laissé les plus difficiles pour plus tard. Cette fois-ci j'ai gagné quatre gallions et des courbatures. Je suis incapable de quoique ce soit et c'est ce moment que Slooby a choisi pour me demander s'il pouvait aller faire des courses. Je voudrais pouvoir réfléchir aux achats à faire mais je suis incapable de mettre deux idées ensemble : demain, Slooby ! Demain !

Mercredi 3 juin

C'est épouvantable. J'ai préparé une potion et pas une de plus, je ne me sens pas la force d'en faire encore, même les jours suivants. Le professeur Snape me manque. Par moment, je ne réalise pas qu'il est mort. Pendant quelques fractions de secondes, je me dis que je pourrais lui demander un coup de main, un conseil et puis ... et puis, je me rends compte qu'il n'est plus là, qu'il ne reviendra jamais, que je ne pourrai plus jamais parlé avec lui, plus jamais, plus jamais, plus jamais ... Je n'ai pas la même confiance en Slughorn. Il est trop intéressé et je n'ai plus rien à lui offrir. Je pense vendre une paire de candélabre, mais il faut que je trouve un acheteur qui n'essaiera pas de me flouer. La dernière potion ne m'a rapporté que deux gallions et il faut manger. J'ai envoyé Slooby me chercher des oisons. Avec un sort de métamorphose, je leur ai fait atteindre l'âge adulte. On a donné un petit coup de pouce à la nature pour que le jars et l'oie convole en justes noces et pondent à leur tour. Je suis vidée, pompée, je n'ai plus d'énergie. Pour le moment, je me passe de viande et je me contente de poisson la pêche, c'est moins risqué pour mon elfe. Mais Lug est parti à la chasse pour moi. Il m'a promis un peu de gibier.

Jeudi 4 juin

J'ai envoyé Lug à l'officine pour dire que je renonçais à la dernière des préparations. Je ne suis pas en état de la fabriquer, mais ça, je me suis bien gardée de leur dire. J'ai pris mon courage en main et je suis allée à Poudlard, trouver Slughorn. Il n'était pas là, alors, c'est Mrs Pomfrey qui m'a donné un coup de main, nous avons préparé un fortifiant. Mrs McGonagall m'a conseillé d'aller trouver Harry Potter de sa part pour expliquer ma situation. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait y faire. Mais d'un autre côté, ce n'est pas en restant les bras ballant que quelque chose va changer.

Vendredi 5 juin

J'ai été faire mon petit tour au ministère avec ma lettre de recommandation de Mrs McGonagall. Harry Potter m'a reçue très brièvement parce qu'il a 'beaucoup de travail' et il m'a poliment faire comprendre qu'il doit d'abord rattraper les Mangemorts qui lui ont échappés, que mes petites histoires passent au second point pour le ministère, mais s'il convient que je suis victime d'une injustice. Vu l'inimitié qui oppose Gryffondor à Serpentard, ça m'aurait étonné qu'il se fut démené pour me tirer d'affaire. Il m'a envoyée dans un autre service où j'ai été perdre mon temps pendant une heure et demie. Tout ça pour me dire que mon affaire suit son cours. J'aurais pu me contenter d'envoyer Lug porter le message. Slooby est allé à la chasse avec Lug. Ils m'ont ramené quelques lapins. Les légumes poussent bien, le potager est prometteur.

Samedi 6 juin

Trop fatiguée, je n'ai rien fait. Je voudrais être en forme demain.

Dimanche 7 juin

Voilà ! J'ai dix-neuf ans aujourd'hui. Il y a un an que j'ai reçu ce diaire, d'ailleurs le nombre des pages vierges diminuent sensiblement. Drôle d'anniversaire, pas un souhait, pas une lettre, à part les attentions de Slooby qui m'a préparé un monstrueux gâteau dont je ne parviendrai jamais à venir à bout. J'ai été à l'église mais je ne me suis pas attardée auprès du pasteur. J'ai été au cimetière, Mrs Billburry l'originale de la paroisse est venue m'y rejoindre. Elle m'a parlé de mes parents m'a demandé depuis combien de temps j'apprivoisais des corbeaux : Lug était perché sur mon épaule. Je lui ai répondu que c'était le corbeau qui m'avait apprivoisée. Elle voulait savoir quels étaient mes projets pour l'avenir.

Etrange question, quand on y pense. L'avenir, j'ai l'impression qu'il est derrière moi.

44. Du 8 juin au 19 juin

Lundi 8 juin

Malaise vers 10h00. Obligée de garder le lit. Gâtée par Slooby : ragoût de lapin.

Mardi 9 juin

Sieste, chaise longue, ce n'est pas ainsi que je vais remplir les caisses.

Mercredi 10 juin

J'ai épluché ma bibliothèque, pour retrouver une trace de la malédiction. Je me demande si ça me fait du bien, peut-être que je ferais mieux d'arrêter. Je ne retrouve pas la malédiction littéralement, telle que ma grand-mère me l'a racontée, je m'épuise pour rien et pourtant, cette fichue malédiction, je la sens agir. Je n'ai plus de force. J'ai écrit à Bill Weasley pour demander où en était ses recherches, si on savait où était passé l'argent de mes parents. Je me sentirais déjà mieux si j'avais une sécurité financière.

Jeudi 11 juin

Je me sens un peu mieux aujourd'hui. Slooby m'a servi de la viande rouge, je me demande bien où il a été la cherchée. Bill Weasley est passé me voir. Il m'a demandée d'être patiente et m'a suggérée de vendre quelques bibelots, ou même des terres puisque j'avais vraiment besoin d'argent. Je lui ai fait comprendre que les terres étaient des sources de revenus et que tant que j'avais des jardins, ma subsistance était assurée. Quant au travail, n'y pensons pas. Je pourrais, à la rigueur, être l'assistance de quelqu'un, de quelqu'un de patient. Mais avec mes accrocs de santé, me mettre à mon compte n'est pas envisageable. Et je ne connais personne qui pourrait m'engager, je n'ai même pas la force de me mettre à chercher. Weasley a essayé de me secouer, il m'a dit que je n'avais qu'à passer une annonce dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Mais les annonces sont payantes, mon cher Bill. Je n'étais plus en état de soutenir la conversation, je l'ai presque mis à la porte. Tant pis pour lui. Qu'il fasse son métier au lieu de me chercher des solutions boiteuses.

Vendredi 12 juin

J'ai pris le thé avec Johnson, je me suis un peu épanchée auprès de lui. Mais je ne pense pas que tout clergyman qu'il soit, il puisse quelque chose pour enrayer une malédiction proférée par une vraie sorcière. D'ailleurs, je vois bien qu'il est sceptique quand j'aborde le sujet à mots couverts. Je suis retournée à Poudlard en fin d'après-midi. J'ai demandé à consulter leur bibliothèque. Mrs Pince a bien de l'ouvrage avec le désordre qu'a laissé la bataille. Elle n'était vraiment pas heureuse de me voir. Je la comprends. Slughorn était là, nous avons un peu discuté. Lui et moi ne pouvons tomber d'accord. Il ne croit pas à cette malédiction et ne peut ou ne veut rien faire pour l'éloigner. Personne ne me croit, mais moi, je la sens agir. Mrs McGonagall n'était pas là. Je suis allée faire un tour au cimetière avant de revenir. Sinistre. Les fleurs sont fanées. Personne n'a pas pensé à les renouveler. J'ai jeté un sort pour les raviver. Je me demande combien de temps il va agir.

Samedi 13 juin

Mauvaise nuit. Cauchemars. Des serpents s'enlacent autour de mes poignets, de mes chevilles et m'enfouissent vivante dans le sol. Sensation de chute, vertige incessant. Grande faiblesse. Potion de Mrs Pomfrey= inefficace.

Où Slooby va-t-il chasser ? Je fais peu fait honneur à sa cuisine. Je n'ai pas lu, ne suis pas sortie, suis restée allongée.

Visite de Mrs Billburry, reçue sur mon lit, dans ma chambre. Revenue ce soir m'apporter des plats cuisinés pour demain.

Dimanche 14 juin

Je me suis quand même levée malgré la très mauvaise nuit, les vertiges. J'ai profité du temps pour prendre l'air sur la terrasse. J'ai dû rassurer Slooby sur la qualité de sa cuisine, il pensait que Mrs Billburry lui faisait concurrence. Le révérend Johnson est passé. Il voulait m'envoyer un métsin. J'ai eu un peu de mal à me souvenir de ce que c'était un métsin. C'est quelqu'un qui soigne sans magie. Les cours sur les Moldus de Carrow ne m'étaient d'aucun secours ! Je ne pense qu'un médicomage me serait d'un plus grand secours. Je lui ai répondu que j'étais affaiblie parce que j'avais beaucoup de soucis financiers et que je ne voyais pas comment m'en sortir. Il a eu le bon goût de ne pas m'assommer de conseils comme . Il a sorti sa bible et m'a lu des passages réconfortants. Je n'avais besoin de rien de plus.

Lundi 15 juin

J'ai perdu connaissance et je me suis heurtée la tête à un meuble. Je suis revenue à moi sur mon lit, la tête ne sang, Slooby m'a soignée. J'ai envoyé un message à Mrs Pomfrey. Elle est passée mais elle ne peut pas grand-chose pour moi. Elle a voulu appeler un médicomage. Je n'ai pas osé lui dire que si j'avais de quoi le payer, il me serait difficile de m'acheter tous les remèdes. Le révérend Johnson est revenu cet après-midi. J'ai fait l'effort de le recevoir sur la terrasse puisqu'il faisait beau. Slooby s'est fait discret et s'est arrangé pour que la crédence avec le thé soit à portée de main sans qu'on le voie. Le révérend aurait lavé la vaisselle si je ne l'en avais pas empêché, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'en dissuader.

Mardi 16 juin

Nuit agitée et cauchemars : je me vois condamnée à mort par le clan familial, Lorena et ses affreux en tête. Je me traîne toute la journée. Je me demande s'ils ne se sont pas donné le mot à la paroisse. Cette fois c'est Miss Parker qui est passée me voir. Elle voulait téféloner à un métsin pour qu'il vienne me voir. J'ai dit que l'appareil était en panne pour qu'elle n'insiste pas mais ça l'a plutôt effrayée. Comment lui faire comprendre que Lug et Slooby me sont plus utiles qu'un téfélone ? Enfin, je lui ai dit que le mien, de métsin, allait passer me voir. Je ne sais pas si ça l'a rassurée. Elle m'a apporté des petits plats à réchauffer et s'est enquise de l'existence d'un four à petites vagues, ce n'est pas ce mot là, mais je ne m'en souviens plus. J'ai dit oui pour avoir la paix, je voyais bien qu'elle cherchait des yeux des arrivées d'éklecrissité.

Ça m'ennuie mais si c'est touchant. C'est plutôt la honte : une sorcière dont les autres mages se désintéresse réduite à être soignée par des Moldus.

Mercredi 17 juin

Cauchemars : je revois le cadavre de Snape et il se relève de sa planche avec son visage exsangue et sa grosse plaie au cou. Je me relève en sueur, le cœur battant et je ne parviens pas à retrouver le sommeil. Quand je ferme les paupières, je vois ses deux yeux charbons me fixer et me transpercer.

S'il n'y avait que ça ! J'ai dû me recoucher à 11h00, je chancelais. Je n'avais pas envie que Slooby que me retrouve encore une fois allongée sans sentiments sur le sol. Et l'après-midi, revisite du ministère. Toujours à propos de Slooby. Heureusement, j'avais prévu la parade. Je laisse la cape d'invisibilité en permanence à sa portée. Ces messieurs m'ont trouvée au lit. Slooby aurait été chassé dans une « réserve naturelle ». Un truc de Moldu, je n'ai pas bien compris. Je les ai envoyés paître tous les deux. Je leur ai dit que s'ils envoyaient Slooby à Azkaban, il faudrait qu'ils m'y envoient aussi.

'Mais, il ne s'agit pas de ça, mademoiselle !'

Pas même la décence de m'appeler madame !

Juste un avertissement, une remarque, une information. Je leur ai répondu que s'ils avaient mis autant d'énergie à récupérer mon héritage, mon elfe n'en serait pas réduit à aller chasser pour me maintenir en vie. Ils ont bredouillé je ne sais trop quoi, que ce n'était pas grave 'pour cette fois', mais qu'il ne fallait pas que ça se représente.

Ils ne se rendent pas compte, ces idiots, qu'à chacune de leur visite de tordus, mon elfe se punit avant que je ne puisse l'en empêcher.

Vendredi 19 juin

Deux jours que je garde le lit. Les Moldus se relaient pour m'apporter à manger et me faire manger. Me faire manger comme un enfant. Leur métsin est passé, ils ont réglé la note avec leur argent et cherché des remèdes à eux. Cachexie ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Fortifiants ... si les potions ne font pas d'effets, ne parlons pas de leurs remèdes à eux.

Samedi 20 juin

Bill Weasley est venu me voir en début y d'après-midi, il a croisé le révérend qui était venu assurer son tour de babysitting à mon chevet. Le révérend me donne à manger comme à un petit enfant, même si Slooby pouvait le faire. Slooby pleure souvent en cachette, je m'en rends bien compte. Weasley dit qu'on parle de m'accorder une rente pour service rendu. Il pense que je devrais aller me refaire une santé ailleurs. Pas question. Pas question de mourir ailleurs qu'ici. Il ne comprend pas qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire. La malédiction agit, point à la ligne et toutes leurs dissertations n'y feront rien.

45. Fin juin

Mercredi 24 juin

Voilà seulement que j'ai le courage et la force de reprendre mon diaire. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de pages à remplir. Je sens les larmes couler malgré moi sur mes joues dès que mon hôtesse s'éloigne. J'appelle ça un enlèvement. Dimanche, j'ai eu un malaise. Je me souviens seulement du vacarme que Lug et ses amis faisaient tout autour du manoir. Slooby est n'arrivait pas à me ranimer, il est allé à Poudlard chercher Mrs Pomfrey. Bill Weasley est arrivé sur ces entrefaites. Je ne sais qui les a rejoints mais ils ont palabré sur mon cas sans me demander mon avis. D'ailleurs, j'aurais bien été en peine de le donner. Bill Weasley m'a emmené chez lui et il a appelé un médicomage. Sa famille n'est pourtant pas très riche. Sa femme est très courtoise et elle prend très bien soin de moi, mais je préférerais être à la maison. Ils ont pensé à tout, ils ont même averti le pasteur de mon départ. Le révérend m'a déjà envoyé une petite carte pour me souhaiter prompt rétablissement, signé par toutes ces dames.

Jeudi 25 juin

Monsieur Potter s'est déplacé en personne pour m'annoncer que le gouvernement m'accordait une rente pour services rendus jusqu'à ce que je rentre en possession de mon héritage. Cent gallions par mois. Ce n'est pas terrible mais c'est mieux que rien. Avec ça, je pourrais vivre. Vivre, il faudrait encore que j'en aie la force. Le médicomage a mis sur sa liste une série impressionnante de potions. Fleur Delacour a bien du travail avec moi. C'est vrai que Slooby lui donne un coup de main pour le ménage. Mais je suis plus que dubitative quant à l'effet des potions. L'air me fait tout de même du bien. S'ils cessaient seulement de tout vouloir savoir sur moi ! Ils essayent que je me 'refasse' des amis, que je renoue avec ma famille. Ils ont bien compris que je ne veux plus rien à voir avec Lorena et compagnie. Mais il a fallu que je leur énumère le reste.

Vendredi 26 juin

Je tourne et retourne tout ça dans ma tête. J'ai été revoir les premières pages de mon diaire. Les tea parties de l'été dernier, cela me semble si loin. Je vois mal le fils Nott venir me rendre visite chez Bill Weasley, ce serait cocasse, non ? L'un a fui le combat, l'autre est marqué au visage et a perdu un frère. On m'a dit que Lucius Malfoy et sa famille ont échappé à la condamnation. Un petit service rendu à monsieur Potter, paraît-il. Ils ont retourné leur veste à moins cinq ! Et les autres, que sont-ils devenus ?

On m'a demandé quoi pour Tracey, je pouvais leur dire maintenant. Ils voulaient savoir si j'en avais aidé d'autres. Que fallait-il raconté ? Je voudrais ne plus remuer tout ça. C'est fini passé.

Professeur Snape, vous me manquez.

Samedi 27 juin

Le jour est à marquer d'une croix blanche : Slughorn s'est déplacé pour me rendre visite alors que je n'ai plus rien à lui offrir. Beaucoup de patati et patata avec une boîte de fruits confits et un peu de potion. Parfois, je voudrais m'y remettre, en refaire. Je repense à ces heures de 'retenue' où j'en préparais dans les cachots, le jour où le professeur Snape m'a rejointe et m'a aidé pour la Felix Felicis.

Professeur, vous me manquez. C'est idiot, si j'en avais la force, j'irais jusqu'au cimetière. Ces affrontements à demi-mots dans le bureau, chargé de sous-entendus ou à travers des rapports de force formels nous nous disions la confiance et l'estime que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre.

Dimanche 28 juin

J'ai fait un rêve étrange cette nuit. Depuis que je suis ici, et que j'avale toutes ces potions, je fais moins de cauchemars. J'ai rêvé que j'étais dans la Grande Salle à Poudlard et le professeur Snape était là, mort, sur un brancard. Je m'occupais de quelques petites bricoles, j'avais le dos tourné. Et puis j'ai su qu'il s'était relevé, je me suis retournée sans faire de geste brusque. Il était là, devant moi et il me fixait. 'Cessez de me pleurer, m'a-t-il dit. Je

suis en paix. Et je veux que vous le soyez.' Et il est allé se recoucher sur sa planche. Le rêve m'a fait une impression très forte, bizarre. C'était si bref et si intense.

J'ai reçu une lettre de Tracey. Elle me demandait ce que je devenais, comment j'allais. Je ne sais comment elle l'a appris, mais il parait qu'en Amérique on sait que j'ai pris part au combat, du bon côté. Je n'avais pas la force d'écrire toute l'histoire de A à Z, j'ai dicté quelques lignes et j'ai envoyé Slooby porté la lettre. Il n'a qu'à lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé.

Lundi 29 juin

J'ai eu une visite inattendue. Stanford et Tracey sont venus me voir, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Ils étaient un peu embarrassés en me voyant. Tracey ne s'était jamais doutée que j'étais à l'origine de son évasion. Stanford s'imaginait que le fait que je reste en Grande-Bretagne était un signe que je m'étais faite à l'état des choses. C'est à la limite de l'insulte. Il voudrait maintenant me prêter de nobles sentiments mais seul le désir de la vengeance m'a animée, pas celui de rétablir l'ordre du monde.

Tracey a voulu me raconter tout ce qui c'est passé à partir du moment elle est arrivée devant la demeure des Fox. Pour faire bref, Stanford s'est bien occupée d'elle et ils sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils sont fiancés.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'en ai éprouvé de la déception. Je croyais pourtant avoir oublié Stanford. Qu'importe. Cette visite a épuisé mes forces. Je sens ma vie s'en aller, elle s'achève et arrive à sa fin comme ce diaire. En voici la dernière ligne.

Postface

Le diaire d'Innogene est terminé. Sa scriptrice vient d'en remplir la dernière ligne.

Cette histoire s'arrête ici. Un diaire est un diaire, alors n'attendez un échange épistolaire ou des coupures de journaux pour venir conclure cette tranche de vie. Il n'y aura ni de happy end ni de fin dramatique.

Peut-être avez-vous votre propre idée sur le dénouement. Il vous appartient de le rêver, de l'imaginer. Alors quittons-nous ici, laissez libre cours à votre imagination.

Mais si vous faites partie des déçus ou des mécontents, qui s'attendaient à autre chose, je vous propose de faire le point avec moi, d'examiner toutes les cartes que nous avons en main.

Tout au long de ces chapitres, nous avons vu le monde et les événements à travers les yeux d'Innogene. Nous n'avons eu que son point de vue. Prenons un peu de recul.

Que savons-nous de cette jeune fille ? Elle descend d'un vieux clan sorcier saxon dans la mouvance d'un déplacement de population vers la Grande-Bretagne aux alentours du VIe siècle de notre ère. Elle a conservé le langage, la mentalité, la vision du monde de ses ancêtres. Sa conception des rapports humains est marquée par la féodalité. Les forts règnent sur les faibles qui leur doivent fidélité mais en retour reçoivent protection. Fière de son ascendance saxonne, elle a gardé une rancune séculière contre la noblesse normande venue s'installer en Angleterre au XIe siècle, oubliant que son clan avait bien avant eux envahi le territoire où il s'était installé. C'est la raison pour laquelle, elle regarde les Malfoy (au patronyme français) de haut, de très haut. Les Normands ont eu près de dix siècles pour se fondre à la population locale, ils restent à ses yeux des parvenus, elle leur en veut encore.

Innogene est fille unique, c'est une âme solitaire qui semble avoir du mal à nouer des liens sociaux. Elle entretient certes des rapports amicaux avec ses voisins Moldus, les connaissances de sa famille, ses compagnons de classe mais tout cela reste superficiel. Elle n'a aucune personne à qui elle peut ou ne veut vraiment se confier. Pas de petit ami, pas de meilleure amie, juste son journal intime. Elle considère d'ailleurs le mariage comme une institution avant d'être une affaire personnelle, elle reconnaît à son père, à sa famille le droit de la marier. Elle le regarde même comme un devoir.

A Poudlard, elle fait bande à part, aînée des aînés, détachée de son groupe classe d'origine, à la fois serviable et distante. Jamais elle ne cherche à se lier à la bande des rebelles, elle n'en émet même pas le souhait. Son combat est une affaire personnelle, un désir de vengeance quasi tribale, l'anime, bien plus que l'idéal élevé du bien commun.

Elle condescend à fréquenter les Moldus, mais elle préserve rigoureusement la séparation entre les deux mondes. Le révérend Johnson semble l'attirer, mais il serait inconcevable qu'un sentiment amoureux ait raison de sa vision du monde.

Nous la voyons délibérément faire taire ses sentiments pour Stanford. Elle attend qu'il fasse le pas vers elle, elle n'essaie pas de le contacter, de lui écrire. Elle a pourtant les moyens de le faire, Lug et Slooby sont là pour faire parvenir ses messages incognito. Elle agit comme si le bonheur d'aimer et d'être aimée n'était pas pour elle. Elle reste distante et inaccessible sous des abords affables. Si Innogene semble souffrir de la solitude, elle oublie facilement qu'elle est en partie responsable de son isolement. Tracey pouvait savoir à qui elle devait la liberté, mais Innogene n'a pas permis à Slooby de le lui dire alors qu'elle se trouvait hors de danger.

Innogene est de santé fragile. C'est surtout son équilibre nerveux qui est précaire. Les émotions trop fortes la mettent au tapis, la magie se manifeste alors de façon anarchique et ses professeurs ne peuvent qu'essayer de limiter les dégâts. Elle trouve un appui dans son ancien directeur de maison, un homme dont elle se sent comprise et même, osons le reconnaître, estimée. Elle le devine à demi-mots, ne s'arrête pas à ses dehors revêches. Il sait qu'elle a un grand potentiel magique mais que celui-ci peut se révéler dangereux faute d'un certain self-control. L'absence puis la disparition tragique de ses parents rendent plus prégnant l'attirance et l'ascendant que Snape exerce sur elle. Il meurt à son tour et la laisse doublement orpheline.

Sa santé continue à se détériorer. Mais pourquoi en fait ? Elle attribue ses malaises et son dépérissement à une malédiction. Or elle a beau fouiller sa bibliothèque, elle ne peut en trouver des traces probantes, seule sa mémoire, ses souvenirs l'assure qu'elle doit mourir faute d'être devenue femme avant ses vingt-ans. Il lui reste encore un an, mais elle ne fait rien pour trouver mari, elle n'envoie aucun courrier, ne rend aucune visite, n'essaie de contacter personne. Le seul célibataire qu'elle fréquente ne peut constituer à ses yeux un véritable parti. Si on devait se fier à la malédiction, elle devrait tomber malade après ses vingt-ans, or elle n'en a pas encore dix-huit quand ses premiers accrocs de santé se manifestent.

Ses professeurs s'évertuent à lui expliquer que la tradition familiale n'a pas de fondement fiable. Snape lui fait remarquer qu'elle n'a pas encore atteint ses vingt ans, Innogene n'en démord pas et refuse de revoir ses opinions.

Innogene est-elle si seule qu'elle le pense ? Lorsqu'elle est à Poudlard, elle a le soutien de quelques professeurs, de Mrs Pomfrey et de Snape en personne qui délègue Théodore Nott pour l'épauler. Revenue dans son manoir, elle est très vite repérée par les membres actifs de sa paroisse qui garde un œil sur cette jeune fille sans famille et souffreteuse. Parmi les sorciers, ceux qu'elle a l'air de considérer comme ses adversaires lui tentent des perches, lui proposent des solutions. Bill Weasley finit par la prendre chez lui pour l'héberger et la soigner. Il s'évertue à recomposer son réseau social.

Maintenant que nous en savons davantage sur elle, quel dénouement pouvons-nous espérer à son histoire ?


End file.
